Aquellos Maravillosos Años
by IwanttobeDianaVreeland
Summary: Roberto Hongo tuvo un origen... y tambièn su maestro, Sir James Douglas Smith. Un recorrido a travès de sus convulsionadas vidas, a travès del maestro y el alumno, y a travès del siglo XX ,que mostrarà como se forja una estrella y su caìda.
1. Turn, Turn, Turn

Bueno, quiero hacer una pausa. Este fic será para contar, a mi manera particular, la historia y el origen futbolístico de Roberto Hongo, a través del padre de Jim, Lord James Douglas Smith. También meteré a Bala, sus orígenes, y a los padres de algunos de los personajes de CT. Es como los orígenes…. Bueno, no digo más. Solo que me salió cuando vi Forrest Gump.

**Aquellos "Maravillosos" años. ******

**Capítulo 1. ******

**El encuentro. ****  
**  
Munemasa Katagiri , luego de la rueda de prensa de la selección Japonesa en Inglaterra, había decidido tomar un paseo, raramente acompañado por Genzo Wakabayashi y Tsubasa Ozora, que se encontraban dispuestos a hablar sobre la evolución de su equipo luego de los cuatro años de haber enfrentado por vez primera al equipo inglés, al que enfrentarían otra vez en Londres.

Hablaban de cómo habían cambiado luego de 8 años del mundial sub- 16, donde comenzaron a ganar la confianza en ellos mismos, en su país y a ganar respeto en el mundo del fútbol. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado todos! Aunque jugasen igual, o incluso mejor.  
Tsubasa por fin había encontrado que para ser un gran mediocampista, era necesario encontrar un toque personal. No siempre era la misma. No era algo mecánico. Era algo tremendamente interpretativo, una visión de conjunto que variaba de jugador a jugador. El había logrado equilibrar las cosas en SU terreno y en el equipo, a través de la astucia, de las triquiñuelas que le permitían tomar lo mejor de cada oponente. Aún así, tenía sus limitaciones, como las de no tener una gran y poderosa presencia individual, pero era bastante cuando daba un pase certero hacia la victoria.

Genzo Wakabayashi, por otro lado, pensaba que sus rivales se hacían más fuertes, pero que el ya no era tan ingenuo. Conocía bien el estilo de cada uno, pero sabía que estos se hacían igual de fuertes a él, incluso un poco más astutos. Sobre todo Karl Schneider, Stefan Levin, Chin Chun Kong, Dimitri Diminescu. Incluso Kojirou Hyuga. NO les temía, no. Tenía gran curiosidad, sobre todo, por saber cómo andaría Montgomery "el Tanque", o Robson, el nuevo capitán. Tenía curiosidad por saber si sus antiguos rivales le iban a dar algo más por ver.

Iban hablando de todo esto, cuando se encuentran a un viejo que ellos reconocen con algo de respeto, con algo de fastidio, y con algo de desconcierto: El viejo entrenador James Douglas Smith, padre de Jimbo Smith, el defensa americano ahora jugador del Arsenal, quien los había hecho pasar un montón de penalidades apenas hacía un año y medio. Ahí estaba, extrañamente, con el pelo a los hombros, la barba bien cortada, y en traje. Parecía otro.

Apenas los saluda. Ellos se extrañan, pero se acercan. Munemasa Katagiri se emociona. El legendario entrenador de Roberto Hongo, aquel que le había hecho sacar todo su potencial, aquel que lo había convertido en estrella. Aquel que generosamente les había enseñado trucos para ser grandes futbolistas, ahora estaba ahí, sentado, observando los árboles. Apenas los distingue, sonríe.

-Señores. Espero que hayan practicado todo lo que les enseñé- dice con su acento medio californiano, su voz perdida. Parece un caballero, cosa que no fue con ellos en Los Ángeles, donde casi revientan a causa de su duro trabajo físico.

Los dos le hacen una reverencia, lo mismo que Mitsumasa Katagiri. El señor Smith hace una vaga señal.

-Bah, no hagan eso, no soy su Emperador, muchachos- se burla, mientras prende un cigarrillo.- Ahora estoy esperando a Jimbo y a Dimitri Diminescu, que quedaron de venir para saludarlos, y a darles la mejor de las suertes para que apaleen al equipo local… como sabrán, ahora soy entrenador del Arsenal.

-Me parece increíble que lo haya conseguido. Digo, no por sus capacidades, sino porque usted no es un hombre para este clima, y este ambiente. Además supongo que los ingleses le han dado problemas- deduce Genzo sorprendido.  
El viejo a veces estaba loco. Como cuando besó a sus pavos reales en el jardín allá en su mansión de L.A. Pero ahora parecía todo un caballero.

-Ha cambiado- expresa Tsubasa Ozora. – Bastante. Y eso que solo ha pasado un año y sé,- dice tomando el balón que el viejo tenía al lado de su banco. Vamos, - dice el elevando el balón con las rodillas. - Intente quitármelo.

-Tsubasa… - objeta Katagiri. - ¿Qué te ocurre? Es el Señor Smith, un poco de respeto…

El viejo señor le da el cigarrillo a Katagiri. Se quita su abrigo y sus guantes, también su boina. Tsubasa hace el viejo "Muro de los Apalaches", y sobrepasa al anciano, saltando a su lado. Pero este levanta una pierna y le quita el balón en seguida. Tsubasa lo vuelve a recuperar haciendo lo mismo, pero el viejo salta y con un cabezazo al piso, logra dominar la pelota, que dispara en seguida hacia Genzo Wakabayashi, que la toma saltando, usando todos sus reflejos.  
Los dos se sorprenden.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- pregunta Tsubasa muy sorprendido.  
El viejo sonríe.

- Tienes que imitar eso que le robas a tus rivales tan bien que parezca tuyo. Y sencillamente, el "Muro de los Apalaches" no es mío. Lo inventó mi hijo. Es bueno que lo observes jugar, para que puedas aprenderlo mejor. Por otro lado, tú y él tienen el mismo estilo de juego. Sé que hay que sorprenderlos rápido para hacerlos caer. Y eso de que tienen el mismo estilo lo digo por Roberto. Yo lo entrené.

-Vaya, pero parece bastante contento de estar aquí- se burla Genzo. – Ya no es el hippie loco nazi que conocimos en Los Ángeles.

El viejo da una sonrisa cínica.

-Wakabayashi, aquí soy un Lord. Un gran señor. Desde hace 40 años no paraba en casa. Ahora tengo mi título, para vivir, y mis trabajos, para divertirme.- le dice con naturalidad, mientras toma el abrigo que había dejado en manos de Katagiri.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Genzo sorprendido. – Es decir… que… ¿usted es inglés? Con razón ese estilo tan petulante de juego… esa maldita arrogancia…

-Que tú también tienes, Genzo- señala el viejo sentándose en el banco. – Menos mal que Roberto pudo sobreponerse, pero que gran leyenda habríamos sido los dos… más grandes que Pelé, mas grandes que nadie. Pero nuestra naturaleza no daba para ganar siempre. Por eso escogí a Roberto como mi alumno, como el único oficial que tuve en mi vida. Y por eso el me escogió a mí como maestro. Casi siempre sabíamos como perder, y cuando ganábamos, no sabíamos que hacer.

-Me gustaría oír esa historia, o bueno, por lo menos su versión de lo que le sucedió al señor Roberto antes de venir a entrenarme a mí- dice Tsubasa sentándose al lado del viejo, interesado.

-¿Seguros que no tienen nada pendiente que hacer?- les pregunta el colocándose las clásicas gafas de piloto de su hijo. Se veía igual a él.

-De hecho, este es nuestro único día libre- señala Genzo. – Uma ahora pelea con mi padre y está con los dos niños, así que no quiero parar en casa…- le dice un poco avergonzado. El viejo sonríe.

-Yo también haría lo mismo, Genzo. Está bien- dice levantándose. –Les contaré mi historia, vamos al restaurante de su hotel. Les contare de donde salió Roberto, y de donde salí yo, tan ligado al fútbol como Inglaterra está ligada al té. Y les contaré que las grandes leyendas del fútbol a veces nunca llegan a serlo… a veces siempre pierden… y por ello son más interesantes… este es un deporte que permite venganzas, o continuas decepciones…aunque siempre, aunque sea alguna vez, una pequeña victoria que se quedará grabada en el corazón de aquel que siempre ha visto a la pelota como su mejor amiga… en fin… vamos.

Ya en el restaurante, el viejo fuma su primer puro. Están al aire libre. El viejo sonríe, melancólicamente.

-Todo eso que ven afuera, todo eso, estaba destruido cuando yo tenía la edad en la cual ustedes comenzaron a jugar. Nací dos años antes de la Segunda Gran Guerra. Cuando tenía cuatro, jugaba con mis amigos con una pequeña pelota de trapo. Siempre era el que defendía la portería. En realidad, me defendía de todo. Ay si llegaban los aviones, porque nos tocaría correr a los sótanos… y escuchar el bombardeo permanente de la ciudad. Ah, está bien… me remontaré a mis orígenes…

Soy hijo de un importante Lord inglés, de esos aburridos de piel lechosa de carrera en las armas, cuyo padre, abuelo, bisabuelo y blablabla hicieron carrera en el ejército y en el Parlamento. Todos jugaron cricket, polo, y todos esos aburridos deportes de mi país que siempre predominaron.

Nos vinimos a inventar el fútbol de casualidad, en los aburridos clubes deportivos, teníamos suerte de que hubiese gente inteligente (¿o estúpida? No lo sé. Hay reglas que me parecen todavía inentendibles, como lo del área chica, o lo del fuera de lugar, que nunca se determina claramente del todo) que regulase el deporte tal y como debía ser.

Cabe decir que, aún cuando en la década en que yo nací ya se habían realizado TRES mundiales, y aunque nosotros fuésemos una gran potencia en este deporte que iba ganándose la simpatía del mundo, en los círculos sociales en que nos movíamos, escoger el fútbol como profesión era algo de locos, o de gente vulgar. Y en mi familia, eso era pecado mortal.

El primero que me enseñó a jugar fue el mayordomo Wilkins, mi única compañía al dejarme mi madre cuando se iba siempre al club y a sus estúpidas reuniones de té, o a compromisos con mis hermanos mayores. Ese hombre me enseñó a jugar limpio, y a tener una técnica clara. Era muy astuto en sus jugadas (cuando nadie nos veía), y me instaba a practicar a diario para mantener una condición física decente, para que no me cansase llevando la pelota contra él en los grandes jardines de nuestra mansión. Cabe decir que siempre ere muy solitario, con educación particular, y la pelota y Míster Wilkins eran mis dos únicos amigos verdaderos.

Siempre encontraba como divertirme con ellos, como dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, a mi pasión por llevarla con mis pies a todos lados, más allá de Gosford Park , donde quedaba nuestra mansión. Hasta que vino el Bombardeo a Londres. Desperté terriblemente a la realidad. El fuego y el ruido estruendoso de las bombas lo consumían todo, incluso nuestro miedo. Mi madre nos tomó a mí y a mis adolescentes hermanos hacia el sótano. Yo era un pequeño de cuatro años, llorón y asustado.

Mi pelota se había quedado en mi habitación. Lloré por ella. ¡Mi única amiga sería destruida! Lloré desconsolado, como nunca. Esto lo entendió mi compasivo hermano mayor, de 14 años, Fred, que al verme llorando de pánico, fue por ella. No regresó. Una bomba cayó en toda el ala derecha de nuestra mansión. Media estructura se fue abajo, y Fred fue aplastado.

(el viejo baja la cabeza un momento. Prosigue un largo silencio.)

Perdí a las dos únicas cosas que me interesaban en mi vida, hasta ese momento, en una sola noche. Era demasiado peso para un niño de 4 años. No volví a hablar, culpándome de eso todo el tiempo. Ahora solo quedábamos mi madre, Charlotte, mi hermana de 12 años, y yo. Yo ya no tenía nada.

EN medio de las ruinas, los demás niños se divertían con la pelota, menos yo. Consideraba que esta había sido la causante de todas mis desgracias. Una vez me vi obligado a jugar, y lo único que hice fue rechazarla todo el partido. Bueno, habría sido mi primera victoria, a no ser porque vino un segundo bombardeo. Entonces mi madre nos mandó a mi hermana y a mí, como a cientos de niños ingleses, al campo.

Yo fui a parar a la mansión de mi tío inválido, el tío Chester. El había amado el fútbol cuando nació. Él lo vio evolucionar. Pero la Primera Guerra se había llevado sus piernas. Así que, viendo mi antipatía hacia ese artefacto que nos causaba gran pasión a los dos, comenzó a motivarme, ya que le daba tristeza no poder ver en la persona de alguien de su familia esa gran pasión materializada.

. Me hablaba a menudo de que en el fútbol siempre hay revancha, y que yo tenía dos piernas intactas, que debía aprovecharlas. Así que volví a encontrarme con la pelota luego de que mi tío Chester me dijese que yo era un cobarde, y que definitivamente, Fred fue por ella porque vio que yo si servía para hacer algo con ella. Que si él se fue, entonces quedó ella.

Durante dos meses no me animé a jugar, hasta que un día no aguanté la tentación. Poco a poco comencé a dialogar con ella otra vez. A entrenar con ella, a tratar de no dejarla caer al suelo. Para cuando había terminado la guerra, ya otra vez jugaba fútbol como si nada hubiese pasado.

Para cuando terminó la guerra, lo único que volví a ver de mi padre fueron sus cenizas. Había caído cerca a Normandía, terriblemente acribillado. Sin más herederos varones, ahora yo era el heredero, y el que tendría que soportar la tremenda tristeza, y rigidez de mamá ahora que Fred no estaba allí para aguantarla.

Y por supuesto, mi madre, esa mujer de férrea voluntad para sobrellevar su desgracia, esa mujer inflexible en la economía, inflexible en todo, con gran dignidad siempre, ODIABA el fútbol, ya que consideraba que había sido el causante de la desgracia de su familia. Fred murió por un balón de fútbol.

Mi tío Chester ahora era un hombre amargado debido a lo sucedido con sus piernas. Y cuando mi padre murió, según uno de sus subordinados, se encontraba jugando fútbol con los demás muchachos del pelotón, hasta cuando los alemanes los tomaron desprevenidos y el murió sin poder defenderse. Definitivamente, el fútbol, la razón de mi vida, ahora era un tabú. Algo prohibido, innombrable.

A pesar de que yo lo siguiese jugando con los compañeros del internado durante toda mi adolescencia, incluso con los chicos del club, sin que ella se enterase. A pesar de que en varios clubes ya hubiesen visto mi potencial. O si se enteró, por lo menos nunca me dijo nada.

Al igual que Europa, nosotros nos repusimos lentamente de los estragos de la guerra. Yo guardaba debajo de mi cama los suplementos deportivos, esos que hablaban de las maravillas del joven Pelé, casi de mi edad. Me frustraba completamente, preguntándome por qué diablos no podía ser como él. Y entonces, al ver a mi madre hablando con los directivos de clubes, con los directores de Oxford y Cambridge, así como con respetados parlamentarios, me di cuenta de que no podría ser posible mientras no saliera de allí.

Mientras siguiese jugando a escondidas, no podría hacer del fútbol mi profesión. Y por supuesto, tendría que enfrentar a mi madre, a toda la gente de ese círculo social que esperaba ver en mí a Lord Welssex, joven brillante y futuro primer ministro. Qué equivocados estaban. Yo lo único que hacía era jugar fútbol.

Cabe decir que mi hermana Charlotte se casó rápidamente, con uno de esos aburridos parlamentarios con renta, así que ahora me vigilaban más. Mi madre me incitaba a jugar polo, cricket, y todos esos deportes para estúpidos elegantes. Pero yo ya estaba harto de estudiar Ciencia Política. Ya estaba harto de tenerle compasión a mi madre. Así que en pleno partido de polo me fui. Me fui a jugar al club Arsenal, donde esperaba en dos semanas ser titular. Solo me gradué, y seguí jugando a pesar de las protestas y lloriqueos de ella. Al fin y al cabo, nunca nos habíamos importado mutuamente.

Apenas jugué cuatro temporadas como defensa, posición que me había ganado a pulso, debido a mi tambaleante entrenamiento durante la guerra, y debido a la gran competencia, cuando comencé a ver rechazo en mis compañeros, la hinchada y la demás gente. Yo no entendía por qué. Hasta que la prensa me lo preguntó:  
-¿Cómo se siente usted jugando al fútbol cuando causa la desgracia de su pobre madre, ella tan sola?

No respondí. Ahí mismo lo comprendí. Ella, que tenía tentáculos en todo, ella había sido la que no me había dejado ingresar a la Selección Inglesa, porque ella había hablado con los directivos. Ella no me dejaría pasar de otra temporada en el Arsenal. Todo porque había pregonado que se sentía sola y yo era un desconsiderado que la maltrataba. Pronto me sacarían por alguna estupidez. Ya no esperé más. No la soportaba. No haría de mi lo que ella quería. Y también me iría por otras cosas.

Para ese entonces, ya era 1957. Pelé había ganado un Campeonato Mundial, yo apenas la titular en el Arsenal y una Liga Premier. Pero había otras cosas más importantes. Esa vieja sociedad Imperial Inglesa se retorcía en su gran herida, esa herida que le había causado Hitler, que le había causado Gandhi, que le había causado Egipto. El orgullo victoriano se hacía pedazos. El Imperio Británico era solo un estúpido remedo de sí mismo. Ahora había más inmigrantes, de todos lados. Inmigrantes que trabajaban por vivir como nosotros, esa vieja capa de la sociedad inglesa que aún tenía sus estrictos códigos sociales, donde primaban la dignidad de un cargo político, una renta, una buena posición social, y por supuesto, sangre azul y piel más blanca que el armiño.

Y claro, una profesión "decente". El fútbol no entraba ahí. Por lo menos no para un heredero de una importante familia.

A mí no me importaba compartir mi banco del tren con un hindú, un chino o un kurdo. Me daba lo mismo, siempre cuando fuesen honestos, o fuesen como fuesen. No me importaba escuchar esa música "horrenda" de unos muchachos de Liverpool de los que me convertí en gran fanático, esa "música de negros" que a mi madre le parecía indigna.

Sencillamente, removía una gran fibra en mi interior. El rock y el fútbol eran lo que hacían que el hombre occidental descubriese su lado más salvaje, natural, poético. Lo que lo hacía vivir. Por eso siempre consideré que el rock era su poesía, y que el fútbol era el deporte más poético de los existentes. Era no solo competir, no solo luchar. Era hacerlo con clase, con destreza, con magia. Nada más placentero era para mí ver a una tribuna gritar con un gol mío. El grito de la victoria encarnada en el antiguo gladiador romano.

El rock me gustaba, y me gustaba lo que pasaba con los muchachos "beats". Yo mismo apadriné a algunos, cuando cometí el error, un año, de portarme como a mi madre le parecía. Alcancé votos en el parlamento y comencé a defender a las minorías, y a los independentistas, cosa que era suicidio, casi que traición por aquellos días. Jugaba con mis amigos fútbol en las tardes de té. Financiaba a locos artistas plásticos. Me interesaba lo que pasaba en Israel, y no estaba de acuerdo con mi país. Hasta que mi madre descubrió mi plan de sabotear mi futuro, y me pidió cordialmente que me "diese un descanso". Por supuesto, volví al Arsenal, cosa inédita y escandalosa para todos aquellos estirados londinenses.

Si han visto a Jim, su revoltoso carácter, bueno, yo era igual, o peor. Me encantaba liarme con todo tipo de gente. Con beats, con pandilleros, con negros. Con chinos, con prostitutas (que me parecían realmente encantadoras, solo algunas), con chicas que no tenían mis pergaminos y con las que pasaba la noche a menudo. Esto no le gustaba ni a los del Arsenal, que en el entrenamiento no tenían nada que objetarme, ni a los demás. Creo que me suspendieron fue por mi comportamiento afuera. En ese entonces, Inglaterra todavía era DEMASIADO moralista para esas cosas. Y fuera de eso, encontraron la excusa perfecta: Me lesioné un gemelo. "Estas fuera esta temporada, James", me dijo el entrenador. "Esperamos que te recuperes pronto". Total: Me recuperaba y me portaba como un santo, o si no, no tenía futuro en Inglaterra.

Trabajando para recuperarme, no podía negar lo que yo era. Era alguien interesado en todo lo que pasaba. Tantos años de encierro ahora pasaban cuenta de cobro, porque yo quería estar en todo. Viajar, conocer. Nunca había ido a América, o a Italia, o a las islas griegas. Quería ir al Brasil, para aprender de los mejores, a Argentina, para ver al River Plate jugar. Quería protestar por los derechos de los países independentistas, quería tocar blues y conocer a Elvis Presley.

Apadrinar a mis amigos de Liverpool, con los que pasé varias noches en las que viajé a esa ciudad, de juerga. Todo eso pasaba, cuando decidí irme.  
Definitivamente, tendría que trabajar duro para que me aceptasen como otro, para que me aceptasen como futbolista, para poder encajar en un lugar que no era el mío. Ya era 1959 y solo había jugado dos partidos con la Selección Inglesa, de amistosos, porque para Suecia no quisieron ficharme. Si no me ficharon allí, nunca sería posible. No iba a esperar agradarles para 1962. No quería ser manejado por un tipo con profundos prejuicios morales y raciales, así como por todo el comité directivo.

Eran muy disciplinados y ordenados, pero yo era un espíritu libre. Quería entrenar en otro lado. No servía para estar bajo las órdenes de alguien que solo se interesaba en lo que hacía luego de ir a entrenar. Ni de nadie. Si, culpo a mis años en la Guerra y en el Internado. Siempre fui profundamente individualista. En el desayuno, se lo informé a mi madre.

-Me voy a América- le dije por todo saludo, mientras nos servían el desayuno. – No quiero estar más en este país.

Ella solo sonrió trémulamente.

-¿En serio?- dijo al otro extremo de la mesa. - ¿Y qué harás? No me digas: Jugar fútbol. O tal vez… ¿ridiculizar a Inglaterra en alguna universidad americana, con tus ABSURDAS posiciones independentistas y escandalosas? ¿O vas a irte a Irlanda para aliarte con esos estúpidos católicos?  
Yo tomé el café sin mirarla.

-Las tres cosas- le respondí. – He estado haciendo planes- le dije, mientras untaba mi pan con mantequilla.- Uno, en Harvard y en Washington han visto mis escritos sobre política. Me han ofrecido un puesto como maestro. Dos, allí nadie juega fútbol. Seré un pionero. En vacaciones viajaré al Brasil y a Argentina, para ver cómo juegan los mejores. Y no harás nada. Arreglé con míster Fielding lo de mis rentas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me dijo ella mientras tomaba el té.

-Que sé que apenas me vaya, me desheredarás. Eso me importa un bledo. Pero encontré en el testamento que mis rentas seguirán intactas, un acto profundamente compasivo y de sentido común de mi padre antes de irse a la Base Aérea ¿no crees? Sabía con quien estaba casado.- le dije, mientras tomaba el baguette.

Por primera vez en mi vida, bueno, no, segunda, desde que murió Fred, me miró con odio. Pero esta vez estaba mezclado con algo de triunfo, como vi en sus pequeños ojos.

-Entonces has fracasado. Tus planes han fracasado. No serás NUNCA una estrella del fútbol inglés, James. NUNCA. Para 1962 ya estarás DEMASIADO viejo. O bueno, nunca jugarás en la selección porque siempre has sido un irresponsable niño caprichoso. Yo no te hice caer. Fuiste tú. Más bien ten juicio y procura moderar tus posiciones…porque como futbolista, a pesar del gran defensa zurdo que eres, como han dicho esos viejos ebrios del Parlamento, no tienes futuro. Aquí detestan tu comportamiento, tus profundas ganas de jugar de otro modo, tanto en la cancha como en la vida. Pásame la mermelada, querido.

Yo la miré impasible. No era tan estúpida, después de todo. Sabía lo que me pasaba. Quizá se debía a que era mi madre.

-Tienes razón- le dije acomodándome en la vieja silla victoriana. – Solo tengo 22 años y he desperdiciado mi vida tratando de darte gusto. Por eso, me voy- le dije levantándome. – Me voy a jugar a otro lado. No me aguanto este viejo país hecho una ruina. Rogaré COMO BUEN CATÓLICO que Bobby Moore, mi amigo del alma, te calle la boca. Porque yo no pienso hacerlo. No quiero hacerlo con nadie. Quiero encontrar mi camino en esto, así lo encuentre a los ochenta años. – le repliqué, mientras engullía otra baguette.

-Entonces no te consideres mi hijo- replicó ella fríamente.

-Nunca lo fui. Recuerda que por mi culpa se murió el único que tenías- le dije para mortificarla.

Ella se levantó indignada de la mesa.  
Yo suspiré. No di espera.  
Empaqué mis cosas. Mis uniformes los puse en una bolsa aparte. Empaqué mis libros. Miré la vieja pelota de mi tío Chester, en épocas de la Guerra. Suspiré. Por ella había comenzado todo esto. No di vuelta atrás. Me despedí de todos los sirvientes, y me fui en un taxi.  
En el aeropuerto estaba mi viejo amigo Bobby Moore. Me saludó extrañado. Se sorprendió aún más cuando le conté todo.

-Pero… ¿por qué te vas? ¡Podemos entrenar los dos juntos, y puedes cambiar de equipo, si quieres! ¿Qué importa tu madre? ¡Puedes vivir lejos de Gosford Park! Te aseguro que para el 66 seremos invencibles contigo, James… ¡no puedes irte! La Selección te necesita… ¿Qué importa si bebes como cuba y te lías con orientales? Eres un gran defensa….

-Y tú el mejor jugador que Inglaterra ha tenido en toda su maldita historia, Robert. Siempre lo serás. Pero sencillamente… no puedo- le respondí mirando los aviones. – Sabes que si he causado problemas, los volveré a causar. No estoy para seguir bajo las órdenes de un montón de "pelados". Quiero conocer el mundo, sencillamente. NO me importa la gloria. Me gusta ver cómo juegan en otras partes del mundo.

-Pero habrás fracasado. Le demostrarás a esos imbéciles que no pudiste contra ellos- replicó.

-Bobby, hay gente que está hecha para la gloria. Tú, por ejemplo. Yo no. Además, esta es muy aburrida. Yo encontré en el fútbol una manera de ser libre. De molestarlos un poco- dije risueño. – Ya que por mi culpa casi no podías atacar mi portería. Es para mí… un estilo de vida, pero algo que debe crecer y que debo ver en todos lados.

-Uno crece entrenando, James- me replicó el, triste.

-Y observando. Te prometo que no dejaré de entrenar. Entiéndeme, no me importan esos idiotas. Solo que estoy comenzando a odiar a Inglaterra, y no quiero que eso pase- le dije despidiéndome con un gran abrazo. Solo lo vería en 1966, cuando ganó el Mundial con la Selección en su propia casa. Me recibió como siempre. Siempre supe que la gloria sería para él.

Lo tenía todo: gran técnica, gran capacidad de liderazgo. Yo no… yo solo quería hacer mi propia voluntad en el campo. Algo que debía cambiar, ciertamente, pero cuando jugamos juntos, las pocas veces que estuve en la Selección, era una cualidad para él, que supo canalizar para sus intereses. Eso si era un capitán.

Yo estaba fastidiado. Me hartaba el fútbol inglés. Quería ir a Brasil y ver como hacían magia con el balón. Quería conocer la patria de Garrincha, ese malogrado genio, de Pelé. Quería ir a Argentina, que lo había tomado casi todo de nosotros, pero que había forjado una gran identidad.

Y quería ir a América, porque quería darme un tiempo. Que mejor que enseñar en una tierra donde apenas si sabían que era el soccer. En pocas palabras, tenía mis propios planes.

Así, llegué a América en enero de 1960. Llegué cuando esta oscilaba entre el cambio de Kennedy, las luchas raciales, el rock and roll, los grupos marginales que siempre apoyé, la lucha política de la mujer. Y llegué cuando los bostonianos, el padre de Luck y de todos aquellos chicos que ahora le sacan canas a Jim, quisieron imponer su voluntad en el juego.

Los humillé no solo como maestro de Relaciones Internacionales. Los humillé como jugador. Luego de 7 años vi que aquel Verano de Paz y Amor fue una de las causas perdidas mas grandes de mi vida...

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Imagine

**Aquel verano de San Francisco.**

Duré tres años como maestro de Ciencia Política, en la lista negra, por apoyar a los negros y por comunista. Qué me importaba. Esta vez, mis títulos si sirvieron de algo, ya que no me molestaban mucho cuando de recortes de salario se trataba. Apoyaba todos los grupos universitarios que encontraba, y me dediqué a recorrer Estados Unidos, y luego Suramérica, donde, luego de una terrible humillación, pedí entrenar con los chicos de Fluminense. Quería seguir cultivando mis habilidades, en un equipo grande. Era la única forma en la que podría encontrar lo que buscaba.

Me trataron muy mal por ser extranjero, y sobre todo, por mi edad. Se burlaron de mí. Hasta un imbécil lo habría sabido. Tanto insistí, hasta que vieron mi trayectoria. Me "dejaron" jugar. Y claro está, no dejé pasar una maldita pelota, a pesar del trabajo que me costó (los brasileños, a pesar de todo, siguen siendo una maravilla). Me quedé en los entrenamientos, pero no accedí a jugar en partidos oficiales.

Solo en amistosos. En fin… tenía una vida agradable en América, y hacía lo que quería, a pesar de las restricciones impuestas. Cuando llegué de Brasil y de Buenos Aires, me encontré en Washington en el discurso de Luther King. Sentía que estaba en el lugar indicado. Todo cambiaba, toda la gente comenzaba a luchar. No era como en Inglaterra, donde estaban dormidos en sus laureles.

Mis amigos de Liverpool se habían hecho famosos. Estuve con ellos cuando recorrieron toda la costa Este, e incluso en Los Ángeles. Luego de que se fueron, seguía con los comités por la igualdad, y todo esto. Un día, decidí entrenar en medio de aquellos chicos que protestaban por sus derechos estudiantiles. Todos me miraban extasiados.

-¿Eso como se llama, amigo?- me preguntó uno de esos chicos de largo cabello que estaba tumbado en el suelo, leyendo a Aldous Huxley. Yo no le día importancia, pero varios muchachos, en pleno descanso, comenzaron a interesarse. Yo seguía como si nada. Hasta que paré.

-Fútbol. Fútbol- les dije señalando la pelota. Ellos me miraban realmente raro. Yo entendí. No estaban acostumbrados a ver a alguien pateando un balón tan extraño.

-No, no es "football" – les dije riendo. – Soccer. Soccer.- dije, como si jamás hubiesen visto algo parecido.

Algunos hicieron cara de desagrado.

-Es el deporte inglés extraño que les gusta tanto a ustedes ¿verdad, maestro Smith?- preguntó un idiota.

-Compruébalo tú mismo, Anderson- le dije dándole un pase. Varios muchachos vinieron, en medio de la gran protesta, que había durado días. Era contra la Guerra de Vietnam, de la que estaban hartos. Yo no estaba de acuerdo tampoco, por lo que fui uno de los pocos maestros en apoyarlos. Las universidades estaban en caos. Bueno, no era una situación tan trágica. Los chicos ya no creían en Johnson.

Nos mentía a todos a cada rato. Leían mis artículos para el periódico de Boston, y ellos comenzaban a pensar por sí mismos. Así que tenían mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, muchos se acercaron a verme jugar.  
Hicimos un gran círculo y comencé a hacerles pases. Se divirtieron mucho.

Eramos todos iguales. Les expliqué las reglas de juego, y tanto hombres como lindas alumnas integraron los equipos. Improvisamos las canchas. Fue un gran partido. Me divertía ver tanto entusiasmo en esos muchachos, que aun sin saber nada, jugaban con todo su corazón. Fue el primer partido que creo que se jugó en una universidad americana. Así la pasamos todas las tardes, todos los días.

Algunos muchachos consiguieron videos para mí de Garrincha, de mi amigo Bobby, de Pelé… de muchas estrellas. Comenzaron a trasnocharse viendo conmigo algunos partidos. A su vez, ellos me sumergieron en el fugaz y alucinante mundo de los alucinógenos, en medio de las carpas, escuchando al gran Bob Dylan (con quien había hablado una vez en Nueva York) y sus verdades.

No era algo nuevo para mí. No era un novato. Ya había probado la marihuana en el internado. Me parecía un pasatiempo estúpido. Pero decidí que no tenía nada que perder, igual ya había probado DE TODO en Londres. Así que decidí darle una oportunidad a esa droga filosófica que me decían que me abría "las puertas de la percepción": El LSD. Cuando la probé me sentí realmente bien. Me sentí de nuevo en esos campos verdes del tío Chester. Me entristecí por lo efímero de la sensación, pero me convertí en un adicto. Y descuidé mi trabajo.

En realidad, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, junto con esos chicos. Me pasaron 5 llamados de atención por apoyar sus "ridículas pretensiones". La verdad, ya me importaba un comino todo. Descubrí que no me fui a América para ser un estúpido miembro de su clase media. No me importaba NADA enseñar como los directivos querían.

Consideré que perdí mi tiempo, a excepción de algunos brillantes chicos que me acompañaban a las marchas y a ser apaleados y arrestados por los policías. Enseñar en la universidad no era lo mismo que enseñar en la vida real.

Y la vida real era que por primera vez sentía, creía que me podría liberar de todas esas taras de mi pasado. El afán por la ambición, por la posesión. Comencé por dejarme crecer el cabello, y por no volver a usar corbatas jamás (ya llevo 40 años sin ella). Al comienzo me parecía genial el detalle, luego ridículo, pero no le di importancia a mi aspecto.

Comencé por enseñar cosas "escandalosas" y dejar a "su propia conclusión" lo que yo enseñaba. En realidad, no tenía un programa y no enseñaba nada.

Enseñaba, eso sí, fútbol, porque los partidos comenzaron a hacerse populares. Las chicas jugaban con los chicos, y ya habíamos dejado en claro cuáles eran las reglas. Nunca serían como ustedes, claro está, pero era bello ver el interés que algunos de ellos le ponían al entrenamiento. Corrían conmigo, hacían pases, se dejaban guiar. Valía más su entusiasmo que su talento.

Tenía que irme de allí, con mis chicos. Nos íbamos a protestar a la capital, Washington. Hasta allí llegaba mi compromiso o político. Por fin existía un lugar donde veía que mis frustradas esperanzas de niño se hacían realidad. La gente se desprendía de todo para vivir como creía. Claro, era un sueño a punto de tornarse en pesadilla, porque el LSD apenas me dejaba en pie, aunque yo tenía la constitución de un buey y jugaba lo mejor que podía. Pero podía decir que perdía forma.

Me preguntaba, luego de regresar de uno de mis magníficos "viajes", realmente donde estaba mi camino. Porque si, era genial luchar por la libertad, el amor, y todo eso, pero realmente me preguntaba si eso tan bueno podría durar tanto. O si no era una farsa.

Luego de una gran protesta donde resultamos terriblemente apaleados, unos pijos muchachos, porque eso es lo que eran, pijos, decidieron llevarme al Consejo para mí debida destitución. Sus nombres, sí señor, los recuerdo muy bien, eran Jonathan Vanderbilt, Keel Kennedy, primo segundo del Presidente fallecido, y Oliver Luck, el padre del calavera actual , Silvester Luck , que prefiere ser derrotado por goleada si le toca ver a mi hijo Jim arrastrándose por el suelo. Bien, estos muchachos decían que tenían "educación inglesa", y todas esas tonterías.

Que tenían dignidad, y que eran mejores que todo el mundo en todo. Bien, apenas me vieron la segunda semana jugar, se burlaron. Dijeron que había fracasado en Inglaterra, lo que era verdad, y que por eso enseñaba de manera tan precaria, lo cual tambien era verdad porque ninguno había jugado fútbol en su vida.

Que ellos me darían una paliza, lo que también parecía ser verdad, porque me hicieron una demostración más o menos magistral. O bueno, por lo menos eso les hice creer. Todos los melenudos chicos que jugaban conmigo en el campus se enojaron, pero yo les recordé la no- violencia que habíamos aprendido. Yo los enfrenté a los tres.

Luck, como su hijo, solo corría y era corpulento. Lo vencí fácilmente, aumentando mi velocidad, y haciendo un "Drive Shoot" que fue a parar en los pies de Kennedy, pero sencillamente se lo pude quitar con un taco. A Vanderbilt lo humillé como defensa, solo haciendo un miserere barrido lateral. Hice un gol tonto.

-¿Y bien?- les pregunté desafiante. - ¿Alguien más? No quiero tener de nuevo esta conversación.- dije, mientras me fui con mis alumnos, que ya los habían enfrentado y a quienes habían derrotado los tres patanes, porque a decir verdad no jugaban muy limpio. Tal y como ahora.

-Tus alumnos son unos fracasados, tal y como tú. ¿Por qué no se van a su comuna y juegan fútbol allá? Harían algo más productivo que destruir la reputación de esta universidad- me dijo Luck.

Los chicos y yo nos miramos sonrientes. Se sentaron en medio de la cancha, como símbolo de protesta (si… todo era simbólico y por todo se protestaba en aquellos días).

-Está bien. Me iré a San Francisco, porque realmente no pertenezco a lugar alguno. Además, por no ver sus estúpidas pajaritas- dije jalándoselas- Lo haré con gusto.

Los demás chicos aplaudieron. Una semana después yo estaba en el Concejo Directivo. Ah, ni crean que me salió como el de Patch Adams. Me declaré culpable de todo de inmediato. Menos mal que ni se enteraron de que estaba en pleno viaje mental hacia el desierto, o si no las habría pasado mal en la cárcel.

La droga era un gran problema, pero yo lo consideraba algo menor, algo necesario para auto-descubrirme, como muchos ingenuos hippies creían. Mi salida triunfal, hacia 1966, fue cuando estaba en un terrible viaje de LSD en el coliseo, luego de entrenar un rato. Los tres calaveras me descubrieron. Tenían la excusa para echarme como a un perro. Yo tambaleaba y me reía.

-Está bien- les dije risueño. – Hagamos algo: Derrótenme, entre los tres. Hasta drogado puedo vencerlos.- dije tirándoles la pelota. Ellos se abalanzaron y comenzaron a marcarme implacablemente. Yo solo salté hacia arriba, o por lo menos eso recuerdo, y luego esquivé el barrido de Vanderbilt. Luck venía con su especie de tacleado sutil que hacía que uno trastabillase por sí mismo (horriblemente copiado por el hijo). Lo único que hice fue reírme y hacer trastabillar a Kennedy contra el gigante, mientras yo me escabullía y hacía otro Drive Shoot, pero a ras. Mi único solitario gol.

No sabía lo que pasaba. Solo sentía que habían voces en mi cabeza y que esos tres bastardos se reían. Porque estaban el decano y dos policías que me arrastraron como a un perro, precisamente. No recordé nada más. Solo que me dolían mi cara y mi cuerpo, y que Mary Stewart, la linda profesora rubia con quien tenía un romance "libre", había pagado mi fianza con los otros chicos. Nos fuimos a Inglaterra, a visitar a Bobby. Y esos perros, bueno, me las pagarían algún día. Ya no me importaba la vergüenza.

No quería que Bobby se avergonzase de mí. Tenía que demostrarle, no sé porqué (seguro por ego), que era un ganador, y que me fui solamente por "descanso", como le hice creer, no porque en realidad me aburría muy rápido de todo, menos del fútbol, las mujeres, el rock and roll y el LSD. Decidí afeitarme y peinarme con una coleta, para burlas de Mary y de mis alumnos. Me puse encima de mi chaqueta del Che Guevara el suéter con el que me vine a vivir a América. En pleno Mundial, en la concentración, Bobby me vio y se murió de la risa.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrancarme el suéter, descubriendo mi camiseta. Ladeó la cabeza. Me miró levantando una ceja.

-¿Porqué lo sabía, James?- dijo a punto de reírse, un poco decepcionado. – Con que eres todo un Revolucionario. Habría sido genial tenerte con nosotros. Qué grandes habríamos si…

-Ya eres grande, Bobby. Vas a ganar este Mundial sin mi ayuda, ya lo verás- le dije convencido. Había mejorado su técnica. YO apestaba, seguramente, a pesar de mis escapaditas al Brasil jugando con muchachos realmente extraordinarios, en las favelas. Y era cierto. Bobby solo tuvo que manejar el balón con un pie para quitármelo de debajo, ladeándolo. Lo elevó, y yo cuando me lancé, trastabillé. El me llevó aparte. Estaba realmente furioso.

-No vuelvas a tomar ninguna condenada porquería, James- me advirtió señalándome con el dedo, a manera de regaño. – Te dejo escapar de aquí durante 4 años y vuelves hecho un fiambre. Y no me hables de toda esa basura del "amor" y eso. Preocúpate por jugar, esa es tu verdadera vocación.

Yo le quité rápidamente el balón, humillado y avergonzado, con el mismo pie con el que el mismo lo había hecho. Con la cabeza, lo mandé hacia, alguien que también consideraba excelente jugador, Bobby Charlton, que me saludó de lejos con la mano y una sonrisa. Moore me miró escéptico.

-Cuídate, James. Esto no ha acabado. Luego de esto, te invito a mi casa. Bueno, tengo que entrenar. Adiós- me dijo cortésmente, palmoteando mi hombro.

-Bobby, espera ¿De verdad crees que vas a ganarles solo porque confías en que eres como un _Pickless *? _Debes tener cuidado si te llegas a enfrentar a Portugal. Juega muy bien tus cartas- le dije mirándolo significativamente. El también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, James?- me preguntó sentándose en el banco.

-Bobby, es obvio que el resto del mundo nos ve como claramente favorecidos. Si hacen algo fuera de lugar, los criticarán. Ramsey, como sabes bien, es un tipo detestable, egocéntrico, pero creo que puede ayudarles a conseguir el título. Pero sobre todo, Bobby, sobre todo, nuestra fuerza está en la defensa. Todo debe girar alrededor de ello, así conseguiremos el ataque. Recuerda que debes proteger la línea de los zagueros.

El me sonrió como en los viejos tiempos.

-Menos mal que esa porquería que tomas no te ha afectado la inteligencia- me dijo picoteándome la cabeza con su índice. – Claro que lo haré, James. Eras mi mano derecha hace mucho tiempo, y veo que aún sirves de algo- se burló.

Nos despedimos, y no pudimos hablar más. Vi con gran desconcierto los arbitrajes. Le decía a Bobby, desconsoladamente, que de todos modos nuestra victoria sería incompleta por este hecho. Parecía que nos favorecían en todo a nosotros. Bueno, el igual estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ganar una Copa Mundial, y yo veía que en América e Inglaterra era la misma cosa.

Habían tantos tipos melenudos como banquitos en Nothing Hill, estrafalarias ropas y chicas amorosas, generosas y dispuestas. Cuando Clapton era Dios y se enteró de que yo volvía, me buscó. Estuvimos charlando un buen rato, y con mis alumnos vivimos aquella buena época de 1966. Parecía que lo que Bobby me dijo me hubiese entrado y salido por un oído, porque volví a mis andanzas.

De hecho, me gustaba todo lo que pasaba, tenía que admitirlo. Y que el ambiente de LSD, paz y amor, poesía y conciertos de Cream, era lo que venía en la sangre de un calavera como yo.

Igual, pensaba en el fondo lo que me había dicho Bobby. Sobre todo, en la final contra Alemania Occidental. Si seguía por ese camino, iría a un lugar desconocido del que probablemente no podría retornar. Un camino de autodestrucción, o un camino que yo creía que podría llevarme a la tranquilidad total. A un lugar del que NO QUERÍA salir.

Mi sueño de la primera juventud era una realidad, y pensaba disfrutarlo hasta el tope.

No puedo decirles si el gol polémico por el que nos dieron la Copa lo fue, o no. Vi tanto como todos los otros, pero puedo decir que Bobby siguió mis consejos, y que el cabrón de Ramsey había hecho un gran trabajo, a su pesar. Luego de que pasaron todos los festejos y Bobby por fin consiguió la grandeza que se merecía, el mismo me arrastró a su casa y durante sus vacaciones me dio una paliza futbolística, y en todas las otras cosas, hasta conseguir dejar por un momento el LSD. Entrenamos muy duro, los dos, un buen tiempo, hasta que a él le tocó retornar al fútbol, y a mí… bueno, a mi propia realidad.

En los círculos futbolísticos yo ya tenía mala fama, y como había hecho tantas calaveradas con mi buen amigo George Best (mas parecido a el mí de lo que yo a mi mismo), pues me era imposible retornar. Eso sí, una vez mi antiguo entrenador, ahora Rey del Manchester, me invitó a humillación pública en las canchas de entrenamiento con sus núbiles pupilos.

Me complació saber que Bobby era un condenado buen terapeuta, porque les di una paliza. Esto los del Arsenal lo tomaron a pecho, y me dieron membrecía del club. Claro, no podría volver a jugar con ellos… pero quedaba de "asesor", osea lo mismo que nada. De hecho, no me importaba. Quería ir a San Francisco de nuevo. Antes de irme, mi hermana Charlotte, una estirada mujer casada con un parlamentario obeso y estúpido, me recriminó por haberlas dejado. La mandé al diablo y volamos con Mary y mis alumnos de nuevo a San Francisco, en 1967.

¿Qué puedo decir? Que todo era maravilloso, y a la vez, no. En la comuna de esa grandiosa ciudad veía de todo, gente de todos lados, viviendo como le placía. Yo también. Me hundí de nuevo en el LSD. Y le dedicaba, como todos los hippies, a pesar de que promulgasen lo contrario, mas a mi ego y egoísmo que al placer de compartir con todos los demás.

Lo digo porque a pesar de que enseñé a jugar fútbol a todos aquellos tipos, y seguía escribiendo artículos contra Johnson y Vietnam, y a pesar de que las grandes estrellas de rock me visitaban y terminábamos mas borrachos y drogados que una cuba (como el bochornoso episodio que Jim Morrison y yo vivimos cuando el tocó en la ciudad, desde ahí nos volvimos amigos… solo les puedo decir que aparecimos en cueros, tumbados sobre el escenario del local donde él había tocado, luego de bailar sus danzas chamánicas), y a pesar de que me sentía de nuevo en mi valioso mundo, del cual Bobby solo me había sacado por un instante, no todo era de maravilla.

Viajamos a India, como John y George, mis grandes amigos de Liverpool, y nos dimos cuenta de que era más complejo que buscarse un gurú. Esa gente sabía que nosotros eramos unos farsantes. En realidad, siempre lo fuimos. Eramos demasiado egoístas. Yo sabía que mientras siguiéramos de ese modo, la espiritualidad se alejaría de nosotros para siempre. Era una moda. A veces, eran horribles.

Era una moda "el amor libre". Confesaré algo que es muy privado. Ese "amor libre" destruyó a muchas mujeres con las que estuve. A mí no, en gran medida porque yo me creía todo un James Bond, y no me había enamorado nunca de veras. Lo digo porque varias abortaron hijos míos, aquellos que yo no habría querido nunca. Igual, eso no me importaba mucho. Solo quería "vivir mi vida".

En épocas de Woodstock, no sé si la situación se hacía insostenible. Cuando leí la noticia, un año antes, de que habían asesinado horriblemente a Sharon Tate, una actriz que me escribía a menudo disertando de mis opiniones políticas, descubrí que mis sospechas eran ciertas, y que Bobby, como siempre, había tenido razón en todo. Me asusté. En medio de todos esos cuerpos medio desnudos, gritando por paz y amor, descubrí solo a un montón de idiotas que estaban como yo, igual de asustados.

Habían manchado su propia utopía. YO también. Había dejado al fútbol de lado. Igual, Jimmy, los Jefferson Airplane y The Who tocaron de maravilla. Era un cierre perfecto, pero aún no terminaba. Ni en sueños.

¿Se acuerdan de Mary? Bien... solo diré que ella me aguantaba porque me idealizaba. Pero me era infiel, yo la golpeaba, ella me golpeaba, ahí seguíamos. Y ella comenzó a consumir otro tipo de drogas. Un día, luego de una fuerte discusión, donde amenazó con dejarme, se fue. YO no le di importancia. Amaneció muerta de una sobredosis con crack, LSD, y valium. La policía no me pudo sacar nada, pero yo estaba hecho trizas.  
Había destruido a una mujer, todo lo que debí pagar yo, ella lo hizo. Eso era lo que me esperaba. Era lo que me merecía. Era una basura moral, me había destruido por imbécil.

Todos los que estaban a mí alrededor, caían como moscas. Brian Jones, Janis, Jimmy, Jim, al año siguiente, tres alumnos míos. Otra alumna mía, muy "querida", también murió por aquella cosa que nos brindaba "la felicidad". Ese verano de San Francisco, esos sueños, no eran más que puras idioteces construidas sobre nada. Había terminado todo en una gran pesadilla. No podíamos evitar el caos, porque nosotros mismos lo éramos. Los que seguíamos se habían hecho tan o más ricos como aquellos a quienes criticábamos.

Estaba en crisis. No quería vivir más en ese maldito lugar. NO quería seguir escribiendo, no quería seguir organizando conciertos, no quería seguir siendo lo que me había convertido, en un futbolista fracasado que había pasado a hippie fracasado. El sueño de las flores había acabado desde que nació. Yo era un gran farsante y ya no tenía nada. Otra vez.  
En Nueva York decidí repetir el mismo procedimiento de Mary.

Solo oí voces. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un hospital inglés, y con los dos Bobbys, Charlton y Moore, mirándome severamente. Habían aguardado una sola noche de sus ocupadas y disciplinadas vidas en verme.

-¿Qué pasó?- les pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Te golpearía, a no ser que eres como un hermano para mí- me dijo Bobby Moore furioso y decepcionado. – Mira donde has terminado. Idéntico al irlandés Best. Ya sé porqué son amigos. Talento único que no se sabe de dónde lo sacan, porque para lo que consumen, deberían estar paralíticos. Eres un imbécil. Eres mejor que el irlandés. Pero eres igual de estúpido.

Yo no dije nada. Bobby había sido siempre mi conciencia, hasta el día en que se murió. Ahora tenía toda la maldita razón.

-Agradece que en Nueva York tu vecino de cuarto de hotel era un ejecutivo inglés que te reconoció al instante. El te llevó al hospital. Convenimos con tu madre y hermana que lo mejor era que volvieses a casa. Ya puedes adivinar lo que andan gritando los tabloides- me dijo Charlton.

Seguía mudo.

-James, me has decepcionado, pero aún así te sigo admirando. Si hubieses muerto, de veras habrías perdido mi amistad para siempre- bromeó Bobby. – Cuando te recuperes, vamos al Arsenal, y luego a mi casa. Te tengo una sorpresa.

Pasé varios días pensando en esos 10 años de mi vida, los cuales había desperdiciado de manera descarada, pero que habían sacado a relucir mi verdadero e incorregible yo. Todo lo que les he dicho lo descubrí en esos días. Al llegar de nuevo a mi vieja mansión, mi madre tenía una expresión de triunfo. Había ganado. Ella tampoco. Solo hablaba con los sirvientes. No dejó pasar a mi buen amigo George de la puerta, pero estuvimos hablando y bromeando como en los mejores tiempos. Eramos dos gotas de agua. Sabíamos que esto era temporal. Bueno, por lo menos yo tenía más sentido común que "el quinto Beatle", pero nos prometimos que volveríamos a hacer tonterías cuando las cosas se pusiesen mejor para los dos.

Cuando me recuperé, mi madre seguía con ese silencio inmutable, con esa sonrisa. Me preparaba para un gran sermón. Ya se disponía a hacerlo. Yo solo le dije:

-Cállate, madre- sin mirarla. Ella me pegó un bofetón y se retiró indignada.

Con Bobby tuve varias sorpresas: Una, que me humillaría todas las semanas, como lo hizo hacía 5 años luego del Mundial. Dos, que con su espíritu de arrogante oficial de la Marina, lo que debió haber sido en realidad, me castigaría a su modo por tratar de haberme quitado la vida, y por todas mis calaveradas. Lo que nunca me dijo fue que en realidad hizo todo eso porque siempre me estimó mucho. Si estás mal, espera a que te pongan peor. Ese era el lema de Bobby Moore, y le funcionaba de maravilla.

Se confabuló con mi antiguo entrenador del Arsenal para hacerme morder el polvo. El tipo quería, como todas las personas de quienes me había burlado en Inglaterra, verme caer, y ya que tenía su banquete, no se sabe de dónde salió la compasión en su negro corazón (gracias al aprecio que tenía por Bobby, y que me admiraba, aunque odiaba decirlo). Esa compasión se expresó en que yo tenía que vencerlo, igual que a los dos Bobbys.

Así que de nuevo me puse en forma, y el entrenador me explotaba como a un esclavo, y Charlton y Moore hacían otro tanto. Partidos interminables en casa de alguno viendo como poco a poco recuperaba mi amor innato por la pelota.

Esto, claro está, me dejaba extenuado, humillado. Me habían superado, pero poco a poco me sentía de nuevo en aquellos buenos tiempos del Arsenal. Con George Best hacíamos verdaderos parrandones, pero me sentía tan culpable desde lo de Mary y con Bobby, que ya no disfrutaba tanto como antes.

Mi mejor forma de rehabilitarme era de nuevo imponiéndome terribles disciplinas. Era la única forma de no sentirme tan miserable luego de lo que había pasado. Me había metido en rehabilitación, también. Había sido difícil, pero no volvería al infierno en el que se convirtió la alucinación hippie en la que estuve metido. A veces llegaba a gritar por las noches porque REALMENTE necesitaba la droga.

Me acordaba de Mary, a menudo. Solo el fiel mayordomo Wilkins lograba calmarme en las noches.

Tuve seis meses de penurias. Estaba hecho una piltrafa. Hasta que los directivos del Arsenal me llamaron. Viendo que había recuperado mi forma y que mi talento de nuevo volvía a despertar, sobre todo cuando hacía cambios de lateralidad en defensa (porque en los entrenamientos del club, como no tenía nada más que hacer, daba mi opinión y terminaba jugando), decidieron que podrían encomendarme una gran misión, de la que no se enteró nunca la prensa.

-Queremos que vayas a Sao Paulo a conseguir nuevos talentos. Tu mismo los formarás y los traerás aquí cuando consideres que ya son estrellas. Nosotros los evaluaremos, claro está. Perkins y Dalloway irán contigo. Queremos que hagas una escuela del propio club allí. Esos talentos serán muy importantes para nosotros. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cuándo comienzo?- les dije con naturalidad.

-Ya está todo listo. Solo tienes que abrir la escuela- dijo el entregándome un pasaje y un sobre.

Me despedí de Bobby Charlton y Bobby Moore, agradeciéndoles de por vida haber hecho todo eso por mí. Moore dijo que no fuera a hacer estupideces en Brasil, cosa que no cumpliría del todo, pero en fin…nunca cambiaba. Mis dos grandes hermanos me habían salvado. Por eso yo no dejaría nunca de, en los años sucesivos, aconsejarlos en cuanto al fútbol, y jugar con ellos, como cuando eramos unos novatos en los clubes ingleses.

Mi madre, por vez primera, me abrazó, y me dijo que me enviaría algún dinero. No me sorprendí. Estaba acabada, enmoheciéndose. Me causó compasión de un golpe. Los dos habíamos sufrido mucho. No me dijo nada más en la vida, nada así de cariñoso. Pero vi de pronto una vaga sensación de esperanza.

Era 1971. El sueño de San Francisco, de paz y amor, de no posesiones, había acabado para mí. Había traspasado todos los umbrales. El cielo, el infierno. No dejaba de pensar en Mary como una sombra terrible de mi vida. Había pasado 10 años dando tumbos. Nunca más. Ahora debía saber cuál era mi propósito. Nunca hubo paz, ni amor. Era el protagonista de una farsa, un sobreviviente. Eso pensaba mientras miraba el verde, grande verde que era Brasil, cuando aterrizábamos. Eso pensaba mientras leía como mi buen amigo Morrison había muerto en París quien sabe porqué.

Llegué al aeropuerto de Sao Paulo con 5 maletas y con mis gafas de piloto puestas, debido al sol. Me acomodé en el apartamento que el club me había asignado, y visité las instalaciones de mi pequeño feudo compartido con los otros dos directivos. Estaba almorzando, cuando veo de pronto que un muchacho me arrebata la billetera. Yo sabía correr, así que lo perseguí sin compasión entre el mercado de frutas, las mujeres que vendían comida, entre los autos.

Llegamos a un sector miserable, y lo perdí de vista. Maldecí porque de nuevo tenía que hacer todos los horribles trámites en ese idioma que a medias comprendía en la embajada. Antes de hacer el examen a los muchachos (cantidades) que se habían inscrito en la escuela, luego de la apertura, inauguración, notas en la prensa, etc, iba caminando por la ciudad bastante tranquilo.

Y entonces, veo algo extraordinario.

No tendría más de 15 años. Hacía gambetas extraordinarias, pases arrolladores. Y cada vez que dejaban el mínimo espacio libre, hacía unos tiros arrolladores. No tenían tanta técnica, pero podrían mejorarse. Y sobre todo, arrollaba delanteros como si un rio esquivase piedras para seguir con su curso. Era el mismo chico que había tomado mi billetera. Me reconoció y salió a correr. Lo perseguí de nuevo, esta vez sin compasión. Hasta que se topó con un grandote que no me gustó nada. Lo enfrentó, pero dos de sus ayudantes lo cogieron. El hombre tenía cara de granuja, eso se le notaba. Parecía un mafioso local.

-Buen hombre- me dijo en un pésimo inglés. - ¿Buscaba esto?- me preguntó, devolviéndome mi billetera intacta.

Yo los miré con desconfianza, severamente. El muchacho me miraba con miedo. El hombre me sonrió.

-Sé quién es usted- me dijo en su inglés. – Es James Douglas Smith, la leyenda inglesa de hace 20 años. Ahora regenta la escuela que el Arsenal ha puesto aquí. Es un hombre bueno e importante.

-Sé quien soy- le dije en mi chapuceado portugués, cortante. - ¿Porqué esos hombres tienen al muchacho?

El hombre lo miró con desprecio.

-Este mocoso es un ladroncillo de poca monta de las favelas. Escapó a mi ayuda. Como vio usted, tiene talento, pero sigue robando, a pesar de que le he ofrecido generosamente mi colaboración. Se llama Roberto Hongo. Y yo, claro, llámeme Bala- me dijo con gran dignidad.

-¿Cuánto quiere?- le dije comprendiendo el asunto.  
El me sonrió malignamente.

-Veo que comprende… verá, el muchacho no está en venta…

-Nadie está en venta- le respondí indignado. El muchacho tenía horror cuando veía al gigantón y a sus dos secuaces. – Pero veo que a usted si le interesan estos asuntos. 200 libras esterlinas- le dije dándole un cheque. El me sonrió.

-700, y el muchacho es todo suyo- me dijo sonriente. Yo miré con asco su avaricia. Le firmé otro cheque.

-No quiero verlo más en mi vida- le dije en inglés. – Ahora dígales que lo suelten.

El les hizo una señal, y dejaron libre al muchacho, que me miraba avergonzado y desconcertado. Bala se fue en su auto, mirándome penetrantemente. Yo hice lo mismo, de manera sombría. El chico se quedó inmóvil.

-Yo…

-No digas nada, Roberto Hongo - le dije severamente. – Pagué mucho por ti como para que digas algo inútil. Ahora irás a mi oficina y decidiré tu suerte.

-Señor Smith, yo ni siquiera tengo para pagar la escuela, yo…  
-Silencio- le dije por toda respuesta, mientras yo lo subía a un taxi.

En la oficina, estaba encogido como un pollo. Se avergonzaba de sus tenis y su ropa raída. Miraba con curiosidad los afiches de rock que tenía en mi oficina. La empleada nos trajo algo de beber. El no lo tocó.

-Deberías estar con ese asqueroso sujeto justo ahora, o peor, en la correccional- le dije en mi chapuceado portugués. Era obvio que me equivocaba en algunas palabras, y lo notaba cuando el contenía la risa. Pero me miraba con miedo.

-Si, señor…

-¿Sabes? Llevo dos meses adaptándome a este país, y miles de chicos con mejores recursos que tú y con más determinación han pasado por la escuela. Pero no he encontrado nada diferente a lo que ustedes juegan, a su estilo ¿me entiendes?

El se limitó a asentir. Estaba desconcertado.

-Eres rápido, ágil, astuto, veloz y tienes técnica. Deberías usar mejor esas técnicas en entrenar que para robar billeteras a estúpidos extranjeros como yo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues de hecho lo hago… pero después de trabajar…- me dijo avergonzado. – Usted ya sabe en qué…

-Pues bien, necesito a un asistente. A alguien que me ayude cuando tengo problemas de tipo doméstico, o con el club, a alguien que me soporte en todas mis actividades. Y tú has sido el escogido- le dije señalándolo.

-Pero señor, yo apenas se leer y escribir…- me dijo balbuceando.

- Irás a la escuela. Y yo mismo te entrenaré. Me pagarás con tu trabajo. NI pienses en escapar, porque te buscaré y te devolveré al horrible Bala en menos de que digas "queso" – le dije mostrando los dientes. El contuvo la risa de nuevo.

-¿Porqué hace todo esto, señor?- me preguntó avergonzado.

-Porque eres como yo- le dije mirando hacia la ventana. – Tienes mucho talento, pero lo has desperdiciado. Y es hora de que tú me ayudes a encontrar mi propósito, así como yo encontraré el tuyo.

El me miró significativamente. Lo único que teníamos en común, un chico de favelas Paulistas y un ex hippie malhumorado de 34 años era el fútbol, al que habíamos encontrado de nuevo en las circunstancias más extrañas.  
Fue así como comenzó el entrenamiento del que, como yo, habría sido una gran leyenda llena de gloria, tu entrenador, Tsubasa, Roberto Hongo. Pero pronto en esa década tumultuosa, los años 70, descubriríamos que él tendría mi mismo destino, pero con circunstancias que nunca imaginaríamos. El otoño comenzaría en Sao Paulo. Ya no habría más verano de San Francisco.

CONTINUARÁ…

*Pickless fue el famoso perro que halló la robada copa Jules Rimet en el Mundial de 1966.  
_________________


	3. With a Little Help of My Friends

With a Little help of my friends.

Sao Paulo, 1971.

Creo que los casi tres años que pasé en Sao Paulo fueron los más despreocupados y felices que pasé en toda mi vida, superados solo por los años de matrimonio con Makah. Me encantaba ver a todos esos hippies despertando a la realidad, me encantaba oír a Santana y disfrutar de las últimas gotas psicodélicas de la creación , mientras veíamos ellos y yo a las hermosas brasileñas que pululaban con sus hot pants , contonearse por aquí y por allá .

No, no es un mito lo de la belleza brasileña. Por eso yo seguía con mis flirteos sin ningún compromiso, y no podía seguir más allá, porque ahora tenía a una persona bajo mi cargo: Roberto.

El único descanso que el chico tenía eran los domingos por la tarde, cuando después de entrenar, los dos íbamos al centro de la ciudad a beber soda o piñas coladas, o comer alguna hamburguesa. Trabajaba, estudiaba y entrenaba bastante duro, y a veces usaba sus domingos para practicar el "Drive Shoot", el primer tiro que con varias intentonas logré afinarle, lo mismo que el Eagle Shoot.

Lo hacía para que el chico adquiriese un poco más de contundencia, y astucia, no solo a la hora de hacer pases, y para que adquiriese más variedad a la hora de cobrar tiros libres y el juego aéreo. Lo obligaba a hacer un durísimo entrenamiento tratando de quitarme el balón. Le solía decir que si no podía contra un adversario más fuerte, que se le uniera, es decir, que imitara sus técnicas.

Por eso lo obligaba a observarme cuando entrenaba a los que si podían pagar la escuela que el Arsenal había creado para llevarse los talentos a Inglaterra. Le decía para que Perkins y Dalloway no me molestaran, cosas como:

-Roberto, anótame una cita con el señor Drively Passer. Recuerda que es un poco bajo y se tiende a salir del tema, así que observa CON CUIDADO, internamente, su comportamiento para que aprendas a conversar.

Con esto Wilkins y Dalloway no se daban ni por enterados. Lo que en realidad quería decirle a Roberto era que el Drive Pass se podía hacer bajito, y que se podía desviar si el aprendía con cuidado a manejar la parte interna del pie y las demás. Y lo practicaba. Y aunque muchos no hubiesen nunca entendido ni papa, ni hubiesen podido realizarlo en un partido, yo sabía que Roberto estaba determinado a ser mejor que esos presumidos, que lo despreciaban por vivir conmigo y porque lo veían como una pésima versión de Robin, el del Batman de esa loca serie de hace dos años.

Y lo éramos, de cierto modo. Le obligué a leer clásicos y libros que podían serle de utilidad. Le hablaba de cosas de otras épocas, y lo hacía estudiar duro, luego del entrenamiento, matemáticas y "El arte de la guerra" de Tsun Tzu, libros que mi primer entrenador, el culto mayordomo Wilkins, me hizo entender, en todo sentido, a las patadas.

El me preguntaba a menudo porqué hacía todo eso por él. Yo le decía que tenía un gran talento y que cuando muriese viejo y solo habría de tener a alguien que continuase lo que yo no había podido hacer. Nuestra relación era muy fría al principio, pero luego le tomé cariño al chico como a un hijo. Era muy despierto y solícito, y avispado, algo así como tú, Tsubasa, pero mucho más astuto, y reflexivo. El gran problema era que, para asuntos domésticos, era tan burro como yo.

Lo del trabajo de asistente era una excusa barata para que me viese entrenar y aprender por sí mismo. Yo le daba el sueldo, naturalmente, a su madre, que se desmayó al ver la primera cantidad. La señora Hongo había quedado sola luego de que su marido/novio/amante japonés, el señor Hongo, se hubiese largado de nuevo a su país, dejándola con tres chicos y paulatinamente, de a pocos, en la ruina, ya que se había quedado sin empleo y "mistel" Hongo (con perdón, pero no podía referirme a el de otra manera que no fuese burlona y despectiva) se había llevado casi todo.

Le di un trabajo a su madre como secretaria de la oficina y puse a los chicos a estudiar. Si, era generoso porque estaba harto. Quería por fin, ser "bueno" y que mi disoluta vida tuviese algún propósito. Había puesto el dinero de mis rentas en un banco suizo con intereses, bla… bla… bla…., y era demasiado para mí. Quería hacer algo por alguien, y construir algo a futuro.

Pero la señora Hongo se habría desmayado y sacado a Roberto de una oreja si supiese que los dos vivíamos en un muladar, que ya habían huido tres caseras al verme cantar a grito entero por las mañanas en calzoncillos canciones de Mick y Keith y hacer el solo de guitarra, mientras Roberto se desternillaba de risa y ponía la música a todo volumen , que derrochábamos dinero como dos tipos que iban a bailar con el tesoro de Nueva York llamado Héctor Lavoe y toda la recién nacida salsa, y que también derrochábamos dinero como esos tipos que se iban a escuchar a Caetano Veloso en las discos cada día (cosa que hacíamos muy de vez en cuando, yo seguía siendo un calavera e incitaba a Roberto a perderle esa ridícula timidez que tuvo siempre con las chicas).

Y que solo teníamos de futuro que Roberto se convirtiese en la gran estrella brasileña, un sueño que tenía el desde hace mucho, y yo también. Y mi sueño en ese momento era tener a alguien con un poco de sentido común en mi casa, porque me estaba volviendo loco. Y todo eso fue gracias al peor tipo que he conocido en toda mi vida: Bala.

El muy imbécil, porque más que inescrupuloso era imbécil, pretendía ser astuto cuando no se portaba más que como un pelele. Había soltado rumores de que yo entrenaba a Roberto a espaldas del club, porque era homosexual. Solo me eché a reír. Era cierto que en el mundo se había creado un insólito prejuicio que señalaba a los ingleses como homosexuales, pero cuando me vio con una rica viuda, Lía Madeira, y la presenté en el club (como hice con medio Sao Paulo de altos estratos, y cuando no le agradaban a Roberto… bien, a veces creo que Jim, mi hijo, sacó su gusto de hacer bromas pesadas y de mal gusto mas de el que de mi).

Estuve algún tiempo con ellas y como me veían calavereando en clubes, a veces, por trabajo, eso se desmintió. Además yo dije que quería hacer algo por el chico, al que consideraba mi hijo, y mi palabra valía más que la de Bala, claro. Y el rumor dejó de circular.

El otro asunto era Radunga. Radunga era un amigo de Roberto, su principal contrincante en los partidos de las favelas. Veía en el gran pasión y determinación, pero no me agradaba sencillamente porque era muy como Kojirou Hyuga, ¿me entienden? Era agresivo y tendía a explotar y a usar el fútbol en un estilo muy diferente al mío, que era más de observación y de hacer jaque en minutos.

Igual, el chico se nos pegaba en varios entrenamientos, y aunque hacía caso a mis consejos, su estilo, indisolublemente, era diferente. Los ponía a jugar como entrenamiento, y quería que Roberto tuviese algún amigo, quien luego sería su gran rival. Nunca tuve problemas con ello, mientras no hiciese estupideces.

Entonces Bala mandaba a vigilar a Roberto y a Radunga con sus hombres, y este último salía severamente golpeado cuando se enfrentaba a algún agente del sujeto, y solo porque mi pupilo quería enfrentar a su amigo/rival como lo haría cualquier amante del fútbol, jugando en su barrio de clase media- baja. Entonces, cuando vi a Radunga con el ojo morado, luego de no aparecer POR SEMANAS por nuestro apartamento, me indigné profundamente.

Iría a hablar con ese sujeto, no importaba si me mataban. Hice un pequeño testamento (ridículo de mi) dejando a Roberto como heredero de todo lo que poseía en caso de que algo pasase.

Conducí yo mismo mi Cadillac junto a un furioso y silencioso Radunga y un temeroso Roberto, al que había reprochado por no haberme contado nada. Llegamos al centro, a uno de los peores sectores. Estaba harto de las ridículas intentonas de Bala por destruirme, pero esta vez sí se había pasado. Apenas parqueé el auto en una calle, Radunga sonrió burlón:

-¿Quiere que nos devolvamos a pie, verdad?

Roberto lo miró burlón y temeroso, era tan tímido al comienzo que pocas veces me hablaba de esa manera. Yo gruñí y lo dejé en un parqueadero público. Caminamos varias cuadras. Indigentes, prostitutas, ebrios que salían de los bares "comunistas", o de los clubes de bossa nova, chicas risueñas y liberadas, tipos que me repartían las mismas idioteces de hace 5 años sobre los comunistas. Y "Samba pa Ti" sonaba en todos lados. Yo apartaba a Radunga de las prostitutas y solo le advertía a Roberto:

-Si quieres ver cuán "largas" y "grandes" son las sorpresas que hay debajo de un vestido corto, solo paga 5 la hora. No podrás sentarte.

Roberto se apartaba al instante, y Radunga solo hacía un gesto de desagrado profundo. Por fin llegamos a las oficinas del horrible sujeto. Apenas dije quien era, los hombrecitos se burlaron de mí, pero yo les hice un gesto obsceno. No me golpeaban porque abriría la boca, claro, y a su jefe no le habría gustado. Un tipo de mal gusto, este Bala.

Apenas vio a Roberto vestido como todo un buen muchacho, temeroso de volver a su pasado, y a Radunga con un ojo morado, solo se complació. Lo noté cuando expiró el humo de su apestoso tabaco barato. Me senté al instante.

-No le daré más dinero, y no molestará más a mi pupilo, ni a sus amigos nunca más porque haré que toda la jodida Scotland Yard se le venga encima. Siiii, Bala, aunque crea que soy un ex futbolista fracasado y hippie, tengo bastante dinero allá en Inglaterra como para traerle a toda la maldita Armada Británica- le dije resoluto.

Este solo sonrió.

-Verá, solo hago negocios- me dijo.- Soy muy poderoso aquí. Primero podrían venir mis amigos policías antes que su Scotland Yard, ya sabe… mire, en realidad considero que usted es un tonto para manejar dinero. El chico le ha salido más caro de lo que pagó por él. Además, parece que lo ha malcriado tanto que no dará los resultados necesarios.

-¿Y eso que le importa a usted?- le pregunté acomodándome en el sillón.

-Bueno, que me ha ofendido. Debo decir que habría podido ser bueno hacer negocios con usted, pero usted parece irrespetar las costumbres del pueblo brasileño, nuestra generosa hospitalidad. Acá no se ha quejado, señor Smith. Pero resulta que con estos chicos, no sé, pueden robarle... y verá, le apuesto que los que yo tengo son mejores que estos rufianes, que me deben mas dinero que el que usted pagó por ellos.- replicó.

En dos palabras: Más dinero, por favor, y no los molestaré en la vida.

-No soy su maldito banco suizo y no creo que hayan tenido todas esas deudas con usted, ya que 700 libras esterlinas valen por los dos. Y si cree que va a hacer que me quiten mi cédula de extranjería y va a seguir extorsionándome, pues…

En esos momentos, yo estaba dispuesto a hablar con Interpol, lo que fuese por quitarme a este mosco inútil de encima, cuando apareció uno de los matones de Bala para decirle que esa "vende-Brigadeiros" (dulces para niños típicos de Brasil) venía a darle su renta del mes.

Yo me imaginaba a una vieja huraña y maciza. Pero se me partió el corazón de rabia al ver a una muchachita muy bonita de cabello oscuro grisáceo y ojos verdes, como de 14, 15 años, una de esas mulatas que harían las bellezas de cualquier pintor o chico de Ipanema que se cruzase por ahí. No estaba enamorado de ella, no, lo era todo menos pederasta y maricón, pero me dolió verla en esas condiciones.

Ropa raída y expresión cansada. Por lo que deduje, había luchado muy duro por sobrevivir en la vida, y sus padres eran inexistentes.

Si, se parecía a alguien que seguro tú debes conocer. Era la suegra de tu rival, Carlos Santana. Marina do Río. La fabulosa madre de Tiago y Agustina, que estaba ahí con su pétrea dignidad, enfrentando a ese imbécil obeso apestoso a colonia barata.

Apenas abrió la boca, toda mi lástima por ella desapareció por completo. Creo que nunca había visto a alguien tan avispado. Evidentemente, como yo, ella no le temía a Bala, quien le exigía una parte de lo que ganaba por usar su territorio, cerca al campo de concentración para niños futbolistas que tenía y del que yo sabía muy poco, solo por boca de Roberto y Radunga, fugitivos de aquel horrible lugar.

-¿Le doy Brigadeiros, señor Bala?- parece poco contento de verme por el dinero que le he traído- dijo ofreciéndole dos dulces. Este gruñó.

-¿Es una excusa barata para no darme todo lo que te has ganado, chica?- le preguntó escupiendo tabaco.

-No, si considera excusa barata que no soborne suficientes policías a los que les tengo que pagar por usar la acera. Además, no me han corrido porque tengo trabajo en las casas de sus amigos ¿se acuerda?- le respondió desafiante.

Barsole Bala la miró sonriente. No se dejaba intimidar.

-Dame el dinero, muchachita. Luego podrás irte. SI no lo tienes, olvídate de tu puesto. Me irrita tu insolencia.

-Ohh vamos, para lo que gano, en ese lugar a donde me mandó, comerían mejor las ratas- se burla la chica tirándole dos billetes. Bala gruñó.Solo dos personas le habían hecho hacer eso en toda su vida: Marina y yo.

-¿Me crees imbécil?

-Y no solo eso, cruel. Es la peor persona que he conocido. Si tuviera una hija, me gustaría que ella se enamorara de algún chico que usted entrene y ella lo ayudara a salir de ese infierno donde usted mete a tus pupilos. Y si tuviera un hijo, seguro él le desearía la muerte.

Bala se echó a reír, pero no fueron palabras ominosas, según recuerdo.

-Pues entonces no te dejes ver por aquí, o irás bajo tu propio riesgo. Eres una ramera, y terminarás como ramera. Pero habrás de pagarme todo lo que me debes…- dijo él con un gesto cruel. Yo lo miré con horror. Pero Marina seguía igual, desafiante.

-Vamos, hágalo. Sé que apenas salga sus hombres harán lo que deseen conmigo. Mire- dijo ella haciéndole un gesto obsceno. Lo escupió en la cara y salió intempestivamente.

Bala sonrió, y se enfureció. Mandó a sus dos matones. Yo miré todo horrorizado, junto a Radunga y a Roberto, que gritaron por la muchacha. Yo me levanté desesperado.

-No me digas que ahora también la quieres a ella- dijo el echando una gran carcajada. – NO sabía que tenías esos gustos.

Yo hice lo mismo que Marina, le tiré dos billetes de 100 dólares, y tomé a Roberto y a Radunga de sus camisetas y salí a correr como alma que lleva el diablo junto con los dos chicos.

Me subí al Cadillac de un brinco, y seguí a aquellos hombres, mientras Roberto y Radunga se iban por las otras dos calles. Llegué a una calle cerrada donde había dos night clubs y dos burdeles. De repente oí un golpe y una maldición en portugués. Uno de los matones, un negro gigante con trenzas, se sobaba la boca.

-¡Maldita zorra, ya verás!- decía el otro, mientras oía otro golpe. Miré en la guantera. Saqué mi arma. La tenía en caso de que algo me sucediese. Había aprendido a manejarlas en Ascott, y con mi tío Chester. La cargaba todo el tiempo, en caso de necesidad, cosa que nunca me había sucedido, porque la gente en aquel entonces era pasivamente "pacífica" (recuerden lo que les conté de mi época hippie), y porque lo resolvía a los puños.

Pero como esta vez no estaba seguro de ganar, la enfundé. Salí del auto.  
Ahí estaba la pobre Marina, encogida. La habían pateado en el vientre. Estaba furiosa, tratando de levantarse. El otro matón estaba a punto de rematarla, pero yo le apunté en la cabeza.

-Acércate un maldito milímetro más y voy a volarte los sesos. Tengo inmunidad diplomática, resulta que el Embajador es buen amigo mío. Pero como eres tan idiota eso no te interesa, ¿verdad?

El tipo me miró paralizado y rabioso.

-¡QUÍTATE!- le grité yo. El otro se acercó y les apunté a los dos.  
-Vamos, no sabíamos que el director de la escuela del Arsenal se rebajaría a ser un simple matón- se burló uno. Yo lo ignoré.

-Vamos a jugar a un juego inglés. Tiramos vajilla y disparamos en 5 segundos. Adivinen quien es la vajilla. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno y…  
Disparé al piso, y salieron a correr. Yo les grité espantándolos.

De repente, encontré a Roberto y a Radunga, que ayudaron a levantar a Marina, que me hizo un gesto burlón y cayó inconsciente. Mandé a los chicos al apartamento, y me quedé yo en urgencias toda la noche. La chica me inspiraba compasión absoluta. La enfermera me dijo que podía ir a visitarla. Estaba realmente pálida. Me sonrió débilmente. Menos mal no le habían tocado la cara.

-No voy a ser su prostituta mientras esté aquí- me dijo por todo saludo. Yo no me ofendí. Antes sonreí. Me peiné el bigote y me senté a su lado.

-De nada, muchacha- le respondí de inmediato. Ella volvió a sonreír.

-Usted no parece un pervertido. ¿Porqué hizo eso?- me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Porque resulta que vengo a ser otra "víctima" de Barsole Bala. NO, no es cierto. Odio a ese tipo, y cualquier tipo decente lo habría hecho. Aunque yo no soy decente, pero…

-Ya… ya le entendí- dijo cortando mi perorata, burlonamente. – He leído de usted y de su exclusiva academia, y de sus flirteos con las chicas del Jet Set Paulista. Claro que no es decente, pero acabo de descubrir que si- dijo risueña. –Vaya al grano.

Yo hice una mueca. Realmente se daba mañas para hacer cantar a cualquiera.

-Verás, eso lo habría hecho cualquier persona que se considere humana- le dije seriamente.

-Gracias por su compasión… pero eso no me ayudará para comer…- me dijo mirando hacia la ventana.

-Sabes ahorrar dinero y hacer cuentas. Y sabes limpiar una casa. Te necesito.- le dije secamente. Paradójicamente, ella se interesó.

-No tengo a donde ir… y mire, por ahora estoy hecha un trasto inútil… ¿Cómo usted podría confiar en mí?

-Tengo ojos- le dije levantándome. – Roberto vendrá a llevarte algunas cosas.

-NO querrá meter más gente a su apartamento ¿no?- me preguntó escéptica.

Yo le abrí los brazos en plan relajado, con una sonrisa. Alcé los hombros. Ella comprendió.

-Pero ¿acaso usted es más rico de lo que creo?

-Derrocho, pero no mucho. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a no derrochar más. Vendré en una semana- le dije poniéndome las gafas.

En las blancas playas de Sao Paulo, Roberto y Radunga jugaban juntos contra mí. Yo les hacía un drive Shoot por arriba, por abajo, o un pase de taco totalmente nuevo. Ellos solo hablaban de una cosa que yo no quería contarles. Sobre la chica.

-¡Te apuesto cinco reales a que ella va a ser la nueva amante de James, como si no lo conociéramos!- decía Radunga, que engañaba a Roberto, que en seguida lo frenaba con el pie derecho. Este se indignaba al ver como hablaba así de mí.

-No lo creo… le tiene compasión… no mas…

-Y James es maricón, porque linda si está- decía Radunga haciéndole globito a Roberto.

-¡Pues entonces consíguetela tú!- le respondía un furioso Roberto, que le hacía un Drive Pass para seguir con su recorrido. YO fingía dormir. Me divertía verlos jugar, hasta que me paraba y los volvía trizas.

-Roberto está celoso porque esa chica va a salir conmigo – me dijo Radunga orondo.

-Es un idiota, dice que saldrá con usted- protestaba Roberto.

Y yo los jalaba a los dos de las orejas y los ponía a correr por el balón hacia el mar. Luego, a que me lo quitaran. Al final del día, tomábamos una soda en el apartamento, hecho un asco.

-Miren todo esto- decía yo gruñendo. – Somos unos cerdos. Por eso la traeré, para darle un poco de sentido común a esta casa de locos. Venga, pongamos Pink Floyd.

Y nos poníamos a jugar ajedrez y a hacer los deberes de la escuela, o a ver televisión. Eso cambió radicalmente cuando llegó Marina Do Río.

Estaba con una escayola y su maletita. Hizo un gesto de tragedia.  
-Tengo montones de trabajo- digo resignada, mientras Roberto y Radunga jugaban fútbol en la sala y yo leía el periódico fumando una pipa. Se acomodó en su habitación. Tuvo que soportar mucho tiempo nuestra rutina, hasta que al fin preguntó:

-¿Y para que entrena tanto a Roberto y a Radunga? ¿Tiene un plan?- me preguntó, mientras miraba a Roberto patear la pelota en el parque.

-Quiero hacer de Roberto un gran futbolista- le dije mientras trataba de comerme una galleta, y ella me pegaba en la mano.

-Ja. Eso lo han dicho en Brasil desde que mi abuela tenía uso de razón- se burló. -¿Cómo piensa lograrlo?

Yo alcé los hombros.

-No lo sé. Pensaba inscribirlo en los partidos de prueba del Sao Paulo esta temporada. Pero creo que falta algo…

-Y yo que pensé que era un tipo con sentido común- bufó ella, mientras limpiaba la sala.

-Por eso te contraté a ti- le respondí, mientras hacía cuentas. Ella me arrebató la calculadora y se puso a hacerlas ella misma. La verdad, no me ofendía este gesto. Me había ahorrado montones de dinero. Ella me miró reprochándome algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?- le pregunté incómodo.

-Yo solo limpio su casa y le ayudo a hacer cuentas y le ayudo a no volverse loco. Pero parece que no conociese ni un milímetro la situación del fútbol de Sao Paulo.

-¿Hay algo más que no sepa sobre Barsole Bala?- le pregunté suspicaz. Ella levantó una ceja.

-9 de cada 12 jugadores son de Bala, y están en los equipos Paulistas. Luego estos son los que tienen preferencia para las divisiones menores de la selección nacional. Cualquier idiota lo sabría- me dijo, mientras hacía otra suma.

-Entonces quieres decir que el tipo es absoluto dueño de todo- dije yo pensando. -¿Y eso en qué influiría con Roberto?

-Que usted burló a Bala, y Roberto ya no le pertenece. Entonces, a menos de que Roberto no sea demasiado bueno, no creo que pueda pasar…- me dijo ella con cara de preocupación.

Yo me quedé pensando. Roberto era bueno, y lo necesitaba mucho mejor. SI había vivido en ese campo donde los jugadores parecían Rotwailers, eso significaba que no importaba que esos mismos estuviesen en su propio equipo el día de la prueba, ya que lo harían fracasar. Y yo tendría que prepararlo para destacarse, para sacar el lobo que había dentro de el.

Y también tenía que deshacerme de Bala, y demostrarle que yo no era otro estúpido que se dejaba extorsionar.

Me quedé dormido en el mismo sillón de mi estudio. Marina venía a ponerme una cobija encima, cuando yo grité sobresaltado:

-¡LO TENGO! ¡LO TENGO! ¡ERES UNA GENIO!

Ella gritó, y me golpeó con una porcelana. YO caí al suelo. Estuvo asustada tratando de curarme, pero yo le decía que no importaba… que tuviera la solución. Y así y todo, con el traje del día anterior, me levanté entusiasmado.

-Pero… ¿A dónde va? ¿Tiene idea de lo que está haciendo?- me preguntó mientras me seguía para vendarme la cabeza, con el alcohol. Yo me dejé hacer, y luego la aparté suavemente.

-Roberto mañana tiene escuela. Necesito que vayas y averigües como puedes entrar tú. No me tardo- le dije picándole un ojo.

-No irá a donde Bala, ¿verdad?- me preguntó ella preocupada, mientras yo saltaba dentro de mi Cadillac. Yo le piqué de nuevo el ojo y arranqué en seguida.

Conducí como un loco por todo Sao Paulo hasta llegar a la zona de tolerancia donde Bala tenía sus oficinas. Mendigos y prostitutas madrugadoras se burlaban de ver un vendaje colgando en mi cabeza.

Yo entré directamente a las oficinas. Los matones me miraron burlones y feroces, pero no les di importancia. Bala escupió el café al verme así.

-¡Amigo mío! Veo que tuvo que darse un gran golpe en la cabeza para venir al lugar donde me ha burlado. ¿Y bien, quiere una muerte rápida o lenta?- me dijo mientras un muchacho lo afeitaba.

- Quiero una apuesta- le dije, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, escupiendo el humo en uno de sus matones. El apartó al muchacho y sonrió.

-Hable- me dijo sonriente.

- Le apuesto 800 dólares, dólares, como lo oye, a que Roberto será, en un año, titular de la Selección Olímpica del Brasil, y que superará a todos sus muchachos.  
Bala se volvió a reír, junto con sus matones.

-Está ebrio, ¿verdad? ¿Sabe a qué se está enfrentando?

-Estoy mejor que nunca, Bala- le dije desafiante. – 800 dólares a que será el mejor de todos. Si pierdo, le daré esa cantidad semestralmente por el resto de mi estadía en este país.

-En las apuestas siempre hay algo implícito. ¿Qué es?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- Si hay algo de escrupuloso en su corazón, aunque no creo que lo haya, no molestará ni a Roberto ni a Radunga ni a mi ama de llaves, o de lo contrario haré un escándalo tal, que su negocio se caerá. SI, le queda mejor matarme, pero la única diferencia es que perdería dinero.

-Además, no es bonito cuando matas a un extranjero. Ahora- dije yo sacando una pequeña cuchillita. – Firmaremos a la antigua.

Bala hizo una mueca, y se dejó cortar un poco la muñeca, por seguirme el juego. Firmamos un contrato, con copia, que yo guardé. Sabía que Bala, igual, seguiría molestando, y que seguiría matriculando chicos en mi escuela para espiarme. Le salió el tiro por la culata: Los chicos no querían volver, y de inmediato se iban bajo mi protección o la de Perkins, mi socio. Yo terminé de firmar y le di la mano.

-Muy buen negocio he hecho. Suerte- le dije, mientras me iba por entre los matones. Me fui tranquilo, pero sabía que Bala los había mandado a seguirme. Así que saqué mi arma rápidamente y les apunté.

-Vamos, no quiero volver a hacer esto…- les dije tranquilamente. Ellos sonrieron socarronamente.

-Vamos, usted es un niño bonito inglés. Nosotros somos profesionales. Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que llegaría bien a su auto.

La calle estaba sola. Claro que querían "asegurarse".

Yo disparé por todos los lados de la calle. Los tipos se agacharon. YO me metí en mi auto y arranqué lo más rápido que pude.

-De algo me tuvo que servir el maldito internado- gruñí, mientras Marina trataba de recomponer mi venda. Fui a donde Roberto, quien estaba entrenando.

-Lo harás el doble. Hasta que no me quites el balón no habrá descanso para ti- le dije por todo saludo.

-¿Porqué lo dice?- me preguntó el con mirada de sospecha.

- Porque serás, dentro de un año, titular de la Selección Olímpica de Brasil. Así me parta un rayo, lo cumpliré. Y ahora tendrás que practicar este si quieres dar sorpresitas, le dije, mientras hacía un Overhead Kick, y lo sobrepasaba con un sombrerito, dos en uno. Luego le hacía un Drive Pass, pero él había entrenado bien la parte interna de su pié. Había frenado mi balón. Y mi pié. Así que resolví cambiarlo de lado y sobrepasarlo por el mismo.

-Siempre calcula las miles de posibilidades hacia donde puede ir un balón- le dije. Para eso debes pensar hasta en el plan D. En este caso, yo habría dado la vuelta- le dije, mientras corríamos. DE pronto, perdí el conocimiento. Ah, mi cabeza. Cuando desperté, Marina lloraba preocupada.

-Está bien… yo habría hecho lo mismo… no es la primera vez que alguien me golpea en la cabeza…

-No solo eso…Radunga se fue a Río… seguramente ya lo habrán cogido los hombres de Bala….

Yo me revolví impotente. Radunga no estaba en el trato. Me sentí triste y frustrado, y sentí que había decepcionado a Roberto. Cuando estaba convaleciente, lo vi disparando unos tiros realmente impresionantes. Estaba furioso, se sentía con mucha rabia, al igual que yo.

Apenas me vio, me dio un disparo tremendo, que yo casi no detengo con el pié. El corrió y me lo quitó por un lado, pero yo lo detuve con el otro pié. El estaba lleno de ira. Me dio un puntapié tratando de arrebatármelo con un taco, pero yo levanté el balón. El se abalanzó, y me empujó. Yo le quité el balón con el otro pié.

-¡Basta, basta, basta!- le grité. El continuó, pero cayó al suelo. No quería levantarse.

-Tú no juegas así. No sirves para jugar con tus emociones. Estas te vuelven torpe. Nunca juegues así- le advertí severo.

-¿Porqué lo hizo? ¿Porqué no apostó por Radunga, también?- me preguntó a punto de llorar.

-Radunga no habría querido ser mi protegido. El se fue por propia voluntad, Roberto. Nuestra concepción del juego es muy diferente.

- Pero yo no pienso ser una copia suya. Jamás. No quiero ser como usted. Le agradeceré el resto de mi vida haberme sacado de allí. Pero aún no entiendo porqué me escogió…- me dijo el desconsolado. – Yo quiero ser yo, es todo… y con Radunga… lo estaba descubriendo. Ahora estoy de nuevo solo… y no sé si pueda…

-Basta- le dije impasible, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. El no se atrevía a mirarme.

-No serás como yo nunca, eso puedo asegurártelo. Tú tienes un brillo que yo no alcancé a desarrollar. Por eso te escogí, Roberto. Porque tú ya eres tú. Radunga jamás me habría escuchado. Su naturaleza es tempestuosa, por eso el se fue. El será igual que tú, pero él tiene su propio camino.

-¿Y usted para que me necesita?

-Porque estoy solo- le dije sin mirarlo. –Solo por eso. Y porque por primera vez en mi vida quiero ver que algo que emprendo puedo realizarlo. Y si eso implica que tu sueño ande de por medio, entonces ese será el mío.

No podía decirle que era por el gran respeto que le tenía, porque yo jamás podría tener la magia que él tenía para jugar en aquel entonces.

Que me encantaba aprender sus tremendos arranques de inspiración, donde con un pase genial, el hacía que yo me viese en dificultades. Porque yo habría querido ser como él.

-Eres el mejor de este país, que eso no se te olvide- le dije palmoteando su hombro. El me miró incrédulo y sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- me preguntó realmente dubitativo.

-Porque trabajaremos en eso día y noche, tu y yo… y algún día te encontrarás con Radunga y sabrás que el camino que él tomó era el que más le convenía. Tú sigue el tuyo propio, Roberto.

-Pues mi camino está con el suyo- me dijo el dándome su voto de confianza. Nos abrazamos. El era la única persona en este lado del mundo con la que podía contar, aparte de Marina. yo volví a palmotear su espalda. EL me dio la mano.

- No le fallaré- me dijo convencido.

"Yo tampoco" pensé. "O eso espero…."

En realidad, luego de la apuesta, esto no lo cumpliríamos ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cuándo me enseñará a manejar un arma?- me preguntó mientras íbamos camino a casa.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunté haciendo el idiota.

El me miró significativamente. Comprendí al instante que Marina me había desobedecido. Pero callé. Hacía bien su trabajo.  
Qué considerada era.

-No creo que llegues a necesitar una en tu vida- le dije, mientras nos perdíamos en medio del sector histórico de la ciudad. Nos perdíamos como dos amigos que siempre habrían de necesitar un poco de ayuda, aunque sus decisiones no fuesen siempre las correctas.

Ahora, estaba dispuesto a ganar esa apuesta. Tenía otro motivo para continuar en Brasil.

Y Roberto, otro para continuar entrenando conmigo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Angie

**Capítulo 4. ****  
****Relaciones "Públicas".**

Pasamos unos duros, pero felices seis meses, donde Roberto me enseñó que se nacía con magia, no que se hacía, y donde yo le enseñé que para conservarla, era necesaria la cabeza. Corríamos por la playa, y hacíamos intenso trabajo físico. El mismo lo comprobaba, cada vez se volvía más fuerte. Lo ponía a jugar con los chicos de las favelas que Bala no había captado, y veía que el muchacho tenía un olfato goleador innato.

Marina era mi héroe. Siempre pude decirlo así. Hasta que me fui, ella misma cuidó de que yo pagase todas mis deudas, no derrochase el dinero y no hiciese estupideces con el (como gastarlo en otro Cadillac… ¿Cuándo las mujeres entenderán que el auto es una parte indispensable del hombre?). Además, cuidaba de mis citas, de que no faltase al trabajo y también de aconsejarme en mi vida práctica, cuando yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era pagar una cuenta de teléfono.

Además, era muy valiente al ponerse como espía mía donde Bala. Así me salvó de dos emboscadas, una de ellas cuando salía de la disco con una de mis "novias" habituales, a las que despreciaba, sin excepción alguna, por hacerme perder el tiempo, por bonitas y por inútiles.

Así, llegó la Navidad, y el año nuevo de 1971. Y conocimos a muchos compañeros que tendría Roberto en la selección, unos que habían entrenado felices en lugares lejos de la influencia de Bala, y a otros que indudablemente, ya tenían su espíritu manchado, y que por ello no llegarían a destacar nunca. Por esa época, Roberto ya entrenaba con los chicos de la escuela, y ya no teníamos alguna cosa que ocultar respecto al entrenamiento.

En temporada de vacaciones, decidimos continuar con el entrenamiento, pero me llevé a los chicos a Río de Janeiro y a Brasilia. Roberto quería hacerlo por encontrar a Radunga, y Marina por no permitir que se me ocurriera, de pronto, comprar el Cristo de Corcovado. Descubrimos que los chicos de Río tenían un estilo diferente al Paulista, el mejor de todos, pero indudablemente esa magia que Roberto destilaba en algunas jugadas contra mí, iba en los genes. Así que nos encontramos de pronto en las playas de Copacabana, Marina leía el periódico.

Siempre sostuve que no le interesaba ni una pizca lo que hubiese pasado con Napoleón, pero estaba más informada que la BBC de Londres. Roberto entrenaba triste y furioso, otra vez, en la playa. Lo había castigado por volver a patear cual fiera herida, y por eso trotaba por toda la playa. Yo me la pasaba mirando mujeres. Marina me quitaba toda ilusión.

-Olvídalas, creen que eres muy viejo para ellas- se burló, apenas vi dos bellezas rubias y bronceadas de mas o menos 20 años.  
-¿Y esa?- señalé a una fabulosa morena que dormía a nuestro lado.  
Marina hizo una mueca.  
-Nah. Busca a tipos como tú para aspirar a tu dinero.  
-¿Y eso como lo sabes tú?- le pregunté burlón. Ella me señaló al rubio viejo y gordo que estaba a su lado. Yo hice un gesto de asco.  
-Definitivamente, según tú, no soy suficientemente bueno para ninguna brasileña. Estás celosa - gruñí.

- No pienso recoger más ropa interior de la que tengo que recoger, amigo- me dijo ella desparpajadamente. Yo me reí.  
-Cuando te enamores, ya verás, Marina do Río, ya verás… ¿no te gusta Roberto?  
Ella se enfureció y me pegó con el periódico.  
-¡No! Es demasiado mocoso para mí- dijo volteándose. –Además, tú nunca te enamoras.  
-Eso es verdad- dije orondo.  
Roberto se echó malhumorado en la silla de al lado de Marina, y se fue detrás de las dos niñas a las que les había echado el ojo.  
-¡Hey, Hey, Hey!- le grité. - ¿Crees que has terminado?- le dije de inmediato. El gruñó.  
- No veo que sentido tenga trotar por toda la playa detrás de un balón. Lo hace sencillamente por molestarme- me respondió enojado.  
- Así que acá tenemos otro estallido de nuestra querida prima donna. Muy bien, muchachito, eso solo se lo permitiría a Marilyn Monroe, y la zorra ya está muerta. ¿Así que te crees muy inteligente?  
Roberto cambió su cara a una de súplica.  
-Está bien, lo siento, no dije nada, nooo…- dijo, presintiendo lo peor.  
- Vamos a ver si sigues con tu talento para robar billeteras, o pelotas- le dije, mientras tomaba su cadena, la que le había regalado su madre. Salí a correr con eso y con el balón como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¡Señor James! ¿Porqué siempre ha de ser tan malditamente infantil?- protestó. Marina suspiró.  
-Ve por el- le respondió, mientras se volteaba para seguir leyendo el periódico. Roberto bufó y lo hizo.

Casi me alcanzaba, pero yo aceleraba el paso. Lo peor es que cuando ya me tenía en sus manos, mandaba con la cabeza el balón, traspasándolo. El saltaba para cogerlo, cuando yo ya lo barría y seguía mi camino. Corrimos unas tres playas, en el mismo plan. Una ardua lucha para que el me venciese en juego aéreo. Hasta que…

Makah.

La vi ahí, en el mar, jugando con las olas. Tenía un bikini blanco, de dos piezas. No era la mujer más deslumbrante que haya visto, no era Jane Fonda, pero si era realmente hermosa. Una mujer morena, de rasgos finos, que parecían como los de una nativa indígena. Roberto me alcanzó pronto, y me lo quitó con un solo pie.

-La cadena- me dijo extendiendo la mano. YO se la di al instante. El comprendió.  
-No es justo. Usted si puede y yo no- protestó. – Nunca cambia.  
- Si llegas a ir a la selección vas a poder mirar y tocar. Ahora solo eres un pobre diablo, pero si llegas a ser un gran futbolista, créeme que esto no te hará falta, te lloverán a mares. Así que vas a entrenar o te quedas siendo tan…

-Ya sé, ya se… ¿sabe qué? Entrenaré por ahí. Lo volveré a enfrentar cuando haya bajado a la realidad- me dijo suspirando, cortante. YO lo eché sin ponerle atención.

-Ve… ve… ya me las pagarás…- le dije sin hacerle caso. Me senté, obnubilado. Ella se había sentado, observando las olas. Su filudo rostro cortaba la brisa. Solo se quedaba mirando la tarde y yo me sentía horriblemente vulnerable.  
- Veo que no se ha cansado de mirar, incluso cuando ya tuvo un bonito espectáculo- me dijo sin mirarme. Yo me sentí avergonzado. Esa terrible costumbre de escudriñar, de saber siempre lo que estuve pensando. Paradójicamente, eso fue lo que me gustó de ella, que sorprendentemente, me sonrió.

- Bueno, yo… yo estaba entrenando a mi pupilo, y el…y yo... corrimos… y ya sabe… el chico se fue detrás de una chica…. Digamos que….  
Balbuceaba como un estúpido, dando explicaciones innecesarias. ¡Bien, James! ¡De vuelta a tus torpes 15 años, cuando eras un perdedor solitario que destacaba solo en fútbol y tratabas de conquistar chicas mas presumidas que tu corrosiva madre.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Por lo menos era compasiva. Me tendió la mano.  
-Makah Kenai. Aunque de hecho no tengo un apellido. Me niego a usar el que nos impusieron los blancos- me dijo digna.

- Ya lo decía yo. Se parece mucho a Pocahont… lo siento- dije cubriéndome la cara del bochornoso asunto. –James Henry Cyrill Douglas Smith son Wilcox- le dije en un rápido parloteo, dándole la mano rápidamente, sin mirarla, avergonzado - O si quiere, James Smith, y sí, soy parecido a un estúpido británico ignorante. De hecho, lo soy. Mire, solo me falta el diente podrido…  
Ella se echó a reír, luego de levantar una ceja.  
- Vaya, así que era verdad. Usted es el famoso entrenador del Club del Arsenal aquí en Brasil. Es una lástima que no haya seguido con su carrera académica- me dijo seriamente.  
-Usted… ¿usted conoce mi trabajo? Digo… es demasiado joven para…  
Ella reveló un gesto de escepticismo.  
- Que tenga 20 años, y que venga de una tribu no significa que no haya leído lo que usted publica. No subestime a nadie solo por esas tonterías- me respondió indignada.  
- Espere, espere- le dije conciliador. – No se vaya. Me alegra mucho todo lo que me dice… estaré dispuesto a escucharla, ya se dio cuenta de que soy un idiota. Soy blanco ¿no ve? Pero si usted pudiese enseñarme…

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo. Ella era indígena, una yurok de California. Yo le conté mi historia, un poco avergonzado, omitiendo muchos detalles. Ella no dejaba de mirarme con asombro y admiración. Volvió a sonreír.

- Siempre uno puede caerse y uno puede levantarse. A usted lo admiro mucho. Y aunque no lo conozco, ya me agrada –me dijo tocándome el brazo. Yo casi me derrito, como un simple adolescente.  
- Solo deseo hacerle una pregunta- le dije sonriente.  
- Está bien- me respondió ella suspicazmente.  
- ¿Está con alguien en estos momentos?  
Ella levantó la ceja.  
- ¿Qué pasa si digo si? – me preguntó a punto de reírse. Me hacía sufrir.  
Yo levanté los hombros. Ella también. Se levantó. Se fue.  
-Oye, espera...- le dije, mientras ella tomaba sus cosas. Ella me volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente. Me dio un papelito.

- La respuesta es no, y supongo que a usted también le gustaría seguir esta conversación, ¿no es cierto?- me preguntó al oído. Yo quedé inmóvil. Asentí como un idiota. Ella volvió a reírse.  
- Creo que no es tan calavera como dicen…- me dijo, mientras se despedía de mí poniendo su mejilla sobre la mía. Yo me quedé de piedra, viéndola irse, hasta que un balón rebotó en mi cabeza, y me tumbó al suelo.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- grité furioso, al despertar de mi sueño. Una vocecilla molesta, que yo conocía bastante bien, me sorprendió.  
-Así que estabas con la Princesa Pocahontas, inglesito. Ya es hora de que recuerdes que tienes a un tonto para que vaya con la selección, John Smith.  
Oí la voz de Marina, quejándose.

-¡Este tipo le robó el balón a Roberto y lo ha tenido corriendo por toda la playa! ¡Horrible viejo ebrio!  
-Cierra la boca, niña, no viajé al otro lado del mundo solamente para oír tus lamentos.- respondió el susodicho prepotentemente.  
-No es mi problema- respondió Marina en su tono irónico. - ¿También van incluidos los efectos del alcohol?  
-Controla a tus hijos, James- me dijo la vocecita. Yo me levanté al instante para aclarar todo el asunto.  
- ¡No son mis hijos!- protesté.

Y entonces lo vi. El autor de mi horrible despertar, el causante de que el inolvidable rostro de Makah se quitase de golpe de mi visión, era ese ebrio japonés que había conocido hacía dos años, en Woodstock. El me contó que había viajado desde San Francisco hasta Nueva York por pura curiosidad, para ver cómo vivían los norteamericanos. Se había aburrido, y decepcionado, pero conmigo empinó el codo. En los recesos descubrimos que habíamos entrenado en Brasil, y que el fútbol era lo único que podíamos hacer bien en la vida. Bueno, eso y beber. Era realmente una rata. Una de esas ratas que me caían bien, pero al fin y al cabo, ratas.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Kira Kozo?- le dije molesto. El solo sonrió.  
-Con que así quieres entrenar a tu "estrella". Se deja quitar el balón si cambio de ángulo aéreo. No soy tan presumido. NO diría que fue como quitarle un chupete a un bebé, pero casi…- dijo mordaz.  
- Sabes bien que eso siempre me costó a mí, y que llevamos seis meses entrenando en lo demás.  
-Siiii, James, pero no le has enseñado lo que nos hace más importantes en el campo: Tirar a matar- respondió Kira. – Lo has hecho un buen jugador. El buen jugador discípulo de James. Pero te muestras tan magnánimo que no le enseñas que hay que hacer siempre trabajo sucio. Y eso se nota aquí.

-Quiero formar un tipo que sepa de técnica, no uno que provoque lesiones donde quiera que pasa, o peor, que provoque temor. Quiero que provoque respeto- le respondí.  
-Inglesito tonto, eres mayor que yo y pareces un mocoso de la RAF en plena Segunda Guerra. ¡Por eso te derroté antes de que tocaran los Who! ¿No te acuerdas?

-Claro, pero yo con un "Drive Pass" lo único que hice fue hacerte morder el polvo cuando The Mamas and The Papas tocaron la última canción.  
Comenzamos a discutir de manera bizantina.  
-Señores…- dijo Roberto, pacíficamente, como siempre.  
NO le prestamos atención.  
-Señores…- volvió a decir un poco molesto.  
-¡Hey, IDIOTAS!- gritó Marina. Yo la miré sorprendido. Mi madre la habría echado a palos por algo como eso, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Kira la miró molesto.

- Señores… saben los dos que no es mi interés tirar a matar, solo aprender de los demás, y seguir perfeccionándome. Eso es algo que hacía incluso mucho antes de entrenar con el señor Smith- dijo el diplomáticamente. Kira Kozo se echó a reír.

-¡Condenado muchacho! Aprendiste de James todas esas ridiculeces inglesas. Bien te haría el consiguiéndote un puesto en el Parlamento, porque con esa horrible labia ya lo tienes ganado- se burló Kira. - ¡Pues consigue esto! – gritó, mientras pateaba nuestro balón hacia el mar.

Roberto se lanzó directo al balón. Yo vi en ese momento que Kira tenía algo de razón, ya que el chico solo se guiaba por su fe insaciable en su técnica, pero no por su astucia, la que yo había apaciguado con mis normas, y con mi extenuante trabajo físico. Y Kira Kozo la destilaba a raudales, la vieja rata. Así que Roberto hizo lo que mejor pudo, tirarse a nadar, en vez de atraparla antes de que cayese al mar. Diablos, en eso había fallado.

-Bien, bien, dime que hacemos en esta situación- le dije conciliador.  
-Déjame quedarme en tu casa y vivir a costa tuya mientras conozco Brasil- me dijo sin reparo. – Y yo te vuelvo al chico una "cochina rata", que es como sueles decirme.

Yo hice un gesto incómodo. Esa casa ya era habitada por excéntricos. Un ex hippie malhumorado, contradictorio, un muchacho genial, pero introvertido y un poco nerd, y una neurótica adolescente que limpiaba hasta las rendijas de las baldosas, y que tenía alma de negociante judío. Lo que nos faltaba era un ebrio japonés, seguro.

-Entonces que se lo traguen los limones si sigues jugando limpio, James. No entiendo porque has entrenado al muchacho como el jugador que nunca fuiste- dijo mirando a Roberto, que iba a decir algo, pero yo siempre lo interrumpía.

Marina cruzó su mirada con la suya, que estaba la mar de frustrada. Mi mayor error con él fue haber opinado por él durante mucho tiempo, y cuando este explotaba, hacía cosas terribles, como ya lo sabrán.

-Por eso lo entreno como el jugador que nunca fui- le respondí a Kira haciendo veintiuna. – Porque mas allá de lo artero que puedas ser, y más allá del talento, hay que saber jugar en equipo…

-Y quedarse como una sardina haciendo miserables pases. Te creo, James- me replicó.  
Comenzamos otra discusión. Roberto quería opinar, pero se fue molesto. Marina nos volvió a separar.  
-Podrían bien comenzar por consultarle- dijo indignada. – Los espero para la cena.  
-Te quedas, pero no me contradices- le dije a Kira sin mirarlo, mientras seguía a Marina a rastras.

Los días siguientes fueron los peores para mi joven pupilo. Aparte de mi trabajo físico, Kira Kozo se complacía en hacerle sucias jugarretas. A veces le tocaba enfrentarnos a los dos. Yo pulía su técnica engañándolo, pero el salía con otra jugada magistral que nos sorprendía, para luego ser aplastado por mas trabajo físico. Vaya vacaciones. Y él no había dicho palabra. Solo hablaba con Marina, que me contaba que él se sentía frustrado. Yo le insistía en hablar, pero él seguía haciendo su trabajo, y sobre todo con Kira, que vivía a lo grande a costillas mías.

Así, regresamos a Sao Paulo. Roberto llegó tarde a un entrenamiento. Una hora de retraso. Así habían sido las últimas dos semanas.  
-Genial, estás solo- me dijo apenas para saludarme. – Eso me agrada, no quería tener al otro torturador conmigo.  
-El te dará lo que te mereces por la noche- le dije sin mirarlo.  
Roberto se crispó.  
-¿Qué hice?- me preguntó contrariado.  
-No entiendo qué diablos te pasa. Marina me dice que estás molesto, y sigues como un autómata, sin contarme nada. Y ahora llegas tarde a este entrenamiento, donde te iba a enseñar nuevas jugadas. Así podrías enfrentar a Kira.  
-Yo creo que el que no puede enfrentar el hecho de que no puede ganarle en astucia a Kira Kozo es usted- me dijo molesto. – Ni una vez ha consultado en lo que pienso.  
-Te dije que piensas cuando aprendes- le repliqué.  
-Pues he aprendido bastante. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Más vueltas a Brasil por haberlo enfrentado? Claro, así estaré pleno para enfrentar a ese tipo. Preferiría volver a donde Bala.  
Eso me enfureció. Se quejaba por entrenar. A mí me había tocado peor.  
-No sabes lo que dices, mocoso insensato- protesté airado. – A mí me tocó peor que tú. Todo al tiempo. Eso que has dicho me parece muy ingrato por tu parte.  
- No me importa, usted podía volar, usted es el gran héroe. Yo estoy muy cansado.- me dijo molesto.  
- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le pregunté a punto de irme de mis casillas.  
- Estoy viviendo su sueño. No el mío. Vivo sus ambiciones. Me usa para demostrarle a esos sujetos que tiene razón. Y yo estoy harto- me dijo, saliendo a correr. Yo tumbé una silla preso de la ira. Roberto era impredecible. Creía que le hacía un favor con Kira Kozo a nuestro lado, pero resultaba que él me había hecho confrontarme, una vez más, conmigo mismo. En eso, llegó Marina.

- ¿Qué sabias tu?- le pregunté irritado.  
-Lo que él le ha dicho- dijo ella prudentemente.

-Maldita sea, ahora tendré que buscarlo por todo Sao Paulo. Pero esta vez no iré detrás de él. Que se apañe, es muy desagradecido- refunfuñé.  
Y Marina ingeniaba algo para hacerme cambiar de parecer… o por lo menos, para conseguir paciencia de donde no la tenía.

En algún parque, vagaba Roberto, con su balón, molesto. El quería ser el mismo, y ya sabía lo que era, pero con dos chochos negándolo todo el tiempo no tenía remedio para hacer nada. El quería demostrarles que no era tan tonto, ni tan inexperto, solamente que su proceso era lento. Que su alma de carterista la había cambiado por una técnica impecable, pero Kira Kozo lo desalentaba. Veía a James como su verdugo, como aquel a quien tenía que responder. No como su amigo. Y Marina… bueno, era una chica lista, pero de fútbol no sabía casi nada. Se sentía solo, abandonado. Y su madre y sus hermanos tan lejos…

-¡Ya sé quien soy!- gritaba, mientras pateaba furioso el balón. En eso, resbaló, y se cayó sobre su pierna. Se levantó como si nada, pero oyó unas risas. Había dos tipos con cara de pocos amigos viéndolo como si Beetlejuice tuviese en frente a Ricky Ricón.

-Mira mira, el nuevo Pelé. Me parte el corazón- dijo uno.  
-A mi también- respondió el otro. – Pero me gusta más su baloncito y su uniforme.  
Roberto ni les hizo caso, y pasó de reojo. Pero los dos tipos lo rodearon.  
-Tu billetera- dijo uno.  
-Los zapatos- dijo el otro. – Y el reloj.

-Largo, no estoy de humor – respondió Roberto molesto. Pronto, sintió un terrible golpe en su estómago, y otro en su rostro. Otro en su pierna. Se vio con su nariz sangrante, en el piso, sin zapatos, balón, maleta, ni reloj. Estaba desconcertado, desamparado.  
-No debí…- dijo confundido, mientras caía inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, yo ya estaba chiflado de remordimiento y preocupación. Marina y Kira, más razonables, llamaban a todos los hospitales, incluso a la morgue, pero Roberto no daba rastro. Me arrepentía de haber tratado de apresurar su proceso solo por mi apuesta, y por no reconocer que él tenía razón. Y por haberlo dejado ir como si fuese una afrenta contra mi persona.

Siempre insistí en que eduqué lo mejor que pude a mis cinco hijos porque lastimosamente, cometí casi todos los errores que un padre puede cometer con el que consideré el primero de ellos, Roberto. Y aún los sigo cometiendo. Así, provoqué muchas tormentas en su vida, y él en la mía, y hasta ahora los dos hemos conseguido calma. Y eso que había pasado era una señal, pero yo no lo leía así, no del todo.

Pero Makah, mi amada Makah, si lo vio así. Coincidencialmente, ella vivía con sus amigos muy cerca de allí. Sintió un ruido cuando llegaba de comprar víveres para sus amigos hippies y ricachones. Tiró el paquete, y fue corriendo a donde el muchacho, malherido e inconsciente. Gritó a sus amigos, de los cuales bajaron dos, porque el resto estaba en pleno viaje.  
Roberto despertó unos días después. Se sentía estrujado, hecho jirones. Su espalda estaba comprimida, su cabeza le dolía, no sentía su rostro. Y vio el amable rostro de esa joven mujer, que había pasado toda la noche cuidándolo.

- No tienes casi nada grave. Agradece que aún puedes andar- le dijo en inglés. Roberto comprendió entre balbuceos.  
- … usted es la señorita de la playa… gracias a Dios… ¿sabe dónde está mi maestro?  
Ella lo miró seriamente.

-No lo sé. ¿Porqué terminaste en un sitio como este?- le preguntó muy preocupada. Él le relató todo lo que había pasado luego de que ella se había ido. Y le contó, muy frustrado, a todo lo que había sido sometido en esas tres semanas.

-Vaya- dijo ofuscada. – No pensé que James fuese así. Quizá lo hace también por ti, ¿no crees?- le preguntó inquisitivamente.  
-Es diferente salir con él a entrenar con el- replicó Roberto mordazmente, pues ya ella y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera salida, que fue básicamente salir a cenar y caminar. Ella me dijo que se iba al día siguiente, allá en Río. Creí que era para E.U.

-No digas esas tonterías, Roberto- dijo Makah conciliadoramente. – Si, James ha cometido muchos errores, según me dices. Pero tú también cometiste otro al irte así. No debieron molestarse tanto, y eso no debió terminar así. Igual, mientras más te apalean, mas aprendes. Sé que eres muy joven para verlo, y no soy quien para decírtelo, solo te llevo cinco años. Pero eso yo también lo he tenido que aprender.

- Yo creí que usted seguía hablando con James- replicó Roberto avergonzado.

Ella sonrió.  
-Ahora tendré que volver a hacerlo- me dijo ruborizándose. – Nunca llamo a los hombres que me interesan, y pensaba hacerle una broma a tu maestro haciéndole gastar un montón de dinero en llamadas a larga distancia a California. Pero ahora sí creo que tengo una buena excusa para llamarlo.

Yo fui enseguida, junto con Marina y Kira hacia ese barrial. Me llevé una gran sorpresa, pues no creí que ella viviese en mi misma ciudad, y que no hubiese dado señales de vida. Los cinco amigos de Makah, eran hippiecitos ricachones, como yo, que estaban en varias carreras. Hacían, con Makah, trabajo de voluntariado en Sao Paulo, algo así como los Cuerpos de Paz. Uno de ellos era médico, y había atendido a Roberto en el precario hospital local hasta dejarlo fuera de peligro.

Yo no sabía qué hacer. Ya llevábamos una semana, y lo habíamos reportado como desaparecido. Estaba furioso y alegre al mismo tiempo. Con Makah estaba sorprendido, un poco herido en mi ego, pero también feliz de haberla visto de nuevo. Marina y Kira me hablaron todo el camino de que me tranquilizara, porque yo con cabeza caliente era un peligro. Marina me insistía en que me debía comportar diplomáticamente, con calma, y solucionar las cosas con Roberto. En vano. Apenas llegué al piso donde se quedaba Makah, puse rostro de asesino.

-Hola. ¿Dónde está?- le pregunté muy molesto a Makah, que no se intimidó ante mi furia.  
-Creí que vendrías con una actitud menos agresiva- dijo ella cruzando sus brazos, muy pasivamente.  
-Claro, estoy genial. Mi discípulo se pierde, es apaleado y revela el idiota que soy, y la chica que me interesa, (si, me interesas, Makah), se desaparece por arte de magia, sabiendo que vivimos en la misma ciudad. ¿Es que acaso lo de Roberto te desanimó para llamarme?  
Marina le preguntó a Makah donde estaba Roberto, y ella silenciosamente señaló la habitación.

-No confundas las cosas, James- me dijo ella suavemente. – Encontré al pobre Roberto mucho después de que decidiera no llamarte. No encontraba una excusa para hacerlo. Pero ahora lo de nosotros no es prioridad. Me gustaría mucho que fueses con humildad y le hablases a tu discípulo no como a un niño tonto, sino como a alguien a punto de convertirse en un hombre, que merece ser tratado en pie de igualdad como tú.

-Makah, de este asunto sabes poco, o nada- le rebatí ya sin tanta ofuscación. Ella siempre tuvo la habilidad de empequeñecerme.  
-Recogí a Roberto sin ninguna de sus pertenencias personales, y lo cuidé dos semanas. Aún podía hablar. Creo que él es de esos que no cuenta estupideces ¿o sí?- me replicó Makah ingeniosamente.

-Está bien- dije, rindiéndome ante la primera batalla que tuve con ella en mi vida. – Iré a hablar con él. Pero tú y yo también tenemos que hablar- le dije severamente. Ella no se alteró en lo absoluto.

- Lo sé. Pero me haría más feliz que tú resuelvas este asunto con Roberto. El no se lo merece. Si quieres, yo te acompaño. Por favor, trátalo con cariño. Motívalo a ser eso que quieres que él sea, porque sé que el también lo quiere. Solo quiere ser escuchado - me dijo pacientemente.

Yo no dije nada. Encontré a Marina en la cabecera de la cama, junto a Kira Kozo. Suspiré, y le puse una mano a Roberto en su hombro, bajando mi cabeza.

-Tu madre no se ha enterado. Si no, ya no estarías conmigo- le dije abatido.  
Roberto puso una mano en mi hombro.

-Señor James, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, quiero seguir entrenando con usted. Reconozco que estoy un poco herido, y molesto, pero no debí reaccionar así. Yo lo siento… pero solo quería decirle que ya tengo un estilo de juego. Sé que soy muy joven para afirmarlo, claro, lo sé. Pero cuando jugué con el señor Kozo me di cuenta de que yo no quiero ser así. Yo quiero jugar tal y como usted me ha enseñado. Sé que habrá jugadores más astutos que yo, de más temperamento. Pero yo no quiero ser así. Sé que con técnica las cosas se pueden lograr. A mí me gusta más organizar.

Yo le sonreí, acariciando su cabeza.

-Perdóname. No tuve en cuenta tu opinión, que creo, por cierto, es bastante sensata.  
Kira Kozo no se inmutó ante el montón de indirectazos que iban en su contra. Yo lo miré, sonriente.  
- Bueno, pero me reconocerás que de Kira habrás aprendido algo.  
- Sí, claro, muchas cosas, que no veré ahora, pero también que yo no tengo el temperamento que se requiere para eso- replicó Roberto.  
- Claro que lo tienes- replicó Kira Kozo. – Solo que eres demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo. Con razón James te escogió- replicó mordazmente, mientras recibía un pisotón de Marina y una mirada de Makah.

- Bueno, por eso fue que lo escogí- le dije a Kira. -No sé tú que opines- le dije a Roberto.  
- Que es un juicio muy tonto- replicó Roberto herido en su orgullo, pero desafiante. Yo lo miré de la misma manera.  
- Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer?  
- Quiero cerrarles la boca- dijo el levantándose. – Y voy a trabajar muy duro para recuperar mi estado de antes.  
Yo lo abracé, cosa que había hecho poco. Lo ayudé a pararse, y comimos con los amables amigos de Makah en mi apartamento. Comencé a trabajar con Roberto en su pierna. Marina sospechaba.

-Esos pudieron ser agentes de Bala. No de otro modo lo lastimarían en lugares tan puntuales- dijo, después de un largo razonamiento, mientras veíamos a Roberto, ganarle, por primera vez, allá en el parque, el balón a Kira Kozo. Luego, con otra jugada magistral, (pasó el balón al otro pie y de chilena), hizo un tiro de gran distancia y fuerza que no le había visto antes. Lo aplaudí y felicité, pero el concentró toda su paciente ferocidad en no dejarse engañar por Kira.

-¿Tu crees?- le dije preocupado, mientras ella me alcanzaba uno de los blaizers. – Típico. Pero no se volverá a salir con la suya- dije molesto. – Aunque tendré que volver mucho por ese sector.  
Ella alzó una ceja. Sonrió.  
-¿Qué?- le pregunté incómodo. – No me digas que Makah te cae mal.

-Me cae bien porque es extraña- replicó Marina. – A pesar de que podrías ser su padre, ella parece tu madre, y no tiene prejuicio alguno por tu edad, o por tus locuras. Y es difícil dar con una mujer que te aguante, que no tenga 15 años, y que no sea tu ama de llaves- dijo burlonamente.  
-Marina, dices eso porque sabes que no es como las ricachonas con las que suelo salir.- gruñí.

-Si, y por eso te veo tan interesado. Y no te preocupes, Roberto y yo no haremos ninguna broma pesada para ahuyentarla del apartamento.- me dijo, mientras me ofrecía mis gafas de sol.

Yo la miré con un gesto resignado. Isabella da Silva, una de las socialités de Sao Paulo, había sido una de mis principales conquistas. Era una mujer como las de su clase, bella, arrogante, toda una diva. Pues bien, los dos mocosos pusieron una cucaracha en su plato, y polvos pica pica en su habitación. Confieso que yo también me reí, y esa mujer hizo un gran escándalo.

Con Thais Abrantes, Marina cocinó de manera estrambótica. A Roberto no le importó vomitar una semana con tal de que ella parase en el Hospital, y nos dejase en paz. Cada una de esas mujeres, en total siete, que habían salido ahuyentadas por el diabólico par, me repetían lo mismo: "Ese par de mocosos hijos tuyos merecen ir al infierno, y tu junto con ellos"

- Ya vuelvo- les dije a Kira y a Roberto, que ni se inmutaron. Roberto estaba empeñado, desde hacía varios días, en ganarle, en ganar su propia guerra personal contra el joven Kira, y este estaba dispuesto a divertirse ferozmente. Sabía que la batalla se extendería por horas, así que no me preocupé.

- Ya verás John Smith, que derrotaré a tu muchachito en menos de lo que digas "Pocahontas"- me molestó el ebrio. Yo le hice un gesto vago con la mano. Roberto le dio un pelotazo y echó a correr por toda la cancha.

Me fui en mi Cadillac, oyendo las protestas y gruñidos de Kira. Recorrí la zona céntrica, hasta llegar al barriecito. Pité exageradamente, pero Makah, hermosa y cautelosa, me dijo que no lo hiciera, molesta. Sus amigos se burlaron mucho, y le tiraron confetis, mientras ella los quitaba con la mano.

-¿Qué querías?- le pregunté fumando, mientras ella me apartaba el cigarrillo. – Si voy por ti me desvalijan el auto.

-Pues la próxima vez no lo traigas, esas cafeteras echan mucha gasolina, y en este lugar son más bien ostentosas- replicó altiva, pero pasivamente.

Yo la miré complacido. Era diferente a Mary, mi antigua novia muerta, en todo. Me contradecía por todo, y era terriblemente inteligente, con gran sentido práctico. No como el de Marina, que era su sello personal, sino que apenas se insinuaba en el momento preciso.

Fuimos a un concierto del joven Caetano Veloso, y a uno de lso clubs de moda. Yo no sabía bailar, y ella tampoco, por lo que nos divertimos dándoles pisotones a todos los demás.

Ella me contó que luchaba con su padre desde sus 17 años para que el Estado no les diese otra reserva, ya que una gran corporación, aliada de Richard Nixon, quería el territorio para explotar la madera. Su padre era abogado, (su madre había muerto cuando ella era pequeña), pero por ser indígena había tenido que soportar grandes luchas. Una de ellas fue casi ceder ante un chantaje del estado para mandar a Makah a la universidad y al colegio (a lo que ella se opuso), pero los engreídos abogados demócratas y algunas ONGs le dieron financiación, y así Makah estudió con otros muchachos de la gran ciudad de San Diego, siendo discriminada.

Luego, ella misma, al ver que los blancos que los pretendían ayudar, les imponían sus costumbres, publicó un ensayo sobre su condición, ganándose una beca para UCLA, haciendo carrera de Ciencia Política y Leyes, al mismo tiempo. Ahora estaba de vacaciones, conociendo el mundo y haciendo voluntariado. Pero su sueño era ver a su reserva, su territorio ancestral, libre.

-No tengo nada- dijo risueña. – EL vestido que tengo puesto, es prestado. Apenas si podemos comprar nuestras cosas. Desde que los blancos nos echaron de nuestra tierra, solo tenemos dignidad.  
-Créeme que también algunos blancos solo eso poseen. O ni siquiera eso- le dije con una sonrisa triste.  
-Algún día me contarás todo ¿verdad?- me dijo escudriñando en mis ojos. Yo me sobresalté, pero asentí silenciosamente. Estábamos a punto de tomarnos las manos.  
En eso, llegó un mulatillo con porte de nuevo rico, y pendientes en las orejas, muy presumido.

-Muñeca- dijo en pésimo inglés. – Mi jefe quiere invitarte a bailar. Dice que le has parecido muy bonita, y eso para no ser brasileña.

Makah se echó a reír. Yo, por el contrario, furioso de celos, volteé a mirar. Genial, era Bala. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? El maldito me saludó con una sonrisa, y con un gesto obsceno sobre Makah. Ella no se ofuscó, y me puso su mano en mi brazo para tranquilizarme.

-Se me ocurre algo loco- me dijo pícaramente.  
-Makah, ese sujeto es muy peligroso, yo liberé a "mis mocosos" de el…- le dije furioso y cauteloso.

-Iré, pero si tu jefe nos invita a los dos a tomar una ronda- dijo ella decidida, tomándome de la mano, y arrastrándome a la mesa de ese maldito.

Bala me saludó de abrazo, y a Makah casi le hace lo mismo, solamente que ella se sentó al instante, y le dio la mano.

-Qué gran adquisición, James- dijo en portugués. – Por fin consigues algo bueno. No te molestará que la saque a bailar ¿o sí? Tú sabes, por la amistad, así los chicos no los molestarán en toda la noche.

En conclusión: Déjamela y no te golpearemos a la salida.

-¿Qué dijo?- me preguntó Makah, que iba pidiendo toda la carta de tragos y anotándola a la cuenta de Bala, para estupor y furia de sus servidores. Lo mejor era que pedía de todos los tragos, y no probaba ni uno. Cuando uno de esos sicarios quería tocar alguno, ella, molesta, daba un golpecito en la mano del sujeto, gritando en inglés básico:

-¡NO! It´s for James- decía, señalándome.

-Que le encanta tu forma de bailar – le dije con una sonrisa significativa. Ella también sonrió, mientras seguía pidiendo tragos.  
- Dile que si quiere acepto encantada- dijo guiñándome el ojo. Yo me tomé uno de los tragos, mientras le pasé el cigarrillo a los otros 10 (para más rabia de los sedientos sicarios de Bala), y me preparaba para tamaño espectáculo.

Casi no puedo contener la risa. Makah sacaba a relucir su torpeza de manera increíble. Cuando Bala le iba a tocar la cintura, ella ya volteaba, arrastrando al grandote mafioso a darle otra vuelta, mientras le daba un pisotón.

Si él la juntaba con su cuerpo, ella se iba de repente para atrás, en el peor sentido del ritmo que he visto nunca, y hacía otro paso totalmente diferente, y animaba al desgraciado pezzonovante a aplaudir, cosa que él hacía resignado. Y más pisotones, y ella saltaba apenada, mientras se animaba con otra pieza más movida. Bala se había rendido, y la había dejado libre. Yo solo me acariciaba la barbilla para no reírme de lo burlado que había sido Bala, y Makah, como si nada, seguía pidiendo tragos.

-Vaya sentido del ritmo que tiene tu muchachita ¿eh?- dijo Bala un poco molesto. Yo alcé los hombros.  
-Si, Roberto casi lo pierde allá en Faraes, ¿no, Bala?- le pregunté inquisidoramente. Este solo sonrió, mirando hacia otro lado, porque así confirmaba mis sospechas.

Pero aquel mulatillo, viendo todas las humillaciones que Makah les había infligido a su jefe y a ellos mismos, le echó el trago encima.  
-Perdón- dijo burlón. – Perdí el sentido del ritmo, muñeca.

Yo lo miré feroz, y me le lancé encima cuando vi el reloj de Roberto. Había sido él, o uno de sus peones. Le arrebaté el reloj, y le di una golpiza. Makah solo gritaba, mientras trataba de asirme. Bala, con sus muchachos, asieron al mulatillo, que escupió.

-¡Patrón, él y su zorra se han burlado de nosotros toda la noche!- gritó furioso. Yo le pegué un puntapié. Me soltaron. Le tiré el reloj de Roberto a Bala.  
-Casi lo dejas sin piernas. Sé que fuiste tú. Y eso no es limpio. La próxima vez te irá peor- dije, mientras el dueño me miraba acusadoramente.  
Bala se echó a reír.

-Qué lástima- dijo diplomáticamente. – Teníamos tan buena compañía…  
Makah le echó el otro trago al mulato, y para mi sorpresa, de un manotazo echó todos los tragos al suelo, provocando un terrible estruendo.

-¡Se me olvidaba que tenía usted que pagarlos! Perdón- dijo cínicamente.  
Los sicarios se le iban a abalanzar, pero yo me interpuse. Bala los paró.  
-Bien, James. Dentro de dos meses son las convocatorias. Espero que tengas más que una mujer arrítmica y un tonto sin piernas para ganar tu apuesta- me dijo, mientras se iba con sus muchachos por la puerta de atrás, diciéndole al valet que pagaría después.

Yo caminaba furioso, silencioso, junto a ella, por la playa.  
-Tú ganarás esa apuesta, James. Solamente no dejes que te domine la ira, que la furia te descontrole. Roberto es muy bueno. El podrá hacerlo. Y… sobre todo, ten cuidado.  
-Tener cuidado sería tener miedo, Makah, y ya me estoy hartando de ese sujeto. No podemos seguir así.  
-Te está distrayendo, James. Y eso no es lo importante ahora. Y sobre todo… gracias- me dijo poniéndose al frente mío.  
-Gracias a ti. Me encanta que seas pésima bailarina- le dije sonriente. Ella también se echó a reír, junto conmigo, por todo el asunto de los tragos.  
-No puedes volver a estas horas a tu casa así- le dije insinuantemente. Ella levantó una ceja.  
-Vamos, tengo a mis "dos hijos" en casa y a un tipo ebrio japonés. No puedo ni deseo hacer lo que crees que quiero hacer ahora, aunque francamente, yo…

Ella me besó, y yo le correspondí. Nos quedamos abrazados largo rato, y yo la volví a besar.

La dejé durmiendo en mi propio cuarto, mientras yo dormía en el sofá.

-¡A despertar, John Smith!- me gritó Kira Kozo. – Ayer tu pequeño inglesito me dio una réplica sobre buenos modales, luego de que casi, casi, me gana. Ya te imaginarás como debe estar – dijo mordaz. – Así que como le pregunté y no me supo responder, pues sencillamente dije que tú "su maestro" deberías saber algo de eso que tanto has procurado en enseñarle a punta de trotar por todo Sao Paulo y a punta de aburrida técnica inglesa y aburridos ordenamientos territoriales- se burló.

-Siempre he sostenido que eres un maldito idiota…- dije con resaca. – Te daré una paliza… espera a que se me quite…- le dije refregándome la cabeza.

Kira Kozo se echó a reír, orondo. Y lo hizo aún más cuando yo maldecía y no podía salir del baño gracias a un brebaje que había preparado Marina.  
-¿Qué… diablos… fue eso?- le pregunté sintiéndome como acabado de nacer.  
- No sé, lo preparó Makah- dijo Marina riéndose. – Por fin en este apartamento damos con una señora Smith que no es una inútil- dijo orgullosa, mientras yo me ruborizaba y la miraba molesto, y Kira y ella se hacían cómplices en eso de molestarme. Fui a despertar a Roberto.

-Oye. ¿Qué pasó ayer?- le pregunté cauteloso.  
Roberto se volteó, molesto.

- Mira, iba ganando y este tarado me hace casi quitarle una pierna. Dijo: Así irás derecho a un rosario de tarjetas amarillas en toda tu vida. Y eso si me pareció sucio. Una cosa es engañar dentro del juego, dentro de las mismas reglas. Otra cosa es jugar sucio. Protesté y él se burló, diciendo que definitivamente, esa perfección lo aburría, y que así jamás podría ganarles a los muchachos de Bala.

- Roberto, si tienes la suficiente técnica, el suficiente talento y la suficiente genialidad, conoces cuando se juega sucio, y sabes cómo resolverlo. Ven, levántate- le dije, mientras el obedecía silencioso.

- Y por cierto, lo estabas haciendo bastante bien- añadí, para motivarlo.  
Nos cruzamos con Makah, que me iba a decir que ya tenía que irse, pero solo le di un beso en la frente.

Salimos al parque que quedaba al frente del lujoso condominio residencial. Quería que Roberto siguiera en el mismo camino, y tenía que demostrarle que mis enseñanzas servían de algo. Y por último, quería enfrentarme a Kira, en términos prácticos, ya que siempre fui un férreo defensor de mi estilo de juego.

Kira Kozo comenzó con todo. Me hizo caer, y me sorprendió con su tesón, donde yo solo era como un montículo en el camino, porque para el no valían estilos, ni nada, sencillamente arrasar con todo a su paso. Me costó al principio alcanzarlo, no se si al maldito el alcohol le daba poderes mágicos, porque el enano realmente no tenía piedad. Ya le había dejado hacer tres trucos, uno con una chilena que creí que iba a ser un tiro aéreo desde el suelo.

Bien, me cansé de enseñarle técnica, porque en eso yo era excepcional cuando le quitaba la pelota, en los pocos espacios que aprovechaba. Decidí sacar lo mejor de mi. Si iba a la derecha y se cambiaba, yo ya sabía que debería ir siempre en el centro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No hagas el idiota!- me gritó.

Y ahí mismo yo aproveché para darle un puntapié, cuando llevaba el balón, o para atravesarme en pleno tiro, y con un giro y una cuchara, le sacaba ventaja y disparaba a matar.

Kira entonces se fue a ras de piso, pero yo salté y de nuevo volví a girar y a disparar. Sacó el y aprovechó para confundirme con sus cambios de espacio, pero en veinte minutos yo ya tenía los patrones de su uso de espacio perfectamente calculados, y si se salían, si por ejemplo, saltaba, yo tenía que correr rápido. Cuando me vio de nuevo, ir a toda velocidad, pidió tiempo.

-Bueno, me iré a tu país, James- me digo resignado. – Lo mío es personalidad brutal, pero a ti nunca te quitará nadie el buen uso de espacios que posees. Y fuera de eso, creo que debí usar esa misma capacidad que tienes para hacer lo de tu rival.

-Entonces no me equivocaba- intervino Roberto. – Usted solo hizo lo que él, pero fue aplicando en su mente un patrón de observación. Vaya que me falta mucho para aprender.- dijo desanimado.

-No. Tú tienes la magia. Yo no. Ahora quiero que en una sola jugada lo hagas.- le dije determinado. Kira solo sonrió.  
-Vamos, amiguito ¿Dónde quedó tu honor y toda esa cháchara?  
Roberto pasó al frente, y lo único que pudimos ver Marina, Makah y yo, fue una batalla de pies, donde Kira le dio un empellón (Roberto mismo se cayó, como dije yo después) para avanzar rápidamente, pero entonces, el muchachito, se adelantó, con gran velocidad. Hizo un dribleo, pie a otro pie. Un sombrero, pasó adelante, y una chilena. Todos quedamos con la boca abierta. Kira Kozo solo se río.

-¿Y qué piensas?- me preguntó.

-Que aún le falta un poco- dije yo retirándome. Roberto solo esbozó una sonrisa, y gritó de alegría. Tanto tiempo de humillaciones había terminado. Se abrazó con Marina y entramos con Makah al apartamento.

Envié a Kira a la filial del Arsenal Inglés, donde aprendería nuevas técnicas de entrenamiento (ya que, igual, no iba a ser tan idiota de desaprovechar semejante oportunidad, pero advirtió que lo haría a su modo). Nadie más que Marina agradeció que el japonés se hubiese ido, pues le caía realmente mal, pero creo que siempre ha tenido gran potencial para entrenar a jugadores con el talento que representaba su propia personalidad. A Hyuga, por ejemplo, o a Radunga.

Por parte de Roberto, yo mismo lo inscribí para las pruebas del Sao Paulo, bajo otro nombre, y si duraba ahí, junto con los esclavos de Bala, lograría entrar al seleccionado olímpico, el próximo año.

Nadie estaba tan contento como Roberto. Nunca lo vi más feliz que ese día, uno de los primeros donde pudo ver que realmente era bueno. El siempre tuvo la magia. Yo solamente tenía cerebro. MI deber era transmitirle lo que yo hacía con él en la cancha. No más.

En cuanto a mí, ahora vivía ilusionado con una chica que podría ser mi hermana menor, o mi hija, o algo así. Aproveché todo el tiempo en que se quedaría en Sao Paulo. Ella y lo de Roberto ocupaban toda mi atención. Cuando me veía siendo muy severo con él, siempre trataba de calmarme, y de ayudar a mi pupilo. Siempre lo hizo, incluso cuando ya era una estrella y yo aún lo seguía humillando.

Y pronto, ella se fue. Conseguí todos sus datos. Ella no creía que yo no la olvidaría, pero cuan equivocada estaba. Era la única persona que me importaba, la única mujer a la que le tenía realmente algún afecto de tipo amoroso. Le escribía juiciosamente, todos los días. Porque se había enfrentado a Bala con su astucia, y por ser un gran apoyo para Roberto, me parecía única.

Ahí estábamos, de nuevo los tres, en la Playa de Sao Paulo, mirando un atardecer lleno de brisa. Roberto acababa de aprender el Drop Pass, que a ti también te enseñó, Tsubasa. Había mordido el polvo rabiosamente por él. Le dije que descansara, pero insistió en seguir por su cuenta. Ahí comprendí que ahora si se veía como un jugador de fútbol. Solo suspiré y fumé un cigarrillo.

-La extrañas, ¿no?- afirmó Marina. – Ya han pasado tres meses desde que se fue.  
-Si- le confesé al fin. – Supongo que soy demasiado viejo para ella.  
-Con ella jamás diría eso. Es demasiado honesta. – me dijo ella, mientras observaba a Roberto patear fuertemente el balón contra el mar.

-Es cierto. Pero ahora solo debo ser honesto con él. Ya es mi colega. Es mi igual- le dije, mientras ella asentía, mirándolo jugar con el balón en su cabeza. Pronto cumpliría la apuesta que hice con Bala. Y me las pagaría al completo. Pero Makah había cambiado por completo la opinión que tenía sobre el trato hacia Roberto. Esa fue una de las pocas lecciones que aprendí a medias en mi vida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. White Rabbit

**Cosas que pasan.**

Había llegado el gran día. Roberto iba a las pruebas del Sao Paulo, para por fin a entrar como titular de planta. No pensábamos en un Plan B. O era eso, o era eso. El entrenaría con los demás, y aquí lo haría conmigo, ante eventuales dudas que viera en los partidos que le tocase jugar. No pensábamos en otra cosa.

O bueno, por lo menos, no Roberto. Porque yo si tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. Como le escribía a Makah, y la llamaba (no todos los días, o si no Marina me habría ahogado con la cuenta del teléfono) a menudo, pues sencillamente, nos enterábamos de todo lo que nos pasaba. Si, era la primera mujer con la que hacía esto. Porque realmente me trataba como un amigo, cuando yo quería algo más. Por eso me interesaba. Pero ese día recibí una gran decepción al leer dos cartas procedentes de Estados Unidos.

-No me digas, consiguió otro- dijo Marina, mientras Roberto se alistaba para bañarse.  
- No. Solamente que he dado con una mujer muy orgullosa, que se cree un héroe, pero que se busca males- dije de mal humor. – Makah no tiene remedio.

Ella me quitó la carta.

"Señor James Douglas Smith:

"Seguramente mi hija le habrá comentado que vamos ganando con la lucha por la reserva, y que ella tiene todo bajo control. No le ha comentado toda la verdad.

"Realmente, estamos en apuros económicos, ya que se han instalado varios constructores alrededor de ella, y pronto vendrá la policía del Estado de California a sacarnos, nos han dado un plazo de un mes, pero no hemos decaído en la lucha por el territorio de nuestros ancestros.

"Recientemente, Makah ha sido encarcelada por protestar en las oficinas de aquella infame corporación. ¿Recuerda usted que en las cartas de hace dos semanas ella le comentaba sobre aquello de que "no había salido por reflexionar"? Tonterías, está en la cárcel. Ahora Nixon vigila a todo aquel que se oponga a sus políticas. Y nosotros, en nuestras reuniones, nos sentimos acosados. Gracias a algunos amigos suyos intelectuales de las viejas universidades, hemos luchado aquí y protestado día y noche para que liberen a Makah, pero todo ha sido en vano, aún así seguimos insistiendo.

"Sus viejos amigos se han prestado a colaborarnos, pero realmente, no tienen opciones reales más que abogados, y tutelas, lo que llevamos haciendo desde hace bastante tiempo sin resultado alguno. Investigando, nos hemos dado cuenta de que solo hay una posibilidad: Alguien debe ayudarnos en nuestra lucha, alguien poderoso.

"Sé que piensa que en estos momentos, me duele humillarme ante un blanco. Pero sé que usted es un hombre honesto, y en todo el tiempo que anduvo con mi hija, veneró sus costumbres y su origen.

"MI hija no sabe nada de esto. Si lo llega a saber, le juro que se fugará para entorpecer lo que acabo de proponerle, pues ella considera esta lucha como suya, y al ver que usted nos ha ayudado, sentirá que nos ha fallado, y que su padre no es más que otro vendido a los blancos.  
"Pero tanto usted como yo, la amamos. Por eso me he tomado el atrevimiento de escribirle estas líneas.

"Espero que venga pronto a Estados Unidos.

Kehne Kenai- Jefe de la Reserva Yahvok- Yuroks , California."

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Esperar a que se me pase el enojo- dije levantándome. – Roberto se queda acá, tu vienes conmigo- le dije, mientras bajábamos al garaje.

-Pero Roberto…- balbuceó Marina.

-¿Qué?- dijo el intrigado.

- Te quedarás solo unas semanas, muchacho. Tienes que lograr independencia- le dije, mientras conducía al Sao Paulo F.C.

-No me lo esperaba- dijo Roberto sorprendido, mientras Marina le hacía las mismas señas de sorpresa.

- Tendré que ir en viaje relámpago a Inglaterra, porque con mi fortuna no basta. Tendré que convencer a mi madre de ayudarme, no sé cómo. Y a la zafia de mi hermana. Y a quien sea. Y luego, a California. Tengo que ayudarla- dije suspirando.

-Suena fácil- me dijo Roberto con sonrisa mordaz, pero pronto enmudeció al ver que era serio el asunto.

Apenas entré, recordé las humillaciones que me habían infligido los ahora directivos del club. Cuando me dejaban jugar "porque tocaba". Uno de ellos, Junhinho Abrantes (hermano de aquella desafortunada que Roberto y Marina ahuyentaron), me miró con una mueca de asco, disimulada bajo una maligna sonrisa. Cuando jugaba en Fluminense, hace 10 años, me había despreciado, igual.

-No me digas que quieres jugar con el equipo otra vez, James- me dijo en un pésimo inglés. – Ya estás un poco viejo, ¿no? Desaprovechaste tu oportunidad.

-Cierra la boca, June (odiaba cuando le decía así, pronto vi su rostro contraído)- le dije sonriendo. – Si vago, lo hago con rumbo fijo.

-Dicen que le has quitado a Bala poca cosa, James. Y que le has dado "mucha" preferencia a ese individuo, solo porque te robó la cartera…

-Y porque le puso una cucaracha en el bolso a tu hermana, ¿no June?- le dije, mientras palmoteaba su hombro. Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Pero el tipo quería seguir acosándome.

-Muy bien, James. Para que no digas luego que no fui amable. Ahí están dos de mis muchachos. Uno disputa la misma posición de tu muchacho, y el otro es un delantero terrible. Procuraré probar al tuyo con los míos. Suerte- me dijo malignamente.

Yo me acerqué a Roberto. El veía con mucha cautela a todos los que aspiraban a la titular ese año por Sao Paulo. Había dos muchachos parecidos a él, de cabellera negra, que lo miraban con saña. Me di cuenta pronto, de que eran los protegidos de June, lamebotas de Bala.

A Roberto le dieron un chaleco azul, y lo pusieron con otros 12 chicos en posiciones disímiles. Era natural, los seleccionadores querían ver en qué eran buenos. June había puesto a los lamebotas de Bala en el equipo opuesto. Comenzó el partido. Los dos lamebotas quisieron barrerlo al tiempo, pero él los esquivó, e hizo un pase que iba para el tipo de atrás. Solo pensaba en avanzar.

Iban otros dos chicos a los que identifiqué como volantes, porque creían que Roberto era el delantero, y este pronto se vio cercado por los dos tipos. Hizo un sombrerito, e hizo un pase a un tipo que barrió a uno de los lobos: Radunga. Había crecido bastante desde que nos dejó, y estaba jugando a la par con Roberto. Pronto, Roberto comprendió, y se fue por la izquierda, y Radunga se fue adelante.

Los lamebotas trataron de hacer un remedo de "La Jaula de Pájaro" (o como demonios se llame ), pero no lo lograron. Radunga se interpuso entre los dos, y otros dos, que también eran de Bala (lo pude ver por su juego sucio, de meter canillazos y tacos aquí y allá), y se la pasó a Roberto, que hizo un "Drive Shoot" con todo su impulso. Primer gol.

Sacaron los lobos, y vi como Roberto, con un dribleo, lo sobrepasaba, siempre cuidando el espacio para Radunga, al que ya preparaba para hacer otro gol, pero vi como uno de ellos hizo caer a mi discípulo, que sin embargo, fue muy hábil y le pasó el balón a Radunga con el empeine, y este hizo un gol de cabezazo. Vi a Roberto, que no se podía mover, y a Junhinho mirándome con una maligna sonrisa.

Yo protesté, y lo vi retorcerse de dolor. Radunga miró a los lobos atónito, y furioso. Yo también. Pero Roberto, muy inglés, se sacó el polvo, y se levantó, aguantando el dolor, en el mismo lugar que los matones de Bala lo habían lesionado. Siguió corriendo, y ordenando a todos los demás, como yo le había enseñado. Situó la defensa en el centro, mientras él y Radunga ocupaban los costados. Los malditos se dieron cuenta pronto, que cambiarían de lugar, de lado a lado.

Trataron de bloquearlos en la misma posición, pero Radunga y Roberto optaron por irse hacia atrás o hacia adelante. Como en cuadrado. Ya tenían identificados a los lobos, que eran los únicos que valían la pena. Roberto simplemente, pasó a uno, pasó a otro, le devolvió el balón a Radunga, este hizo lo mismo, y los dos alcanzaron la misma posición. Uno le pasó el balón a otro, y sucesivamente, hasta que Roberto hizo otro gol. Pitazo final.

-Vimos lo que sucedió- dijo el encargado. – Tú y tu- les dijo a Roberto y a Radunga. – Van adentro. –Ustedes dos- les dijo a los lobos.- También. Es todo por este año.

Roberto y Radunga se abrazaron, y miraron con cautela a sus nuevos compañeros, quienes les harían la vida imposible, de eso estaban seguros. Pero Roberto lo tenía muy claro: Tendría que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo. Eso mismo le dije yo en su cena de celebración.

-Ahora vas a ser el nuevo fichaje del club- le dije muy grave. – Y tienes que mantenerte, y trabajar mucho por demostrar que eres mejor que esos psicópatas hasta que yo regrese. – le dije muy angustiado, y muy serio. El me miró con el mismo gesto.

-No, señor James. Tengo que demostrárselo ahora. No solamente para cuando usted regrese. Usted me ha dado muchas herramientas, y sé que no estoy listo aún. Lo logré por que usted me ayudó, y porque veo que si sirvo. Pero igual, aguantaré aún así este conmigo. Tengo que forjar mi propio camino. Eso sí, lo deseo a mi lado- me afirmó, mientras brindábamos con Marina.

Desde que lo vi levantarse con garbo, vi el hombre en el que se había convertido, y vi que pronto, muy pronto, dejaría de necesitar de mí. Me sentí, de pronto, ya viejo, y decidí comprobarlo. Le di la vieja pelota con que había entrenado, junto a mí, durante un año. El me la pasó.

-Quítamela- le dije, como siempre les he dicho a mis discípulos, para probar cuáles son sus habilidades. El dudó en avanzar, pero yo si lo hice. Entonces él lo hizo. El me hizo un taco, y luego pasó su pelota al otro pie, para cogerla con la cabeza, pero yo me interpuse, e hice un dribleo, muy rápidamente, pero él, con su rodilla, frenó mi jugada.

Yo me fui hacia abajo, y con un barrido la tomé, pero él se adelantó tomando el balón con los dos pies, mientras saltaba. Disparó, y salió a correr, cambiando de posición, pero yo adiviné su movimiento, después de dejarlo hacer. Me fui horizontalmente, arrinconándolo hacia una esquina. El me miró sorprendido. Me sonrió.

-Buen truco- me dijo estupefacto. Yo palmoteé su espalda.

-Apréndelo solo para volantes o delanteros impertinentes- le respondí. –Trae a tu madre. Marina se va conmigo.

El asintió. En el aeropuerto, nos abrazamos, luego de tres semanas de hacer papeleo, y hablar con la prensa sobre el discípulo que había logrado colocar en Sao Paulo, y aclararles a todos que asuntos personales requerían mi presencia fuera de Brasil.

En Sao Paulo, la gente me saludaba deferentemente, y a todos les agradó, por primera vez, verme en público haciendo algo útil, y no cortejando arrogantes divitas de la alta sociedad Paulista. Creo que por que había enfrentado a Bala, en algunos sectores se había corrido la voz.

Dejé la escuela a cargo de Perkins, por ese entonces yo había mandado 12 muchachos a Inglaterra, cumpliendo con mi trabajo. Todos sabían que Roberto era mi principal interés, pero gracias a mi labor, y a lo que le había sucedido al muchacho, nadie dijo mayor cosa.

Su madre y sus hermanos fueron a vivir con él, a mi apartamento. Su madre cuidó de todo, y se maravilló de verlo tan disciplinado, y de escuchar "esa música de indigentes" a todo volumen. Solo quería progresar y ser parte de la selección Olímpica. Sabía que lo conseguiría, pero ahora el mismo se encargaría de su destino.

Marina veía todo muy extrañada, y se sentía incómoda con su abrigo, el que le compré para ir a Inglaterra. Me preguntó si no era mejor viajar en clase turista, que porqué los huevos horribles de pescado eran tan caros y porqué esa bebida que sabía a pies apestosos era distintivo de clase. No se atrevió a pedir nada, y veía el salmón como un manjar horrible. Yo no hice más que reírme.

Llegué a Inglaterra, y la prensa me acosó por lo de Roberto, pero los eludí a todos, mientras corría con Marina, como si yo fuese una estrella de rock y ella una groupie, hacia el auto del mayordomo Wilkins, ya un hombre muy anciano. El miró a Marina levantando una ceja.

-No te preocupes, Wilkins. Es mi ama de llaves, y tiene edad como para ser mi hija- le dije mientras tomaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía. Marina iba mirando, con la cabeza afuera (como un perrito, ella me mataría si se lo dijera), todo lo que Londres ofrecía. Fotografiaba hasta las canecas de basura. Era la primera vez que viajaba al exterior, y se sentía extraña. Por el horrendo frío que hacía, claro, y porque no había visto nada semejante en su vida.

-Marina, cualquier cosa que te diga mamá sobre tu apariencia, no le hagas caso. Es tan rígida como la defensa de Beckenbauer, y realmente no ha salido de 1950- le advertí, para evitar futuras rencillas.

-¿Y qué si comienza con los típicos comentarios sobre mi origen, y con demás idioteces desagradables?- preguntó ella. – Me he de defender.

-Tienes carta blanca- le dije, mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo, que el mayordomo Wilkins miró con desprecio , y le hizo una señal a la chica para quitarme el cigarrillo de la boca, cosa que ella que hizo al instante.

El viejo señor le sonrió. Tenían temperamentos similares, y seguramente podrían haber sido cómplices, en esos oscuros códigos de la servidumbre que revelaban dignidad e ingenio, más que servilismo.

Llegamos a la vieja mansión, con sus hojas polvorientas, sus estatuas ajadas, y su reja chirriante. Todo se veía gris, triste, como en aquella oscura década en la que me fui. Nada había cambiado. Había vuelto después de casi dos años, luego de querer terminar con mi vida.

El mayordomo Wilkins me dio el viejo balón de cuero del tío Chester, quien agonizaba allá en su mansión del campo. Yo lo miré con gran nostalgia. Gracias a él el fútbol había sido parte de mi vida, gracias a él, había definido mi rumbo, y lo había hecho a espaldas de la gloria. Suspiré, y se lo di a Marina, para que lo guardase. Mi madre nos recibió fríamente, en el comedor.

- Has cambiado el semblante, pero tu aspecto sigue siendo el de un indigente. Me han dicho que te portaste altanero con la sociedad Paulista, y que has adoptado a dos mulatillos a los que le dejarás tu fortuna. Primero te encierro antes de permitir tal cosa.

Marina y yo nos reímos, mientras nos mirábamos. Mi madre, con un golpe seco sobre la mesa, cortó la escena.

-Así que es cierto. Esa mulatilla venida de cualquier barrial horrible brasileño es la que se quedará con tu fortuna. Qué indigno, James. No me digas que has venido a confirmármelo.

-Ella es mi ama de llaves, madre- le dije al fin, luego de reírme de nuevo. – Me ha salvado la vida en Brasil. Lleva mis cuentas, y cuida de mí. Yo le doy a cambio lo suficiente para que viva dignamente, incluida su escuela. No es mi hija…

-Y no pienso quedarme con su dinero, señora, James tiende a gastar más de lo que gana- replicó Marina convencida, en inglés. Mi madre la miró como un insecto, pero Marina seguía mirándola burlona.

-Eso sí es verdad, pero no te permito que me hables con tal insolencia. Bien, me alegra ver que por lo menos hay gente (así no tengan tu nivel), que no te deja caer en vagabunderías. En fin. ¿Qué deseas? – me preguntó mientras se quitaba sus guantes.

-Necesito tu ayuda, madre. Necesito salvar a un viejo amigo de ser encarcelado injustamente, y caer en la ruina.-le dije muy serio.

Mi madre se rió, y levantó una ceja. Tomó su te. Me miró asesinamente.

-Si es para alguno de tus amigotes, ni lo pienses. No voy a permitir que gastes el resto de nuestro patrimonio en gente que no te ha traído más que problemas. Nunca, no, no lo haré. Ni siquiera si ella estuviese en la cárcel, porque seguro lo habría merecido- dijo señalando a Marina. Yo me enfurecí, pero ella sonrió.

-Ay, señora. No se moleste. Seguramente yo habría tenido que sacarlo a él de la cárcel, y créame, sabría de donde conseguir el dinero, como lo he hecho desde los ocho años. Y no, no es robando. Es trabajando. La gente de mi color de piel también trabaja, sobre todo mal paga, para gente como usted. – le replicó. Yo secundé a mi ama de llaves, con una mirada asesina hacia mi madre.

-Es todo. No deseo volver a verte. Esto era muy importante para mí. Más que mi vida. Me largo- le dije molesto.

-Si quieres, quédate- dijo ella indiferente.- Para ella el cuarto de la servidumbre está disponible, junto a Wilkins.

Ahora yo fui el que golpeó la mesa.

-Ni una maldita humillación más ante la gente que me aprecia, madre. Porque no solo perderás el poco cariño que alguna vez hube de tenerte, sino el respeto que no te mereces sino por apellido- le susurré furioso. Marina y Wilkins se fueron detrás de mí. El viejo mayordomo me paró.

-Le daré noticias en su apartamento de Picadilly, señor. Visite usted a su tío Chester. Le necesita. Sé que arreglará sus asuntos- me dijo picándome el ojo. – Inteligente jovencita. No le abandone nunca- me advirtió, viendo a Marina.

Pasé dos días junto a ella, llevándola a conocer Londres, y presentándole a todos mis viejos amigos, entre ellos a Robert Plant, de quien siempre dijo que parecía un elfo con cabello de arbusto. Le expliqué mi problema a los dos Bobbys, (Moore se encontraba de vacaciones, se había ido al nuevo paraíso que era Norteamérica), que no dudaron en darme algún dinero, y me felicitaron por Roberto.

Por esa semana me enteré de la creación de la NALS, ya que mi calavera amigo George Best, en una noche en un famoso club de Londres, dijo que se iría a jugar a América, tal y como haría Pelé, ya que este país estaba prosperando, y allí era un terreno virgen para el deporte, y era un buen negocio.

-Piénsalo, amigo. Podrías entrenar a mi equipo, los L.A Aztecs, y enseñarles a esos pardillos americanos cómo se juega de verdad. Hollywood es todo nuestro, amigo. Imagínate las chicas que podremos conocer, iremos a visitar a Hugh Heffner…- me dijo Best. – Te lo dejo te tarea…

Yo le sonreí. Menos mal no le había contado a nadie que pedía dinero era por Makah, porque quería comprometerme con ella, o todos se habrían reído de mí.

-Tengo que cumplir con obligaciones allá en Brasil. Debo volver a Roberto una celebridad pedante como tú- bromeé. Best me dio un puño suave en la cabeza.

-Idiota. Te estás volviendo un tipo serio- me dijo riéndose. – No me simpatizas. Adiós, chica de Ipanema.

Yo lo miré mal. George me dijo si me acostaba con ella. Yo escupí la cerveza y comencé a pellizcar su brazo lentamente.

-Claro que no, idiota. No soy como tú. Y ni lo pienses, o te cortaré las bolas, y las piernas, y sin ninguna de las dos serás alguien en Los Ángeles- le advertí. George se echó a reír, mientras Marina lo miraba de forma asesina, y a mí también, por obligarla a llevarla ahí.

-Ay, James, te voy a ver casado pronto, con lo ñoñetas que te has vuelto…- se burló. Yo le sonreí de nuevo, y palmoteé su cabeza.

-No lo dudes, amigo. Espero no morir como tú- le dije, mientras me despedía de él. Sería la última vez que lo vería en sus cabales, o por lo menos, en buena salud, en Londres. Lastimosamente, no bromeé.  
Marina protestó por haberla llevado con esa gente tan loca.

-¡Me miraban como si fuese su siguiente groupie! ¡Pervertidos!

-Bueno, no puedes culparlos - le dije yo, mientras le compraba una hamburguesa en Trafalgar Square.- Eres una chica muy bella. Tu marido será afortunado, pero cuida de volverte gruñona.

Ella me pisó. Yo me seguí riendo, mientras ella protestaba en portugués. La calmé solo llevándola de compras.

Al día siguiente, ella y yo nos mudamos a 80 Km de Londres, con el agonizante tío Chester. Estaba postrado en cama, ya pálido, sin cabello. Tenía muchas manchas en la piel. Apenas lo vi, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de culpa, por haberlo olvidado tanto tiempo, por verlo en ese estado tan deplorable que yo podría haber evitado.

Ese hombre que me había enseñado lo que era la dignidad ante la derrota, lo que era jugar por solo jugar y no por ganar, jugar por querer hacerlo, jugar con el corazón. Jugar por ser valiente, como él lo fue, al continuar su amor por el fútbol a través de mí. El me miró con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-James… James… no te sientas mal, James… sabes que no me habrías podido llevar a Brasil, soy demasiado chocho para cambiar a Inglaterra, nunca me gustó otro país. Sabes que nunca me gustó el calor….además, sabes bien, hijito, que ni tú mismo podías cuidar de tu propia persona…¿cómo ibas a cuidar a un viejo gruñón?

Tosió. Yo tomé su mano, y sonreí por su broma. Sin embargo, eso no me quitó mi inmensa tristeza.

-Perdóneme, tío. Pasé 20 años vagando, vagando, y no pensé nunca en darle las gracias… yo… ¡tío, por favor! ¡No se muera!

-Deja de hacer peticiones sin sentido común, James. Yo no te enseñé eso- me reprendió. – Me enteré de que has entrenado a un muchacho que ha debutado muy bien en su primer partido. No lo creí de tus cartas, hasta que lo ví.- me dijo, mientras mostraba sus amarillentos dientes, tratando de sonreír, y un periódico, en la sección deportiva, donde se hablaba de la rutilante estrella del Sao Paulo F.C, Roberto Hongo, de 16 años, que había marcado cuatro goles en tan solo un primer tiempo.

-Así es, tío Chester. Por el es que continúo en esto- le confesé.

-Así te falle y te decepcione, James, nunca, nunca lo abandones. Sería lo peor que podrías hacer, sería indigno de ti. Ese muchacho requiere cuidado. No estará preparado para ser estrella. Es como tú, y eso se nota…

Volvió a toser. Me había dicho una gran verdad, que en ese momento no entendí. Siempre vi a Roberto demasiado maduro y fuerte como para afrontar cualquier cosa que se le viniera encima. No, Roberto era disciplinado, y sabía trabajar en equipo. No podía ser como yo.

-James, me voy . No aguanto más esta vida. Hace 57 años, debí desertar de esa trinchera allá en Verdún, volver a casa, y jugar en el club, así me hubiesen tildado de traidor y cobarde. A cambio de eso, perdí mis piernas. Pero te encontré a ti, querido sobrino mío. Tú fuiste todo lo que yo no pude ser. Ayudaste a Robert Moore, ese calabacita, a ganar el Mundial y a demostrarles a esos cretinos del Parlamento que lo que creían que nos deshonraba, nos dio la gloria. Siempre, siempre, gracias a muchachos como tú, seremos respetados, ya nadie nos podrá quitar el fútbol, nuestro modo de jugarlo. Nadie nos quitará el orden, y la elegancia que le dimos. Prométeme una cosa…

Yo puse mis manos entre las suyas. Marina comenzó a llorar, en silencio.

- Debes continuar la tradición. Roberto tiene un apellido. Su historia continuará la tuya. Pero es su historia. Por eso, deseo, deseo que si alguna vez llegas a tener un hijo, deseo que lo entrenes, así como yo lo hice contigo. Y el hará lo que tal vez ni tú, ni Roberto podrán hacer ya, ni lo que pude hacer yo, ni lo que pudo hacer mi hermano, tu padre, quien quizo jugar y no irse a esa horrenda guerra de pacotilla. Así es. Nunca seas mezquino con lo que sabes, y aconseja a cada muchacho que vea en la pelota su compañera como su amiga y su refugio, nunca los hagas desistir…

- Lo prometo, tío Chester- le dije entre sollozos, como un niño. El puso su mano en mi cabeza.

- Buen niño. Siempre fuiste un buen niño, James. El mayordomo Wilkins me ha hablado de tu problema. Le deseo a aquella mujer buena fortuna, y paciencia para soportarte, ya sabrá cómo somos los Smiths.  
Yo abrí los ojos sorprendido. No podía ser posible.

-Tío Chester…- le dije sorprendido. El me sonrió, cómplice. Me silenció colocando con dificultad su dedo índice en su boca, sin dejar de sonreír  
-Hay que dormir, James… hay que dormir… qué buen sobrino…- me dijo, mientras Marina acomodaba su almohada.

Lo había atendido 5 días, y era la primera vez que me decía que quería dormir.

Cerró los ojos. Yo me quedé a su lado. Noté que estaba muerto a la hora. Seguía con su mano aferrada a la mía. Lloré en silencio. Dejé caer mi rostro sobre su pecho. Mi viejo tío. Mi viejo tío. Con él había muerto el lado más feliz de mi infancia, todo mi pasado, mi figura de niño entusiasta y el fútbol habían muerto en aquel momento.

Recordé como me señalaba con la vara, desde su silla de ruedas, cómo patear la pelota, y cambiar de posición, lo que hacía mediante esquemas excelentes que dibujaba en viejos cuadernos. Como los dos veíamos en la noche a los aviones de la Lutwaffe y de la RAF, combatir como punticos de luces, desde la mansión. Recordé los juegos de estrategia que me ponía a jugar, para vencer a los nazis, mientras duró esa terrible guerra que casi acaba con mi esperanza.

El funeral fue concurrido. Marina vio por única vez en su vida a la Reina, que nos dio el pésame, distante, como una estatua de sí misma. Puse la medalla de la RAF, de mi tío, en sus macilentas manos, y el balón con el que me había enseñado a jugar. Los soldados tocaron en honor de un viejo coronel retirado. Mis amigos vinieron por causa mía, a pesar de mi madre y de mi hermana, que los miraba a todos con horror, incluso a mi joven ama de llaves.

Su cara fue peor, cuando en la tensionante reunión por el testamento del tío Chester, el abogado mencionó que todas sus propiedades y renta personal pasaban a ser exclusivamente míos, así como ganancias futuras. No le había dejado nada mas a la familia, no le dejó un miserere libro a mi hermana, ni un miserable plato de su costosa vajilla holandesa a mi madre, quien siempre codició sus objetos, pero nunca su compañía (le detestó siempre).

Eso incluía el título, y la renta que eso traía consigo.  
Ese había sido el premio del viejo tío Chester. Yo fui el único que lo comprendió, no por voluntad, sino por una terrible casualidad de la vida.

Yo fui el único que compartí su soledad, esa exquisita soledad en la que se encuentran los que no toleran conformarse con ellos mismos, sino que siempre desean ser mejores. Tío Chester era una especie de Roger Mortimer, aquel legendario barón que destronó al infantil Eduardo II, hacía ya 800 años. Un rey que nació sin corona, que no nació para reinar. Yo lo había entendido, desde muy pequeño, y por eso lo admiré, y lo quise a mi manera, tal como él quería y él me quiso a mí. Tal vez fui la única persona que significó algo para él, por ver tanto de lo que deseó ser, por hacerme caso, así fuese para mal.

Y él fue el único de la familia que para mí todavía tenía alguna presencia, sobre todo cuando le escribía largas cartas sobre Brasil, y le llevaba varias cosas que le parecían divertidas, como los bananos, al mejor estilo de un lord viejo y excéntrico. Siempre me pedía puros, y chocolates (era adicto a los Garotos), a pesar de que dañasen su salud.

Mi madre y mi hermana, y su mequetrefe marido trataron de hablar conmigo, pero no les dirigí la palabra. Porque cuando fui a pedirle dinero a Charlotte, esta no quizo dejar pasar a Marina, y simplemente, escupí en la puerta de su lujosa casa. No les presté atención. En cambio, le di al viejo mayordomo Wilkins un apartamento para él solo, y dinero considerable para vivir bien. Mi leal amigo, por compasión a mi madre, sola, decepcionada, y desesperada, se quedó, sin embargo, trabajando allí.

Fui a Buckingham a presentar la renovación del título y me fui inmediatamente a Estados Unidos con Marina. Allí recibimos un montón de correspondencia por parte de Roberto, que lamentaba la muerte de mi tío. Traía noticias. Los lobos de Bala , e incluso el mismo Bala, habían tratado de amedrentarlo, y al tratar de hacerlo caer, infructuosamente, habían amenazado a su familia, pero Perkins y Dalloway, mis fieles camarillas, no habían permitido al viejo mafioso hacer nada, y mantenían muy bien vigilado a Roberto, quien se había convertido, en pocos partidos, en la estrella del conjunto Paulista. Su garra goleadora, eso que en vano le quizo enseñar Kira Kozo, por fin había despertado.

Combinaba lo mejor de los dos mundos. Mi metódico estilo de juego, y la personalidad suficiente para impactar. Yo le repetía que no confiase mucho en su éxito, y el insistía en que así sería. No me preocupé, porque Perkins y Dalloway no me mandaban comentario negativo alguno.  
Los directivos de la NASLS fueron los primeros en contactarme, y me ofrecieron generosas ofertas de trabajo con los L.A Aztecs (el idiota borracho de George les había hablado demás, estoy seguro). No les dije que no, y dejé las puertas abiertas para cuando quisieran aceptarme.

Gustosos, aceptaron. En aquellos tiempos, y aún hoy, he sostenido que los americanos siempre han sido unos totales ingenuos para el fútbol, cosa que no pasa con sus mujeres. Curiosidades históricas, tal vez.

En Nueva York cité al padre de Makah. Mientras tanto, Marina comprobó para su propio horror, que aquella ciudad era un asco completo. Un idiota le tiró basura desde su vecindario, y ella casi acaba con su vidrio a pedradas. Otro patético émulo de Roberto rapó su bolso, y ella (que no sé de donde adquirió dotes de acróbata), pasó por entre los desquiciados conductores de taxi, y le rapó el botín al sujeto, luego de protestar, de nuevo, en portugués.

Cuando fuimos al Metro, horriblemente rayado, en aquel entonces, me preguntó que significaban esas palabras. Le tuve que leer, lleno de vergüenza, todas las barbaridades que se decían allí.

Varios tipos le silbaban, y uno que le fue a poner la mano recibió un patadón digno de una descendiente de esclavos practicantes de capoeira. Como ya habíamos visto todos los lugares interesantes de la ciudad, y a todos sus antipáticos y excéntricos habitantes, la llevé a Studio 54, cortesía de amigos del Jet Set que tenía desde antes.

Andy Warhol dijo algo incoherente sobre su belleza, y varios chicos la invitaron a bailar, pero ella, como no se sentía bien, se puso más tiesa que una roca.

-Me siento como mono de feria, James. Este ambiente apesta- me confesó asustada.

-Lo sé, Marina. Supuestamente aquí entran las personas a las que debemos de seguir- confesé decepcionado, mientras Andy me robaba un cigarrillo y Peter Frampton me quitaba mi coñac.

-Quiero irme. La música es idiota, y me siento desnuda, como yegua. Y no me digas que ese polvo de esa chica…- dijo horrorizada. Yo asentí.

-Tienes razón. Vine acá por algo mas importante- le dije arrepentido.  
-Suerte con tu amante, Jaimie- me dijo una modelito de poca monta. Yo le levanté el dedo de en medio, junto a Marina, y todos se rieron. Sería la última vez que entraría a ese lugar.

El señor Kenai me felicitó, de nuevo, por Roberto, y procuraba repetirle a su hija que el mantenía la farsa. Yo le sonreí vagamente.

-No entiendo porqué no me lo dijo- le confesé decepcionado.

-Seguramente porque considera esta su lucha. Algo que debió hacer ella, y no usted. Sabe bien que ella es orgullosa, y no permitiría depender nunca de nadie. Los blancos la han chantajeado toda su vida para obtener sus sueños.

-Pero sabe bien que yo no soy de esos- le objeté yo, muy molesto.

-Ella se lo explicará mejor que yo- dijo el señor Kenai muy apenado. – Espero que esto no la aleje de mi hija, pero yo no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir…

-Señor Kenai, acompáñeme al banco- le respondí adustamente. El viejo indígena me siguió, con gran porte y majestuosidad. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando vio en el cheque todo ese montón de ceros. Marina si, y casi riega toda la Coca- Cola en el piso del banco.

-James ¿qué diablos vas a hacer con todo ese dinero?- preguntó Marina sorprendida.

-Muy bien, señor Kenai. Dijo usted que la corporación quiere comprar la tierra. YO también.- le respondí decidido.

Marina dio un grito de asombro, y el señor Kenai palideció, lo mismo que el empleadito del banco.

-Dígame si tengo que pagar más por el papeleo- le dije, mientras firmaba el cheque.

-Señor Smith…- balbuceó el señor Kenai.

-Tendrá la misma independencia en su tierra, la que ha tenido siempre. No me meteré en sus asuntos. Tal vez los visitaré, si su hija me lo permite . Me quedaré el tiempo que considere necesario, pero respetaré su espacio.

El maduro jefe indígena me miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Me dio uno de sus collares, y tomó mi mano en señal de agradecimiento. Yo suspiré, serenamente.

Marina me miró sorprendida, con un gesto de aprobación. Era la primera vez que yo viajaba y mendigaba por una mujer. La verdad sea dicha, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Me negaba a pensar que yo amaba a Makah, pero realmente, al verla en esas condiciones, no solo me inspiraba compasión, sino también admiración. Era tan distante, tan orgullosa, tan digna.

Era todo lo contrario a mí, y también, bastante parecida. Si, realmente, la quería. La quería conmigo, no dejarla ir, y ya basta, me estoy poniendo como esos idiotas que a la solterona de Jane Austen le gustaba tanto describir.

En California, mientras mis viejos amigos de UCLA y Berkeley se encargaban del papeleo legal para hacerme dueño de las tierras, me enteré, por Roberto, de que las pruebas para la selección se acercaban, y que la prensa le preguntaba solo estupideces, y él no sabía cómo responderlas, que necesitaba a Marina para que le diese clases de ingenio.

Me enteré también de que lo expulsaron en un partido, pero porque uno de los lobos lo había hecho barrer a un contrario sin culpa. Me preocupé. Apenas regresara, debía hacerlo más astuto. Era hora de enseñarle a jugar sucio en casos de extrema necesidad, y le decía que solo se preocupara de su trabajo. En la carta también habló de Radunga, de cómo él le había enseñado a ver cada oportunidad de gol, y así mismo, este le había enseñado a gambetear, y a cubrir posiciones, y a hacer pases desde esos cambios.

Marina por primera vez se sintió como en casa. El clima era muy agradable para ella, y mis antiguos colegas la consideraban una novedad, y muy buena conversadora. Esos tontos ex hippies se burlaban de sus ocurrencias y sus respuestas, y quedaban maravillados. "¡Déjanos adoptarte! "Le rogaban, pero ella lo consideraba una real broma, cuando muchas intenciones eran serias.

Sin embargo, el ambiente era tensionante. Aquellos colegas míos y sus alumnos, mas representantes nativos, protestaban frente a la reserva, custodiada por policías. Los obreros, con sus grúas, y abogaduchos de la corporación, los intimidaban a menudo. Hubo revueltas, y hubo heridos de bala. La cárcel femenina era un hervidero, lleno de prensa y de ONGs, pues en aquella época teníamos la buena suerte de que los periodistas eran medio progresistas, e izquierdosos.

Makah se había negado a hablar, por temor de quedar en evidencia ante mí. Había vendido sus cosas y prestado servicios (como maquillar y lavar el pelo de reclusas, y hacer de enfermera, entre otras cosas), para que no la tocaran. Apenas me vio, palideció. Yo me quité las gafas y la miré inquisidoramente. Ella bajó su mirada.

-Mírame- le dije lúgubremente.

Ella lo hizo, temblando, como si fuese al cadalso.

-Quiero saber porqué- le pregunté muy enojado.

- Porque sabía que harías esto. Porque no quería meterte en mi lucha personal. Es mi lucha, James. Yo sola debí convocar a toda esa gente, así fuesen tus amigos. Yo sola debí incitarlos a preocuparse por nosotros, a conseguir los medios para…

-Dime si me amas, si o no- la interrumpí. Ella bajó su rostro. Puso su mano en el vidrio. Temblaba.

-Eso no es una pregunta válida… yo no lo sé, James, aún con lo que hice, mi respuesta ya no tendría validez. Tú estás aquí es por compasión, y porque seguro mi padre te dijo que lo hicieras. Estoy muy avergonzada…yo…

Se retiró al instante. Con que así quería jugar. No lo lograría. No conmigo. No rompería mi corazón. No era capaz. Apenas salí, la guarda me miró burlona.

-Así que le tocó soportar a la "Señorita Dignidad". Ni Pocahontas pudo haber hecho algo así. Vaya tipa. Es bastante insoportable y callada. Unas cuantas amigas mías, a pesar de poner su rostro en el retrete, no han logrado cambiar su actitud- dijo burlona.

Yo la miré con asco. Era como Bala: el tipo de personas que ven a alguien decente, y lo quieren hundir en su mundo, bajo su yugo, para destrozarlas por dentro y controlarlas como querían. Si no lo había permitido con Roberto, menos con Makah.

Hablé con la directora, y pagué la fianza, pocos días después. Y me ocupé muy bien de que aquella mujer fuese despedida y penalizada. Si la Constitución no hacía nada, un extranjero con dinero si.

Apenas llegué a la reserva, el mayor de los abogados me miró, y se echó a reír, justo cuando Makah llegaba, y todos los de su tribu la saludaban conmovidos.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- preguntó ella, famélica, y pálida, como la había visto aquel día. Estaba asustada, avergonzada, sorprendida.

Kehne les dio una señal a los de su tribu, y no contestaron nada. El abogaducho preguntó lo mismo.

-Miss Pocahontas tiene la misma pregunta que hacer. No me diga: Otro hippie para protestar, esta vez de traje, y con una criaturita exótica de mascota. ¿Cuál es la nueva moda de ustedes, cargar mulas para su uso personal?

Marina no acudió al ingenio esta vez; con todas sus fuerzas, le dio un puntapié. El abogado chilló de dolor.

-No sabía que había dejado el cerebro en casa, imbécil. Eso también es para uso personal- le gritó en un chapuceado inglés. Yo sonreí.

-Si, tengo el pelo largo, fui hippie. Pregúnteme algo mejor.- le respondí pasivamente.

-Si viene a agredir, lo demandaremos, y pasará el resto de su infructífera vida en la cárcel, donde se pudrirá, y…

Yo le mostré los papeles. El tipo los leyó atónito.

-No puede ser…

-Si puede ser. Ser lacayo de una Reina fría al otro lado del mar sirve de algo cuando uno quiere conseguir licencias, ¿no?- le pregunté, mientras raspaba en la solapa de su chaqueta un fósforo, y prendía mi cigarrillo.

-Maldito bastardo…- gruñó el abogadito. Yo me eché a reír.

-¡Vean todos!- grité enérgicamente. - ¡Un blanco ha comprado su reserva! ¡Si, un blanco es dueño de sus tierras! – grité orondo. - ¡Y ahora, el blanco ordena que quiten sus malditas grúas de ahí en menos de lo que cuente tres, porque esta es mi maldita propiedad privada!- les grité a todos los de la corporación. - ¡Y los policías, que se vayan! ¡Ahora yo disfrutaré de MIS tierras!

Todos aplaudieron, aunque resentidos en el fondo, porque creían que iban a estar bajo mi yugo, o quien sabe que. Los tipos de la corporación se retiraron ipso- facto. Vi a Makah retirarse indignada, hacia el bosque. Yo también estaba molesto con ella, y no le di importancia al asunto. Me retiré a una de las carpas que tenían preparada para mí.

Desde ahí vi como el señor Kenai, con Marina al lado, les explicaba a todos los demás que mantendrían su autonomía, y que mi compra era la única manera de protegerlos, pero que yo no me metería en nada concerniente a su comunidad.

Todos aceptaron la decisión, incluso su abuelo. Por la noche, hubo una fiesta en mi honor. Busqué a Makah, pero no la vi. Fui a caminar entre el bosque, y entonces, algo me tacleó. Era Makah, furiosa. Trataba de golpearme. Estaba llena de ira.

-¡Es la típica historia! ¡Si, eso es! ¡El blanco salva a los indígenas tontos, y desprotegidos, de sí mismos, de su estupidez, compra sus tierras, y se vuelve el Rey de su maldita tribu!- sollozó- ¡Y tú, tú te has metido, y ahora yo tendré que ser tu premio, yo que no pude hacer nada por mi tribu, nada! ¡Es tu maldita culpa!- gritó, mientras me golpeaba en el pecho. Yo la calmé, agitándola y llevándola contra el árbol.

-No podría decir que dejaras tu orgullo, porque por eso es que te amo. Y no viajé hasta Inglaterra a mendigar dinero porque quiero verte bajo mi yugo. Quiero verte feliz. SI quieres irte con otro, adelante- le dije compungido y furioso, mientras solté sus manos. – Por mi parte, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Ella se amansó, de pronto. Seguía mirándome, llena de cólera, atónita, indignada.

-Era mi lucha, James. Era mi asunto. Lo que más odio es que suframos el mismo destino una y otra vez. No sé qué decirte. No creí oír esas palabras, menos de ti.- me dijo incrédula, mientras seguían escurriendo en su rostro, sus lágrimas, llenas de rabia.

-Pues óyelas. Porque a pesar de que sea un maldito calavera, un idiota con las mujeres, sé que me interesas. No sé porqué, sabiendo que tu orgullo no te permite ver nada, nada más allá de ti misma.- le repliqué, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos. – Perdóname por ayudarte.

Me retiré, y ella se encogió sobre un árbol.

Me fui a la mañana siguiente, junto a Marina, que se entristeció por la noticia. Yo no quería hablar. Tenía que ir a Los Ángeles, porque nos devolvíamos en un vuelo directo a Sao Paulo. El señor Kenai también se despidió de mí, apenado. Yo no dije nada. Estaba desilusionado, estaba molesto con aquella mujer tan orgullosa, tan dueña de si, tanto como para parecer irracional.

Habían pasado dos días. Estábamos en Los Ángeles, caminando por las playas de Santa Mónica, y reflexionando sobre nuestra larga aventura.

Marina y yo habíamos visto la soberbia, personificada en mi madre, la indiferencia, personificada en Charlotte. La locura, en George, la valentía en Roberto. La sinceridad con uno mismo, como el tío Chester. La humildad, en el señor Kenai, todo lo contrario a su hija…

-Tal vez la entiendo un poco, James- me dijo Marina como siempre, haciendo de terapeuta. – Quizá era su lucha. Era algo que ella tuvo que hacer. Es de esas tipas a las que no les gusta que la salven.

-Malditas feministas- gruñí. Tomé un gran sorbo de mi Coca- Cola. – Todas están locas. Las mujeres están locas.

-No es eso. Quizá no estaba preparada para alguien como tú, ahora que lo pienso…- replicó Marina. Yo acaricié su cabeza.

-Eres inteligente. Y me has salvado. Gracias. – le dije con una triste sonrisa.

-No seas idiota, James. No he hecho nada… bueno, hay mujeres que están locas, y otras que son tontas... aunque bueno, eso ya no es problema mío- dijo con una sonrisa temerosa, al ver mi rostro de orangután.

No dijimos nada más. Regresamos a Sao Paulo, donde Roberto nos recibió alegremente. Yo veía algo extraño en el, pero el solo me confesó que había ido con unos amigos a tomar unas copas. Le advertí, muy seriamente, que eso me había llevado a la ruina. Se molestó, y no sé porqué no comenzó otra batalla campal conmigo. Seguro había madurado, o algo así, pero de manera precoz, al peor estilo de "Saturday Night Fever". Descubrí que en dos meses que estuve fuera, Roberto comenzaba a ser un enigma para mí.

Discutíamos sobre los nuevos jugadores brasileños, y los técnicos, a todo volumen. Cuando abrí el apartamento, encontré a Makah, que reposaba parada, y con la cabeza gacha en la sala de estar. Su padre y su abuelo estaban sentados en el sofá. Los saludé con un movimiento de cabeza. Ellos se retiraron, junto a Marina y Roberto (su madre había vuelto a su casa, por vergüenza conmigo).

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…

Silencio.  
Yo me regodeaba internamente de felicidad, de saber que ella había viajado por mí.

-Me pregunto si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir- le dije sentándome, con gran ventaja.

-No… solo que fui una tonta, James. Una tonta…te agradezco inmensamente lo que has hecho…

-¿Algo más?- le pregunté con la misma actitud.

-Deseo que no tomes esa actitud tan superior conmigo. Deseo agradecerte con toda mi alma lo que has hecho por nosotros. Deseo no volver a reñirte nunca. Deseo confiarte todo, y ayudarnos en lo posible. Deseo vivir aquí en Sao Paulo, contigo, si tu lo deseas, y deseo que seas feliz, preferiblemente conmigo…- dijo penetrándome con su fuerte mirada. Yo me levanté, muy sorprendido, e invadido de felicidad.

-Makah… ¿a qué te…?- le pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

- Según mi tribu, el jefe da en prenda a una de sus hijas en compensación por un favor muy grande.- dijo ella sonriendo.  
-No… entiendo…

Ella se echó a reír.

-Te estoy proponiendo matrimonio, tonto- dijo burlona. – Y no solo porque venga en el trato con mi padre, sino porque de veras deseo hacerlo. ¿Y tú?- me preguntó levantándome la ceja, con las manos en la cintura. Yo me eché a reír .

Era lo más extraño que me había pasado en la vida. La abracé, y la besé muchas veces. Era increíble. El que debió hacer eso fui yo.

Si, al fin, como predijo George, me había casado. No sé cómo diablos había pasado tan rápido. Es cierto eso de que un tipo nunca se casa con su novia de 3 años, sino con la que conoce a los 3 meses. Ya deseaba estar tranquilo, y veía que Makah era lo suficientemente paciente para mí.

No se desvivía por mi persona, como las otras, y trataba de entenderme. La chica, al fin y al cabo, con que nunca quise salir en mi juventud, pero que era la que necesitaba, como mi madre siempre dijo.

Vaya paradoja.

La boda se celebró en una notaría de Sao Paulo, con Marina y Roberto como padrinos, y los señores Kenai de testigos, junto con Perkins y Dalloway, y la madre de mi discípulo, como únicos invitados. El abuelo de Makah nos casó por su ritual. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar en mi vida.

Decidí acompañar a Roberto en su partido de visitante contra el Fluminense, y por fin mirar sus logros durante dos meses, y ver por qué ahora firmaba tantos autógrafos. Quería aprender de él, de su desempeño en plena liga brasileña, quería verlo ya trabajando en equipo, y guiándolo según lo que yo le había enseñado.

Me encontré con una carta resentida de mi madre, que se había enterado por Perkins y Dalloway de mi boda, diciendo que viajaría inmediatamente a Brasil para "conocer a su nuera y ver si era digna de su hijo". Makah solo se echó a reír, mientras Marina le daba detalles sobre su suegra, lo más de hilarantes.

Eso me puso de malas. Mi madre, el gran estorbo, que seguramente nos haría la vida un infierno, y sobre todo a mí, porque no le di ni un centavo del tío Chester. Para añadir, en el estadio me encontré con el mismo Barsole Bala, que miró a mi mujer lascivamente, y un poco también a Marina. Me sonrió como siempre lo había hecho.

Yo agarré a Makah de la cintura, y ella tomó a Marina de la mano, y levantando una ceja, se retiró arrogantemente a su puesto, arrastrando a mi joven ama de llaves (y cómplice de mi esposa a su vez en eso de molestarme). Golpeó con su cabello al idiota que le había echado la bebida.

-Esa apuesta está cercana a cobrarse, amiguito… pero me han contado por ahí que su Roberto se ha vuelto un muchacho de clubes, y de fiestas con compañeros, y damiselas fáciles. Eso puede costarle la carrera… y su salud mental…

Yo lo miré molesto. Porque era cierto. Roberto comenzaba a tener dinero. Comenzaba con sus propias salidas, y sus propios horarios, aunque cumpliese para seguir entrenando conmigo. Lo miraba ahí, calentando, y bromeando con sus amigos. Definitivamente, no podía darle todo de mí, no podía convertirlo en mí. Pero había visto mi ejemplo. No podía ser tan estúpido. En los bajos fondos, Bala tenía inmunidad total, y podía vigilarlo.

Pasó por mi mente la idea de que Bala terminaría arrebatándome a Roberto no por el fútbol, ni sus burdos ataques de mafioso, sino con el alcohol y las fiestas. Tendría que hablar con él al final del partido.

El partido comenzó con un poderoso ataque del Fluminense, al que los defensores de Roberto casi no pueden contener, pero Roberto pronto se alzó por el centro , y encabezó la posición del equipo al hacer que los que lo respaldaban por delante se fuesen atrás de él. Radunga, que era su soporte, simplemente porque él lo apoyaba en las posiciones que Roberto dejaba, o cuando la situación lo requería, era al revés.

Vi a los lobos, tratando de cortar los pases que Roberto hacía, tratando de robar el protagonismo, sobre todo en la primera llegada de gol, donde mi pupilo le dio un Drive Pass a Radunga, que uno de los lobos cortó en el acto. Dio un potente tiro, que no terminó en gol. Radunga se puso furioso, mientras Roberto lo tranquilizaba y organizaba un contragolpe con su efectivo sistema de señales.

La defensa pronto cambió en una formación de 4-4-2, y los de atrás pasaron hacia adelante. El defensa central le hizo un potente pase a Radunga, que viendo que estaba siendo bloqueado no solo por dos volantes corajudos, sino por los lobos de Bala que se encontraban en su propio equipo (porque querían que este no tuviese opción alguna más que pasarles el balón), le dio el balón a Roberto de globito. Roberto no lo pensó. Puso el balón sobre la rodilla, e hizo una chilena poderosa que terminó al fondo de la red contraria. Yo grité de alegría.

-¡Toma eso, Bala!- le grité en inglés, mirando hacia su puesto. - ¡Y vamos por el segundo! ¡Ahora toma a tus lobos y metetelos por …!

Makah y Marina me miraron alarmadas, y me sentaron al mismo tiempo, cogiéndome una de cada brazo.

-¿Quieres que los asistontos de Bala nos pongan de alfiletero?- me preguntó Marina alarmada. – Porque veo en sus horribles rostros que eso harán.

-¡Hey! ¡El tipo se lo merece!- protesté. - ¡Para que vea que tenemos el triunfo asegurado!

- James, hasta ahora estoy entendiendo esto, pero esos dos muchachos que me señalaste no desean que Roberto haga bien su trabajo, y lo que nos comentó ese sujeto no es nada halagador…- razonó mi mujer. Yo le di un beso y acaricié su cabeza.

-¡Bah! Roberto es tan bueno que no le harán nada, querida. El chico ha aprendido a defenderse solo.

Makah me miró inquisidoramente, para preguntarme si estaba seguro. Siempre me hacía dudar cuando me miraba así.

-¡Oh, vamos, chicas!- insistí. - ¡Roberto, mírenlo! ¡Ya no es cualquier mocoso chillón! ¡Pronto mi trabajo habrá terminado! ¡Miren eso! ¡Gol!- volví a gritar, cuando vi a Radunga hacer un rápido tiro aéreo, que Roberto acotó metiendo un golazo de cabeza. -¡Eso es, muchacho!- le grité en inglés. - ¡Dales una maldita paliza, no tengas compasión!  
¡Ordena el espacio allá en el lado izquierdo! ¡Destroza a esos hijos de perra!

Sentí de nuevo el jalón de Makah, con su risa contenida.

-Haz eso mientras no sea para él, no queremos problemas con Bala, amor- me dijo advirtiéndome.

-¿Mas?- me burlé yo.

-Roberto hasta ahora tiene éxito, tiene que mesurarse si quiere que él lo haga- razonó Marina, mientras mi mujer le daba su aprobación asintiendo.  
-Pero qué trágicas estamos hoy…- gruñí. Pensaba que todo iba bien, y ellas lo arruinaban con su halo de misterio.

Pero pronto les di la razón. En una confusa jugada, donde el guardameta sacó hacia la otra portería, Roberto le hizo señas a Radunga para que la tomara con la cabeza. Su impulsivo compañero pensó que era mejor que él la recibiera, mientras él se acomodaba más adelante. Roberto corrió, pero recibió un codazo de uno de los lobos, en todo el pecho, que lo dejó inconsciente. Yo grité de horror.

Casi nadie lo había visto, y habían amonestado a un jugador del otro equipo. Roberto no respondía, mientras Radunga peleaba con los del otro equipo. La hinchada del SPFC comenzó a chiflar, y a murmurar. Yo miré a Bala impávido. ¡Quería matar a Roberto en la cancha! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Era intolerable, había llegado demasiado lejos, y…!

Marina también gritó. Makah yacía en el suelo. Era una maldita pesadilla. Yo grité por ayuda, mientras Marina auxiliaba a mi pobre mujer. Los paramédicos ya se habían llevado a Roberto, y a mi mujer, también. Los dos estaban lejos de mí, y yo estaba preso de la angustia. Y lo peor, es que el partido terminó en empate con el Fluminense.

Yo no sabía nada de aquellas dos personas por las que habría muerto. En un arranque de desesperación, fui hacia donde el mismo Bala, que salía del estadio acompañado de su séquito. Le tumbé dos muelas, me abalancé hacia él, mientras Marina trataba de separarme. Perkins lo logró, mientras los de su séquito apartaban a un maltrecho y ultrajado Bala, que me miraba con su cara de zorro.

- Prepárese. Ya no seré tan obvio. Lo perderá de una u otra forma. Lo perderá…- me advirtió. Se echó a reír. Yo le di un puntapié, y él me iba a responder, pero de nuevo nos separaron.

- Si me pasa algo, te hundirás conmigo- le advertí, antes de irme.

Perkins supo todo, horrorizado. Dijo que redoblaría nuestra seguridad, ya que el club estaba muy preocupado por mí, y por Roberto, al que consideraban "un hombrecito de talento". Marina trataba de calmarme, mientras Perkins le contestaba a la prensa, muy apocado él. Yo solo fumaba, angustiado.

Pronto pude ver a mi mujer, que ya había despertado. Estaba, como siempre, meditando en sus propias reflexiones, con mirada serena. Me sonrió.

-No debiste. Aunque se lo merecía…- dijo tratando de levantarse. La ayudé. Ella me dio un beso en la frente.

-Serás padre, James…

"¿Qué demonios?" pensé yo, con cara de idiota. Ella siguió igual que siempre.

- Ahora vamos a ayudar a Roberto.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo me senté, en shock. Ahora si iba a tener a un niño real, un niño que era mío, bajo mi responsabilidad.

-¿Porqué siempre me sales con estas cosas?- le pregunté acomodándome un mechón, desconcertado. La abracé en seguida.

Roberto había tenido un fuerte golpe, pero el chico era duro de matar (inclusive aunque el mismo tratara de hacerlo). Estaba asustado por que creía que no podría volver a correr igual.

-Escúchame- le dije duramente, antes de que él se auto compadeciera. – Aún si no juegas en agosto, no pasará nada. Ya eres el mejor. ¿Lo entiendes? Que eso no se te suba a la cabeza, pero realmente, lo eres. Te he visto. No te humilles. Entrena duro, y ascenderás. ¿Comprendes?

-Pero yo… pero su apuesta…! A Bala le debe mucho dinero! ¡Y nuestro honor!

-Importa más el honor de levantarse cuando se cae. Serás el mejor jugador de este país, Roberto y no necesitamos de Munich, diablos no. ¿Me has entendido?

-Pero Bala…

-¡Deja de repetir Bala de una maldita vez!- le grité en inglés.- Mi tío Chester solucionó todos los problemas de mi vida en ese sentido. ¿Qué haces, Makah?

Vi a mi mujer muy serena, mientras Marina la miraba con la mayor naturalidad. Le susurró algo a Roberto.

-Gracias, Señora Smith- le dijo conmovido.

-Oh, ahora no dirás eso- dijo ella apartándome con la mano. Presionó el pecho de Roberto. El tosió, mucho. Escupió sangre.

-Makah, no, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunté desconcertado. Ella seguía presionando con sus dedos. Pronto terminó.

No sé si funcionó, creo que sí. Siempre desconfié de esas cosas sobrenaturales, hasta que llegó mi mujer. Roberto pronto salió, y se quedó en la banca, con gran desmoralización. Nosotros no lo dejamos decaer. Lo seguí entrenando físicamente, junto con el técnico, que me agradecía a mares mi esfuerzo. Un día llegamos de trotar, como siempre lo hacíamos.

-Ya es julio. Jamás iré a los Olímpicos- dijo Roberto desmoralizado. – Ya no. Ya no… no sé porque sigue creyendo en mí. No…- dijo rabioso. – Quiero estar solo.

Lo dejé ir. No había más remedio. Entendía su dolor, su frustración, pues yo ocultaba la mía, y Makah no me permitía caer en la desesperación, sobre todo porque mi hijo venía en camino.

-A veces pienso que yo he fracasado, también…- les dije cuando lo vi caminar por la playa. Marina me pegó un calvazo.

-No seas idiota, el chico es bueno. El será bueno a pesar de que no vaya a Munich. El será un grande. Y si yo lo digo, yo lo sé- afirmó testaruda.

-Marina…

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu ama de llaves, James, es muy sabia- dijo Makah, que acto seguido, dejó su labor (para el niño), y se fue detrás de Roberto, con un bolso grande. Marina y yo no aguantamos la curiosidad.

Fuimos detrás de ella.

-Roberto…- dijo ella suavemente.

-Basta, Makah. No me tengas mas compasión.- dijo molesto.

-Te lo iban a decir mañana, pero esto llegó hoy- dijo entregándole una carta. Él ni siquiera la miró. Mi mujer, con su infinita paciencia, la abrió y la leyó.

"Hemos visto su desempeño en el equipo. Es admirable, aunque vemos su indisciplina en algunos compromisos, y su lesión no nos da esperanzas..."

Roberto gruñó. Makah siguió leyendo.

"Aún así, creemos que Sir James Douglas Smith lord Welssex le ha entrenado bastante bien, y su destreza es maravillosa. Su progreso físico lo hemos visto, gracias a los informes que nos han mandado unas tales Marina do Río y Makah Kenai, confirmadas por Alisdair Perkins, directivo del Arsenal F.C"

Roberto abrió los ojos como platos, mientras yo hacía lo propio con Marina, que se hacía la desentendida. Makah siguió leyendo.

"Por tanto le informamos que ha sido escogido para figurar en la selección Olímpica que nos irá a representar en los Juegos Olímpicos de Munich. Lo esperamos en la concentración del seleccionado en Río de Janeiro, dentro de una semana. A nuestro entrenador le place convocar estrella tan excelsa."

El muchacho le arrebató la carta a mi mujer. Pareció que de repente se hubiese mejorado de milagro, pues comenzó a gritar, y a saltar. Se me lanzó a los brazos, mientras yo me echaba a reír, y me tendía de nuevo en la arena, y gritaba con él, saltando. Gritamos y gritamos.

-¿Pero de donde salieron ustedes dos?- les grité a Marina y a Makah. - ¡Son increíbles! – dije abrazándolas. - ¿Porqué diablos hicieron eso sin avisarme?

- Porque sabíamos que no te rebajarías a pedir una segunda oportunidad- dijo Marina como si fuese el mismo Winston Churchill, mientras Makah asentía, muerta de risa. – Nosotras, por si no lo sabes, somos muy curtidas en esas cosas.

-Vamos a entrenar- me dijo Roberto muy entusiasmado. Yo tuve que hacer gran esfuerzo para alcanzarlo.

Así nos quedamos aquella feliz tarde de julio de 1972 allá en la playa de Sao Paulo, celebrando, por una vez en nuestras vidas, un gran triunfo que los dos habíamos sufrido y compartido, en ese deporte que era nuestra vida. Las cosas que pasaban. Segundos antes no tuvimos nada, ahora parecíamos los reyes del mundo. Creo que un momento feliz a plenitud, sencillo como un pequeño taco a ras, fue ese.

Y en eso seguí pensando, cuando el se restableció del todo (gracias a Makah), y se despidió de mi en el aeropuerto de Sao Paulo. Nunca me había sentido tan realizado. Hay momentos en que todo va de maravilla, y se quedan congelados en un instante. Eso era lo que pensaba ahora con relación a todo.

Pronto se fue aquella persona que me dio gran felicidad en el fútbol, Roberto, para seguir su camino, tal y como lo había predicho mi tío Chester. Y la sombra de Inglaterra venía a mí de nuevo. Mi madre pronto vino para "poner todo en orden".

No lo tendría tan fácil. Mi tío Chester continuaba en mí. Creo que hasta ese momento, en que vi a Roberto ya en la concentración, lo supe. Siempre lo supe. Simplemente, eran cosas que pasaban.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. The End

**El fin de una era.**

**Hospital de Sao Paulo- Febrero, 1973.**

¡Deja de tomar esa cosa, carajo! Si te ven así, la enfermera te sacará a patadas de aquí.

-Deja a un pobre tipo nervioso con su whisky en paz.

Marina me miró enojada. Me tiró el whisky a la basura, sorda a mis protestas. Yo metí la mano de inmediato para tomarlo, pero ella me dio un golpe en la mano. Amenazó con llamar a la enfermera si seguía comportándome "como un jodido mocoso que quiere su paleta". Gruñí.

- Mis hijos están por nacer. Es como si a ti, por ejemplo, te dijesen que tienes una cita con Robert Redford en una hora. Estarías igual que yo.

- No- dijo Marina mirándome escéptica. – Me estaría arreglando, ansiosa, si, pero sin hacer estupideces.

- Oh, basta. Debo entrar- dije levantándome resuelto. Ella me tiró de la bata y me sentó.

- No, no irás. Deja a Makah tranquila. Ella está bien- me advirtió.  
No le hice caso. Entré intempestivamente a la habitación. Makah parecía que se ahogaba en sudor y en lágrimas, y me lanzó una mirada asesina y desconcertada. La enfermera brasileña me miró como si fuese plasta. Y la plasta que yo miré fue suficiente para desmayarme del asco.

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Roberto. Parecía mucho más grande de lo que era, mucho más que cuando lo vi en la Olimpiada de Agosto del año pasado. Había hecho un importante papel allí. La gente lo reconocía en las calles. Ya había conseguido su propio hogar.

-Ahora eres todo un hombre…- dije como delirando. El contuvo la risa.

-Pero yo todavía no- dije levantándome mareado. – Me alegra verte aquí, creí que estabas en Recife.

-Por ser usted, me dieron permiso- dijo sonriente. – Eso sí, tendré que volver en dos días.

-Qué grato eres, Roberto. Viajar hasta aquí, en tu pequeño permiso libre, para ver a un pobre inglés viejo e idiota que no puede soportar ver un trabajo de parto- le dije palmoteando su espalda. El se echó a reír. Se sentó a mi lado.

-Verá, creo que Bala me está saboteando- dijo serio.

-Eso lo sé desde hace dos años. Dime algo que no sepa- le respondí escéptico.

Roberto me miró penetrantemente. El asunto era serio.

-Iba a ser nombrado capitán del equipo, pero por alguna extraña razón no he podido. Casi no me dejan entrar a la Selección de Mayores, y el técnico me dijo que no me usaría para las eliminatorias. Yo quiero ir a Alemania. Creí que con ganar el torneo acá en Brasil me bastaría para no necesitarle, pero veo que debo hacer algo extraordinario para llegar a ser un futbolista decente. Y me da vergüenza solicitar de nuevo su ayuda.- dijo mirando al suelo.

Yo sonreí. Así que el viejo Bala, que ahora tenía dos dientes menos por mi culpa en aquel fatídico partido, y que me tuvo que pagar un ojo de su horrenda cara para cubrir la apuesta, estaba furioso. Qué mal perdedor.  
Porque luego de que Roberto se fue, sus lobos hicieron lo imposible para que no quedase de titular.

No quedó, pero yo mandé una carta al entrenador apostándole mi auto a que Roberto anotaba un gol en el primer partido de Brasil. El chico anotó dos.

El entrenador, que era sensato y no era nada corrupto, comprendió que tenía una joya. Roberto resultó siendo una de las estrellas en Munich, y la prensa se deshizo en hálagos hacia él. Pero por lo que leí, pronto se estaba desapareciendo.

Me pregunté si era por su carácter fiestero, o por si había hecho alguna estupidez (porque mi pequeño nerd, con su timidez, atraía mucho a las mujeres). Pero era la rata mafiosa, de nuevo, la que lo quería hundir.

-No te preocupes. Si Bala quiere continuar lo que ya terminó, me tienes a mí- le dije pensativo.

-Pero usted ya tiene una familia. El tipo es peligroso.

-Hagamos una cosa, Roberto- le dije organizando todo en mi cabeza. – Dame dos meses. Sigue jugando como siempre. Yo hablaré con tu entrenador. Te enseñaré más trucos. Enviaré a Makah a California, a la Reserva… y... ¡carajo! ¡Makah!- grité preocupado. -¿Dónde está?

Fuimos a la habitación contigua. Marina estaba mimando a uno de los gemelos. Eran unas pequeñas cositas peludas de piel morena clara, que al comienzo me parecieron como la versión mocca de dos Pitufos, pero cuando abrieron sus ojos, que eran como los míos, me sentí bastante orgulloso. Me guardé mi conmoción, cargando a uno y mirándolo detenidamente. Makah apenas podía articular palabra.

-Ponles nombre- me dijo sonriente y cansada. – Que no sea ni Robert Plant, ni Pink Floyd, o alguna estupidez psicodélica de esas, o verás lo que hago con tu cuello y mi cable de suero- dijo casi sin aliento. Yo le di un beso en la frente.

-Le iba a poner a uno "Arcoíris Rojizo", en honor a tu tribu, pero ya que no quieres participar…

- Estoy cansada, y además, acordamos que con todos nuestros hijos, su primer nombre sería totalmente de blancos. Anda- me dijo terminante, y ya de mal humor. Yo obedecí como el devoto marido que era, para extrañeza de mi mismo.

-Bien, bien… no te enojes, mujer…- Este se llamará Alfred, por mi mayordomo, Wilkins - dije tomando a uno delicadamente. Y el otro- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa- Se llamará Robert, como mi tío Sir Robert Rochester. Ya está.

Marina no parecía convencida.

-¿Y cuál es cual?- preguntó mirándolos a los dos.

-El que llore primero se gana el Alfred- dije relajadamente, cargando a uno. Roberto tomó el otro, y estuvo de acuerdo.

- No sabrás distinguirlos de ese modo.- protestó Marina. –Me pregunto cómo harás en el futuro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no puedo distinguir a mis propios hijos?- le pregunté yo enojado.

-Que te pusiste la bata al revés y que tienes paletas en el cabello- dijo ella observando mi precario estado. Yo ya le iba a responder, pero uno de ellos lloró.

-Ese es Alfred- dijo Roberto alzando los hombros

Makah no reaccionaba. Solo pidió a sus hijos a su lado. Los dos nos quedamos enternecidos.

- El que tiene un pequeño lunar al lado de su ojo derecho, como tú, será Robert- dijo ella pacientemente. – Y este, el de mirada tranquila, será como el señor Wilkins. Los nombres de mi tribu se los pondré cuando cumplan los tres años.

Si creen que el insomnio es una pesadilla, desvelarse con dos bebés la primera semana es peor. Aconsejé a Roberto, por su propio bien, hospedarse en un hotel cercano. Es más, lo despedí con premura, porque el tiempo se me pasaba pensando en cómo resarcirme con él (y de una vez por todas, de una maldita buena vez, darle una lección a Bala que nunca olvidaría), en los niños, en cuidar a Makah, en entrenamiento, y en las visitas de mis amigos de Inglaterra y mis horribles y avariciosas parientas, las únicas que me quedaban vivas, mi madre y mi hermana. Menos mal tenía a Marina. Me habría vuelto loco.

Extrañamente, había dado con el punto para callar a mis chillones hijos: Les ponía el último álbum de los jovencitos de Pink Floyd, y se hipnotizaban en el acto. Dios bendiga al rock progresivo. Yo me ocupaba de estar en el club, entrenando a los chicos, y de que nadie me molestara. Pero cada vez que veía a un mocoso de 14 años tratando de gambetear como Pelé, me recordaba a Roberto.

Le mandé dos misivas al seleccionador, "recordándole" cuan maravilloso había sido Roberto en Munich, e "inquietándolo" por su permanencia en la banca. No hubo resultado. Me estaba desesperando, pues ahora con dos hijos, no quería una trifulca directa con Bala, sino una estrategia planeada, que diera a conocer a todo Brasil la clase de rata que era.

No me decidía, y pasaba el tiempo. Fumaba afuera, pues Makah y Marina me habrían matado. Paquetes de puros y cigarrillos. No sabía qué hacer. Todo el mundo parecía desoírme por completo.

Para fortuna mía, los peces gordos de la FIFA y otra gente millonaria decidió hacer una reunión en Brasil. Iban Bobby Moore y el idiota de Best, que siguió en nuestras antiguas andanzas. Y Jet Setters, idiotas de la realeza (aquí entre nos, el Príncipe Carlos siempre me pareció un tipo algo insulso y de mal gusto, y cuando joven era menos interesante), y estrellas europeas. La gran fiesta brasileña. Me invitaron a mí. Tenía que hacerme de aliados.

Marina se quedó con los chicos. Me encontré con Franz Beckenbauer, y con Pelé, a los que saludé cordialmente. Buenos muchachos. Cruyff, aquel muchacho tenía gran futuro. Me gustaba su estilo. Beckenbauer me presentó a su nuevo protegido en el combinado alemán. Rudy Franz Schneider. Un jovencito que ya llegaba a la veintena. Muy formal, muy serio, la réplica exacta de su hijo, el amigo de mi Jimmito, en todo.

-Mucho gusto, señor Smith- dijo muy solemnemente. – Me dicen que usted se inclina más por mostrar el talento individual que por las tácticas de equipo. Lo comprobé hace unos meses con Roberto Hongo.

Yo me eché a reír. El chico parecía que se dirigiese a Federico II de Prusia.

-Ay, muchacho. Pues es cierto. Te apuesto ochenta marcos a que solo hasta la próxima década habrán talentos individuales dentro de un combinado, porque de resto, primará el juego físico. Y no me trates como si fuese yo un general- le dije palmoteando su espalda. El chico estaba rígido. Se ruborizó.

-Vaya, señor… el señor Moore me dijo que usted hizo mucha táctica defensiva, y que ese es su estilo de juego. ¿Cómo hizo con Roberto Hongo? ¿Por qué se retiró del fútbol?

-La mejor defensa es el ataque, hijo, y Roberto Hongo, a sus 17 años, ya es mil veces mejor que yo. Y tú también, por supuesto. Eres un delantero formidable. No te pierdas.- le dije dándole mi puro, antes de que Makah se enojara conmigo.

Pelé se interesó por el caso de Roberto, lo mismo que Bobby y George. A Pelé solo le dije que si me ayudaba, tomaría un avión a Estados Unidos, y les enseñaría como jugar fútbol, para que el no hiciese todo el trabajo.

-Es un mercado inexplorado. Allá te irá muy bien- me dijo el astro.

Me pareció curioso, porque ahora este gran hombre hablaba del fútbol solo en términos de dinero. Y así ha sido hasta hoy.

Makah estaba un poco deslumbrada por toda esa gente. Pero no los admiraba. Hasta que oí una risa conocida. Y un reclamo en un acento que yo no conocía. O tal vez, sí. Una mujercita menuda, de cabello corto, rubia, de mirada inteligente, y gran sonrisa.

Un hombre rubio, de nariz aguileña, de aspecto bondadoso. Y un hombre japonés, muy serio, con una mujer de gancho, que parecía ser su esposa, y que parecía su apéndice. El hombre la mandó a su hogar de inmediato, al verme. Yo sonreí. Bingo: Akira Wakabayashi. Si, Genzo, tu padre. Y esa era tu madre. Y aquella mujer era tu suegra, Ulli Bowles, junto con tu difunto suegro, Mark Stensen. Me había metido a la boca del lobo.

Tu padre me detesta, Genzo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en los años 60, Ulli Stensen fue una de mis alumnas. Tuve una relación con ella. Un romance muy corto. Y se la quité, precisamente a tu padre, con quien había durado cinco largos años. En aquel tiempo, tu padre era la nueva promesa empresarial. Siempre había sido muy seriote, y eso era algo de lo que Ulli se burlaba constantemente. Para el habían dos tipos de personas: Los que conseguían dinero, como él, es decir "respetables", y los pobres diablos que no tenían en donde caer muertos, como yo.

Y lo que más le seguía doliendo, fue que en San Francisco, en 1967, Ulli Stensen lo había dejado al sorprenderla con un pobre hippie artero como yo lo era en aquel entonces.

-Smith- dijo en su duro acento cuando hablaba en inglés. – Se nota que eres como el sarampión: Solo atacas a niños. O en este caso, a niñas – dijo despreciativamente, al ver a Makah, que ya iba a contestar. Una carcajada de Ulli lo atajó.

-Ay, Akira, no entiendo porqué sigues enojado con James, si tu amabas a otra mujer cuando yo te dejé. Sigues siendo un tipo rencoroso- dijo dándole un golpecito en el plexo.  
Akira no se inmutó.

– Qué bueno verte aquí, James, mi antiguo vecino- dijo, dándome un abrazo. Le dio otro a Makah.

Si, ella era mi vecina. Era de Suráfrica, pero sus padres eran ingleses, ricos, de piel lechosa, como los míos. Afrikáners en todo sentido. Tenía su mansión al lado de la mía. Y era sin duda, más libertina que yo, para ser tan joven. Más risueña, y más independiente.

-Qué milagro- le dije cínico. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ella volvió a dar una gran sonrisa de buzón. Mostró a su bondadoso novio.

-Mark Stensen, mi novio- esposo. Va a quedarse conmigo unas semanas por aquí, pues termina su maestría en derecho. Por si no sabes, los dos estamos en contra del Apartheid, y estamos luchando para que se acabe muy pronto- dijo convencida.

-Ja, pues esperen toda la vida- dijo Akira Wakabayashi. – Primero te arrestarán, y como no eres de revoltosa, te veré en una cárcel en dos meses.

Ulli no se inmutó ante el veneno del comentario.

-Deberías divertirte mas, Akira. Llevar a tu esposa a un lugar bonito, y beber buena champaña, ahora tienes dinero para eso. Y no sé, hacerle el amor como loco.- dijo desfachatadamente, y se puso a fumar. Mark Stensen le encendió el cigarrillo.

-¡Bowles!- le dijo el por el apellido, furioso y avergonzado. Todos nos reímos.

-¡En serio! Mírate. No has cambiado nada desde que te dejé. Sigues pensando en el dinero. Y piensas ahora en el, pues miras a James como un rábano. Crees que es un idiota con suerte.

-Lo es. Por lo menos yo no desperdicio mi dinero en idioteces- me dijo en toda la cara.

-Claro, es una idiotez ayudar a una reserva, y sacar a una mujer de la cárcel. Me pregunto si también es estúpido cuando se usa el dinero para ayudar al desprotegido, o al abusado por aquella gente que lo tiene todo- dijo Makah muy serenamente. Yo alcé las cejas, y sonreí.

-Ahí lo tienes, Aki- le dijo Ulli sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Malhaya la hora en que me vine a meter con una mujer occidental. Están todas locas- gruñó Akira, ante la respuesta de mi mujer.

-No, todas dicen lo que piensan en público, Aki- le replicó Ulli. Seguía fumando.

-¿Cómo hace usted para aguantar semejante carácter?- le preguntó Akira al bonachón de Mark. El solo sonrió, despreocupado.

- Es una buena chica. Me gusta que sea sincera-respondió concisamente.

-Ya veo quien manda- dijo Akira burlón. – Y en tu caso, James ¿sigues mandando?- me preguntó arteramente.

Yo alcé los hombros.

-Sólo en el fútbol, Akira. Sólo cuando entreno, y créeme que aprendo mucho de mis estudiantes. Sobre todo de Roberto- dije filosóficamente.

Makah me miró complacida por mi respuesta.

-Eso del fútbol… en este país es un negocio, pero en Japón no es más que una tontería. Ya verás que primero seremos alguien en ese tonto deporte, cuando liberen a tu Nelson Mandela, Ulli- dijo burlón, hablando de imposibles. Los dos lo miramos como si fuese un idiota.

- Hay un tal mocoso, un tal Munemasa Katagiri, que cree que va a triunfar por estos lados, y demás. Y vino, con su equipo de quinta, dizque a pedirme ¡dinero!- dijo riéndose, casi atragantándose con el champán. – Como si eso fuese algo importante. Qué ilusos, qué tontos. Por supuesto, los eché a empellones.

Yo me indigné. Katagiri, ahí donde lo ven ustedes, si hubiese caído en mis manos, o hubiese venido aquí, a Occidente, como tú lo hiciste, Genzo, habría sido otro Roberto Hongo, otro Tsubasa Ozora.

Me indigné al ver que un talento se desperdiciaba, se apagaba en medio de un campo aún árido. Cuando no clasificó al Mundial, contra Tailandia, y vi sus lágrimas por televisión, no hice más que culparme por su suerte. Lloré con él. No era justo. No era justo que por ignorancia, por soledad, por gritar en el vacío, la magia de aquel muchacho se hubiese esfumado del firmamento del fútbol de manera tan brutal.

Quizá por eso ahora lo trato como si fuese uno más de mis hijos. Pero en aquel momento, ya tenía mis propios problemas. Eso lo contaré más adelante.

-Pues tráemelo. Lo puedo hospedar en mi mansión. Y darle dinero. Porque creo que no es una idiotez apoyar a alguien con talento- le dije, crispado de ira. Makah apretó mi mano, silenciosamente, para comunicarme que debía controlarme.

- Es ridículo. En Japón no tiene futuro. No entiendo cómo pueden matarse por un balón, y hacer tanto escándalo, sabiendo que no somos buenos. Pero bueno, acá sí. Por eso viajé hasta aquí, gastándolo todo de manera tan inútil. Por negocios, claro. Japón nunca hará nada. Verás que Katagiri será un fracasado, como tú. Terminará ahí, como buitre, revoloteando alrededor de una oficina, o de una liga, entrenando equipitos de cuarta, y que nos elimine Irán. Es una estupidez- dijo convencido de su verdad. Yo estaba que lo golpeaba.

-Ay, Akira…- dije sonriendo, y tomé el cigarrillo de Ulli, que hizo un gracioso gesto de sorpresa. Palmoteé su espalda, a propósito, pues el contacto físico era terrible en su cultura. – Akira… te apuesto MI casa de verano en Newcastle, mi reputación como entrenador, y 8000 dólares a que tendrás un hijo que juegue al fútbol, y que será tan malditamente bueno, que vendrás al idiota Club de Señores de Londres del que me da igual ser miembro, y dirás frente a todos los socios: "Me trago mis palabras, James, el fútbol es lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi familia".

Akira se rió, como si yo desvariase.

- ¿Crees que apostaría tan indignamente?

- Allá tú- le dije yo con convicción. – Son 8000 dólares. Mi casa de Newcastle, de Lores y toda la cosa, por si querías status, y la venganza por haberte quitado a Ulli.

Akira Wakabayashi lo pensó detenidamente. No sé si fue por la cara champaña, pero apretó mi mano.

-Perfecto. Si pierdes, dirás lo mismo en el Club de Señores, del cual me siento MUY ORGULLOSO DE SER MIEMBRO- me dijo. Yo alcé los hombros.

- Y con respecto a Munemasa Katagiri, me dices lo mismo- le ordené. El se echó a reír.

-¿Sigues en las drogas, James? Ese tipo jamás será nadie- dijo convencido.

-Te doy un plazo de 30 años, muchacho- le dije orondo.

-¿Qué tal si te mueres?

-Pues te lo dicen mis hijos. O alguien que me conozca. Suerte, futuro papá del jugador estrella- le dije a modo de despedida.

Por cierto, Genzo. Dile a tu padre que lo espero en el Club de Caballeros a las siete.

Prosigo con mi relato. Ulli y Mark se fueron con nosotros. Akira se fue con los de su misma especie, Jet Setters y empresarios.

-Vaya, ya sé porqué lo dejé por ti- dijo afligida. – A veces se comporta como un cretino.

-Bah. Los ricos son así- le respondí. ¿Y ya conoces por aquí?

Ella sonrió.

-Tengo un chico maravilloso, al que ayudé en sus estudios en esos programas de ayudar a la infancia por correo. Se llama Fernando Da Silva. Es un músico espléndido. Si no fuese por él, Mark y yo ya nos habríamos vuelto locos. Tiene como 19 años. Lo adoro. Tiene un genio vivaz. Y claro, el me adora a mí.- dijo risueña.

Yo le conté sobre Marina.

-Bien, creo que podrían conocerse. No es bueno para una chica estar tan aislada- me dijo convencida.

Yo la dejé hacer de Celestina. Ulli era especialista en ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando no tenía nada que hacer.

Entre tanto lagarto y poca gente que apreciaba, y en una eterna y tediosa fiesta, logré sacar algo de información, y de aprecio. Logré sobornar a Pelé prometiéndole que apenas lo de Roberto se solucionase, me iría con él a América. Y mis amigos se preocuparon, desde luego.  
Pronto dio resultado. Roberto no decía una palabra, pero Pelé cumplió lo prometido. Luego de cinco meses de ser una estrella a punto de morir, mi alumno entraba de nuevo a jugar.

Pero se desató una guerra interna. Entonces, si hacía una mala entrega, decían que era torpe, los de ciertos periódicos que claramente, siempre elogiaban a los lobos de Bala. Y entonces, Roberto hacía una jugada magistral, y los dejaba callados, pero arremetían cuando Roberto comenzó a salir con jovencitas, y demás.

En la noche, cuando llegué a casa, dos tipos me aguardaban. Aquel a quien Makah había humillado, y un negro al que había amenazado con mi pistola, y que la última vez iba a patear a Marina.

-Así que aquí está el Súper Agente 86- dijo burlón el negro. – Vamos a ver si sus amiguitos lo libran de esto- dijo, y me dio un puntapié en el estómago.

-Si, seguramente su mujer hizo el mismo gesto, Filipao- dijo burlón. – Lloró la maldita zorra.

Yo palidecí. Makah. Mis hijos. Marina. Las tres únicas personas que yo más quería. No. No podía ser.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

Otro golpe. Me iban a matar allí mismo.

-El señor se cansó de ti- dijo risueño. – Y de tu tonta familia.

Me golpearon el rostro con la culata de la pistola. Me dieron dos patadas. Oí un golpe, y vi al imbécil que me había golpeado en el suelo, bajo el gran pie de Mark Stensen. Y vi a Ulli sosteniendo un arma en la cabeza del negro.

-No soy racista, pero hijos de p*** hay en todas las razas. Apártate, bastardo. Arriba las manos - le gritó, con voz muy firme. Me sorprendí.

En eso, vino el muchacho de Ulli, Fernando. Ayudó a Mark a someter al primer sujeto. Ulli siguió apuntando. Mark me ayudó a levantar.

-James…! James!- me dijo levantándome.

-Vamos al apartamento… mis hijos, mi esposa, Marina…- dije desesperado.

Subimos rápidamente. Veía ropa revuelta, todo hecho un asco. Los llamé. Los busqué por todos lados. Mark y yo entramos al baño. Corrimos la cortina de la tina, y Marina y Makah gritaron, y me apuntaron con la manguera de la tina, con los niños. Nosotros también lo hicimos, llenos de susto. Los niños comenzaron a llorar.

-¡Makah!- dije abrazándola, herido. - ¡Niños! ¡Marina! ¿Qué pasó?

-Unos tipos merodeaban el apartamento desde hacía dos semanas, James- dijo Marina aún nerviosa. – Intuimos quienes eran. No les pusimos atención, y entonces, llamamos a la vecina, que está de viaje, y fingimos acomodar todo ahí, ahí todavía están nuestras cosas. Fueron a buscarnos aquí, pero fuimos al otro lado. Se fueron. Siguieron ahí, esperándote. No se iban. Llamamos entonces a Ulli y Mark, que los veían desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Te debo la vida, y la de mi familia- le dije a Mark gravemente. El sonrió.

-No te preocupes, hombre. – dijo con confianza. – Los amigos de Ulli son los míos también. Y los protejo si puedo.

La policía vino. La prensa insistió, y no nombré a Bala, pero si a "cierto mafioso que manejaba el fútbol, y que tenía inquina por la presencia de Roberto Hongo al ver que no había podido arruinarlo".

Los sabuesos, pocos, luego asesinados cuando me fui a América, sacaron conclusiones, y hostigaron a Bala y a sus jugadores.

Desde ahí tuve más precaución. Estaba muy preocupado por los gemelos, y por mi mujer, que no me dejaba desfallecer. Por fortuna, Roberto era presto a trabajar, aunque no escuchase mis reproches por lo de sus juergas, poniéndole como ejemplo mi propia vida. Y también teníamos a Ulli y Mark. La primera se dio cuenta de porqué criticaban a menudo a Roberto.

- James, ese muchacho tiene la rodilla mas torcida que Piernas Locas Crane. No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué?- dije yo despreocupadamente.

- A veces Roberto pareciera que no tiene equilibrio. No me digas que lo sometiste a tus idiotas rutinas de espartano- dijo ella enojada.  
- Toda la vida- dijo Makah, apoyándola.  
- Genial. Tengo a toda la Tribu de las Amazonas en contra mía- protesté.  
- No seas idiota, James- dijo Ulli. – Solo te digo que el muchacho no está bien "alineado". Son cosas con las que uno nace, o adquiere, y si no se da cuenta…

- ¿Entonces?- pregunté interesado.

- Déjamelo a mí. Le puedo hacer terapia física.- dijo ella prendiendo otro cigarrillo, y dándole su sonajero a Robert.

- ¿Qué deseas a cambio? – dije mirando a mi pupilo hacer cabezazos.

- Déjame a Makah y a Marina. Me siento muy aburrida cuando Fernando se va a estudiar en horas extra. Quiere ser profesor, y dedica todo su empeño en ello.

- Trato- dije yo retirándome. – Si tu locura natural de mujer ayuda a que Roberto vaya a eliminatorias, aceptado.

Marina y Makah se vieron renovadas por la jovialidad de esa mujer, que a decir verdad, era más estricta que yo a la hora de hacer terapias y cosas con Roberto. Le prohibió todo. Lo hacía pararse con los dos pies sobre una pelota de plástico. Lo hacía sobre uno, luego, durante horas. Ella solo anotaba.

Roberto decía que ya era demasiado grande y famoso para hacer semejantes tonterías, pero gracias a sus reprimendas, y las mías, se logró contener. Como siempre, Makah lo consolaba, y al parecer lo motivaba más que nosotros dos juntos. Si ya se imaginan como es tener una madre, imagínense lo que es tener tres, y lo digo por mí y Roberto.

Mi ama de llaves y Fernando hicieron buenas migas. Creo que demasiadas. Estaba bañando a los niños. Ni siquiera probó el agua, y ya iba a meter a Robert, cuando yo la atajé.

-¡So, so!- le dije como yegua, alzando a mi hijo. Me sorprendí al ver que no se enojaba. Lo adiviné todo en un santiamén.

-¡Te gusta Fernando Da Silva! – grité como loco en el apartamento, orgulloso de mi descubrimiento. - ¡Marina está enamorada, Marina está enamorada!

Mi hijo solo se reía, mientras yo bailaba por toda la sala con él en mis brazos, como un loco. Un coscorrón en toda la cabeza. Y Robert solo sonreía, al ver la graciosa cara de su viejo padre, sacar una lágrima del dolor. Marina estaba roja de ira.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No estoy enamorada! Fernando es un buen muchacho, pero solo se preocupa por su música, y no quiero hablar más del asunto.

-Si te gusta, lánzate- le dije yo metiendo a los niños a la pequeña tina. – No seas cobarde.

-No me gusta…-protestó ella.

-Mientes. Nunca has sido buena para eso- le dije, y le di un patito de hule a Alfred.

Ella se levantó, irritada.

-Mujeres, todas están locas, a excepción de Makah- refunfuñé. –Ya lo aprenderán ustedes- les dije a mis hijos, que se divertían con los jugueticos de la tina.

Había un partido muy importante contra el Palmeiras, pues si ganaba el Sao Paulo, este pasaría a los cuartos de final de la Copa Libertadores. Roberto ahora parecía más ágil. Pronto hubo tiro de esquina y no lo pensó: Drive Shoot en seguida. Los lobos trataron de obstaculizarlo, como siempre, pero Roberto, ante cinco mil personas, demostró que para hacer ganar al equipo, tocaba ir en contra del equipo, si ello lo precisaba.

Y podía hacerlo, porque era el del centro, mediocampista, y a veces, un delantero hábil. Cambiaba de posición tanto como de novia, si de alguna manera podría decirse así, y en los dos casos, le funcionaba (en el último, hasta ese momento, si). Y en este partido, se lució, a pesar de sus propios compañeros. Los ignoró totalmente. Gracias a Radunga, su fiel y feroz patiño en Sao Paulo, no necesitaban a los lobos.

Estos tenían el balón, y pronto lo entregaron (porque no fue otra cosa) a los contrarios. Radunga estaba cercado, cuando con un barrido, lo recuperó. Roberto le hizo la señal a Radunga del silbido y toquecito en la nariz (buenos americanos y su beisbol), que yo le había enseñado. Corrió hacia adelante. Lobos dispuestos a entorpecer su juego, adelante. Palmeiras, bloqueándolo a los lados.

Radunga fue adelante. Roberto le pasó el balón, y los lobos se atravesaron. Radunga corrió en diagonal. Los dos de Palmeiras iban prestos a bloquearlo, y Roberto corrió de forma impresionante, hasta la portería. Radunga disparó con el empeine, y mi muchacho hizo un tiro en el aire, de lado, impresionante, muy potente. Gol pleno. Gritamos de la felicidad. Ahora el muchacho usaba sus dos pies con gran maestría. Ambidextro, y genial.

-Buen trabajo- le dije a Ulli Stensen. Ella hizo otra graciosa mueca, adorándose a sí misma.

-Buen trabajo el tuyo. A pesar del gordo- dijo mirando a Bala, que parecía una estatua romana, de lo lívido y pétreo que se encontraba, - lo has conseguido, James.

El partido acabó 2 a 0, ganando Sao Paulo. El estadio entero consagró a Roberto Hongo como su nuevo héroe. Al día siguiente, el DT de Brasil lo puso de primero en la lista de convocados. Iría a la eliminatoria por Munich 74.

Roberto vino a mi apartamento. Me abrazó.

-Gracias, entrenador- me dijo muy formal. Yo me reí.

- Por nada, Roberto. Creo que te necesitaré. Y a Marina también.

Me fui con ellos en el Cadillac, sin explicarles mis motivos. Llegamos al mismo lugar donde los había sacado de las garras de Bala, hacía casi ya tres años. Ellos lo miraron con nostalgia. Pero claramente, estaban asustados.

- Pero James…- dijo Marina muy preocupada – No eres bienvenido aquí.

- Lo sé- dije decidido. – Pero es hora de ajustar cuentas.

Entré con ellos, que estaban temerosos de que algo nos pasara. Los sicarios nos miraron y nos apuntaron.

-Bien, quería darle dinero a su jefe, pero ya que me van a matar…  
Nos registraron a Roberto y a mí, minuciosamente. Yo no permití que nadie tocara a Marina, asegurándoles mi palabra.

-Soy inglés. Si digo que tengo palabra, es porque la tengo, y es natural en mí. Allá ustedes si no me creen. Esta muchacha no trae nada.- dije presuntuosamente.

Ellos trataron de golpearme, pero no estaban para dar otro escándalo. Bala me recibió en persona.

-¿A qué vienes? No tengo nada más para darte.- dijo desdeñoso.

-Solo venía a decirte que no me regodeo de que hayas perdido, porque contigo nunca se sabe cuándo termina el juego- le dije trémulo. El sonrió.  
-Me conoces bien, Milord- dijo burlón.

- Esta vez le diré algo. Ya no tiene poder sobre lo que pueda hacer Roberto en el fútbol. Como ve, sus matones están siendo acosados. Tengo gente que se preocupa por mí. Si es inteligente, sabe que no puede meterse conmigo- le dije serenamente.

-Dime algo nuevo, Milord.

-Solamente le digo, que sé que usted seguirá asolando el fútbol de Brasil, pero le prometí a esa persona que ayudó a Roberto que me iría al país donde juega. Si, ya no estaré allí para molestarlo. Pero algún día, todo lo que ha sembrado, se volverá contra usted. Y entonces, los paulistas, no, todo Brasil, se darán cuenta la clase de persona que es. Y lo devorarán. Y Roberto se queda aquí, para dar ejemplo de que usted fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado al fútbol de este país- le dije calmadamente, en mi chapuceado portugués. El sonrió.

-Me imaginaba que tenías opiniones propias- le dijo a Roberto. – Pero veo que sin tu maestro no eres nadie.

El se enojó.

-Tonterías- gruñó. Pero vi en su rostro un asomo de duda.

-Espero que cuando te vayas, sigas muy seguro de que Roberto todavía te pertenece- dijo con una mirada significativa.

-Roberto pertenece a Roberto- dijo el furioso. – Por eso Roberto quizo irse de su lado.

-Por eso Roberto, el antiguo raponero de bolsos, es una copia de su maestro- intervino el rápidamente.

-Piense lo que quiera. Que el diablo se lo lleve- dijo Roberto furioso. Se levantó. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Lo mismo le digo.

-Lo que me desea a mí se cumpla en usted- dijo Barsole Bala, como si fuese una maldición. No le hice caso. Pero hay muchas maneras de sufrir.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi libre. Cuando lo encarcelaron por causa de Carlos Santana, no pude más que suspirar de alivio. Ese año viajé a Sao Paulo con Jimbo. Yo mismo lo visité en la cárcel, pero ya no teníamos nada que decirnos. Eramos dos viejos cansados, el cansado de su maldad, y yo cansado de absolutamente todo rencor, y de toda lucha inútil. No me atreví a hablarle, siquiera. El pagaba su parte, tal y como lo hacía yo.

El impetuoso, pero ingenioso Roberto Hongo era una de las joyas de la Corona en el Seleccionado Brasileño. Los elogios no paraban. El me dio el crédito, luego ya no tanto, y luego, nada. Me seguía visitando, claro está, pero en sus juegos con europeos y americanos, aprendía cosas que luego tenía que enseñarme, pero ya no tenía tiempo de nada.

Había pasado a su madre y a sus hermanos a un gran apartamento, cercano al mío. Mucho más grande, y lujoso. Y él, cosa rara, vivía solo en uno más pequeño, pero que no se quedaba atrás en riqueza. Ahora lo veía en cuñas radiales y comerciales de televisión. Hablaba con propiedad, y las mujeres caían rendidas ante sus encantos. Apenas compró su casa en Recife, con piscina, nos invitó a un almuerzo. El no me veía muy dispuesto.

-Creía que le gustaban las fiestas- dijo extrañado, colocándose sus gafas de piloto.

-Roberto… ¿por esto hemos trabajado todo este tiempo?

El se sentó, dispuesto a dialogar.

-¿Le molesta mi nueva vida? Compréndame. Ahora tengo lo que nunca había tenido en toda mi vida. Me siento feliz de que hago lo que amo y me paguen con ello- razonó. Hablaba con el corazón. No lo había visto así de pleno desde hacía un año.

-Eres sincero, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender- le dije mirándolo fijamente. – No es por las cosas, las condenadas cosas. Es por amor a esto. Hay que pagar cuentas, claro está. Pero piénsalo muy bien. Que esto no defina tu vida, o terminarás muerto en caso de alguna desgracia.

-Entrenador ¡Creo en Dios!- me dijo estupefacto.

- Y yo creo en que Jimmy Hoffa sigue vivo y tiene una granja en Wisconsin, pero nadie es perfecto, hijo- le respondí. – No es para esto que eres futbolista. No es para hacer lo que los demás. Es para hallar algo más.

Roberto asintió, ausente. Eso era una mala señal.

-No lo sé. Aún no lo entiendo. Quizá lo haga después, aun soy demasiado joven. Ahora solo quiero ver bien a los que amo, y jugar. Ese "algo más" vendrá. Lo sé. Pero ahora solo creo que puedo seguir- dijo mirando al horizonte.

-No siempre mires el infinito- le dije yo suavemente. – Mira mejor hacia los lados. Ten cuidado. Cuídate. Piensa.

Esas advertencias de monje zoroastriano, en un chico millonario de 17 años, fueron como recitar poemas de Lord Byron a una campesina tailandesa. Había descubierto que le había enseñado a jugar, pero no a enfrentar la vida. Demasiado tarde.

Pasaron los meses, y naturalmente, Brasil clasificó al Mundial de Alemania. Roberto se hacía más grande, mas presente en todos lados, dispuesto a defender el título conseguido por Pelé y los muchachos hacía cuatro años. Me llegó la hora de presentarme a la antecesora de la MLS, la NASL (North American League Soccer). Así que decidí irme con Marina y Makah a Boston. Pero Marina decidió quedarse.

-¿Porqué?- le pregunté yo desconcertado. – En Estados Unidos tendrás la mejor educación, un futuro brillante. Tus hijos serán ciudadanos americanos, y podrán hacerse millonarios y profesionales. No desperdicies esta oportunidad- le advertí.

-No, James. Creo que ya he cumplido un ciclo contigo. Deseo quedarme en casa. Quiero surgir en Brasil. Quiero que mis hijos sean brasileños. Y deseo continuar estudiando.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- le dije. – Puedo pagarte la Universidad de Berkeley, Stanford, Harvard, Yale…

-James, esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola. He ahorrado lo suficiente. Puedo seguir estudiando, pero no quiero abandonar mi hogar.  
Entiéndeme, por favor…

-Eres una menor de edad, Bala puede hacerte pedazos, todos querrán aprovecharse de ti…- dije desconcertado.

-Tú me cuidaste, pero yo ya me cuidaba antes. Puedo seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Es por Fernando?- pregunté, como cualquier marido cornudo y celoso.

Ella sonrió.

-No solo por él. Por mí. Si me voy, lo perderé, y si me voy, también me perderé.

-Tu eres Marina do Rio en cualquier lugar del mundo- dije yo desesperado. – No nos dejes. Eres la única amiga de Makah. Y yo también te necesito.

Makah puso una mano en mi hombro.

-James… déjala ir…- dijo serena. – Es algo que ella quiere hacer, quiere seguir su destino. Y si desea quedarse aquí, porque su corazón se lo dice, déjala.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté desconsolado.

- Quiero quedarme en Brasil, James. No quiero dejarlo. Lo amo demasiado. Crecí aquí, y moriré aquí. Lo siento, James…

No pude evitar establecer comparaciones. Igual de orgullosa y testaruda que mi mujer. Iguales en su determinación. Ella había sido mi tabla de salvación durante mi feliz estancia en Brasil. Era mi madre y mi hija. Y ahora, se iba. La vida cambiaba demasiado rápido. Roberto hacía tres años era un delincuente. Ahora era la más grande estrella de Brasil.

Marina vendía Brigadeiros, y ahora se sentía con fuerzas para dejar a su patrón, ese hippie que no terminó nunca de resignarse a nada.

Cuando la abracé por última vez, agradeciéndole con regalos lo que ella había representado para mí, no pensé que tuviese un destino tan triste, que solo sus hijos han podido remediar. Y por si alguien me recrimina el porqué no la ayudé desde 1985 hasta hacía dos años atrás, era porque uno, ella se negó ante mí. No toleraba que yo la viese enferma, y pobre. Nunca consintió en pedirme ayuda, esta orgullosa mujer.

Y dos, yo tenía mis propios problemas. La rebeldía y las adicciones de Jim solo eran una pequeña parte. Tiago y Agustina son un tesoro.

Makah salió afectada por la ausencia de su eterna acompañante, pero ahora contaba conmigo para casi todo. Llegamos a la reserva de su padre, que nos recibió entusiasmado, y contento de ver a sus nietos.  
George, ese diablillo alcohólico, fue el encargado de mostrarme la liga. No pude evitar echarme a reír en pleno partido, por la idiota música de baseball que colocaban al meter goles.

Vi que eran unos novatos en todo, y que mi calavera amigo era el que hacía todo el trabajo. Si, habría que ver técnica, trabajo individual… no solo las estrellas bastaban. Tenía trabajo, y de paso me sentía como el colono que venía, de nuevo, a imponer "civilización", pero esta vez futbolística.

Y como recorrí todas las ciudades en busca de cual equipo asesorar primero, no vi otra tan calurosa, excéntrica, cercana al mar, colorida y loca como Los Ángeles. Además, quería algo cercano a la reserva de Makah. Por lo tanto, me confirmaron para asesorar (y luego de tres meses, entrenar), a los jóvenes Los Ángeles Aztecs.

Quería que Makah tuviese algo bueno. Algo que no la hiciese entristecer en medio de tanta superficialidad que había a borbotones. No quería que estuviese sola, como ama de casa desesperada, pero tampoco, congestionada. Por eso, a pesar de la apuesta que le hice a Akira Wakabayashi, vendí la casa de Newcastle, y otros enseres que ya no consideraba importantes, como los cuadros de mis antepasados (cosa que casi mató a mi madre de indignación), menos los de mi tío Chester y papá. Y compré esa loca mansión hindú, que es como la nave nodriza de Jimbo, de Melissa y mía.

Tenía un gran jardín. Makah lo llenó de plantas, y frutas, y de crías de pavos reales que había comprado a un comerciante loco del mercado de las pulgas. También de gallinas. Puso un estanque de patos, y otro de peces. Y quedaba cerca al mar. Le di un auto, (que casi nunca usó), y le dije que si quería volver a trabajar, con gusto yo aceptaba encantado, si alguien cuidaba a los niños.

Ella insistió que yo ya había hecho suficiente con crear un paraíso igual al que ella soñaba, y que se quedaría con los chicos. Yo, sin embargo, al tener condición para asesorar a todos los equipos de la liga, exigí llevarla conmigo en los viajes, y llegar a casa más temprano. A veces, pasaba temporadas en la reserva, o el señor Kenai y su muy anciano padre nos acompañaban.

Les dije a los jóvenes directivos que tendrían que traer más estrellas si querían que la Liga funcionase. Que debían cambiar tácticas de juego, y debían comenzar a reclutar talento nacional.

Roberto me escribía a menudo, y su madre me mandaba recortes de prensa donde decían de su nueva jugada, su último gol, y por supuesto, la alineación, donde Roberto sería quien ayudaría a la selección a defender su título. Recibí otra carta de Marina, que se había quedado con Ulli Stensen hasta que ella se devolvió con Mark a Suráfrica.

Me reclamaba, en su neurótico tono de siempre, que por qué demonios le había dejado ocho mil libras esterlinas en su cuenta, que qué haría con todo ese dinero. Yo le pregunté si era demasiado poco, por toda respuesta, le consigné 500 dólares más. Le dije que le daría algo después, por si necesitaba algo.

Apenas pisamos Nueva Inglaterra, Makah y yo, husmeamos que era territorio enemigo. ¿Se acuerdan de los idiotas de Boston que me sacaron de la Universidad? Bien, aquellos habían hablado con los directivos, sembrándoles dudas sobre mis facultades.

-Fácil- dije yo en mi postura de británico arrogante de mundo. – Si cree usted, señor Bronson, que soy una vieja lata, traiga a esos idiotas, y verá como juego contra ellos yo solo.

-No, señor Smith, lamento incomodarlo- dijo el servil directivo. – Le creeremos, pero…

-Quiere que demuestre que yo no digo tonterías. Ya sé. Dejaré al criterio de esos tipejos de Boston. Que escojan al mejor jugador de este país. Y que juegue contra mí.

-Es bastante arrogante esa declaración, pero está bien- dijo el directivo Bronson, temeroso de que, por recomendarme a mi (recomendado por Pelé), perdiese la cabeza.

Makah me instó a entrenar. Me dijo que, a pesar de ser yo tan bueno, no podía confiarme. Así que tuve que dejar el cigarrillo, correr, y entrenar por mi cuenta. No lo soportaba, pero tenía que demostrarle a mi mujer que yo era buen ejemplo, que no se había casado con el papanatas vago que en realidad había sido siempre.

En un salón de Boston, me trajeron a un lozano muchachito, de apellido Vanderbilt. Yo no dije nada. El se puso a hacer trucos que hasta mi tío Chester aprendió de jovencito. Veintiunas, pasarlo a la cabeza, caminar con él y demás. Todos estaban maravillados, y los bostonianos, en su interior, brincaban de felicidad.

Yo le dejé mi cigarrillo (que nunca he abandonado) a Bronson. Ni siquiera me molesté en colocarme los guayos, y todo aquel ridículo uniforme caro del muchachito Vanderbilt. El se puso en posición de ataque. Seguía haciendo veintiunas, y corría de un lado a otro, demostrándome que su juventud era un don.

-Quítemela- dijo entusiasmado. Revoloteaba al lado mío como mariposa. Yo solamente, con la punta del pie, se lo arrebaté, y lo puse en mi cabeza. Luego, con el empeine, lo pateé hacia su dirección, de una forma potente, y le di en toda la bebida a Luck. El vaso se rompió, y toda esta le cayó encima. Todos quedaron estupefactos.

-Espero que me crean, y no quiero volver a discutir del asunto- dije retirándome.

Claro, en Estados Unidos me convertí en un pez grande en un estanque pequeño. Pero en Europa, solo era un viejo pez de mediana capacidad agresiva, o por lo menos, taimado de mí, eso era lo que dejaba ver. Llegó 1974, y el Campeonato Mundial. Viajé única y exclusivamente para ver a Roberto, a Rudy Franz Schneider, a Beckenbauer y a Cruyff .

Qué talento. Roberto solo era una flor más de ese jardín lleno de figuras, de diversos estilos, y tácticas. Roberto hizo un gol en segunda fase, a pesar de la defensa (que siempre he considerado que deben trabajar los brasileños). Infortunadamente, llegaron hasta el cuarto lugar, al perder contra Polonia, pero consideré que esto era un buen comienzo para Roberto, que ahora era lo más preciado que tenía Brasil.

Ahora ya no entraba a las zonas importantes gracias a mí, ahora entraba por sí mismo, y tenía ofertas de todos lados. A mí me entrevistaron sobre mi joven prodigio, y me deshice en orgullo y elogios. Makah me dijo que fuese mesurado, pero no le presté atención.

Así, pasaron dos años. Marina era novia de Fernando Da Silva, maestro joven de música, y había comprado una casa. Tenía su propia tienda. Roberto viajaba por el mundo, y le daba triunfos al Sao Paulo, del que nunca se quizo ir, convirtiéndose en su joven ícono. Nunca supe nada más de Bala, por aquellas fechas. Yo ya tenía otra hija, Charlotte, y Alfred y Robert comenzaron a jugar. Eran similares a mi tío Chester en carácter.

Para 1976, todo iba de maravilla para el antiguo trío de Sao Paulo. Roberto estaba en el cenit, y a mí no dejaban de llegarme asesorías y contrataciones. Beckenbauer se fue a Nueva York, luego de estar tres horas en su casa de Munich convenciéndolo.

Me divertía lo que podía, y estaba pendiente de mi familia. La música era maravillosa, todo, absolutamente todo. El cine era genial, Makah se murió de susto con El Exorcista, y con Tiburón casi no resolla. El Padrino le gustó bastante.

Todo nos deslumbraba, y todo el mundo parecía estar bien. Luchábamos por lo que estaba mal. A nuestra casa venían actores y artistas progresistas. John y Yoko nos visitaron más de una vez.

Roberto se presentó con una muchachita de Europa del Este, que había conocido en las Olimpiadas, y era tan rica como él. Nina Comanescu, gimnasta. Pronto se comprometieron. Yo le pregunté a Roberto si ya tan joven iba a sentar cabeza, y el dijo que esperaría, solamente. Parecía feliz. Y yo solo temía porque la felicidad se acabase.

En Inglaterra, todo el mundo me conocía como el que había hecho a Roberto Hongo una estrella. Mi madre seguía con su proverbial indiferencia, y con su molestia hacia Makah, tan bella como siempre, pero era bastante suave con sus nietos. Igual, su modo de pensar, tan prejuicioso y victoriano, no medró. Cuando comenzamos a bailar la tonta música disco, y cuando al pasar por los antiguos lugares de Londres veía a muchachos con peinado de mohawk que la miraban como vómito, se quejaba de que porqué esos negros ahora eran tan famosos, y porqué esos muchachitos no podían ser decentes, y se ponían las nodrizas en las orejas.

Menos mal no estuve en Londres cuando se volvió un caos. No había empleo, ni ideales. Se rumoreaba que Margaret Tatcher , esa vieja bruja que había hablado mal de mí cuando solo era un joven e inexperto parlamentario, sería la próxima primera ministra, y yo me preguntaba si nosotros, los de la generación hippie, habíamos traicionado nuestros ideales para dar paso a un régimen autoritario donde los chicos se habían vuelto tremendamente anarquistas. Me agradaba, pero ya no era lo mismo.

Si al caso, fui solo a un concierto de los debutantes Sex Pistols, pero tanta agresividad no me convencía. Me pareció el epítome de la decadencia que yo ya no representaba.

Me gustaron más los Clash, más políticos, y compartimos muchas ideas. Mis amigos de siempre seguían intactos, y más geniales. Robert, Jimmy Page, todos ellos parecían iguales a Roberto: Como estrellas inagotables, que nunca se apagaban. Y por otro lado, estaban unos muchachos que me sorprendieron con su sobriedad, los lideraba un chico llamado Sting, heredero del sonido de mi gran amigo Bob Marley, aquel que me pateaba la pereza y me motivaba a escribir sobre las injusticias que aún imperaban en el mundo.

Me gustó más Nueva York, aunque realmente era el caos urbano más impresionante que he visto. La ciudad era un asco, para qué decirlo. Los judíos ricos de Manhattan, haciendo grandes negocios. Los punks, con los tontos chicos de los Ramones en el club CBGB, que a Makah le encantaba. Por ahí vi a una jovencita Debbie Harry tratando de cantar, aunque solo me fijase en sus… ya saben. Por otro lado, estaban los latinos en el Bronx con Héctor Lavoe, y su gran sonido. Mi mujer y yo, aunque fuimos a varios conciertos de Tito Puente, Celia Cruz y del nerd adicto de Lavoe, nunca entendíamos nada, ni siquiera como bailar. Pero nos gustaba el sonido.

En Queens y Brooklyn, el disco lo llenaba todo. Era música, para qué decirlo, tonta. Pero el funk me atraía más. En medio de conversaciones con el diablillo de George, y otras malas compañías, me enteré de que la nueva porquería con la que América perdía el sentido se llamaba cocaína. Y que un tal Pablo Escobar la producía a montones.

- Chicos, si algún día siguen en este caos, les aseguro que los tipos conservadores no se quedaran quietos- les dije a los amigos de George. – Sé que Jimmy Carter apesta, no se los niego, pero vendrán tiempos peores.

-Ronald Reagan es solo un viejo decrépito, James- me dijo uno de mis antiguos compañeros hippies. – Los republicanos, desde que renunció la rata de Nixon, no se recuperarán nunca.

-Si, buen golpe que le dieron, al maldito- dije yo analizando de inmediato. – Pero una serpiente, herida, es peor de agresiva.

Para el Mundial de Argentina de 1978, yo ya me había quejado en Reporteros Sin Fronteras, y demás organizaciones, de que el hijo de perra de Videla torturaba a jóvenes estudiantes. Refugié en mi casa a dos de los más importantes líderes de la oposición, gracias a que el embajador británico fue un antiguo compañero mío del colegio. Por esta razón, ni podía asomar mis narices para ir a ver a Roberto, que nos visitó continuadamente en Los Ángeles.

Así que desde la comodidad de mi hogar, junto a mi adorada Makah, vimos el mundial, que ese año ganaron los argentinos. Roberto volvió a destacar. Sin embargo, seis meses después, ya estaba preocupado por él, porque no sabía nada. A Makah le llegó una carta, que leyó en el acto.

Se desmayó, pues otra vez estaba embarazada. Me la mostró, muy compungida.

Un recorte de prensa. Habían encontrado a Roberto, la ex estrella del fútbol brasileño, en un tugurio, lleno de alcohol, casi sin sentido. Un puñal me traspasó. Llamé de inmediato a los chicos del Arsenal en Sao Paulo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué nadie me avisó de esto?- pregunté muy consternado.

-Roberto se lesionó para siempre- dijo Perkins con voz triste. – Fue en su ojo. Le confirmaron que nunca podrá volver a jugar.

Yo me desplomé sobre el sillón, abatido. Tomé mi rostro con desesperación.

-No es posible…- dije temblando. – No… ¿y luego…?

Silencio detrás de la línea.

-Parece ser que Roberto te ocultó que le gustaba el alcohol, porque desde hace dos años se le veía en grandes juergas.

-¿Y por qué nadie me avisó?- pregunté hecho una furia. – Yo lo habría puesto en su lugar.

-Tú estabas en Inglaterra, James- dijo Perkins con su glacial voz.

-¡Tenían la dirección de mi casa!- grité. - ¿Dónde está?

-En un centro de rehabilitación. Es que sucedió otra cosa…

-Dime.

- ¿Te acuerdas de su novia? Nina Comanescu. Hay un dictador en su país, Ceaucescu. Bien, ella quería irse, y contaba con Roberto para que le diese la visa brasileña. El no fue. A ella la metieron en un campo de tortura.

Golpeé la mesa. Roberto estaba cometiendo los mismos terribles errores que había cometido yo con la gente que amaba. Esa muchacha que con tanta devoción lo había apoyado, y quizá soportado en su adicción, no había aguantado más, y ahora tal vez, por causa de ese carnicero rumano, estaba muerta. Y Roberto, deduje, en su complejo de culpa, se entregó a su único verdadero amigo: El alcohol. Así como el LSD lo había sido cuando quise destruirme, eso era para Roberto.

-Llego pasado mañana. Procuren mantenerlo ahí- dije. Colgué. Me desahogué con Makah. Había fracasado como maestro también. Lo vi, y no tuve fuerzas, ni quise impedirlo. El chico no sabía nada, y ahora se había ido por el lado oscuro.

-Le di mal ejemplo. Uno muy malo. NO fue suficiente con hablarle, no debí dejarlo solo. Debí insistirle…- dije consternado, mientras abrazaba a Charlotte y a Alfred. Robert me miraba triste.

-Roberto puede salvarse- dijo ella abrazándome. – No fue tu culpa lo de su lesión. Con lo que le has enseñado, puede entrenar.

-Es más que eso- dije a punto de llorar. – Es una flor que de repente ha muerto. Una flor exuberante. Se ha ido, se ha esfumado. Su talento morirá con él. El mundo jamás lo volverá a ver. Y yo, su jardinero, no fui capaz de mantenerlo arriba.

- James, ya no tenías nada que hacer ahí. Roberto parecía no necesitarte, en muchas cosas no lo hizo.- replicó ella afligida.

- Pero mira en lo que se ha convertido… en lo que yo era antes… ¿acaso nunca de los que entrene va a tener un final feliz? – pregunté muy triste. Ahora a Bala le hallaba la razón. Yo había perdido.

Makah me consoló. En sus brazos, por un breve momento, encontré sosiego. Me llamó querido, queridísimo. Su suave voz era mi única tabla de salvación. Mis hijos se arremolinaron contra mí y también me consolaron. Yo les sonreí.

-Tienen que quedarse con su abuelo. Su madre y yo viajaremos por algo muy importante- les dije suavemente. Los gemelos me abrazaron.

-Te lo prometemos, papá- me dijeron serios, a pesar de sus cinco años. Muchachos más responsables jamás he visto en mi vida, como ellos dos.  
Charlotte, mi hermosa hija de tres años, caprichosamente, se puso a llorar, pero le prometí que volveríamos. Ella se pegó a los brazos de su madre, que silenciosamente, la besó y la dejó al lado de sus hermanos.

Al llegar a Sao Paulo, insistí a Makah quedarse en el hotel, por seguridad para ella y el bebé, pero ella quería ver a Roberto, y no pude convencerla de lo contrario.

Ahí estaba, mirando a la ventana, en un rincón. Me miró trémulo, como si hubiese pasado cinco años de guerra. Sus labios estaban partidos, y su mirada era vacía. Esto era ahora la gran joya de la Selección Brasileña. La joya que yo mismo eché a perder.

-Esto es el fin de una era…- le dije a Makah, que se echó a llorar ahí mismo, en mis brazos. – El fin…

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Stand by Me

**Amargo otoño. ******

**Nueva York, Diciembre 10 de 1980.**

Nueva York lloraba aquel día, conmigo. En aquella habitación del Waldorf Astoria, no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplar la Avenida, silenciosa, gris, dura. No me quería quitar los anteojos.

Había perdido a otro amigo. Primero murió tío Chester. Luego, Roberto andaba en el limbo, o quién sabe dónde. Bob Marley murió de cáncer.

Y para completar aquel nefasto comienzo de esta dura década, mi amigo del alma, John Lennon, había sido asesinado dos días antes por un cerdo fanático hijo de perra, que lo odiaba porque no se resistía a su aura maldita y blasfemamente mesiánica.

Hoy íbamos a almorzar. El, Yoko, Sean, Makah, los mellizos (si, ya habían nacido Melissa y Jim por aquellos días) y yo. Como tontos cansados de las estupideces psicodélicas, ahora revolcándose entre el dinero y la esperanza de una vida burguesa. Ese chico loco de Liverpool, al que le llenaba los bolsillos de dinero y el a mí de cerveza y marihuana, ahora pertenecía a la posteridad de una manera ridícula.

Hoy era la oportunidad de burlarnos de nosotros mismos, de vernos como tipos de cuarenta años buscando cómo seguir en el negocio, ahora con mujeres e hijos, y tratando de hallar locura en otros lados. Se había ido el único genio que se burlaba de mi escepticismo.

"Si" le repliqué yo aquella vez, en 1977. "Pero hay mejores maneras de cambiar al mundo. NO sé tú, pero si Hanoi Jane hubiese mostrado su vello púbico, en vez de ti y Yoko, Hoover ni te echa a los perros del FBI. Y claro, lo de la cama ha sido genial, pero creo que seguimos siendo igual de estúpidos"

"No seas idiota, James" me replicó el con voz gangosa, divertido. "Me extraña esa opinión tan sexista, pero en parte, tienes razón. Esa fue mi protesta simbólica. Y lo del vello… eso es lo que soy, lo que soy con Yoko, hombre, maldita sea. Tómalo o déjalo"

Ese era John Lennon. Y había muerto. Y yo seguía en angustia (y enojo) con Roberto. Y aquella tarde, pensé en el más que nadie.

Me acordé de la primera señal visible de nuestra perdición. Porque él se estaba convirtiendo en la mía, al caer en el pozo del que traté durante dos años de sacarlo. No hasta que puso a tambalear mis principios, y la vida con mi familia.

Sí, todo comenzó en aquel centro de Rehabilitación de Sao Paulo, en 1978.

Lo habían encontrado hecho un asco, luego de tratar de suicidarse, por primera vez, ante la perspectiva de un futuro sin lo que podía hacer el resto de su vida.

Me miraba, acusador, perdido.

-No lo entiendo- le dije desconcertado. – Solo deseo saber desde cuando comenzaste a empinar el codo.

- Desde que descubrí que ya no lo necesitaba, y que era lo único que me quedaba luego de la victoria o la derrota.

-¿Qué demonios te llevó a pensar así?- le pregunté decepcionado.

- No lo sé. Solo sucedió luego de que le ganamos al Palmeiras. Me dieron a probar uno. Me agradó. Ya sabía lo que era, pero ya creí que no necesitaba consejo alguno sobre ello.

-Sabes lo que me sucedió cuando intenté ir por el mismo camino. Casi no te entreno- le dije contrariado.

El apretó los dientes, y su puño derecho.

-Usted todavía podía jugar, maldita sea…- dijo iracundo. – Usted todavía puede retar a los que se le enfrentan, puede sentir lo que yo sentía al tocar la pelota… yo no. No puedo. No sé hacer otra cosa. Eso era mi corazón. Todo. Ahora, ni siquiera puedo enfrentarme a alguien sin tener ese maldito ojo lastimado.

Su odio hacía si mismo era latente. Era poderoso. Era más dañino que el mío, por la sencilla razón de que a mí me habían dado una oportunidad. El la había perdido para siempre.

- Puedes entrenar gente. Puedes superarte. Puedes…

- ¿Para ser como usted?- me cortó de tajo.

Nunca creí lo que escuchaba ahora: El no me vio nunca como su modelo a seguir. Solo había sido su bondadoso benefactor, con mucho dinero y suerte a raudales. Sabía jugar al fútbol, pero no había nadie como él. Maldito ego suyo.

- Nunca fui, como tú, un jugador famoso. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque para bien o para mal, ya tenía claro que si perdía, lo haría a mi manera. Y no caería en lo que tú. Haría otras cosas.- respondí serenamente.

- Y lo hizo, y por eso trató de suicidarse, e hizo más estupideces que yo, ¿no? Por eso se la pasó viviendo como Playboy, hasta que vio un muchacho brasileño que le rapó la cartera, y supuso que ya había encontrado algo que hacer con su vida- replicó el duramente.

Yo me ofendí por lo humillante de la declaración. No, no tanto por eso, sino porque era la pura verdad.

- Sé que no tengo la autoridad moral para decirte nada- le repliqué ofendido. - Pero di tumbos. Di muchos, con y sin ti. Y aquí estoy. Solo me he tenido a mí. El dinero es algo común. Ya he vivido sin él, cuando tenía tu edad, y los de tu equipo me humillaron porque ya era demasiado viejo. He perdido la dignidad más veces de las que pueda recordar. Y aquí estoy. Deja a Johnny (Walker), y ven conmigo.

El negó todo, furiosamente, con la cabeza.

-¿Qué no entiende? Usted cree que sigo bajo su potestad, pero la única razón por la que estudié tan duro fue para superarlo, y para demostrar que no lo necesitaba, que podía hacer mi vida sin usted. Sus humillaciones calaron hondo en mí. Me prometí nunca ser como usted, y demostrarle que podía encontrar mi propio camino. Todo iba de maravilla, hasta que…

Se quedó en silencio.

Yo también. Me sentía traicionado. Humillado. Me odié yo también por considerarme un estúpido ingenuo que pretendió hacer de él el hijo que no tenía. Que nunca fue. Roberto nunca me perteneció. Solo se había cruzado conmigo, de por casualidad. Y yo le había dado de mí lo que pude. El me dio la compañía que necesitaba, y una razón para no terminar como un ebrio en Sao Paulo.

-Siempre te consideré como un hijo, Roberto- dije suavemente, sin ocultar la lástima que me producía su declaración. – Siempre. Por eso estoy aquí. Por eso Makah está aquí.

-Lo sé- dijo el mirando hacia la ventana.- Pero no me dio lo más importante. Me dio consejos, y buena vida. Pero tal vez, nunca hablamos de temas serios a fondo. No le interesó, sino hasta ver cumplidos sus propósitos.

Era verdad, pero repliqué al instante. No me haría ver como un cerdo interesado en sí mismo.

-No te hagas la víctima, y de una buena y maldita vez, aprende a comportarte como ese futbolista, como ese hombre, que bien o mal formé. Levántate.

-No entiende que ya nada más me interesa en la vida.

-A Makah le interesas tú- le respondí cada vez más decepcionado, confuso, desesperado.

-Dígale que nada de lo que ella pueda hacer cambiará lo que siento. Ya nada hay para mí.- replicó tercamente.

-Estúpido- le dije yo, dando paso a nuestra primera batalla campal. – Te estoy ofreciendo algo para que puedas volver a ver la vida de otro modo. El fútbol es tu vida, la mía también. ¿De qué me sirvió, entonces, haberte educado en todo, si demuestras ser un inútil con tu propia vida? ¡Vaya camino el que has tomado! ¡Te felicito!- le grité irónico.

-Cada día se parece más a su madre. Sobre todo en eso de dar sermones que a nadie convencen- dijo el venenosamente.

-¿Si? ¡Y tú, cada día más, te pareces al ladrón de carteras que pillé allá en Sao Paulo! Ebrio, y estúpido. Maldita sea, he fracasado rotundamente- dije con ira y decepción.

-¡Pues en primer lugar, no debí de ser tan estúpido de dejarme convencer en toda esta ilusión, y debí ver que solo fui un peón suyo y de Barsole Bala! ¡Y yo ya no quiero ser nunca más peón de nadie!

- Si- dije yo con una risa ofensiva. – Ahora solo lo eres de una botella de bourbon, y de los tabloides. ¿Cuánto te pagan por aparecer como un cerdo en las favelas?

-¿Cuánto le pagó el bastardo de Bala por haberme usado para sus propios fines? Debió comprar a un psiquiatra, y le habría hecho mejor que tener a un pobre ebrio estúpido como yo para que usted no terminara igual. ¡Vaya, vaya! Un burro hablando de orejas. No se ofenda. La faceta alcohólica bon- vivant no la aprendí de usted, claro, pero en gran parte la imité.

-Soy un idiota. Y tú, también - dije retirándome dolido. Abandoné la habitación. Makah lo comprendió todo. Yo la retuve con fuerza.

-No. – le dije furioso.

-Si- dijo ella sin intimidarse. – El está igual que tú. No debiste decirle esas cosas. El tampoco. Déjame a mí- me rogó.

-No quiero que te hiera- le dije con aire paternalista.

-No lo hará. Lo conozco mejor que tú- replicó. Fue a la habitación.

Roberto, apenas la vio, se quedó rígido (todo esto lo comentó mi mujer luego).

-Makah… olvídalo. Deseo estar solo. Yo…

Ella lo abrazó. Se quedaron un largo rato abrazados.

-Provoqué la muerte de alguien que me quería mucho. No quiero hacerte daño a ti.- dijo triste por nuestra discusión.

- James nunca tuvo malas intenciones para contigo…- dijo ella entristecida.- El te quiere mucho. No le hagas caso a sus palabras.

-Solo nos hemos dicho la verdad- replicó Roberto.

-No es cierto… el te quería como a un hijo. Yo te quiero como tal. Sé que en la persona que menos piensas es en mí, y no me importa. Solo quiero que sepas, que yo siempre estaré ahí, apoyándote. Quiero que seas el Roberto que siempre fuiste, ese dulce muchacho que luchaba por superarse.

-Ya no soy ese, Makah. He hecho cosas que no querrías saber.

-James también, y aún así lo amo- le replicó.

Me la imagino en ese momento con toda su dignidad indígena, muy altiva e insistente. Pero tremendamente triste.

-Tu marido está muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Me ve como su experimento fallido.- dijo Roberto con resentimiento.

-Es lo que todo padre sentiría…y no, ahora mismo se está reprochando. Roberto, por favor, salgamos de aquí. Vamos a América, en Betty Ford te podrán atender. James tiene contactos, podrás entrenar chicos, ya eres…

-No quiero tu lástima, Makah- le respondió el rápidamente.

-No te la estoy dando. Te doy mi tristeza. Mi compasión. Mi afecto hacia ti- respondió ella sinceramente. –Nunca te he pedido nada a cambio, Roberto. Déjalo. Ven. Por favor- le dijo con los ojos llorosos.

-No llores por mí, Makah. No lo merezco- dijo el también triste, sin entender aún, como todos aquellos que solo miran el lado oscuro, que se sentía culpable por Makah, pero su desolación era más profunda.

-Si- sollozó ella. –Si. No sé que hicimos mal. No lo sé. James cambió tu vida, y la mía. Y pienso que no es justo para él, ni para ti, ni para tu madre, ni para mí…

Se echó a llorar, en la cama. Roberto se quedó inmóvil.

Mandé llamar a los enfermeros. Miré fulminante a Roberto.

-Que no escape- dije en mi distante figura de potentado. – He pagado por buen tratamiento. Deseo los informes pronto.

-No…- sollozó Makah. – No es justo…! Tú lo quieres y el te quiere a ti! ¡Eres su maestro!

-¡No soy! Nada para el- dije alterado. – No lo soy. Me lo acaba de decir. No puedo hacer nada más por él.

-No es cierto…- respondió Makah entre lágrimas. – Si puedes. Lo obligaremos, yo que sé…

-No. No me necesita. Y yo tengo mi trabajo, y una familia por la cual velar. Por ti y los niños- dije serio.

Ella se enojó.

-El es tú familia, quieras o no aceptarlo, James- me replicó indignada. – Y si es por mí, y por los chicos, si eso interfiere, tengo la Reserva, y mi padre…

Yo detestaba cuando me alardeaba de que podía mandarme al diablo yéndose a MI reserva.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, maldición! –le grité, furioso. - ¡El se odia, nos odia, y al resto del mundo! ¡Vete a la maldita Reserva, si deseas, pero eso no hará que Roberto vuelva, o que su dolor se vaya!

Ella me respondió lastimada.

-¡Es tu ego!- me gritó ella como fiera herida.- ¡Siempre lo ha sido! Hasta ahora me doy cuenta…- sollozó. - ¿De veras querías que Roberto fuese jugador, o solo fue para probarte a ti mismo que seguías siendo el Gran James, que podía hacer lo que quería y salir indemne? Yo creo que si…

Me irritaba que siguiera llorando, por confesarme otra verdad, o porque me hacía sentir como un pigmeo moral.

-Basta…- le dije molesto. – ¡No lo entenderás ahora, y de ahora en adelante, te prohíbo, óyeme bien, volver a verlo!

- No lo hizo mi padre. ¡Tú tampoco lo harás!

-¡Entonces haz lo que te venga en gana!- le grité, encerrándome en la habitación de la Suite.

Oí sus sollozos repetidos. Mi furia se me pasó luego de una hora. Ella seguía igual. Maldita sea, se me olvidaba que estaba embarazada.

-No…- me dijo ella en voz alta, apenas me acerqué. – No…así te hayas olvidado de él, yo no lo haré.

-No quiero que sufras – le dije sentándome en el sofá.

-Sufro por tu actitud hacia esto- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento… es demasiado doloroso- le dije cabizbajo. – Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

Me acerqué. Ella lo hizo. Nos lamentamos juntos, como si en verdad hubiésemos engendrado a Roberto.

-Es verdad, Makah- le dije apesadumbrado . – Es verdad. Mi ego. Siempre ha sido eso. Es todo lo que tengo. Es todo lo que me ha permitido llegar hasta acá. Pero no se ser buen maestro. Ni buen entrenador. Qué egoísta soy, Dios me perdone, pero odio esto. No me dio las gracias, si quiera. Se ha olvidado de todo…

- Es natural. Odia todo. Pero hiciste bien en mantenerlo controlado…

Oímos un ruido. Salí. Era la prensa. Cosas punzantes, como "¿influyó su pasado en lo que hace ahora Roberto?" "¿ese fue el entrenamiento de tantos años?"

-Cerdos amarillistas- les dije en mí más duro acento británico, sin molestarme en responderles siquiera en portugués. – Les di una gran estrella. Ahora olvidan todo para regodearse en su desgracia. Ahora lo ayudo. Sé que no tengo…

Preguntas y más preguntas.

-No tengo la autoridad moral para decir "oh, el chico es malo", pero ¿saben qué? No me importa su opinión. A mi manera lo sacaré de esta, así como de la calle lo hice algún día. Y no me molesten mas, maldita sea. Ocúpense de su estrella, no puedo hacer todo por ustedes, imbéciles.

Entré a la habitación. Llamé a seguridad, y los sacaron de inmediato. Habían alterado la paz de Makah, todavía aún más.

Volvimos a Los Ángeles. Apenas llegamos, tres días después, recibí una llamada telefónica, cuando les decía a mis volantes como atajar a Cruyff (cosa terriblemente complicada).

-Roberto ha escapado.

Maldije.

Ese muchacho siempre fue un enigma para mí. Tenía razón, nunca fue de mi propiedad, o algo parecido. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza era distinto a lo que pasaba por la mía. Y no me esforcé en comprenderlo. Creí que solo era un buen chico. Cuántos problemas, cuanta realidad tuvo que enfrentar apenas me fui tras Makah. Y yo no sabía nada.

No le dije nada a Makah, para no preocuparla. De nuevo eran mellizos, y esta vez, el embarazo era delicado.

Wilkins me dijo que lo habían detenido en Rio de Janeiro. Esta vez, Makah se enteró por la prensa, y se enojó conmigo por no comentarle absolutamente nada.

-¡Ese plan de papá preocupado fue lo que tal vez hizo que Roberto se alejase de ti!- me dijo herida. -¡Eso fue lo que te impidió acercarte a el, y no me digas que con un disco de Pink Floyd e ir a Ipanema a ver chicas bastaba, porque era hablar de cosas que le atañían a él! ¡Tenías todas las respuestas y no..!

-¡No me culpes por todo esto, porque no fui yo el que le dijo que debía poner esa maldita botella en su boca! ¡Lo entrené en fútbol solamente! ¡Sé que erré, pero el ya es un hombre!

Diablos. Otra terrible discusión (como todas las semanas) con Makah. Cuando Roberto era una estrella, nuestro matrimonio iba viento en popa. Idilio perfecto. Ahora parecíamos dos enemigos con una causa común.

Pero enemigos.

Los niños se afectaban por todo esto. Alfred y Robert, con una madurez terrible para su edad, como su madre, se encargaban de que ya no peleásemos más, cantando de repente, o hablando con nosotros en privado.

Charlotte lloraba y la consolaban. Pobres chicos. Los quiero demasiado, porque ellos parecen más mis padres que mis hijos. Desde pequeños, su madre y su abuelo vieron en ellos esa gran virtud que es la responsabilidad y la serenidad.

Y lucharon por inculcarles eso. Nos traían regalos, o nos hacían shows sorpresa, y nosotros cedíamos de inmediato. Eran terriblemente ingeniosos. Y buenos para el fútbol, pero los dos, iguales en vocación, preferían estudiar.

Fui yo solo, en Concorde, a Sao Paulo, de nuevo. Visité a Marina, ya casada con Fernando, y con una niña llamada Agustina. Su dinero lo guardaba celosamente, para el negocio. Ella estaba igual de preocupada que yo.

-No debes perder la cabeza, James- me dijo Marina. – No con Makah. Sé paciente con ella y entiéndela. Así no temblará tu matrimonio. Y no temblarás tú. Te has vuelto loco de nuevo- me dijo compasiva.

-No sé qué hacer. El dinero no basta. Lo perdí, Marina- le confesé. – Y no quiero que suceda lo mismo con Makah.

-Bien, si ya lo reconoces, entonces haz lo que te digo. Visité a Roberto…- dijo apesadumbrada. –Será difícil sacarlo del atascadero.

Estuve en uno de los lugares donde nunca creí ver a Roberto: La cárcel. Era lo más bajo en lo que podía caer. Mi historia se repetía, punto por punto. Pagué su fianza.

-No sé qué diablos hiciste. NO sé si aún lo hago por ti, pero sobre todo, lo hago por Makah- le dije reservadamente.

El no respondió.

-Sé que la he lastimado…

-¿De veras? No lo pienses tanto por ella- le reprendí. – Hazlo por ti. ¡Vamos! Sin un ojo, y podías aún patear un balón, pero ahora, con todo ese alcohol que te has embuchado, apenas puedes poner tu pie…

Saqué una pequeña pelota de lana. La tiré con el pie, como gesto humillante. Erré. Creí que mi dureza lo incitaría a retarme. Pero ya no era así.

-Ahora saca a relucir su faceta cruel…- dijo mirándome trémulo. – Nunca lo creí.

-Sé un hombre- le increpé. - ¿A dónde más podrías llegar?

-No le incumbe. Odio estar aquí. Si, no solo he gastado mi dinero en alcohol. Me largo.

-Pagué tu fianza. Tu madre está desesperada. Cúlpame de tu adicción, pero reconoce que por una vez lo intenté. Intenté salir del pozo. Así hubiese sido contigo. Deseo que hagas lo mismo.

-Otra vez usted- dijo el enigmático. - ¿Nunca pensó, o se molestó en preguntar por todo lo que yo traía detrás? Nada cambiará el curso de las cosas. El fútbol era mi vida. He perdido mi pasión.

-Deja de culparme por eso- le respondí de inmediato.

-Si. Así que usted deje de tomar una responsabilidad que no le concierne. No quiero irrespetar más su labor como maestro.

-He fallado- le dije, sin mirarlo.

-No. O tal vez. Le pedí ser entrenado. Ha cumplido. Bien, ahora puede irse- me dijo fríamente.

¿Cómo iba a pensar yo que él me ocultaba su inmenso dolor? ¿Qué se moría por irse conmigo, y pedirme perdón? ¿Que ya no tenía nada mas en el mundo que lo motivase, y se sentía una basura por haberse hecho esto, y hacérselo a Makah?

-No te daré dinero- dije enojado. – Lo gastarás en esa porquería.

-No lo necesito- dijo el insolentemente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté afligido. – Solo deseo saber eso.

-Usted ya habría muerto en mi posición. Es débil. Yo también, pero sé cuidarme. Y me basta que Makah siga conmigo. Usted solo trató de imponer su voluntad. Algo estúpido, porque mire...

Yo le pegué un puñetazo. El me dio otro. Yo me abalancé.

-¡Imbécil!- le grité ante toda la gente, aterrada. - ¡Mira en lo que te has convertido! ¡Porque no solo lo entiendes!

-¡Déjeme en paz! ¡He perdido mi vida! ¡Váyase al diablo! ¡Entrenadorcito suicida, yo jamás querré terminar así, primero muerto!

Yo me aparté. Era el golpe final. Su pasión y su ceguera, su odio y su locura, lo habían transformado para siempre. Fue algo bajo de su parte.

No lo permitiría más.

-Adiós para siempre, Roberto Hongo. Ya estás muerto.

Lo estaba. He ahí mi vida, y la suya, de paso, en el caño.

Y tomé un avión directo a Inglaterra, sin prestar atención al escándalo.

Pero sucedió algo peor.

Porque vaya de lo que me enteré cuando regresé: Mi mujer había hablado con Perkins, quien la estimaba mucho, y el servía de doble agente para conmigo y para con ella. Ella mandaba por informes de Roberto, y cuando él le envió una carta, desesperado, desde ¡Ámsterdam! Ni más ni menos, pidiendo dinero porque en riñas y en rencillas lo había perdido todo, ella lo hizo.

Lo hizo hasta Moscú, donde ella le pidió venir hasta acá. Él le contestó, confuso, que si yo lo sabía todo. Ella lo negó, y el dijo: Si me quieres, déjame en paz.

Makah lo recriminó, por primera vez en la vida, diciéndole que ella le daba dinero para drogas, y que no lo iba a permitir. El simplemente, la mandó a paseo, diciéndole que siempre estaría supeditada a mí, y que se ocupase de su propia vida.

Mi mujer colapsó. Yo estaba en Inglaterra, lamentándome ante la tumba de tío Chester, por no haber cumplido lo que le prometí en su agonía, y siendo consolado por Linda, Paul y Bobby Moore. Los tres insistieron que era cosa suya, y que siempre fallábamos. Enloquecí de ira, al saberlo todo.

Mi mujer ahora languidecía por su culpa. Con mis hijos, de 7 meses. Esto había llegado demasiado lejos. Y yo entraba en la tercera fase del duelo por perderlo, por perder a mi mejor discípulo. Era mi familia. Y el… arruinaba mi sueño perfecto. Lo que había soñado. Era egoísta, si, pero era mi familia. El hijo pródigo mataba a su madre, sin que el mismo pudiese controlarlo.

-¡Que se muera, entonces!- grité furioso en mi mansión de Londres, ante un pobre Zico que no acababa de calmarme. - ¡Que se pudra! Dile, Zico, si te lo llegas a encontrar, que no me importa si vive o muere. SI vuelve a hacerle esto a Makah, lo mataré yo mismo…

- James, estás alterado…

-¡Estoy alterado! ¡Si! ¡Roberto fue mi maldición, y mi bendición, y siempre estaré oscilando entre los dos malditos lugares, esa será mi vida, porque todo aquel que se acerca a mí terminará en la cloaca!- dije rompiendo porcelanas. Mi madre ni se atrevió a salir de la habitación. - ¡No supimos como ganar! ¡Solo supimos como jugar, y perdimos! ¡Perdimos!

-James, estás muy mal… si es así, terminarás como el…

-¡Está muerto!- escupí yo. - ¡Está muerto para mí! ¡Yo soy un idiota, no supe… y el no supo! ¡Está muerto para mí!

En aquella desesperación, volvía a poner mi familia encima. No logré esforzarme por comprenderlo. Creí que ya no valía la pena. Me sentía como un cerdo por dejarlo a su suerte, pero era lo mejor. Roberto fue mi más grande fracaso, y mi más grande éxito. Pero como toda la gente de mi vida, tuve que dejarlo ir.

Adiós, Roberto. Buen amigo… alma perdida. Siempre seré tú, y tú serás yo. Así no lo reconozcas. Algún día me lo harías pagar. Cuando pagases tú primero.

Y el terminó como yo: Entrenando a Tsubasa, para salir del atascadero que era su vida. Todo da tantas vueltas…

Jim y Melissa nacieron en el Cedars Sinai, por la noche, luego de que yo, fastidiado por la compañía de mi madre, me calmase, ante sus miradas reprensivas. No sé si eso me ayudó a mantener la cordura. Mi madre entró silenciosa, pues al ver al padre de Makah, quedó advertida de no decir impertinencia alguna, so pena de que el señor Kenai le quitase el cuero cabelludo (cosa que me habría encantado).

Tomó a Melissa, la mayor de los dos, y luego a Jim, el más llorón. Makah me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho… te he fallado otra vez…

Yo limpié sus lágrimas con mi dedo. La seguía mirando indemne.

- Te amo tanto que te perdonaría hasta que me matases, Makah- le dije acariciando su bello rostro. – Soy un imbécil. Te casaste con un idiota. Lo siento mucho.

- La tonta soy yo… yo… no debí hacer eso… debí saber que ya lo habíamos perdido…- sollozó.

Volví a limpiar sus lágrimas. La besé.

- A estos no los perderemos. Te lo juro. Si lo hacemos, los seguiré amando tal y como quise hacerlo alguna vez con Roberto. Nunca los abandonaré. A estos no.

Ella sonrió.

-Sé que te duele, y no te he dado la talla. Soy un roble resquebrajado…- dijo entre lágrimas.

-Lo superaremos. Nos encargaremos de nuestros hijos. Mira al pequeño James. Ya ha tomado la mano de su abuelo. Es un niño muy curioso.

Ella sonrió.

-Si… creo que va a ser muy travieso…

Yo tomé a Melissa. Ella miraba para todos lados.

-Qué despistada- dijo Makah, dándole un beso. Yo la abracé.

-No voy a abandonarlos nunca, a todos… a ustedes no. Te lo prometo, Makah. Esta vez sí cumpliré.

Ella y yo lloramos por el que se había ido. Y lloramos por lo que quedaba. Era hora de apoyarnos, y de ver a nuestros hijos crecer. De hacerlos felices. Solo nos teníamos los dos. Y a ellos.

Y así, llego a la muerte de mi amigo John Lennon. Makah me abrazó por detrás.

-El está aquí. Y sé que Roberto también. Recuerda que todo vuelve…-me dijo serenamente.

Y yo, de nuevo, dormí en sus brazos, y nos consolamos el uno al otro.

Y mucho más cuando me enteré, por la propia Ulli Stensen, de que su novio-esposo Mark, aquel buen hombre que había salvado mi vida, había sido atrapado por el gobierno, los Afrikaans. Ella, en la puerta de su casa, encontró solo su cadáver, con un tiro por la espalda, luego de haber sido sometido a señales de tortura.

Lo peor es que Ulli estaba embarazada, y por salvar a su hija, tuvo que consentir en casarse con el mejor amigo de Mark, ese cerdo de Joseph Barents, que seguía en el partido contra los Afrikáners, pero era doble agente, y por eso tenía cómodos beneficios. Para ella comenzaba el infierno de malos tratos, represión, y miedo, en Suráfrica. Y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla. Y no quería arriesgar lo que tenía.

Surgimos, como Ave Fénix, de las cenizas. Pasamos cuatro años relativamente felices, empañados, claro, con la sombra de Roberto. Jim tenía un talento extraordinario para el fútbol. Yo mismo comencé a entrenarlo ante la mirada complacida de su madre, que ahora asistía con la vivaracha Melissa, y con la caprichosa Charlotte, a las clases de la bailarina oriental Suhaila Shalimpour. Melissa reveló que ese era su camino. Y su madre hizo todo para apoyarla. Yo también.

Volví a mi cómoda vida, tratando de olvidar mis propios fallos. Amaba a mi mujer, a mis hijos, y Jim y Melissa me divertían con sus travesuras, ante la irritación de sus dos hermanos gemelos mayores, Alfred y Robert, y los lloriqueos de Charlotte. A mi madre, una vez, de visita en Inglaterra, Jim le puso polvo pica- pica en las medias, y los dos diablillos pusieron chinches en toda nuestra ropa.

Yo odiaba castigarlos, pero por dentro me divertía mucho. Makah era la que imponía orden, acompañada de Alfred y Robert, pero los chicos ya habían sido demasiado mimados por ella (y todavía lo eran).  
Ni hablar de las imitaciones de Jim de su ídolo, "Michael Jackson" (les pido encarecidamente que no le recuerden eso, o el nos estrangulará a todos), y las de Melissa y Charlotte (que por todo peleaban), de Flashdance.

Entre Jim y Melissa acabaron con las pocas porcelanas que yo detestaba en la casa. Un jarrón chino de la Dinastía Ming, lo usaron de pelota de fútbol. Melissa patinó por toda la mansión, y acabó con los gatitos de Yorskshire que mi madre amaba.

Y Jim no hacía más que hacerle muecas a mamá (y aún lo hace, lo juro). El era perseguido por Makah y el mayordomo Wilkins, desnudo, por toda la mansión, para escándalo de los vecinos. Yo solo reía. Eran años atolondrados, pero felices.

Hasta que Dios, o el destino, cobraron mi abandono hacia Roberto.  
Makah comenzó a apagarse, como una estrella en la neblina. Lo noté, cuando estábamos en la Feria de Venice Beach. Ella se desmayó de repente. Luego de descartar un embarazo, no se dio con el diagnóstico acertado.

Pronto comenzó a vomitar todo. Se sentía muy cansada. Ya no quería correr. No quería andar. Salió sangre por su nariz. Tenía moretones. Yo al principio no hice caso, pero luego me asusté. Rogué a ese Dios al que no le hablé nunca, que por favor, fuera pasajero.

No lo fue. Su piel, reluciente antes, ahora era cerúlea. Su hermoso cabello negro, ahora se desmigajaba. Yo e

nloquecí, pero ella se mantenía como siempre con los niños, y conmigo.  
Todo tipo de exámenes. Nada. Hasta que luego de un desmayo en un Mc Donald´s de Beverly Hills, el doctor fue conmigo por aparte.

-Tiene leucemia. Y está avanzada. Existe, tal vez, una posible cura. Es un tratamiento experimental… sabes que pocos se han salvado…

-Lo que sea- dije yo de inmediato. No me asolaría el pensamiento de que Makah moriría. Nunca. La salvaría, y estaría conmigo por siempre. – Le doy todo lo que tengo. Cure a mi mujer.

Y la cura fue peor que la enfermedad, porque a Makah le mandaban asquerosas medicinas que yo, con mucha paciencia le di. Inyecciones A ella el cabello se le seguía cayendo, y yo me lamentaba por eso. Creía aun, que mi mujer daba importancia a su vanidad. Miraba sus mechones en el piso. Ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, James…- me dijo sonriente. – Igual si me coloco gorro, me seguiré viendo igual.

Yo guardé mis lágrimas. La abracé. Le dije que no la quería perder.

-Claro que no, tontito…- me dijo maternalmente. – Siempre estaré ahí.

-No digas esas cosas, Makah… tengo miedo- le susurré.

-No temas, James. No temas…- me dijo dulcemente.

Los niños se afectaron, claro. No eran tontos. En presencia del abatido señor Kenai, les comuniqué lo que pasaba.

-Su madre está enferma. Es necesario que la cuidemos. No podemos llorar. No podemos pedirle las cosas de antes. Melissa, irás a clase sola. Jim… no la preocupes. Alfred y Robert, sigan como siempre. Y tú Charlotte, no le pidas más cosas de las que no puede darte.

Jim comprendió al instante, igual que Melissa. Los mayores guardaron su dolor.

-Papi… ¿mami se va a ir al cielo?- me preguntó asolado. Yo lo puse en mis rodillas.

-No. Trataremos de salvarla.

-¿Y si se va?- replicó Melissa.

-No se irá- dije incómodo. – Si hacen lo que les digo.

-¡Es mentira!- gritó Charlotte, llorosa. - ¡Está muy enferma! ¡Va a morir!  
Salió corriendo. Yo me puse la mano en el rostro. No sabía qué hacer. El señor Kenai fue detrás de ella.

-Yo no quiero que muera- dijo Jim apesadumbrado.

-Ve y dale un beso a tu madre. Y tú también, Meli. Los dos. Vayan y alégrenla.

Les di un beso en la cabeza a cada uno y los mandé a donde su madre, a quien cuidaba una enfermera muy bondadosa, ya anciana.

A los mayores los abracé, y revolví sus cabellos.

-Los necesito. Sé que no me perdonarán imponerles esta carga, pero son los mayores. Ya tienen casi 13 años. No permitan darle un motivo de tristeza a su madre- les pedí.

Los dos se miraron, y asintieron.

-Si, papá- dijeron al tiempo, decididos.

Los pobres estaban más adoloridos que yo. Ellos tenían toda la responsabilidad. Pero eran hábiles en ocultarlo, para enorgullecerme, y ayudarme. De nuevo, Alfred y Robert tratando, junto con mi suegro, de mantenerme un poco en paz.

Pero la verdad era, que luego de un año de quimioterapia, el cáncer había avanzado. Mi Makah, mi Makah se iría de mí, y yo quedaría en el abismo. No sabría cómo educar a mis hijos. No sabría nada de la vida. Se iría mi estrella. Se iría todo.

Lloré en la Iglesia Católica de East Los Ángeles por piedad. Arrodillado.

-Sé que me castigas porque siempre he sido egoísta, y de pura suerte me la diste, pero no tengo a nadie más que quiera en el mundo… no me hagas esto… te lo suplico…- sollocé. – No sé qué haré sin ella, sin ella…. Tu sabes que ella me entendía…tú sabes que ella me ama como soy… es por Ulli, y por Roberto, ¿verdad? Les he fallado…

Y maldecía en mi interior al no haber cuidado bien a Makah, al gritarle, al haber cometido errores con ella. Maldecía por no haber sido el marido que ella se merecía, maldecía por haberla considerado fuerte, maldecía por mi egoísmo, mi cobardía, mi afecto condicionado hacia Roberto ( que por causa del buen Zico, me enteré que había sido salvado por un buen hombre que resultó ser tu padre, Tsubasa)

Mi plegaria no fue escuchada.

Makah ya no podía moverse. Yo tenía que darle la comida. Atenderla. Ella lo sentía. Sentía que ya se iba. Pidió no continuar con el tratamiento. Lo peor comenzaba. La llevé a la reserva, y me mudé con los niños. Era el fin. Yo no podía ocultar mi congoja. Ella me sonrió. Tomó mi rostro con sus ya huesudas manos. Siempre lo tomó como algo pasajero. Estaba con una gorra, y con la vestimenta de su tribu.

- NO te aflijas, mi vida… no te aflijas… aún si muero, verás que algún día volveremos a reunirnos. No llores… por los niños… no desesperes…

- ¿Cómo?- le pregunté desesperanzado. – No puedo hacer nada… te me vas, te desvaneces, como un espejismo… como un bello sueño… como algo que aún toco, pero… que…

No pude seguir. Mi tristeza me impedía hablar. Ella me tomó el rostro.

-¿Porqué las cosas tan dulces de repente tienen que morir, porqué el justo es masacrado, y lo bello hecho pedazos? Te marchitas, como una bella flor que tuve en mis manos. Y me quedé extasiado en su fragancia… y por eso no puedo… no puedo… Makah- le respondí con congoja.

-No temas, James…- me susurró sabiamente. – No temas…-me dijo con desaliento. – Yo estoy feliz. Estoy en paz. Te tengo a ti, y a los niños. Te amé, y te salvé. Mi padre me contó que fuiste a East Los Ángeles. Qué bonito. Ahora yo tengo que dejarte ir.

-Es un Dios injusto, Makah…- respondí afligido. – Me quitará a quien más amo.

-No digas eso… Alfred y Robert… tienen mi fuerza, y compromiso… guíalos por la senda que han recorrido, que nunca desistan. Charlotte tiene mi obstinación. Mi ambición. Mi terquedad ¿Te acuerdas? Quiérela mucho. Es una buena chica, a pesar de todo… y Jim… y Melissa… son yo. Melissa me extrañará. Haz que continúe en clases. Ahí me hallará. Y cuida mucho a Jim… es una estrella que apunta en el bosque. Es el fuego… ellos están en mí.

Por tercera vez en mi vida, me eché a llorar, desconsolado, al frente de ella. Me desahogué, sin miramientos, sin pudor alguno. Había soportado mucho. No Makah. Nunca Makah. Sin ella ya una parte de mí moriría. La felicidad sería una palabra lejana, una ilusión, una mentira.

Ella me besó.

-Te amo, James. Siempre lo hice. Desde el día en la playa…

Yo sonreí, llorando. La hermosa chica del bikini blanco, jugando con las olas. Y el idiota hippie viéndola extasiado.

-Y yo… a ti…- dije cabizbajo.

Dormí a su lado. Tomé su mano, y la abracé, como habíamos hecho en 12 felices y turbulentos años de matrimonio. Miré sus bellos ojos por última vez. Su hermosa sonrisa. A pesar de que la muerte había tocado su rostro, su dulzura y belleza seguían intactas. La amaba a pesar de estar demacrada, y de estar en los huesos. La deseaba, y la quería.

Cerró sus ojos, a mi lado. Yo seguí llorando, a su lado. Dejé sus manos, y me arrodillé, como si me hubiesen pegado un puño en el estómago. Mis lágrimas y mi dolor eran tan intensos que me provocaban mareo. Comencé a repetir como un mantra "No" "No" "No"

-¡NO! ¡NO!- grité en medio de las lágrimas. Las mujeres de la tribu lloraban. Yo seguía de rodillas, afuera de la tienda de campaña, sostenido por dos fuertes hombres de la tribu. Comencé a gritar. No me podía levantar.

Makah había muerto. Todo el amor que pude sentir alguna vez por alguien se iba con ella. De ahí en adelante, si miré otras mujeres, pero a ninguna amé como a esa yurok que fue mi farol, mi verdad en medio de tantos idiotas, y absurdos, como su muerte.

Jim comenzó a llorar. Melissa, otro tanto. Charlotte lo hacía en silencio. Alfred y Robert estaban a mi lado, llorando, también. Jim y Melissa eran consolados por el resignado señor Kenai. El padre de este, el anciano chamán, se encontraba en la tienda de campaña.

Creo que, si tuviese que escoger entre todos los días negros de mi vida, escogería este. Aquella mujer que me dio la felicidad, casi completa, no estaba. Fue como un sueño. Una bendición, el tesoro que se escapó de mis manos. Había volado, como una mariposa. Sus alas estaban deshechas. Mi flor se había deshojado.

Seres especiales como mi mujer, duraban poco en este mundo. Lo decían los romanos, ya hacía 2000 años "Los amados de los dioses mueren jóvenes". El problema es que este simple mortal la amaba por todos ellos. Y tal vez esos ingratos le habían castigado, celosos de su alardeo. Y ella solo tenía 33 años.

En el funeral, Robert Plant tocó su Stairway to Heaven, haciendo que las lágrimas que quería ocultar ante mi madre y ante todo el jet set futbolístico, se derramasen sin previo aviso. Tuve que pasar a dar un discurso. Bobby y George me ayudaron a levantarme.

- Makah… cuidaré a tus hijos… yo… te amaré…

No pude decir más. Bobby y George, el ser más correcto, y el pillo mas pillo del fútbol de Inglaterra, se unían en hacer que no me desvaneciera.  
Recuerdo muy bien, un poema que fue mencionado en una película reciente. Precisamente, ese hombre, al que se le había muerto el marido, estaba en la misma situación que yo. Era de Hugh Auden.

"Paren todos los relojes,  
Corten el teléfono.  
Eviten que el perro ladre dándole un hueso jugoso.

"Silencien los pianos, y con un sonido suave,

Traigan el ataúd, dejen venir a los deudos

Permitan a los aviones dar círculos en lo alto  
Escribiendo en el cielo el mensaje: El está muerto.

"Coloquen crespones alrededor de los cuellos blancos de los servidores públicos.  
Permitan usar guantes negros de algodón a los policías.

"El era mi norte, mi sur, mi este, mi oeste  
Mi semana de trabajo y mi domingo de descanso.

"Mi mediodía, mi medianoche, mi conversación, mi canción  
Pensé que el amor duraría para siempre: Me equivoqué.

"Ahora no se necesitan las estrellas, sáquenlas todas.  
Llévense la luna, desmantelen el sol  
Vacíen el océano y limpien el fondo  
Pues nada ahora podrá ser como antes."

Los yurok la cremaron a su antiguo estilo, y eché sus cenizas a Okeefenokee, donde ella creía que era el paraíso. Puse en venta sus vestidos, inclusive el de nuestra primera cita, y sus joyas de la tribu las guardé para Melissa. Charlotte se quedó con sus cofres.

-Hizo un buen trabajo- dijo el señor Kenai, con los ojos irritados. – No fallé en darle a mi hija. Mi casa sigue siendo suya.

Le pedí que se llevase a los niños, pero él se negó.

-Es hora de que hablen con su padre y decidan lo que hay que hacer.

El señor Kenai no decía las cosas porque sí. Makah faltaba en sus vidas. Se notaba en la altanería de Charlotte, y el ensimismamiento de los gemelos. Jim se volvió más revoltoso en la escuela primaria, pues era la pesadilla de los maestros, y Melissa solo quería estar en la escuela de danza. Y yo era lo que tenían más cercano. Tenía que hacerme cargo de ellos. Le fallé al tío Chester, pero a Makah, no.

Jim y Melissa se sentaron en mis piernas.

-Mamá no está…- les dije suavemente. – Pero ella estará aquí siempre- les dije señalando la cabeza y el corazón. – Tenemos que seguir, o ella se entristecerá allá arriba… no quieren eso, ¿verdad?  
Los niños no dijeron nada.

-Sepan que cuentan conmigo. No puedo hacer postres tan buenos como mamá, y tengo barba, y estoy loco, pero lo intentaré…

Jim me jaló la barba. Esbozó una sonrisa. Igual, seguía triste.

Nos abrazamos todos. Ellos lloraron, y yo los dejé. Lo necesitaban. Los Ángeles ahora se veían grises.

- Los quiero. Mucho.- les dije.

Me tomé una larga licencia entrenando a los equipos norteamericanos. Ellos me comprendieron. Yo solo pensaba en Roberto, pero al ver a Jim, tan hiperactivo, y tan directo y agresivo con el balón, pensé que mi labor estaba en otro lado. Tenía que enseñarlo desde ahora a ser un gran jugador. Así no lo molestaría nadie. Y él sería lo que yo no fui.

Sabía que mis hijos, al igual que yo, quedarían con el estigma de la muerte de su madre. Alfred y Robert dejaron el fútbol, a mi pesar, pero siguieron dedicándose al estudio. Su tristeza era evidente. Eran muy sensibles. Cuando eso sucedió, sencillamente, les di "El Jardín Secreto". La Biblioteca Pública se convirtió en su hogar.

Charlotte era un misterio. No sabía qué hacer con ella. Mi madre dijo que se encargaría. Solo se entendía con ella. En su cicatería y su compañía, le infundo a mi hija los mismos prejuicios detestables que aborrezco, y también le inculcó su ambición. Pero ella era la que sufría más.

Melissa se parecía mucho a su madre. Me quedaba largas horas con ella en la playa, cogiendo conchas. Jim echaba su tristeza a bordo haciendo chistes con el director, quemando su auto, echando cosas asquerosas, y jugando fútbol. La televisión era la perdición de todos ellos, o su niñera, no lo sé, y seguí tragándome mi dolor. Estábamos a la deriva.

Volví a mi loco mundo, a espaldas de mis hijos. A beber, a fumar, y las drogas no fueron de milagro, porque cuando esperaba al dealer, me topé con una mujer negra, muy madura ya, que me miró y comprendió todo al instante.

-Perdiste a alguien, ¿no, muchachito? Es malo lo que haces. Sigues comportándote como un crío. Y estás hecho un asco.

-¿Y qué mas, Tío Tom?- le pregunté sarcástico.

-Ignorando tu estúpido insulto racista, que relacionaré con tu aparente ebriedad, te diré que fue demasiado grave. ¿Y qué tienes ahí?- dijo examinando mi billetera. Yo la dejé.

-No deberías estar aquí, muchacho- me dijo seria.

-¿Y usted si? – le respondí.

-Yo vengo de turismo. Estoy jubilada. Trabajaba en una cafetería de Bayou La Batre, en Louisiana, y el dueño blanco me dejó una propina buena. La usé para comprarle un vestido a mi nieta, que se encuentra en el hotel. Me he tomado mi buen helado con Cola y ya me voy al hotel.- dijo convencida.

- Mi esposa murió… quedé con cinco hijos… ella era todo para mí…  
-No todo. Tienes a tus hijos. Y si los quieres, irás a casa, les prepararás la cena, y les leerás un buen cuento. Y los llevarás a la escuela, y no permitirás que hagan las estupideces que estás haciendo.- me regañó. Yo me sorprendí por su convicción. Parecía interesada en ayudarme, y reprenderme.  
-No voy a ir a ninguna Iglesia… la única vez que fui, oré, y su Dios se llevó a mi mujer…- dije escéptico.  
- Hay cosas que ya están decididas, muchacho. Y esa era una. Algún día lo entenderás. Ahora, vete a casa. Los niños no se crían solos.- me dijo imperativa, con su buen acento sureño.  
-No quiero ir… no quiero. No me siento capaz de hacerlo. No soy buen padre. Ni siquiera, fui buen maestro. No sé nada de mi alumno. Y no se… como…  
-Hijito- me dijo incrédula. – Si puedes. Sino que eres un crío resolviendo problemas. Quieres a tus hijos, pero no puedes seguir haciendo idioteces. O ellos las harán, más temprano que tú.  
-¿Qué sabe usted de…?  
Me miró como un idiota. Ella tenía una nieta de 12 años.  
Dejé el whiskey, y la invité a otro helado con Cola. Yo me tomé otro.  
-¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunté sin mirarla.  
-Mae Louise Robinson- me respondió muy segura de sí misma. Me estrechó la mano.  
-Suerte en conocerla- le dije. Me fui. Llegué a casa, y Jim había roto adrede un jarrón, con el balón.  
-¿Por qué?- le pregunté desconcertado.  
-Porque si- dijo el sonriendo como mico.  
-Bien- dije pasándole el balón con el empeine. – Quítamela. Y te demostraré que te gano porque sí.

El niño lo intentó, naturalmente, sin conseguirlo, a pesar de que ya dominaba muchas técnicas. Se enojó. Hasta que puse el balón, cuando iba a driblear, en miedo de mis pies. El me lo quitó, yéndose entre mis piernas, con un barrido. Yo me sorprendí.

- Niño listo- le dije orgulloso. -¿Cómo le llamarás a eso?  
- "Muro"  
- ¿De qué?  
- De los Apalaches- dijo con convicción.  
- Buen nombre- dije palmoteando su cabeza. – Pero te quitaré tu domingo.  
El refunfuñó.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Porque si- dije haciéndole la misma mueca.

A las dos semanas, llegó Mae Louise Robinson junto con su nieta, Latisha, de 12 años, de mirada feroz, y asustada. La llamé, en el papel que me puso en el bolsillo aquel día del bar, pues me estaba volviendo loco si les seguía a mis hijos la corriente. Y luego de ocho meses de calma, duelo y caos, no podíamos seguir viviendo como locos. Alfred y Robert no podían ser para siempre "La Novicia Rebelde".

Calmó el relajo y las constantes peleas entre mis hijos. Puso reglas que no les gustaron, con sus modales sureños y su realismo de mujer que vivió la segregación, pero domó sus temperamentos. Yo respiré de alivio. Necesitaba de alguien que se ocupara de ellos mientras yo ordenaba mis propios pensamientos.

En 1986, en plena era Reagan, donde las utopías caían, una llamada me devolvió a mi pasado. Era Ulli Stensen, con su hija Uma. Estaba varada en Mozambique y ya no tenía dinero.

-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué haces allá, con tu hija, sola?

Oí una loca voz desde el otro lado del auricular.

-Lo maté, James…- me dijo desesperada. – Lo maté…

-¿Qué diablos? ¡Cálmate! –le grité.

-Joseph fue el que mandó matar a Mark, me enteré… no soporté su odio hacia mi hija y hacia mí… le disparé… y los Afrikaans me buscan… tuve que venderlo todo, incluso mi cuerpo, para irnos de allí… ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

-Demonios. Ve a la Embajada. Que te manden conmigo. Diablos…

Aquel amargo otoño apenas comenzaba. Se habían ido mis seres amados de mi lado. Y otros, apenas retornaban del infierno hechos pedazos. Roberto, tratando de obtener la redención. Ulli, en el infierno. Makah, ese bello ángel, mi tesoro, en el cielo, para mi gran pena. Y gracias a ello, yo estaba en el limbo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas:

Hanoi Jane, es Jane Fonda. Se ganó el apodo por su apoyo contra la Guerra de Vietnam.

El poema de Auden es el de "Cuatro Bodas y un Funeral". Me pareció propicio para la ocasión.


	8. Will you be There?

**Reencuentro.**

"Oooh my God…. You hug me.

"You dry my tears

"You don´t let me fall out…

"Ohhh my God… you´re my home  
"You dry my tears

"You don´t let me broke up..."

Así cantaban los chicos del coro en la Iglesia de Bayou La Batre, en Louisiana, en el Distrito 3. Una pequeña iglesia blanca, sureña, la de los marginales. Cantaban en honor a la muerte de Makah, ya hacía siete años. Había sido la idea de Louise Mae Robinson, la anciana señora que había conocido en un bar de Los Ángeles, y que me ayudó a no desvariar luego de la pérdida de mi mujer, y que ahora lo confieso, era la sustituta de la madre que yo siempre vi ocupada en mantener sus distingos de clase social.

Logró domar un poco a Melissa y a Jim, que siempre le daban problemas, y sobre todo a Jim, que a pesar de las reglas, era incorregible (y era a quien más consentía Louise Mae).

A pesar de que a Charlotte nunca le gustó, la atendió en lo que pudo, y ella ya no se peleaba tanto con sus hermanos mayores. Los gemelos, en cambio, se volvieron retraídos. Pero a Alfred contaba con Latisha, la nieta de Louise Mae.

Era una muchacha resentida y desconfiada cuando la conocí. Nos miraba con recelo por ser blancos y acomodados. Había perdido a su madre en un tiroteo, allá en Detroit. Su padre no existía.

Así y todo, Alfred insistió en estar con ella. Y ahora eran inseparables. Tanto, que ya estaban comprometidos en matrimonio. Mis hijos ya eran hombres. Robert se iría a viajar por el mundo, como mochilero, para estar en paz consigo mismo. Fue siempre un buen hijo, pero debía seguir su camino, para sanar la herida que le había causado la muerte de su madre (y algunas chicas).

Alfred, de los dos, siempre fue el más noble, y se complementaba con el carácter de Latisha Marie Robinson, que era fuerte. Los dos habían obtenido la beca en Harvard, para derecho. El sueño de mi hijo era montar un bufete para casos como el de la madre de Latisha. Siempre les insistí a todos mis hijos en ayudar al más vilipendiado, al más débil.

Eso sería lo único que tendrían para sí. Y Alfred lo había aplicado bien. Apenas anunció su compromiso con Latisha, mi madre puso el grito en el cielo. A mí no me importó. Me pregunto a veces si la amargura de ella y su odio hacia todo lo no blanco fue lo que la hicieron sobrevivir tantos años.

Mi madre no había cambiado. Ya no podía caminar, no, y parecía una uva pasa andante, pintarrajeada, con sus antiguos modelos de Burberry, pero seguía con su misma cicatería y prejuicioso carácter más fuerte que nunca. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de mi mujer, disimuló su alegría, y se ofreció a cuidar a los niños, a pesar de Louise Mae.

Los gemelos y Charlotte (esta última la adoraba), le parecieron "encantadores", pero Jim y Melissa, herederos de lo más díscolo de mi carácter, la exasperaron. Cuando comenzó a lanzar opiniones racistas, los gemelos pidieron devolverse en el próximo avión. Así que mis hijos se devolvieron solos, en viaje trasatlántico. Siempre los admiré a todos por ese hecho.

-Sabemos que la despreciaba, padre- me dijo Robert gravemente. – Tenemos tu sangre, no la suya.

Yo lo abracé, pues era todo lo bueno que yo alguna vez fui, en mi dañada adolescencia. En otro tiempo, habría sido un soldado romano, de aquellos que eran un poco tontos, que adoraba el honor por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

No quise hablar más con mi madre, luego de la muerte de Makah. No quería oír su voz. No luego de lo que había pasado con mis hijos. Porque cada uno estaba ocupado en sus propios refugios luego de la gran pérdida que habíamos sufrido.

Charlotte se refugió en la frivolidad. Eso la hizo un poco egoísta, y muy descuidada. Se dedicó a sí misma. Me pedía de todo, y yo se lo daba, creyendo que eso la haría feliz. Se metió a una agencia de modelaje, y comenzó en la industria desde pequeña. Cuando ya supe de mi error, ya había perdido a mi hija. Y además ¿Quién era yo para reprenderla? Yo, el que por consejo de George, abrí mi casa a toda la sociedad Hollywoodense, para obviar mi propia soledad.

Por eso los gemelos se alejaron, y buscaron becas para estudio en Nueva Inglaterra. Se alejaron del mundo que yo había construido para no ver a Makah siempre, en todo. Del mundo que ya no era el de su madre. Nunca me lo dijeron, pero lo entendí. Hasta en eso me amaban. Tenían mucha delicadeza para conmigo.

Melissa se refugió en el baile, con Suhaila Shalimpour. Pronto me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño genio del baile en casa. Costeé su educación en Egipto, y sus viajes a la India y a Medio Oriente, con sus maestras. Pero ella, como Charlotte y yo, también lo hacía para olvidar que Makah ya no estaba ahí. Cuando la oía llorar en las noches, Jim y yo la consolábamos.

Jim… Jim siguió en el fútbol. Y como le prometí a mi tío Chester, y a mí mismo, esta vez lo haría una estrella. Pero el refugio de Jim no era el fútbol. Era una de las pocas cosas más en su larga lista de ellos. El era bueno para todo lo que convertía en su refugio. Fingía ser travieso, y perezoso en el estudio (a todos los mandé a escuela pública), porque realmente esa era la única manera de desligarse de sí mismo.

Siempre ha sido un chico muy listo. Con las personas que le convenía, revelaba su verdadero yo, tan melancólico como el mío, como el de Alfred, como el de Robert. Pero por lo general, sacaba siempre el lado calaveresco de su padre. No había día en que Louise Mae o yo fuésemos al despacho del director por alguna de sus travesuras.

Una tarde, luego de que llegásemos del entrenamiento de las bases menores en Los Ángeles (donde lo habían aceptado, porque Jim siempre demostró talento, y fue en lo único que le impuse disciplina espartana), Louise Mae me avisó que él había puesto en el portafolio de su odiada maestra de matemáticas una plasta asquerosa hecha de cosas que no mencionaré por no dañarles el almuerzo. Yo, como siempre, hablé con él.

-Louise Mae no puede estar reprendiéndote. Y yo no te diré siempre que no lo hagas. Sabes que lo que hiciste está mal- le dije indiferente.

-No pareces muy enojado- me dijo el niño, malicioso.

- No, solo estoy desconcertado. No sé de donde sacas tanto ingenio para hacer maldades. Deberías usarlo para un buen tiro. Sé que hay un niño en el seleccionado que te odia, Silvester Luck. ¿Querrías ganarle en fútbol?

Mi hijo frunció el ceño. Ese niño grande se creía mucho, pero le faltaba técnica. Era un mediocre bien adiestrado. MI hijo era un genio más o menos bien adiestrado, pues era totalmente insolente, como yo. (Y esas mañas se las habían acentuado seguido Hugh Heffner, Ozzy Osbourne, Jack Nicholson, y otros visitantes asiduos de mi casa).

Y Luck, como lo veía chiquito y flaco, lo molestaba. Mi hijo solo le respondía haciéndole bromas, y lo superaba con desgano. Luck se burlaba diciéndole que era un mediocre.

-Si quiero. ¿Qué hago? Me dijo confuso.

-Si intentas un tiro y me prometes que dejarás una semana de bromas, y me prometes que dejarás a todos boquiabiertos, incluso a mí (y en esto imité un exagerado gesto, mi hijo se rió), te recompensaré con una sorpresa.

-¿Volverá mamá?- me preguntó. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando le prometía algo.

-Sabes que yo también quisiera que volviese mamá, pero del Cielo ya nadie vuelve- le dije pesaroso.

Lo hizo. Tardó seis meses, donde su ansiedad la colmaba en la playa, o jugando con su hermana. En las pruebas para el seleccionado americano de menores , Luck y los chicos ricos y rubios de Boston lo acorralaron. Lo único que hizo, fue fingir irse abajo, para luego abrir campo entre las piernas de Luck. Subió el balón y lo pateó de lado. Terminó con un cabezazo, que fue un pase- gol.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Muy bien!- grité emocionado, como en mis maravillosos tiempos con Roberto, del que solo sabía que vivía, y que estaba en Japón. -¿Cómo se llama, Jim?- le grité a mi hijo.

- "La Pluma de Makah", papá- dijo feliz y convencido. – En honor a mamá. Ya le dí mi regalo.

Le dio su regalo, y con eso había pagado su deuda para con ella. Igual, siguió haciendo travesuras, pero así como se refinaba en fútbol, lo hacía en aquellas. Por lo tanto, Louise Mae tuvo una ingeniosa idea: Lo llevó con su hermano, el viejo pescador de Bayou la Batre, Lucius Robinson, quien para distraerlo, (pues era el diablillo del distrito 3), le dio una guitarra, y le enseñó a tocar "Graveyard Dream Blues", de Bessie Smith.

El viejo vivía con nosotros, y conmigo y mis fiestas, se divirtió a lo lindo. La excusa era que bien, se convirtió en el maestro de música de mi hijo y cuidaba el jardín.

En cuanto a mí, yo dejaba entrar a cualquiera. Eso me pasó con Ulli Stensen, que como recordarán, estaba en un país extraño, luego de huir del régimen surafricano por matar a su marido.

Yo tomé un avión a París, y luego hice escala en El Cairo. Tomé un aeroplano hasta Dakar, y luego me fui en avión hasta Mozambique. Ulli estaba en un hotel de mala muerte, con su hija Uma dormida en brazos, rubia y linda igual que ella. Me recordaban a la pobre Fantine, de Los Miserables de Víctor Hugo, desamparada y desesperada, pero hermosa, y su hija Cosette, por quien había sacrificado todo.

Ella me abrazó. La estaban buscando unos tipos. No habían comido en semanas, más que lo que les traía una caritativa mujer. Yo pedí un taxi y las llevé a la embajada.

Ella lloró ante el Embajador Británico. A diferencia mía, sus padres ya habían muerto, y su fortuna estaba intacta allá en Inglaterra, pero ella, creyendo que Mark viviría, no la había tocado.

Duros tiempos corrían. Un volcán, un mes después de la muerte de mi mujer, se había llevado un pueblo. Armero. La guerra en Medio Oriente arreciaba. El rock and roll era de idiotas con trusas y largos cabellos. Los únicos que me daban esperanza, a mí y a mis hijos, eran los chicos de U2, pobres e irlandeses, los poetas de su propia realidad, cruda, gris. Inglaterra seguía bajo las garras de la frígida Señora Tatcher, más autoritaria que nunca, y ya se veían huelgas.

A México 86 no fui, no tenía ganas de nada, y la muerte de mi mujer había sido reciente. África se desangraba. Reagan prohibía toda expresión contestataria, si es que había alguna. Los yuppies sugerían la ambición como su nueva forma de vida. Todo era artificial, duro, agresivo.

-El era el soplón de los Afrikáners…- sollozó Ulli. – El fue el que mandó a matar a Mark, el que hizo que lo torturaran… solo lo hizo porque nunca le puse atención, y si a Mark…

-¿Qué pasó entonces, señora Stensen?

-Me obligó a casarme con él, so pena de que mi hija muriese. Y preferí a mi hija. Aguanté años de sus maltratos, de sus masacres. Mató a mucha gente inocente que yo conocía. Me golpeaba. Al principio, solo lo hizo conmigo, luego comenzó con mi hija. Cuando sucedió esto, no lo soporté. No había accedido a este infierno solo para ver llorar a Uma. Así que esa noche, luego de que el llegó de una reunión del partido… levantó a mi hija y la increpó porque no había recogido sus juguetes. La golpeó. Me interpuse y también me golpeó. Así que mientras trataba de abusarme… tomé la pistola y solo… disparé.

Yo no creía que esa risueña y espléndida mujer que se había burlado de Akira Wakabayashi en un elegante coctel allá en Brasil, ahora terminase de ese modo. Yo había sufrido al estar sin Makah, pero ella también era una sobreviviente. La vida es un velero tempestuoso, una tormenta que solo dará buen puerto a la hora de la muerte. Henos aquí, le dije. Yo hecho añicos. Y ella, casi entera.

Me la llevé a Estados Unidos, junto con su hija. Vivió un tiempo en nuestra casa. Tratamos de acercarnos, pero estábamos tan dolidos (ella por Mark y yo por Makah), que decidimos no intentar nada más. Uma Stensen era tan agresiva como mi hijo, pero se notaba su trauma.

Ulli decidió cuidar a su hija. Se mudó a Nueva York, donde había conseguido un trabajo como médico. Solo supe que la niña se volvió actriz, luego de estar con una humilde maestra de teatro comunal que había tratado de curar con ella sus heridas.

Yo ocupaba mi tiempo en entrenar a Jim, en querer a Melissa, en complacer a Charlotte, y en entrenar a los equipos americanos. No me había quedado con ninguno. Hasta que una noche llegó un jugador muy importante conmigo, campeón en España 82. Lo entrené como un comandante nazi.

Se quejó de su duro trato (de hecho, yo me desahogue así de toda mi agresividad y rabia por lo ocurrido con mi mujer), pero cuando comenzó a marcar goles como si estuviese en bonanza, corrió la voz.

De repente, me encontraba entonces con jugadores muy importantes y exitosos de todos los países, a los que trataba con distancia (ustedes son los primeros a los que he consentido, muchachitos. Y bueno, sabrán que Karl, por motivos que luego explicaré, es mi favorito), y con locura, pues California terminó de relajarme. Volví a las andadas, no tan locas de antes (aunque a veces, me emborrachaba creyendo que no me veía Jim), y le di rienda suelta a mi excentricidad.

Varias mujeres se me acercaron, a pesar de que yo ya había superado la mitad de la cincuentena. Muchas eran atractivas. Con muchas me lié, pero mi corazón ya no albergaba nada por ninguna. Muchas pertenecieron a Heff. Otras a otros. Las compartíamos.

Si, volví a la "depravación", pero realmente no quería ya tener compromiso con nadie. Y con las que vi posibilidades, mis hijos, unidos todos como por un código secreto, se encargaron, unidos con Louise Mae, de ahuyentarlas.

Pero en realidad no lo tomé en serio. No quería nada, ya se los dije. Solo quería pasar el rato. La muerte de Makah me había sumido en un abrazo gélido del que no desperté durante muchos años, en cuestiones de amor. Ya no crecía nada, ni valía la pena.

Cuando volvimos de Louisiana, la señora Louise Mae me avisó que ya había terminado su trabajo. Yo le rogué que terminara de criar a Jim, y ella me dijo que el muchacho desde hacía rato sabía cuidarse solo.

Quería descansar. Había pasado casi ocho años con nosotros, su familia de locos, y su nieta iba a ser parte de mi familia. A ella no le importó. Quería volver a Bayou la Batre, y tuve que respetar su decisión, con nefastas consecuencias para mi familia.

No sabría porqué comenzar… si por los enredos de Charlotte con los hombres, y por estar en un medio totalmente agresivo (ya era la época estaba de moda Kate Moss. Hablo de 1992). Ella tenía ambición, y pronto ya ni la veía en casa. Tuve muchas disputas con ella, quien me echaba en cara mi pasado.

Melissa intervenía, y le hacía alguna cosa loca a su hermana. Luego Jim y yo teníamos que separarlas, y Charlotte iba en contra de Jim. Siempre perdía, claro está, pues Jim salía con alguna respuesta hilarante, como saben bien.

Dos semanas luego de que Louise Mae se fue, sucedió algo como eso.

Charlotte le dijo a Jim:

-¿Ah sí? Pues dile a papá donde te gastas lo que te dan los ingenuos de LA Galaxy. ¡En drogas! ¡Te drogas en las fiestas de Hugh Heffner, en sus narices!

Yo quedé helado. Melissa estaba desconcertada.

- Jim…- le dije yo abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

- Bueno, Charlotte fue la que me lo dio a probar. Tiene 14 años y ya ha dormido con media maldita escuela.- dijo Jim malignamente.

-¡Cierra la boca!- le dijo ella furiosa.

- Te advertí que si me hundías, tú te hundías conmigo- dijo el convencido.

Nunca había visto ese gesto en mi hijo hasta ahora. Un rostro sombrío, que le daba la expresión del mismo Rumpesltinskin.

Ahí me terminé de desinflar. Cuando creía que por fin mi vida sería normal, me di cuenta de que yo jamás lo sería, y mis hijos tampoco. Y Jim me había engañado de forma horrenda. Me había vuelto un bonachón y un estúpido.

Más duro había sido con Roberto, en quien pensaba casi todos los días de mi vida. Eso me pasaba por ir a los extremos, siempre.

-Tú, dejarás esa maldita agencia hasta que termines la escuela. Y tú, no volverás a salir luego del fútbol. Melissa, ve a requisar- les dije sin mirarlos.

Melissa, pesarosa, fue a las habitaciones. Charlotte protestó, pero Jim, desilusionado, la paró. Ya sabía lo que significaban mis silencios, y sobre todo este. Estaba furioso. Decepcionado. No podía creerlo. Melissa regresó con un paquete blanco.

-Dime porqué no llegaste a entrenar hace dos semanas- le dije a Jim duramente.

-Tenía que estudiar- me dijo el cortante.

-No. Vas a otros barrios, ¿verdad? A conseguir mota. ¿Es que no te he contado ochenta mil veces lo que me pasó a mí con la droga? Tienes casi 14 años y mírate. Eres peor que Kurt Cobain. Y como el, te aseguro que terminarás mal.

Jim me miró con cara de "Tú eras peor"

-Jim, ¿qué drogas has consumido? Irás a Betty Ford. Esto no va a seguir así, ¿me entiendes?- le advertí, oyéndome por primera vez como mi madre. La historia se repetía.

-Maldición, has sido el "padre genial" todos estos años, y ahora pretendes ser un padre disciplinado. Tus fiestas. Fueron tus fiestas. Ahí la probé ya hace un año. Y no he parado.

-Esto te quitará el fútbol, la música, o cualquier maldita cosa que quieras hacer en tu vida. ¿Quieres ser un rastrojo?- le grité. - ¿Un remedo de ser humano?

-¿Cómo Roberto, a quien abandonaste?- me replicó furioso. - ¡Eso es! ¡Si te fallo en esa estúpida clínica de celebridades, seguro lo harás! ¡No iré, y se acabó!

-¿Porqué reaccionas de manera tan estúpida? ¿Es por tu madre? ¿A eso se debe? ¿Es mi culpa que no existiese nada para curar una leucemia en 1985?

-¡No te metas con mamá, mamá es sagrada!- me gritó.

-Si, y ella odiaría lo que te estás haciendo- le dije yo firme. – Tu madre es sagrada. A ella no le gustaría.

-Es a mí a quien no le gusta estar aquí. Odio a tus mujeres, odio a Hugh Heffner, odio tus fiestas, odio que mi madre no viva, odio hacer lo que no se espera y se espera de mí. Y te odio a ti - dijo él. Salió a correr. Yo me senté, frustrado. Callé a Charlotte, porque siempre ha sido molesta en sus recriminaciones.

-Ojalá tu madre estuviese aquí…- dije desconsolado, viejo, cansado. – Ella… con ella no estaríamos así. Los gemelos estarían aquí con nosotros. Cómo los extraño…- dije a punto de llorar. – Ellos me habrían ayudado mucho aquí… Charlotte… Charlotte… NO puedo hacerlo. No pude.

Bajé la cabeza. La misma frustración que sentí con Roberto llegó de nuevo a mí. Sentí el abrazo de Melissa.

-Papá, yo no te abandonaré por ahora- dijo triste. Yo sonreí, de igual modo.

-Eres igual a tu madre. Su vivo retrato…

Llamamos a todos los hospitales de Los Ángeles, a la morgue, a la Policía. Dos de ellos trajeron a Jim tiritando, furioso.

-Tiene que ir a una correccional- dijo uno severo.

-Va a ser peor- objeté. – Allá no va solo a probar droga. Va a venderla.

-Pues tiene razón, pero es la ley. ¿Qué planea?

-Meterlo a Betty Ford.

-¡No iré nunca a ese…!

-Cierra la boca- le dije a Jim, de modo muy peligroso. El se calló, sorprendido y furioso. NO me había visto nunca así.

-Bien. Puede pagar la fianza en la comisaría de Beverly Hills, ya que es la que le queda más cerca. Cuidado. La próxima vez, nos encargamos nosotros.- advirtió el más grande.

Apenas se fueron, le di a Jim un puño.

-Si vas a irte, por lo menos dí adonde. – le dije iracundo. – Te permito todo. Que tengas chicas, no me importa. Las mujeres vienen y van. Que hagas bromas, no me importa. Algunos idiotas se lo merecen. Que hagas lo que se te venga en gana, en vez de estudiar, no me importa, pues sé que tú eres bueno en deporte y artes. Lo demás, no sirve para nada. Que sigas siendo unas piernas locas, no importa, pues sé que entrenarás (si, lo harás, porque no te voy a perdonar una después de esto). Que bebas, no me importa mientras no te vuelvas como este rastrojo que tengo al frente. Por eso te irás a Betty Ford. Se acabó. No hay discusión- le dije sin mirarlo.

-No iré allí- repuso él a punto de llorar de rabia.

-Considéralo entonces como una victoria de Silvester Luck, perdedor- dije yéndome a mi recámara.

Solo veía la foto de Makah, y la de los chicos, pequeños. Oh, sí, amor. Éramos muy felices. Ahora que no estás, todo se ha ido al mismo maldito infierno, y nunca estuve en capacidad de hacer de mis hijos personas de bien. Melissa y los gemelos han sido excepciones, pero…

Me tomé un calmante, y salí al jardín. Me quedé abrazando los pavos reales.

Jim fingió aceptar mi orden (no tenía otra opción. Sabía que yo podría ser peor). Ingresó a Betty Ford por dos meses. Luego de dejarlo, Melissa y yo estábamos viéndonos las caras en un restaurante, desolados. Yo la había recogido de su clase de danza. Ella, a pesar de a veces ser despistada, era muy madura para su edad.

-Papá…- dijo ella tomándome de las manos. – Creo que estás fallando porque no tienes cosas resueltas.

A veces no le entendía a mi hija un ápice de lo que hablaba. Esta vez, por no pensar en otra cosa, le puse atención.

-Porqué- le dije mirando a la ventana.

-Nunca solucionaste lo que tenías con Roberto. Nunca pudiste perdonarlo por no ser el jugador y el ser humano que tú habías soñado. Eso que no resolviste vino a parar en Jim. Si el falla… ¿también pasaría lo mismo?

Vi a mi hija con respeto. Era más sabia que yo, era mejor que yo y solo tenía 12 años. Sus ojos pardos me miraban implorantes. Su piel de lirio revelaba sonrojo.

-No. Nunca. Es que duele, pero nunca haría eso con tu hermano. Y si pudiese devolverlo todo, le habría hecho caso a tu madre, con lo de Roberto- dije arrepentido. – Lo habría querido y ayudado hasta el fin. El fue nuestro primer hijo, antes de Alfred y Robert. Y lo dejé ir. Por Dios. Lo dejé ir, a pesar de la tristeza de tu madre. Lo habría perdonado una y mil veces, porque no fracasé con él cuando se lesionó. Lo hice cuando lo abandoné- dije, con un gran dolor en el corazón.

-Yo creo que es hora de ir a donde esté, y pedirle perdón. – dijo ella como cosa muy simple. –Y volver a ser su amigo.

-Linda, así no se curará tu hermano… es más que…

Ella me miró como acostumbraba a hacer su madre. Con ese misterio y profundidad que nunca llegué a sondear del todo. Me dijo, prácticamente "El Universo no te ayudará".

-¿Tú crees?- le pregunté desconcertado.

Ella asintió, determinante.

-Así serás más fuerte para lo que pueda pasar con Jim. Te lo aseguro. Podrás ser una persona limpia, y ayudarlo a él también. Y Roberto también te apoyará.

-¿Tú crees que aún me odie? No puedo ir allá y decirle... "Perdóname por abandonarte, porque no quería perder mi mansión de pavos reales y a mis cinco hijos. Los preferí a ti"- dije imitando mi propia voz.

- ¿Tú lo odias, papá?- preguntó, inexpresiva.

-No. Yo lo quiero mucho. Lo quiero como a un hijo. No he dejado de pensar en él desde que se fue- dije atragantándome, y bajando la mirada. Recordaba nuestros entrenamientos en Sao Paulo. Nuestros entrenamientos en la playa, y Marina, en quien también pensaba, y a quien también había abandonado…

¿Qué me había pasado todo este tiempo? Roberto, cómo celebré su paso a la liga de mayores. Cuando insultábamos a Bala, y cuando cantábamos canciones obscenas en portugués a pesar del desespero de mi joven ama de llaves. Roberto…

-El también te quiere mucho- dijo ella con esa misma simpleza con que me había propuesto reencontrarlo. – El no te odia.

-Vamos, muñeca. Quién sabe si no estará… ya sabes…- dije, pensando en lo peor.

-El está bien. Te apuesto 50 dólares a mi mesada de estas dos semanas- dijo ella, muy serena.

-¿No habrás averiguado tú algo por ahí?- le dije malicioso. Ella, con la misma inexpresividad, lo negó con su cabeza.

- Tengo 12 años. No soy la CIA, papá- me dijo muy calmada.  
Luego de recibir un "halagador" informe de Jim, llamé a mis contactos. Tardamos una semana en rastrearlo, pues se corrió la voz. Le dí los cincuenta dólares a mi hija.

-Está de nuevo en Brasil. Estuvo en Japón, entrenando a niños. Allí, al parecer, alguien mejor que yo, pudo ayudarlo a salir del hoyo. Entrenó a su hijo. Al parecer tiene talento. Y ha vuelto. Está en el… Sao Paulo…- dije con dolor.

Ella me acarició la barba, serena.

-Papá, vamos- me dijo determinante.

Yo no supe qué hacer con Charlotte. Ella seguro no lo entendería, como si lo hacía Melissa. Ella misma expresó que no quería ir, y no la obligué. A cambio, me aseguré de que se fuese a Inglaterra, con mis pesadas familiares, donde se sentiría muy a gusto. Me reía en mi fuero interior, pues mi madre ya chocheaba, y le exigiría comportarse como una Royal, a mi alocada y frívola hija. Pero por ir al té con Harry y Guillermo, los reproches estúpidos de mi madre lo valían, me dijo. Yo alcé los hombros, le di buen dinero y le deseé buena suerte.

Melissa y yo nos fuimos en VARIG, en primera clase. Ella me hablaba de muchas cosas divertidas que le pasaban en su escuela, para distraerme. Era buena compañera de viaje. Para ser tan niña, ya había viajado bastante. Apenas llegó, sintió la misma familiaridad que yo. El mismo aire claro, el mismo ambiente tropical, festivo.

-¿A quién buscaremos primero?- dijo en el hotel, mirando por la ventana al moderno Sao Paulo, que había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vi, ya hacía casi 23 años.

-No lo sé. Tú lo sabes todo- le dije burlón, mirando a Xuxa en televisión.

-Busca a Marina- dijo ella recostándose sobre mí.

-¿Porqué?

-No preguntes- dijo ella peinando a su Barbie.

Qué lata buscar a alguien que no quería saber nada de mí, sencillamente por orgullo. Pero lo hacía por Melissa, porque tenía razón, en parte. Averigüé con mis antiguos asistentes del Arsenal, y no sabían nada.

Luego con conocidos.

Luego en centros de asistencia social. Uno de mis amigos brasileños, me dio el dato de un tal Tiago do Río, un jugador que estaba en las divisiones menores, y que en los papeles había puesto el nombre de su madre como el de mi antigua ama de llaves.

Me quedé en shock al comprobar que la dirección que nos habían dado correspondía a un barrio miserable de Sao Paulo. No, no podía creerlo. ¡Pero si ella estaba bien! ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Y por qué su hijo tenía el nombre de su madre? No pude creer que el antiguo protegido de Ulli la hubiese abandonado. Canalla. Bastardo.

Llegamos a la casa. Le dije al chofer que lo llamaría a una hora determinada. En esa barriada nos miraron como extraños caídos del cielo. Melissa se avergonzó, y se quitó sus pendientes y su cadenita de oro. Apretó su bolso. Yo timbré. Me abrió una niñita igual a Marina, humildemente vestida, casi de la edad de Melissa. Me miró como si hubiese visto una aparición.

-Señor… ¿es usted Santa Claus?- me preguntó, al ver mi barba entrecana. Yo sonreí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté con ternura.

-Mi nombre es Agustina. Agustina Do Río. Ahora tengo que cuidar la casa, mientras mi hermano termina de estudiar- me dijo en portugués. Melissa me preguntaba, y yo le traducía.

-Soy un antiguo amigo de tu madre. ¿Puedo pasar? – le pregunté con respeto.

-Ella me dice que no puedo dejar pasar a extraños.- dijo muy determinada.

-Está bien, esperaremos afuera- le dije obediente. Ella lo pensó.

- Te dejo entrar si tu hija me deja jugar con su Barbie y su cepillo- dijo astutamente. Igual a su madre.

Yo le propuse esto a Melissa, y ella aceptó, naturalmente.

Yo entré a la casa. Los muebles, viejos, casi hechos nada. Solo dos habitaciones, una estufa. Fotos. Nada. Nada.

-¿Dónde está tu madre, Agustina?- le pregunté conmocionado.

-Trabajando. Vende muchas cosas. Como Brigadeiros- dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Yo me pasé la mano por el rostro. ¡Volvió a donde había comenzado! Solo que ahora tenía dos hijos que alimentar. Mi compasión, mi dolor y mi culpa vinieron a mí como un golpe. Puse mi mano derecha en mi garganta.

-Claro- respondí, conteniéndome. Melissa era la única que se daba cuenta, y sonreía, al verla tan feliz con sus cosas de maquillaje americanas, y con su Barbie.

-¿Tu padre?- pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Murió antes de que naciera Tiago- dijo ahora pintándose las uñas. Mamá gastó todo en curarlo, pero no resultó. Por eso ahora vivimos aquí- dijo muy normal. Lo habría dicho con tristeza, si, pero la Barbie y sus mil cosas la tenían obnubilada.

Yo estaba cada vez peor. Melissa me chasqueó los dedos, indicándome que dejase de mirar fotos. Agustina más desgastada, acabada. Ahora era una mujer que entraba ya casi a la madurez. La había conocido casi de la edad de su hija, y la vida la había vuelto a golpear…

No sabía ni que decir. Me concentré en ver cómo Melissa le pintaba las uñas a Agustina de rosa chicle, hasta que sonó el timbre. Vi la silueta de una mujer, con un niño de la mano, que tiró las bolsas del mercado de inmediato.

-¿Ja…mes?- dijo, como si viese a un fantasma. Yo me paré, con sonrisa nostálgica. La abracé, y la sostuve para que no se cayese. Miré benévolo a su pequeño hijo, con su balón bajo el brazo. También tenía la edad de Jim.

La ayudé a sentarse. Estaba un poco más rellenita, pero seguía manteniéndose bella. Ahora era toda una mujer. Tenía un sencillo vestido rosado, y pendientes de fantasía. Zapatos desgastados.

-¿Y Makah?- me preguntó angustiada. Yo bajé la cabeza. Ella exclamó y se tapó la boca.

-No… ¿cómo?- me preguntó ella entendiendo al instante. Nuestro lenguaje corporal seguía intacto para comunicarnos.

-Leucemia. Hace ya casi ocho años. Estuvo feliz. Murió en la reserva.- dije resignado. Ella me volvió a abrazar, y las lágrimas se le salieron.

-Lo siento- sollozó. – Ella era casi una hermana para mí. Comenzó a sollozar. Le dí un pañuelo. Nos quedamos largo rato ahi, esperando a que terminase de llorar. Era muy cercana a mi mujer. Todos la querían, tanto como yo a ella.

-¿Y Fernando?- dije muy serio en inglés, también a punto de llorar.

-Casi lo mismo. En el estómago- dijo desconsolada. – Lo… gasté todo… gasté el dinero que me diste…

-¿Qué pasó con el negocio?- dije muy triste.

-Tuve que rematarlo… para que nos quedara algo…Bala se lo quedó…- dijo avergonzada. Yo quedé aún más impactado. Puse mi mano pesadamente en mi pierna, como señal de mi rabia.

- ¿Porqué no me escribiste? Te habría sacado de aquí. Tus hijos estudiarían con los míos. Habría mandado a tu hijo a Inglaterra, a jugar en los mejores clubes, mi hijo Jim habría tenido un compañero, un hermano de su edad. Melissa y Agustina estudiarían juntas. Y tú habrías tenido lo tuyo. ¿Porqué, Marina, porqué? ¿Porqué insististe en perderte de mi vista?- le pregunté afligido. –Tus hijos no merecen esto.

-Lo sé- dijo ella llorando. – Pero tengo que hacerlo yo sola, James. Ahí vamos… tengo que luchar por lo mío…

-Puedo hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo. Siempre hay tiempo. El dinero no es un problema para mí. Lo sabes bien. Solo pídelo y lo haré. Ahora tienes hijos. No puedes hacerte la remilgada, como hace años. Ya no- le dije molesto, viendo a mi hija jugar con Tiago y Agustina a las canicas.

Melissa no entendía nada, y por eso perdía, pero de buena gana.

Ella se negó, llorando, con la cabeza.

-No, James. No. Por esto no murió Fernando. Por esto, no. El claramente me dijo que yo tendría que luchar. Y no puedo desfallecer ahora. NO puedo dejar que mis hijos no aprendan nunca que deben conseguir lo suyo. Contigo tendrían lo mejor, si. Pero no sabrían el valor que tienen las cosas.

Yo la miré incrédulo. Furioso, como antes.

- Hay muchas maneras de aprenderlo. ¿Es que acaso no quieres que progresen? Puedo darles todo. Todo. ¿Por qué no dejas tu maldito orgullo por una vez en la vida y te vas conmigo?

- Porque esta es mi misión, James. La vida no es fácil. E hice una promesa.

Yo no quería escuchar más. Era absurdo para mí que una madre les negara a sus hijos un futuro privilegiado solo por el hecho de "luchar". Sé que tenía vergüenza. Pero a mí eso no me importaba.

Me levanté, de golpe.

-Tienes una semana para pensarlo. NO seas estúpida- le dije duramente.

-Melissa, nos vamos- le dije en portugués. Ella miró a los niños confusa, y Marina le tradujo.

-¿Porqué? Me agradan- dijo extrañada, en inglés.

-Quiero ir a descansar. Me encuentro cansado ya- le dije mirando con furia a Marina, que me miraba también, entre digna y dolida, desafiante, como siempre.

Melissa corrió y se despidió de Agustina y Tiago con un beso en la mejilla. Cogió la mano de Marina. Vi como dejó su bolso, con su Barbie, maquillaje y demás juguetes, mirándolo de reojo, a propósito, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Llamé al chofer, que nos recogió en seguida. Caminamos dos casas, cuando Agustina corrió detrás de mi hija, con el bolso.

Melissa me susurró en el oído. Hizo un gesto cortante, cuando Agustina le dio el bolso.

-Es tuya- le dijo en portugués, con una sonrisa. – Es un regalo.

Acto seguido, se subió al auto. Yo le sonreí con expresión grave. Ella estaba feliz, con mi misma mirada, gracias al regalo.

-Gracias- dijo en un chapuceado inglés. Yo asentí con mi cabeza.

Me sentí desilusionado, de camino a los barrios ricos de Sao Paulo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué? Siempre tan orgullosa, siempre dispuesta a hacer todo a su voluntad. ¿La vida ya no le había demostrado que había fallado? Pero no podía juzgarla. No era quien… estaba muy confundido.

- Tienes que respetar lo que ella quiera, papá- dijo Melissa mirando por la ventana. – Lo escuché todo mientras jugaba con Tiago y Agustina.

- Es inconcebible- gruñí, como solía hacerlo mi Tío Chester. – Le niega un futuro a sus hijos.

- Creo que lo hace porque les quiere dar la posibilidad de luchar.

- ¿No lo hago yo con ustedes?- protesté.

- Si. Pero entiende que ella quiere eso para sí. Su triunfo. Quiere que sus hijos sepan que es luchar, que es vivir con un sueño. Tu les cumplirías todo, y ya no habría más para ellos- reflexionó Melissa.

- Deja a sus hijos morir de hambre- bufé.

- No lo hace. Si lo hiciera, no trabajaría- me replicó con sentido común.

- ¿Por qué quiere esto para ella? ¿Qué le hice de malo?- pregunté furioso.

- NO hiciste nada, papá. Solo que tú eres otro camino. Y ella eligió este por su propia voluntad. Quiere forjarse un carácter.

- Se arrepentirá- dije, tomándome la gaseosa de un sorbo.

- Es probable. Pero… ¿y si no?- me preguntó quitándome las gafas.

Yo ni siquiera me lo había preguntado. Pero estaba tan enojado, que no hice caso a la reflexión de mi hija. El tiempo ya nos daría la razón a alguno de los dos. Yo estaba triste. Desilusionado.

-Ahora, vamos a donde Roberto.- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Me sentía como una colegiala inútil al ver a su cantante galán. Nervioso, torpe.

Entramos los dos al club donde entrenaban las divisiones menores. Me dejaron pasar en el acto, y comencé a oír todo tipo de habladurías. Los ignoré. Lo que casi me sacó de quicio, fue cuando los jovencitos que jugaban con chaleco verde, en el campo de fútbol, comenzaron a "halagar" a mi hija.

-¡Hola preciosa! ¡Qué bonitos ojos tienes! ¿No entiendes portugués? ¡Lástima!- gritó uno.

Melissa no entendía nada. Solo caminaba.

- ¡Sólo entiende inglés! ¡Dile al viejo que te traduzca para que te diga lo linda que estás!- dijo otro burlón.

Si llegaban a decir algo, los mataba. Otra prueba de que me volvía viejo. Mi hija ya causaba rechifla al pasar, y yo era el papá león celoso.

-¡Beautiful! ¡Pretty preciou s babe!- dijo uno con el peor acento que he conocido. Yo gruñí. Melissa tapó su risa, muy tímida. Comenzó a aguantar la risa, sonrojada.

-Mocosos…- dije irritado. En medio de ellos, apareció un hombre moreno, de cálida mirada, que parecía uno de los chicos. Roberto. Si, ahí, luego de casi 10 años. Con una sonrisa de gratitud, no lo sé. Yo parecía haber visto a un ángel. No pude reaccionar. Solo sentía mi respiración. Veía a Melissa sonreírle.

-Ya, chicos. El es mi maestro, Lord James Douglas Smith. Mas respeto con él y su hija- les dijo amable. Todos se callaron, y comenzaron a cuchichear, sorprendidos. Yo no me podía mover. Mis manos temblaban.

El me abrazó.

Y yo lo abracé.

Luego de más de 10 años, por fin nos volvíamos a ver. Lo abracé con fuerza. Tomé su cabeza con mis manos y le di un beso en el cabello, ante la mirada absorta de todos sus entrenados. Mi discípulo. Mi único discípulo real, el reflejo de lo que había sido yo mismo durante toda mi vida. No pude evitar llorar como un niño, frente a esos insolentes jovencitos que ahora pretendían a mi hija.

-Perdóname…- le dije con voz ahogada. – Perdón… no he podido olvidarte ni un solo día de mi vida, hijo…- le dije sollozando, bajo mis gafas oscuras. – Perdón…

-No hay problema, maestro… no hay problema- dijo el también a punto de llorar. – Perdóneme usted a mí… yo…

Nos quedamos un buen rato, ahí abrazados, sollozando como dos tontos. Nos debíamos muchas cosas. Ahí mismo comprendí que ya las habíamos pagado. Oh si, por primera vez lo había entendido.

Teníamos mucho para contarnos.  
**  
****CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Winds of Change

**Capítulo 10.**

**Repeticiones.**

Yo no podía dejar de llorar como si fuese una condenada chica adolescente. No me importaba la mirada extraña de esos impertinentes jovencitos que me creían un pobre viejo pervertido y que miraban de igual forma a mi hija, que estaba inmóvil, y muy tierna, entre los dos. Creo el padre indulgente de la parábola del "Hijo Pródigo", se inventó gracias a mí. Estaba en una escena igual con Roberto.

-Soy un viejo idiota- dije al fin aclarando mi garganta. – Lo he sido todo este tiempo… y espero que me perdones…- dije casi sin voz. – Eso es lo que soy, ya lo ves.

El se rió.

-No ha cambiado en nada, usted. Sigue con sus chistes malos- añadió.

-¡Pésimos!- bromeé. El volvió a reírse, limpiándose las lágrimas. De repente, en eso, volvimos a la realidad, y los dos, en un gesto exacto, cambiamos el gesto de conejitos enternecidos a uno severo. Roberto ni siquiera me dejó decir ni mu.

-Muchachos- dijo como el líder que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de ver- El es James Douglas Smith, quien me entrenó hace mucho tiempo. A él le debo lo que soy- añadió, con el orgullo de uno de esos idiotas estrellitas a los que solía entrenar.

Todos me miraron como si yo fuese lo que era en realidad, un fósil de museo. Solo faltaba que sacaran las pinzas y comenzaran a examinarme.

¿No tienen algo que preguntarle?- dijo él con los brazos cruzados.

Así que él es el "Vagabundo Smith", el que dicen que le dijo a Bobby Moore como ganar el Mundial, y el que le dio un pistoletazo a los secuaces de Barsole Bala… -murmuraban

El que entrenó a …

Mencionaban muchos nombres famosos.

-Si, soy yo- dije al fin. – Me da gusto en conocerlos. Claro está, mientras no hablen con Melissa…-dije en tono mordaz, con lo que muchos tosieron e hicieron gesto de desagrado.

-Vayan otra vez a practicar el Drive Shoot- ordenó Roberto. Cosa original, todos le hicieron caso al instante. Ahí comprobé una vez más que conmigo, mi pupilo jamás pudo mostrarme lo que en realidad era, pero ya daba indicios, ahora evidentes cuando maduro: Que era un estratega y un líder más duro, y más fuerte que yo.

Todos me miraron como si esperasen algo más.

-Ya- dije yo poniendo mi mano en el hombro de Roberto. – Ya nos divertiremos, se los prometo. Ahora háganle caso.

Lo hicieron, pero seguían mirándonos.

No era yo quien debía verte así- dije prendiendo mi cigarrillo. – Eran ellos. Tus alumnos. Tal y como tú me viste a mi- dije mirándolos entrenar. – Así es la vida.

El suspiró.

-Igual, no debí dejarte. Makah tenía razón. Tío Chester me lo advirtió. Pero yo tenía miedo. Tenía miedo. Cuando pude ser un hombre… simplemente te dejé a tu suerte- dije, como comprendiendo por primera vez en mi vida que los hombres siempre seremos cobardes hasta en las cosas más ínfimas de la vida. O por lo menos, eso creía yo.

El me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estás perdonado, James. Digo, entrenador- dijo, tratando de bromear como yo. – Vaya, hasta en eso me parezco a usted.

Yo reí en silencio.

Seguramente no cometió ningún error- continuó. – Yo habría hecho lo mismo que usted. Yo lo culpaba de lo que me pasó. No me enseñó a perder, James. O bueno, no a perder de verdad. Ni a ganar de verdad. Porque cuando a usted le pasó lo mismo, no tenía idea de nada. Pero ahora ya tenía una familia.

Tú eras mi familia. Supongo que ya sabes lo que pasa con Jim. Me pregunto por qué diablos no lo hice contigo - dije avergonzado.

Si, supe lo que pasó- dijo el mirando a los chicos. – Lo sé, porque las divisiones menores son ahora mi nave nodriza. Es muy bueno. Pero las drogas lo están matando. Pero el tiene esperanza dijo mirándome con sonrisa triste.

¿Odias tu trabajo?- le pregunté con sinceridad, quitándome las gafas.

No. Es solo nostalgia. Pero no. Tal vez usted me entrenó a mí y yo fui entrenado por usted porque solo, quien quiera que sea, quería probar que somos distintas caras de la misma moneda. Míreme. Ahora soy yo el enfurruñado ex jugador. Y también, como usted, he encontrado lo que buscaba- meditó.

Eso es mentira, Roberto. Nadie lo encuentra. Pero en tu caso, es probable. Tu sabes que yo soy solo un turbulento- bromeé.

Yo también lloré por Makah- confesó el aclarándose la garganta. – La última vez que la vi fue llorando por el idiota alcohólico que yo era en ese entonces. Por lo menos usted tuvo la fortuna de verla sonreír en su final. Yo no. Esa mujer fue como la hermana mayor que siempre necesité, y que no supe aprovechar. No sabe cuánto me dolió a mí también…

Es cierto. La conocías incluso mejor que yo- dije apesadumbrado. – No supe cuánto hizo falta, de repente, hasta que te vi aquí. Te habría dicho algo como "Déjate la barba, pero no trates tan mal a los muchachos. Y deja de estar fingiendo que eres un militar porque eres un gallina".

El se echó a reír.

-Hubiera dicho algo peor- concluyó.

En eso, cayó un balón a mi pecho. Trató de rebotar y caer al piso, pero yo lo sostuve con el empeine. Roberto y sus chicos se quedaron inmóviles. Yo me levanté con alguna dificultad, con el balón en esa misma posición, y lo puse en el suelo.

Me fui pateándolo con pasitos cortos hasta la cancha, y los chicos me miraban como si una vieja tortuga de las Galápagos de repente comenzase a bailar y cantar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, mientras le dejaba la pipa a Roberto. - ¿No quieren jugar, o qué?- les pregunté en mi portugués farragoso.

-Señor… no es por nada, pero…

Si, efectivamente, me veía demasiado viejo. Y solo tenía 55 años. Está bien. Eso es ser viejo. Pero no tanto, como para ni siquiera poder responder por uno mismo.

Con el empeine, subí la pelota, y con la otra asesté un poderoso Drive Shoot, que atravesó todo el equipo, y al arco fue a dar.

-Muy bien, señoritas- dije en inglés. – Ya que no pueden concentrarse por estar mirando a mi hija, y andar revoloteando como tontos, haremos lo siguiente. El que me logre quitar este balón y hacer un gol, sale con ella. ¡Melissa!- le grité a mi hija, que miraba todo muy divertida. - ¿Te interesaría salir con alguno de estos gazmoños?

-¡Papá!- protestó. - ¡No les digas gazmoños…!

-¿Si o no?- pregunté, sin hacerle caso.

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriente.

-Pero nada de besos y todas esas porquerías- dije, sorprendiéndome de hablar así. – La invitan a tomar un helado y la cogen de la mano. Lo que más permitiré será un beso en la mejilla.

En seguida, como si eso activase un chip, ocho se vinieron encima de mí. Lo único que hice fue driblar, y driblar, y luego cambiaba de pierna el balón. Ellos creían que me lo podían quitar de la mitad, pero yo lo levantaba. Entonces se apresuraban a interponerse, a cruzarse. Pero yo volteaba, y me salí de ese círculo con una chilena. Ellos se apresuraron a correr, corrían más rápido que yo, yo no tenía ningún descanso, y con tacos.

Pero yo ejercí mucha presión sobre el balón. Me encontré que estaba rodeado. Entonces, decidí mal copiar a Jim, y me abrí paso a las patadas. Bueno, no dando patadas, pero con un barrido con los dos pies (me sorprendí de que si no podía correr, podía hacer eso), lo logré. Eso sí, no pude aliviarme, porque en seguida, dos de ellos trataron de hacer el mismo barrido, pero salté con el balón y mis dos viejas piernas. Caí al suelo, encogido. La razón era sencilla: Trataba de recuperar fuerzas. Mi resistencia moriría dentro de media hora, como mucho, y cuando juegas cansado, comienzas a hacer estupideces. Ellos creían que yo me había accidentado. Todos estaban preocupados.

-Se accidentó, eso parece- dijo uno.

-Ay, carajo.

-No se mueve…. –dijo otro, muy asustado.

Se habían detenido, y no sabían qué hacer.

-¡No le hagan caso!- gritó Roberto- ¡Es una treta!

-¡Traidor!- le grité de repente, dando un potente tiro, que el paró con el arco de su pie. Me miraba confiado, expectante, con una grave sonrisa como la que yo tenía hace 25 años. Ya era mi igual.

-¡Carajo!- protestó uno. – Ahora será el entrenador quien salga con esta chica.

Otro lo miró como si fuese un idiota.

-¿En serio jugabas por la chica, o por enfrentarte al viejo? Mira que nos la ha hecho buena- reflexionó.

-Bah- gruñó el primero. – Ahora no jugaremos más.

Acto seguido, recibió un calvazo por parte del otro.

-Solo observa, tonto- dijo entusiasmado. – Esto no lo volveremos a ver sino cuando nos hagamos estrellas.

Roberto la dominó, e hizo la misma técnica que yo, dribla, dribla, voltea, adelante. Pero yo corrí y se la arrebaté. El trató de perseguirme, y lo logró. Se me paró al frente. Hice un globo que el cortó con su cabeza (esa magia nunca moría), y llevó el balón a su rodilla. Pero ¡tic! Cuando estaba suspendida traté de hacerle pivote, (así rebotaría y lo confundiría). EL lo sabía, y por lo tanto se apresuró a ir adelante. Yo volví a hacer la técnica de mi hijo, junto con un Drive Pass. El adivinó el sentido, y salió a correr, arrebatándome el balón.

-¡Así que porque eres joven crees que puedes correr!- le grité yo burlón.

-¡Así es!- dijo el muy convencido. – Para donde usted corra, yo no iré.

-¿Y si yo corro a tu lado?- le pregunté yéndome, pero él se desvió. Así que lo seguí, como si fuese un perrito faldero.

-¡Ah, no, si cree que me va a desconcentrar con esa técnica tan vieja...!- protestó. Pero lo hice. Mientras miraba atrás, y trataba de cambiar de dirección y dominar el balón, yo ya se lo había arrebatado, yendo al suelo. Hice una chilena, pero él tomó el balón con sus dos pies, como yo había hecho antes, e hizo una bicicleta en el aire (caramba, creí que nunca lo lograría). Bajó a tierra, y curvando el pie, volvió a tener dominio del balón. Maldición.

Entonces, yo simplemente no hice nada. El me retó.

-Venga por el- dijo caballerosamente.

Yo caminé como si nada, y me quedé inmóvil. El hizo ademán de ofrecérmelo. Yo no me moví. Solo pasé a su lado, en ademán de retirada. Sentí como hizo presión al balón. Y cuando ya estaba atrás de el, hice un poderoso taco (mi talón detrás del suyo), que le hizo perder el control del balón. Y me eché al piso, y lo sostuve entre mis piernas. Me levanté rápidamente, jadeando.

-Perro viejo nunca cambia- dijo el alegremente sorprendido. – Dígame porqué nunca me enseñó esa.

-Hay que guardar algunos trucos- dije yo, que había dado mi vida ahí mismo, respirando entrecortadamente. – Eso lo puedes hacer, solo que no te habías dado cuenta. Total, ya tenías la batalla ganada.

-Bah- dijo el alcanzándome un vaso de agua. – Con usted nunca se sabe.

-Casi me muero por tu culpa, muchacho. Perdón. Ya no eres un muchacho. Eres mi colega- dije orgulloso, palmoteando su espalda. El sonrió.

-No sabe cuánto esperé para oírlo decir eso.

Nos sentíamos felices en aquel momento. Yo hablaba con mi espejo, pero mi opuesto. Si, era mi hijo mayor, y había crecido. Se merecía su título y más con creces. Por su paciencia, su bondad, su severidad, igual que la mía. Y seguía siendo un caballero. Siempre fue un buen muchacho, en el fondo siempre ha sido eso.

-¿Y ustedes? Qué lástima- dije severo a los entrenados. – Ninguno saldrá con mi hija. Por eso, si me prometen que van a hacer caso a las absurdas disposiciones que tengo para ustedes hoy, los invitaré a todos a pizza, y mi hija besará a quienes quiera.

Todos se pusieron a hacer más ejercicios con ahínco.

-Usted no cambia.- repitió Roberto risueño.

-Tu tampoco. No les habrías dado ni pío- bromeé. El asintió, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Esa fue una buena tarde, y con esos chicos me volví a sentir como cuando Roberto era un mocoso recién salido de las favelas. Así pasamos dos días.

-Supongo que Bala sigue haciendo de las suyas- dije cronometrando los tiempos de trote.

Roberto me miró gravemente.

-Te aconsejo que no lo enfrentes. Ahora es más fuerte que nunca. Posee una impresionante organización. Puede matarte- añadió. – Con total impunidad.

-No te preocupes. Estoy demasiado viejo y poseo suficientes problemas como para poder hacer algo- dije con un resquicio de impotencia.- Igual, mi tiempo ha pasado. Es hora de que otros hagan algo, pero no sé hasta cuándo.

-Lo mismo pienso yo- dijo Roberto con un gesto de mal llevada resignación. – Y sé que hay buenos. Pero el ahora es mas celoso con ellos. Hay un chico que parece… ya sabes- dijo con un gesto que yo no le entendí.

-No parece humano- añadió.

Yo bufé de incredulidad.

-Por favor. Si sé que hay estrategas que parecen cubos de hielo, y mediocampistas con más cabeza fría que el mismo Bobby, pero no creo que exista uno sin un punto débil.

-¿Cuánto quiere apostar?- dijo el pasándome su cigarrillo.

Yo conocía esa mirada, y esas decisiones apresuradas que tomaba. Cuando el proponía apostar, es porque sabía algo. Imposible. Los brasileños tenían magia, no ese juego cerebral que los europeos teníamos. O por lo menos, ese era mi mito, y tantos años me habían hecho pensar en eso.

-He perdido todas las apuestas que me he propuesto, pero te aseguro que en esta ganaré yo. No puede ser.

No podía ser. Aquel chico se llamaba Carlos Santana, y jugaba como un dios, común en Brasil, pero a su vez parecía un cyborg. Su juego era mecánico, pasaba rivales como cualquier Terminator. Cuando lo vi salir de un hoyo de cinco, donde hizo un tiro perfecto, que remató en un gol con efecto yo, con mi boca abierta, dejé caer mi cigarrillo.

-Jesucristo.

Roberto me miró con aire de triunfo.

-El gran problema es que pertenece a Bala por completo. Y tú sabes más que nadie como los trata.

-No parece humano- dije anonadado. – Jamás había visto tal… jamás había visto…

Era indescriptible. Lo mejor del juego de Europa y Brasil se reunían en el. Pero en el peor sentido posible. Si, era una máquina maldita que todo entrenador soñaría con tener en su equipo. Pero no se quejaba cuando lo tiraban. No protestaba. Solo calculaba. Y volvía a calcular. A su corta edad parecía desprovisto de alma.

-Bala le ha quitado toda capacidad de sentir. Puede que como máquina, algún día se oxide. O peor, se quiebre. Pero no hay en Brasil, Roberto, en estos momentos, alguien que haga eso. No lo veo probable aún.

-¿Porqué ha perdido la capacidad de asombrarse? – me dijo en esos momentos.

-No lo sé. Supongo que eso pasa cuando te vuelves viejo, y cuando entrenas a idiotas con todo su potencial desarrollado. Me hacen falta muchos como tú, Roberto. Así volvería a creer en el fútbol.- le confesé amargado.

-Le voy a contar de un muchacho que conocí en Japón, y que sé que algún día vendrá aquí.

-¿Juega como tú?

-No. Tiene muchas habilidades. Pero la principal…. Es su gran capacidad de mimetismo…

Así me contó tu historia, Tsubasa. De la gran capacidad que tienes para aprender todo lo mejor de tus rivales. Yo, personalmente, no había visto nada semejante en un jugador, y me di cuenta de lo limitado que había andado desde la muerte de Makah, en todos los aspectos. Me di cuenta de que Roberto había hecho las cosas bastante bien. Esa era la clase de tesoros que yo ansiaba encontrar cuando tenía su edad, joyas como tú, pero había encontrado más desengaños que nadie.

Me contó que mis técnicas ahora eran tuyas, pero con una variación particular. Esa tarde se la pasó hablándome de ti, y de la gran estrella que serías. Telefoneé con Perkins y Dalloway, mis fieles compañeros de siempre, más viejos que nunca. Me dieron una noticia que volvió a acabar con lo que quedaba de mí.

-Bobby ha muerto.

Yo no dije nada. Solo apreté el teléfono de Roberto contra mi pecho. Miré el atardecer, en ese Sao Paulo que distaba de ser el que yo conocía, pues de lo que era mi antiguo barrio, no quedaba nada, y las favelas estaban al lado de los ostentosos apartamentos, en una mezcla que me terminaba de desconcertar. Cerré mis ojos. Suspiré, por el que había sido mi hermano mayor, por el que había tratado de salvarme, y lo hizo en más de una ocasión. Todos los que conocía iban muriendo, porque nuestra era, definitivamente, ya había acabado. El único que iba quedando era yo.

-¿Qué pasa, maestro?- me preguntó mi alumno preocupado.

-Se ha ido el último caballero que quedaba en el fútbol.

El me despidió en el aeropuerto, a pesar de que solicitó acompañarme.

-No. Quédate con tus alumnos. Te necesitan. Ellos son ahora tu responsabilidad, y tu familia. No hagas lo que yo- le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Lo sé. Pero usted no lo hizo mal conmigo, de todos modos. Yo soy usted ¿recuerda?

Yo me alegré. Todos estos años había cargado con eso. Por fin había hecho algo bien.

Sé que volveré a verte, mejor que yo. Pero ahora la vida me pasa cuenta de cobro. Tengo que enfrentarlo, así como lo hiciste tú. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

El asintió. Nos abrazamos. El acarició la cabeza de Melissa.

Me despedí de él con el viejo saludo hippie que nos hacíamos. El me sonrió. Y de nuevo, cuando estaba a punto de arreglar las cosas y ver que mi vida por fin podía tener algo de sentido, otra vez me volvía a aplastar, sin compasión.

El funeral de Bobby Moore, el más grande jugador que Inglaterra haya tenido, fue corto. No demostré nada, ni me quise hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con mi familia. Tenía un dolor como el que sentí con Makah, pero infinitamente menor. Igual, sentía que debía guardar silencio. Nuestra era…. Nuestros maravillosos años, aquellos donde éramos felices, inocentes, y luego no. Donde era una fiesta, y donde luchábamos por nuestros ideales. Ya no existía nada. No quedaba nada para amar en Inglaterra.

Recordé que era un mortal, y que tenía poco tiempo. Cosas inacabadas. Sí, yo era un eterno nómada, por la vida, y el fútbol. Tenía poco tiempo para encontrar mi propio camino.

Eso lo entendí cuando Sven Goran Ericsson me dio una carta que me había escrito mi gran amigo, dos meses antes de morir.

"_James, pequeño vagabundo._

"_Espero que sigas como vas._

"_Yo soy el "Gran Caballero del Fútbol", pero a veces me pregunté como hubiera sido siendo tú._

"_Ahora, luego de tantos años de juzgar tu comportamiento, pienso que debí atreverme un poco más a ser como tú. Hubiera perdido la gloria. ¡Qué cómoda es la gloria y el respeto! ¡Que maravilloso es ver en los ojos de los jóvenes la admiración! Pero qué grande hubiese sido dejar esa huella hasta en el más humilde de los que juegan, tal y como la dejaste tu. _

"_Si, sé que tú con tu estúpida tozudez me dirás que lo arruinaste con Roberto Hongo, y con muchos otros. Yo sé que no. Sé que seguirás encontrando a esas joyas, y dejarlas vivir su propia vida. Se cometen errores, pero tú solo… me enseñaste a ser humano. Esa humanidad es la que te hace grande, así nunca te lo hayan reconocido._

"_Por favor, deja de entrenar a estas grandes estrellas. Vuelve a tus raíces. Vuelve a ser el humilde muchacho soñador que conocí alguna vez. Te admiro por ello._

_Deseo verte en Inglaterra._

"_Tu hermano,_

_Bobby Moore"_

¿Porqué diablos ya era tan tarde? ¿Porqué lo descubrí cuando murió, porqué no le hice caso antes? Solo eso me preguntaba. ¿Por qué? Y me lo preguntaba con rabia, con desazón. Había desperdiciado 10 años. Como siempre.

En eso me amargaba, y me encerraba en mi mismo, en mi propio duelo y silencio, mientras se me iban los días en la vieja mansión de mi difunto tío Sir Robert Rochester. Las hojas caían. Era otoño. Pero siempre se puede estar peor.

-Se ha escapado- me dijeron los tipos de Betty Ford, a las cuatro de la mañana, desde el otro lado del Atlántico.

De hecho, lo había logrado desde hacía una semana. Jim estaba a punto de colapsar, si no es que ya lo había hecho. No sé si había tocado fondo, como yo. Hijo de su padre, qué orgullo. Solo rogaba por no encontrarlo muerto, y me odiaba por haberle fallado a su madre.

Me devolví a Los Ángeles con mis dos hijas, muy preocupado, y clausuré la casa. No habrían más reuniones, ni fiestas locas. Eso había causado la perdición de mi hijo, y la mía. Ahora era como cualquier mortal, porque ya no me importaba nada. Solo era Jim, e iba a evitar a toda costa que se convirtiese en mi o Roberto.

Se había fugado con tres compañeros de juerga, y uno de ellos había tratado de suicidarse, instigado por el otro. Jim solo era un sujeto pasivo, sin personalidad. Estaba desgreñado, sucio, y quien sabe qué diablos había hecho para conseguir la droga. Tenía cortadas en sus muñecas. Había tratado de suicidarse.

No se atrevía a mirarme. Y con todo el dolor de mi alma, por primera vez en mi vida, le di un golpe que lo tumbó al suelo.

-Ahora levántate, como un hombre- le dije lleno de ira contenida. Le escupí. – Vaya. Ni siquiera eso. Ni siquiera eres humano. Has perdido toda capacidad de tener control sobre ti mismo. Eres una piltrafa.

-Siempre he sido una piltrafa- me confesó, desgarrado por como lo miraba.

-Eso es lo que piensas tú, porque eres un tonto. Supongo que trataste de quitarte la vida. Lo tienes todo. Eres como José entre tus hermanos. Y eres un idiota- le dije lacónico, ayudándolo a levantarse. –Pero me has decepcionado.

No sé si lo mató verme furioso, o verme tan abatido. El se fue a su cuarto.

Salió a entrenar todos los días, sin mí. Yo lo dejé hacer, pero lo sometí a vigilancia por parte de Alfred y Robert, que estaban en vacaciones. Ellos y Latisha tuvieron que tomar la vieja escopeta heredada de mi tío, para ahuyentar a los dealers. Yo no quise ni dirigirle la palabra. No, estaba demasiado enojado. Pero lo que no sabía, es que a sus cortos 14 años, luego de un año de haber regresado como un indigente, recibiría la peor lección de su vida.

Les recuerdo que todo lo que les contaré de aquí en adelante, ha sido ya narrado por el propio Karl Heinz Schneider, y por mi hijo. Pero vale la pena recapitular.

Se acercó el mundial sub-14, en Inglaterra. No sé cómo diablos Jim había logrado balancear su adicción con el fútbol, o por lo menos eso creía él.

Mi hijo creía tenerlo todo fácil, pues su familia estaba allá, y tenía casa, y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Y porque sobre todo, como yo, su gran talento le había permitido disputarle a Silvester Luck, que lo seguía molestando por ahí, el rango de capitán del joven Seleccionado Estadounidense.

Sus compañeros no blancos, como Kokwene, de los Sioux del Este, Dave Rodríguez, chicano, y gran volante de creación, y Zoey Davids, arquero de Detroit, de ascendencia jamaiquina, habían tratado en vano de alejarlo de sus calaveradas. Pero lo que se hereda… ya saben. Era igual a mí, en todo. Si no eran las drogas, eran excentricidades, o libertades con el entrenador, que solo lo toleraba por su gran talento. Ya harto de los sermones morales de sus amigos, totalmente preocupados por la reputación del seleccionado, se fue muy campante a consumir en medio del vestuario, luego de haberse burlado del combinado alemán, y de su "amariconado" capitán, Karl Heinz Schneider.

Este le había tratado de dar una paliza por semejante desaire, pero cosa rara, mi hijo estaba sobrio. Karl ganó, pero mi hijo vendió cara su derrota. Muy cara, y los periodistas tomaron unas cuantas fotos.

Estaba en pleno viaje, cuando oyó jadeos de rabia. Era Karl. Parecía rabioso, furioso. Dio un golpe en el casillero.

-Hey, brother – le dijo en inglés. - ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No te importa. Más bien vete a entrenar- le dijo de nuevo en su pose habitual.

-¡Claro que no! Mírame. Yo hago lo que me viene en gana, y estoy bien.

-Estás drogado, y eres un estúpido- replicó Karl fríamente. – Desaprovechas el talento que tienes.

Jim se alteró.

-Tú eres el estúpido. Posas del buen capitán allá afuera. Pero eres como yo, o más débil que yo. Acéptalo. También eres un debilucho.

-Déjame en paz- respondió Karl, mirando hacia otro lado. Tiró un periódico. Jim lo recogió.

- Así que papaíto se va porque los van a apedrear en Hamburgo. Guau- dijo burlón, restándole importancia al asunto. –Mándalos al diablo. Ponles una caución. Eso hacemos en mi país.

-No estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas, charlatán- respondió Karl sin mirarlo.

- Si no te importara, no estarías así, ¿no? Es realmente tonto. Tu fingiendo ser el superhombre, y todo, pero tienes que cargar con los desvaríos de tu vieja. Te entiendo, muchachito. Es malo soportarlo- dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro, dándole palmaditas de conmiseración.

Karl no aguantó más, y le dio un puñetazo a Jim, y le reventó la nariz.

-Tú tienes un padre que ha luchado mucho por ti, y por mucha gente. Eres un estúpido desagradecido. Y tienen razón: Ni siquiera vales la pena como para que se preocupen por ti. Con un padre así, yo estaría más que contento. Mi vida sería todo lo que no puede ser ni será. Tú no has tenido responsabilidades. Eres una gallina fanfarrona. Eres solo eso. Ni siquiera entras a la categoría de los humanos.

Jim se le abalanzó, y le dio sendo puñetazo. Estaba temblando de ira. Escupió.

-Es cierto- dijo revelando una lucidez que solo dejaba ver cuando se le daba la gana. – No debí decirte todo aquello. Pero míranos: Tú eres el epítome de la perfección. Yo soy todo lo contrario. Así que estamos en el mismo bando. Tú también eres débil, Karl. No me muestres más lo que no eres. Yo también sabré sobrellevarlo a mi modo. Pero no conmigo. Por eso fue que me burlé de ti. –confesó Jim. – Porque tú tampoco eres humano.

-No mereces mi respeto. Y dudo que puedas ganarme.

-Piensa lo que quieras- respondió Jim, vagamente, tirando la aguja. – Delátame, eso es lo que los niños buenos harían. Pero solo eres cera, tanto como yo soy porquería.

-Demuéstralo- dijo Karl furioso, tratando de recuperar ya su irrecuperable compostura.

Sin embargo, algo de eso que le dijo Jim a Karl le debió quedar, pues no pudo pensar en nada más. Karl tenía dudas, y Jim solo las había hecho aflorar todas. ¿Cómo era posible que ese perdedor bizarro lo desconcentrase de ese modo?

En ese terrible partido que ni siquiera me di a la molestia de mirar (porque sabía, de antemano, que mi hijo vendría con el rabo entre las piernas), Jim aprovechó la molestia de Karl para ser una fastidiosa piedra en el zapato. No le salió como esperaba, o no tanto. Porque Karl le dio una lección implacable de buen fútbol, de técnica, de controlarse a pesar de las emociones. Le demostró a Jim que él no era nadie. Pero Jim solamente animaba a sus cuatro fieles amigos a continuar, y ellos tenían más confianza en él. Karl parecía distante. Era un gran líder, pero Jim sencillamente era un solo cuerpo con sus amigos.

Al final, el duelo se redujo entre ellos dos. Karl y compañía habían visto que reducir al escuadrón de Jim era lo único que valía la pena del partido, y pronto se cansaron. Era demasiado fácil, y mi hijo no estaba en forma. Karl solo quería reafirmar orgullosamente lo que pensaba de semejante individuo, pero que aún así ya le había robado solo dos goles (frente a cinco…sobran las palabras). Sabía que podía dar más, lo había visto siendo astuto, genial, y le daba rabia que decayese en todo momento, siendo opacado por Luck, o por su propio desvalimiento.

Le dio rabia lo mediocre que era, lo desperdiciado que estaba , porque al igual que Bobby conmigo , quería ser como él, quería bajar de su pedestal, quería ser con Schuster y Kaltz un amigo, ese ser sincronizado que solo Jim podía ser con sus amigos, pero con nadie más. Karl era superior futbolísticamente, pero era muy duro para él. Siempre lo ha sido. En cambio, mi hijo, con el corazón, era lo que se rescataba de ese partido.

Pero no fue suficiente. Karl lo aplastó. Lo hizo, literalmente, morder el polvo. Caer al suelo. Una y otra vez. Y fue el último gol de la noche a favor de Alemania. Pero no estaba alegre.

-Si tan solo pudieses superar a tu padre, y demostrar que puedes ser más que el….- dijo decepcionado.

-Pero no es con tu padre. He visto lo que tienes. Es todo. Pero es nada. Y eso me entristece. Y sobre todo, viniendo de alguien que me pudo demostrar que tal vez, solo sufro por mi propia condición. Yo estaré bien. Pero tu…

Solo hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, realmente dolido. Jim bajó su cabeza. Lo que yo no había logrado durante tres años, Karl lo había conseguido en un solo partido. Lo miró avergonzado, como solo lo hizo ante mí, y ante su esposa, cuando nos lastimó de verdad. El también estaba igual que Karl. Los dos se miraban, como descubriendo su propia verdad.

Búscame en el Bayern- dijo Karl aclarando su garganta. Jim asintió, tomando su propio rostro entre sus manos.

El mundo, a su corta edad, se le había venido encima. El entrenador lo echó de la selección, y Luck lo culpó de la derrota. Pero a el no le importó pagar eso por su primera lección de madurez. Admiraba a Karl de veras. Y eso había sido un terrible golpe bajo.

No corrió a mis faldas, como siempre. Fue a la Reserva Yurok, a donde su abuelo. Solo pensó, y pensó, como yo lo hice luego de casi colapsar en aquel hotel de Nueva York, hace 23 años.

Ahí lo encontré, cortando leña. Tenía una energía diferente.

-Supongo que has maldecido mucho- le dije por todo saludo.

-No entiendo porqué estás aquí- dijo el tirando el hacha. – No deberías encontrarme. Yo debería regresar contigo en perfecto estado de sobriedad.

-Sabes que estuve todo el tiempo pendiente de ti, muy a mi pesar- dije como si él hubiese estado ausente cinco minutos y no un mes. – Por cierto, así no se corta la leña.

Lo aparté, y de un tajo, con mi fuerza, corté el tronco. El se quedó en silencio.

-Sé que… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo. Yo no quiero ser tu maldita sombra- me dijo, y se fue.

-¿Es por eso que decidiste convertirte en un alfiletero junkie?- le pregunté burlón. – Porque a mí no me engañas. Sé que tu lado oscuro es temible. Solo deseo saber porqué se presentó de ese modo.

El volteó.

-¿Vas a juzgarme como los otros? Ya estoy cansado, papá.

-No, mi niño, no- dije sereno. Saqué su vieja pelota, la que Makah le había regalado de cumpleaños. – Esto es lo único que puede juzgarte. En otros aspectos, sencillamente, ya has probado ser tan errático como yo. Cosa que no me alegra para nada, pero no hay remedio, ¿verdad? Así que me vas a demostrar de una puñetera vez, tal y como te dijo Karl Schneider, que no serás nunca mi maldita sombra. Te lo dejo de tarea. ¿O vas a hacer otra pataleta?

El tiró el hacha al suelo. Los indígenas y Kehne Kenai salieron de sus chozas.

-Señor James, no…- dijo Latisha, la novia de Alfred, que se encontraba con él en la Reserva, por esos días. Alfred la paró, lo mismo que Kehne.

-Déjalo. Solo así aprenderá- dijo mi suegro, prendiendo la pipa.

Jim se agachó, y solo tocó la tierra. La olió, y me recordó en sus gestos, a su madre. Me miró con su mirada, esa de lince salvaje que a veces tenía y nunca logré descifrar. El era ella, tal y como lo había dicho en su agonía final. De nuevo, el desafío.

El comenzó con su barrido predilecto, el "Muro de los Apalaches", pero yo lo corté en seco, levantando el balón con los dos pies. Pero él no se había rendido aún. Con mi misma técnica, y desde el suelo, el me arrebató el balón, pero yo me volteé, y solo puse el pie, para patearlo, y ahí mismo pude recuperar mi posición. Pero él no se quedó atrás. Con el taco que yo había vencido a Roberto en Brasil, pudo quitarme del pié el balón, y luego, con un toque, y otro toque, dejando el balón inmóvil, tomó la delantera, pero yo con un túnel, atraje la pelota hacia mí de nuevo. Vi que de repente él se tiró al piso, hizo como una especie de torbellino break dance, y de nuevo, su "muro", más potente, había hecho que el balón se quitara de mis pies. Me sorprendió. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Tienes talento para lo espectacular, eso no se duda. Pero en lo simple…

Dije, mientras me interpuse, y con solo la punta de mi pie le quité el balón, y lo levanté con un globo.

-… todavía eres bastante flojo. Tienes mucho que aprender.

Él le dio un puñetazo al tronco de un árbol. Bajó la cabeza.

Solo recuerda que no eres mi sombra. En este deporte todos son diferentes. La pasión de cada uno lo es. Por lo menos, así pasa con la gente de talento- dije, retirándome a mi choza de siempre. El lloró de indignación, como nunca lo había visto en mi vida.

Por la noche, yo estaba fumando mi pipa, en silencio, con Kehne Kenai. Le debía todo a Karl Heinz Schneider. Solo él había podido salvar a mi hijo. No sabía cómo pagarle. EN eso, llegó el. Seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-En casa de herrero… azadón de palo. Subestimé lo que podías enseñarme, papá- dijo torciendo la boca.

Yo no contesté nada.

-Estoy solo. Sabes bien que pensar mucho es un problema. He pensado desde que murió mamá. No he sido un niño desde ahí. Y porque sé lo cruel que es el mundo, es que finjo ser más tonto de lo normal. No es fácil pensar que todos lo estamos. Si, lo tengo todo. Pero tal vez es porque no he vivido nada. Y estoy solo. Siempre lo estaré. Es difícil para mí ser como soy. Por eso es más fácil comportarme del modo estúpido, sin que nadie me juzgue, y sin que yo me preocupe por algo más. – dijo, sin importar si lo escuchaba o no.

- No lo estás. Me tienes a mí, a tus hermanos y hermanas. A tu abuelo. Y a Karl Schneider, el primer chico honesto que creo que conoces y conocerás en tu vida. O si, tal vez lo estés. Eres tan incomprendido como yo. Debes saber que no fue nuestra culpa lo de tu madre. Y que a mí me agrada tal y como eres.

El sonrió.

-Ahora ve a cortar leña. Cruzarás el río mañana- le ordené. – Tenemos trabajo.

El se durmió sobre el tronco y los leños. Le puse una cobija, y le di un beso en la cabeza. Siempre estamos solos, a pesar de todo. Lo único que nos queda somos nosotros, y eso a veces se torna un problema.

Luego de mucho entrenamiento con mi hijo, este resurgió como un fénix, y tomó su lugar en L.A Galaxy. Construyó para el mundo la imagen del loco jugador californiano, malicioso, astuto y "cool", que hacía una defensa de maravilla. Pero era un tipo como su madre, reflexivo. Y excéntrico, siempre excéntrico. Como yo. Leía, fumaba, bebía, y veía chicas, y hacía estupideces, pero eso no intervino nunca jamás, en su juego o en su música.

A pesar de todo, y de mis protestas, Jim no fue incluido ni siquiera en la formación preliminar para el Mundial Sub-16 en París. Aun así, y todo, insistió en que fuésemos juntos.

-Tengo que pagar- dijo, y yo ya le entendía. – Además, tengo que ver que hay más allá de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, ¿no te parece?

Yo asentí, y en el avión que tomamos desde Los Ángeles, me encontré con el mismo Munemasa Katagiri, que se sentó a mi lado. Yo rogaba porque no nos reconociera, pero fue inútil.

-Sir James Douglas Smith- me dijo, como si yo fuese la Reina Isabel. – Y Jimbo Smith, el mejor jugador de Estados Unidos en divisiones menores. Estoy muy emocionado de encontrarlos.

-Que tal te va, viejo- respondió Jim con su desparpajo habitual. Yo sonreí y le di la mano.

-Lo siento mucho. Hice una promesa vacía.- le dije por todo saludo.

-Oh, no se preocupe. Míreme ahora, soy mánager de esta generación, más valiosa que la mía- dijo serenamente.

-Es difícil trabajar con una joya dentro del lodo, bien si lo sé yo- dije pensando en Roberto, y en Jim. – Debí insistir contigo, muchacho. Habría dejado a Akira Wakabayashi con su pretencioso pico cerrado.

- Bueno, verá muchas cosas- dijo el enigmático. – Tendrá su oportunidad.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Silvester Luck a mi hijo. – Y veo que trajiste a tu padre, que podrá ser Shakespeare, pero aquí no eres nadie, recuérdalo.

Jim suspiró. Comenzaba para él una larga lucha por ser el único líder del combinado americano, aunque no le casase del todo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Luck (y de su estúpido padre), mi hijo no tenía ansía alguna por poder.

-Cariño, cariño- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, que Luck quitó al instante. – Vas a perder. Vas a hacer perder a mi equipo. Y te patearía el trasero por ello, pero vine por cosas más importantes.

-Ya sé, por venir a %/&%( a Karl Schneider, ¿no? Te quedó gustando- dijo burlón. Todo el equipo se echó a reír menos la combinación étnica de atrás, dominio absoluto de Jim.

Yo miré a mi hijo con el rabillo del ojo, y sonreí astutamente. El hizo esa misma mirada.

-Si, se lo merecerá seguro después de la maldita paliza que le dará a tu gordo trasero- dijo, y se fue conmigo.

-Suerte, señores- dije irónicamente.

Pasé por el lado de ustedes, pero ninguno me reconoció. Qué jóvenes eran en aquel entonces. Jim me habló de Tsubasa, de Genzo, de Kojirou Hyuga, que lo miró como para matarlo. Vi a Carlos Santana, y me estremecí. A Tiago do Río. Me acerqué al equipo, y el muchacho me saludó afectuosamente.

-Saludes a tu madre, muchacho. Dile que mi oferta sigue en pie- le dije muy digno y aristocrático.

-No lo creo. Ella quiere verme en Brasil, y creo que me va bien acá- respondió el con esa misma dignidad, que no era para nada falsa, como la mía. Jim hizo un gesto vago.

-Ah ¡vámonos! Sabes que ella es igual que tú. Suerte, chiqui- le dijo a Tiago.

Yo enfrenté esa triste verdad, que no quería sobrellevar. Llegamos a donde estaba el combinado alemán, y Rudy Franz Schneider me saludó como si hubiese sido un sensei samurái.

-No es para tanto- le dije cordial. – Sé lo que pasó. Solo piensa que no fue una decisión equivocada. Si ganas esto, podrás volver a tenerlo todo. Hazlo, o cede.- le dije, diciéndole con los ojos lo de su situación.

-Sabe que no lo haré- dijo el mirándome como su hijo.

-Así es. Confío en tu hijo. Ya sé cómo pagarles- dije.

Mientras yo hacía algunas llamadas a viejos amigos, Jim hablaba con Karl.

-Que hay, viejo- dijo dándole la mano, para ocultar los nervios. Karl le sonrió.

-Que te traes- le dijo en inglés.

- He vuelto, tal y como lo he prometido. Ahora si pienso darte una paliza.

-Con tal de que no estés en las drogas…- bromeó.

-Desde ese día las dejé. Fue duro, pero aquí estoy- dijo sentándose. Le ofreció un cigarrillo.

-No, gracias.

-¿Qué? No me digas que ni eso. Ni siquiera una chica.- dijo levantando una ceja. Karl volvió a reírse.

- Eso sí, tonto. Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo que me pasó el día que te golpeé- dijo, aceptando un cigarrillo.

-No- dijo Jim maliciosamente, para que hablara.

-Eres un hijo de p…

-Habla. No soy Freud, pero le puedes contar tus problemas a este idiota. No te preocupes. Soy el payaso de toda esta camada de jugadores. No ando como una gallina.

-Mamá quiso irse, por la presión a la que sometieron a papá. Ahora vivimos separados. Y odio eso. Por eso tengo que ganar esto como sea. Como sea- dijo duramente, dando una larga bocanada.

- Oye, tu mamá los seguirá queriendo así ganes o pierdas. Y la gente te seguirá admirando por ello. Yo lo hago- dijo el sinceramente.

- ¿Tu lo crees?- dijo el sorprendido, levantando una ceja.

-¡Hey! Hablas con el Ed Wood del soccer internacional. Y mi padre me adora- reconoció por fin, avergonzado. – Mírame, todo un perdedor.

Mi hijo recibió un calvazo.

-¡Claro que no eres un perdedor! Eres un tipo con gran potencial. Y espero que esta vez tu derrota sea inalcanzable para mí.

-¿Porqué crees en mi, Schneider?- le preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Por la misma razón en que tú crees en mi- dijo el fumándose otro. – Y porque tú crees que soy un humano. Y porque te he visto jugar, tonto.

-Espero que humilles a mi selección tanto como se lo merece, aunque lo lamentaré por mis amigos de la defensa- se burló.

-Eres un cerdo apátrida- dijo Karl, con una confianza que no se permitía con casi nadie.

-Allá tu, porque ya les dije como bloquearte- objetó mi hijo. Los dos sonrieron, y siguieron fumando.

Yo veía que la historia se repetía. Karl era Bobby, y mi hijo era yo. Todo es un círculo, como el de la serpiente que se muerde la cola. El bueno, el feo, el malo, todos amigos, con algo en común, el equipo, el deber, el fútbol como nuestra última batalla. Jim aportaba la locura, y Karl el orden. Veía como los ciclos de mi propia vida se repetían. Y se siguen repitiendo. Pronto vendría otro Roberto, y yo rogaba no cometer los mismos errores con él.

Y bueno, ustedes derrotaron a Karl, que prometió derrotarlos también. ¿Sabes a quién terminó dándole la camiseta, esa que te negó a ti, Tsubasa? A mi hijo, que se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse junto a su madre y su hermana, y animar a los alemanes como si fuese su más grande compinche. Las hacía reír bastante, y causó bastante molestia en las barras de los equipos que enfrentaron al combinado alemán en ese torneo. . Esa misma semana, Rudy Schneider me citó en el hotel.

Estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No diga nada. Ya sé que fue usted.

Yo sonreí, haciendo un ademán de cerrar mi boca con cremallera.

La verdad era simple, conocía a Rudy desde chico, sabía que había venido desde abajo, y sabía que esa presión de esa hinchada por demás grotesca (aunque los hooligans no tienen nada que envidiarles), no se la merecía. Cada técnico tiene derecho a combinar los jugadores como quisiera, mientras eso no afecte el equipo. Rudy y su hijo eran bastante profesionales, y me parecía que le daban nuevos aires a un juego que yo siempre he considerado bastante… pesado. Pero siempre habrá puristas, y sobre todo en Europa, ¿me entienden? El peso de la tradición. Así que mientras mi hijo hacía de porrista germana en la tribuna, yo me puse a pensar en su caso, y como de costumbre, hice un escándalo de gigantescas proporciones. Llamé indignado a Franz Beckenbauer.

-Es por la edad de Karl, y por muchas otras cosas. Yo también estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero…

-¡Carajo, Franz!- le grité en el más arrogante inglés británico que podía hablar. – Si te hubiesen descubierto a los ocho años de edad, en Inglaterra, ¡ya jugarías! Por eso siempre les andamos ganando en la Liga de Campeones…ustedes y sus condenadas restricciones, y su purismo.

-Pero tienes que entender que Schneider hace un juego que realmente el público… y pues que los jugadores…

-¡Eres el más poderoso de todo el condenado fútbol alemán, y me sales con excusas de señorita!- grité. – Si quieren que los equipos más poderosos de su país, nos humillen y nos hagan lamer el suelo, como a los condenados champiñones, pues patrocina a los Schneider ya, porque he visto sus videos, y me parece que pueden darles más que un 1 a 0 en cada partido, ¿no crees?

-James, no me está gustando tu tono…

-Si, y no te gustará nada cuando te diga que acabo de hablar con mis socios del Arsenal, para hacer un traspaso de padre e hijo, por muchísimas libras esterlinas, más que el sueldo del idiota periodista que dice que apestan. Y adivina qué. Están dispuestos a pagar. ¿Quieres que tu mejor estrella se largue a mi país y se haga inglés, y les de palizas? Está bien. Es tu decisión…

Trató de salirme con un golpe bajo.

-Pero tu hijo no se ve que sea muy… creo que deberías preocuparte por el- refutó.

-El podría jugar en el Arsenal, y yo podría entrenar en el Arsenal, pero si no lo hacemos es porque no se nos da la condenada gana de abandonar Los Ángeles. Así que… ¿qué dices?

-Eres un… mejor no pierdo la compostura.

Así, a través de esa perfidia aristocrática que solo pocas veces había tenido la gana de usar, había conseguido que cesaran las presiones contra Rudy y Karl Schneider. Pronto, le llegó una llamada de disculpa, y de ratificación en el puesto, y de medidas legales contra cualquier agresor que osara importunarlos. Aumento de sueldo, todo. Parece que mis palabras hicieron mucho eco.

-Mi hijo no puede pagarle sino con amistad- dije levantándome. El me acompañó, y vimos a los dos muchachos en el campo del estadio, vacío. Estaban a punto de enfrentarse, porque Jim estaba a punto de cobrar una deuda de honor.

Así, pensé de nuevo que mi historia…. Por fin se había cumplido. Y comencé a creer en el destino.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. The Wonder Years

**Capítulo 11**

**Aquellos Maravillosos Años.**

Jim y Karl habían chocado sus pies por el balón, y de pronto, mi hijo, se había interpuesto con su pasito de break dance (así le llamo yo, y eso enoja a Jim, je), y se lo había arrebatado al Todopoderoso Capitán Alemán, luego de estar media hora en dura batalla. No me di cuenta de que estaban sin salida, hasta que los vi enredados por el balón, sin poder moverse. Si cedían un palmo, podían darle oportunidad al otro para irse. Vi el rostro de Karl, pensando en cómo deshacerse de Jim y recuperar el balón. El rostro de mi hijo estaba igual. Los dos pensaron en lo mismo, quitar su pie, y tratando de no chocar, el balón tomó su propio rumbo.

Karl suspiró. Le dio la mano a Jim.

-Bueno, ve por él. Sacas tu- dijo resignado.

-No puedo creer lo que oigo. Tu, el Omnipotente Capitán Alemán, me cedes el balón- se burló.

-No hagas que me arrepienta- dijo el levantando una ceja, y sonriendo.

-Pues tómalo tú- dijo Jim cruzándose de brazos. – Ya estoy muy cansado, y quiero una cerveza.

Ahí se veía el carácter de los dos, Karl, con un profundo sentido del deber, y Jim, con una dignidad que servía solo al capricho, pero a que a su vez demostraba también cierta caballerosidad. A su modo.

Karl le dio la mano.

Me alegra en conocerte. ¿Amigos?- dijo con una mirada franca.

Jim sonrió, relajadamente.

-Amigos. Venga esa mano, viejo.

Y así comenzó su amistad. Los dos se quedaron hablando de todo lo que había pasado. Y de muchas cosas más. Jim le enseñó a hacer gárgaras con la cerveza, y a burlarse de todo. Karl le puso orden, un poquito, a su loca cabeza.

-Señor James, prométame que algún día su hijo jugará en Inglaterra- dijo Rudy Franz Schneider.

- Eso solo te lo puede prometer el- argumenté yo. – Pero ni él ni yo queremos volver allí.

El me miró tratando de comprender.

-Sencillamente, no nos interesa, ni tenemos nada para amar en ese lugar- suspiré.

El año siguiente, mi hijo fue el primer menor de edad en entrar a Selección de Mayores en Estados Unidos. Allí se sentía como un novato, pero tenía confianza: YO los dirigía, y quedamos (aunque no había mucho que escoger) como primeros en la CONCACAF. Claro está, cuando entró Luck, las directivas le otorgaron el bando de capitán, y yo renuncié.

-Pero que estúpidos son- argumenté en mi salida – Así nunca serán nadie.

-Pues si es así, devuélvase a Inglaterra- me dijo un directivo insolentemente.

-Háblele a mi dedo- dije haciéndole una señal obscena. – No los necesito a ustedes, ni a Inglaterra. Jim menos.

Y así era. Volvimos a Los Ángeles, y allí construimos nuestro "imperio". Jim trataba de jugar en amistosos, y salvar los partidos que los bostonianos echaban a perder. Me reía mucho con sus escarceos y líos de faldas, sobre todo con las chicas del seleccionado femenino, que casi le dieron una paliza futbolística cuando se burló de ellas en la Universidad. Si, entró a la Universidad. Se le metió la loca idea de ser como yo, y comenzó a estudiar Literatura. Y música. Y su nombre comenzaba a sonar al otro lado del Atlántico, pero él no quería abandonar Los Ángeles. Era su hogar.

Yo pasaba el tiempo criando pavos reales, y gallinas, como si fuesen mis propios hijos. Tomaba vino en una cubeta de madera, y andaba como se me daba la gana en Beverly Hills. Eso aumentó mi fama de excéntrico, y volví a abrir la casa para mis viejas (y perniciosas, como George) amistades. El año pasado, Melissa había ganado el Torneo de Niñas en El Cairo, el Mundial. Fue un gran viaje que hicimos junto a Karl, donde nos pudo soportar como la familia que éramos. Se divirtió bastante.

Debo confesar que me hacía falta Brasil. Lo añoraba todas las tardes, todas las mañanas, todas las noches, todo el día. Cuando vi a Tiago do Rio vencer al seleccionado de mi hijo, vi que todavía tenía asuntos pendientes. Eso se lo comenté a Roberto, ese día que los estaba dirigiendo.

-Marina no ha querido verme, y no sé porqué- suspiró. – Pero como ves, ya tenía otros asuntos que atender.

-Como Nina Comanescu, supongo- dije, refiriéndome a la novia rumana que había abandonado. Habían vuelto, se habían casado. Pero sus caracteres eran totalmente opuestos. Eso sí, solo era arpía con las arpías. Era soportable, y era mánager ya de Dimitri Diminescu.

-No eso- dijo el molesto. –Simplemente, que ahora estoy ocupado con los chicos. Tiago no me ha dicho nada.

-Dime que le pasó a Bala.

-Está en la cuerda floja.

-Me alegra. Me iré a Brasil, entonces. Ya puedo echarlo a los lobos. Y de paso, traer a mis viejos amigos hasta aquí, así sea a la fuerza- dije en doble sentido.

-Ella no querrá- respondió el entendiendo.

-Querrá- dije decidido.

Si, iba a ir a Brasil. Porque me sentía solo. Con Jim pasaba mis mejores momentos, y estaba bien. Era un amigo, pero ya tenía su vida, sus amigos, a Karl y a Stefan Levin, el sueco que me tocó ayudar, magistral en el campo, pero muy frágil con su corazón. El tenía sus amigos. Melissa viajaba, bailaba, enseñaba. Solo le consolé cuando rompió con su novio más duradero, William Stevenson, para colmo, su profesor, pero también tenía su vida. Charlotte vivía en Nueva York, jamás me haría compañía. Robert presentaba en televisión, viajaba. Y Alfred se la pasaba con Latisha, ayudando a los necesitados. Si, los tenía a ellos, tenía a los chicos del fútbol, pero estaba solo. Había comenzado con Makah, y se había agudizado cuando se fue Bobby. Por eso no quería ir a Inglaterra, allí la melancolía me invadiría, y terminaría sumido en un profundo desasosiego que no sabía cómo sacar de mí.

Revisé fotos. Más fotos. Una de mí con mi tío Robert, en los tiempos de la guerra. Su adusto rostro. Me miré. Comenzaba a parecerme a él. Una de Marina, Roberto, y yo, caminando por Sao Paulo. Si, parecían mis hijos. Todo el mundo me lo decía, pero yo no me quería dar cuenta. Más que eso, eran mis amigos, y la primera familia de verdad que tuve.

Qué años, que años pasados, tan inocentes y felices. Roberto y yo en un bar de Sao Paulo. Roberto con su uniforme Paulista, a sus 17 años. Y yo detrás, haciéndole cachos. Makah y sus amigos hippies. Makah. - Makah. Debo dejarla ir…- dije, mirando su foto, sonriente, junto a Marina, el día en que se casó conmigo. –Maravillosos años me diste, mi amor.

Así me la pasé muchas tardes, corriendo por la playa, y dejando a Jim que mirara chicas solo. Yo veía los videos de Marina, Roberto y yo, los videos caseros donde ella aparecía desgañitándose, limpiando, mientras nosotros jugábamos fútbol con una media de trapo, en nuestro estado mas degenerado. Jim seguía jugando. Yo veía a Makah en el mar, a Makah sonriéndole a la cámara, con los pequeños Alfred y Robert, y el gran Roberto Hongo, la estrella. Borrosos, coloridos. Todo tenía algún sentido. Jim seguía corriendo. A veces jugaba con él. Otra vez, ahí estaba Roberto, corriendo, y yo mirándola en el mar.

-¡Piensa rápido, viejo!- me gritó Jim tirándome la pelota, que me cayó en todo el cogote.

-Condenado mocoso, ve a donde Karl y Levin a ver si te enseñan modales- dije molesto, pero risueño.

-Fracasaron. Y Hyuga también fracasó. El más que nadie. Con Genzo Wakabayashi casi lo logro, pero también fracasó. Hablando de Wakabayashi, papá, él y su viejo nos invitaron a una fiesta.

-No quiero ir a ninguna fiesta. No quiero ir.- dije regresando a mi lectura.

-Uuuuhh- se burló Jim. - La edad comienza a afectarte, carnal. Antes eras "chévere"

-Deja tu lenguaje de idiota de California.

-Soy un idiota de California, papá- dijo, interrumpiéndome la lectura. Yo me agazapé hacia el otro lado. El comenzó a husmearme.

-Vete a mirar un bonito trasero. Como el de Hanke Schneider, la tía de tu amigo- dije yo malignamente, pues sabía que los dos tenían una relación meramente carnal, desde que mi hijo tenía 16 años. Jim creía que yo no lo sabía, pero yo sabía todo.

Jim me hizo cara de haber sido cogido en falta, pero no se alteró.

- Ya lo he mirado mucho, papá- dijo, y se hizo el idiota. -Voy a hacerte una revisión- dijo en burlón tono solemne. Yo esbocé una sonrisa, pero no tenía ni ganas de eso. Solo miraba el atardecer y las palmeras. Volví a Gosford Park, a jugar con Bobby, y a forcejear por el balón. ¿Era la soledad lo que me estaba matando, o la tristeza, o la nostalgia, o la melancolía? Creo que la _saudade_ portuguesa, era la definición de esas cosas en una letal combinación. O la edad. Yo no sé. Era el tiempo perdido de Marcel Proust, mi tiempo, el que ya no volvía nunca a esos años de ensueño.

Jim se rindió, y se fue a jugar fútbol con algunos turistas. Pronto vi como interrumpió el juego, para decirme a grito herido:

-¡LO QUE TU NECESITAS ES UNA CHICA! ¡EUREKA, LO ENCONTRÉ!

No oí las risas de los turistas. No sentí ni vergüenza, ni nada. Tal vez era eso. Pero desde Makah, ¿qué podría volver a funcionar para mí? No lo sabía. Ni quería.

En medio de mi desazón, Jim me arrastró al avión, y nos fuimos para Inglaterra. Yo no quería ni ir, pero me daba pesar por mi hijo, que con su torpeza (heredada de la mía), había hecho todos los trámites, saliendo airoso.

El mismo saludó y apaciguó a mi madre (¿Es que acaso no va a morir nunca? Me preguntó mi hijo, en el paroxismo de su crueldad, pero eso también me preguntaba yo. El solo era más sincero), y a mi hermana. El mismo se encargó de vestirme, y dejarme presentable, ya que Wilkins, el mayordomo, había muerto hacía dos años. YO me dejé llevar, como un autómata.

Otra estúpida fiesta de luminarias, y me iba a pegar un tiro. Jim y Stefan Levin, junto con Karl, trataban de divertirme con su conversación sobre las chicas. Vi a Genzo muy liado con alguien muy parecido a Ulli Stensen. Ya ni me acordaba. Era más bonita. Ah, su hija Uma. Me enteré de que era madre soltera, de una bebé, pero una gran actriz. Dios, había estado lejos del mundo.

Saludé a Kojirou Hyuga, que me vio como un militar. Ese chico se tomaba la vida en serio. No lo vi reírse con el indigno karaoke preparado por mi hijo y Kaltz, en plena borrachera. Bueno, a ti, a todos. Pero yo estaba como ausente. Ignoré por completo a tu padre, Genzo. El se enfadó mucho. No me arrepentí. Dejé a los jóvenes divertirse, y me fui al jardín. Allí encontré otra visión. Una mujer de vestido largo, negro, oliendo una rosa. Todo muy romántico y bello, hasta que estornudó agudamente.

-¡Condenadas rosas!- dijo riendo para sí misma. – NO han cambiado en nada.

Era Ulli. Estaba con su mismo cabello corto, y rubio, y su mismo rostro inteligente de siempre. Me sonrió como si hubiese sido cogida en falta.

Yo también lo hice, y no supe porqué. Ella me contagió su alegría ahí mismo.

-Supongo que debes pensar que soy una descarada por robarle las rosas al tipo al que le fui infiel. Cada vez que vengo aquí, tengo esa desagradable costumbre- me dijo en su inglés británico más correcto.

Yo me eché a reír.

-No creo que a Akira le moleste eso, tanto como ver que tu hija va a quedarse con esto. Eso sería un daño menor- bromeé.

-Solo están saliendo… y estoy muy feliz por ella. Es una gran actriz, y ya tengo una nieta. Ha sufrido golpes, pero he estado ahí- dijo alzando los hombros.

- Sigues igual. Buena figura, arrugas... bien- le confesé, poniéndome las manos en los bolsillos. – No pareces de mi edad- bromeé.

-NO parezco de ninguna edad, pero soy lo suficientemente vieja como para que las esposas de tus hijos o sus amigos me comiencen a decir "cougar". En realidad, para cambiar pañales, solo quiero a mi nieta. Y para cavar tumbas… soy alérgica hasta con el aire-bromeó. –Odio el polvo.

Se refería a Akira Wakabayashi.

-Yo ya no odio nada- dije suspirando, y mirando hacia el cielo. Ella se sentó a mi lado.

- Que cansado estás- dijo abrazándome. Yo no supe cómo diablos comportarme, pero por instinto, puse mi mano en su cabello. Lo acaricié. Ella me miró, sonriendo.

-Yo también estoy cansada- me susurró, mirándome cómplice.

- ¿Estás casada?- le pregunté, con todo el atrevimiento del que era capaz.

Ella soltó una gran carcajada. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Casarme _yo-_ se burló. – Sabes que no hay nadie en este mundo a quien pueda aguantar, ni nadie quien me pueda aguantar. Ni quien quiera. ¿Y tú?

Bueno, he tenido algunas chicas…

Ajá, James Douglas vuelve a la acción- se burló, mientras cruzaba la pierna como un niñito.

Déjame terminar- dije yo suavemente. - Desde Makah… pareció que mi corazón se apagase.

Bienvenido al club- dijo fumando, y revolviéndome el cabello. Me pasó su cigarrillo, y nos quedamos mirando la fuente.

Ya- le dije parándome. – Vamos a un buen sitio.

Que no sea al bosque, o haremos un suicidio colectivo- se burló ella. – Pareces más apagado que… más apagado que… espera, no hay nadie aquí más apagado que tú.

Sin embargo, accedió. Fuimos a un viejo restaurante que funcionaba desde la época del 66, en esa famosa primavera hippie donde la conocí. Pedimos dos botellas de Ginebra. Le conté toda mi vida, y ella la suya. Básicamente, se había dedicado a su hija, y a su carrera. Los hombres ya la habían hartado. Estuvo a punto de casarse con dos, pero no quiso sacrificar su independencia. Me encantaba su risa. Era contagiosa. Era muy desparpajada y alegre, eso no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, en una mujer.

-Si James- me dijo ya un poco borracha. – Mírame. Toda una doctora, pero ahora soy una maldita feminazi. ¿Qué tengo que los buenos hombres no me ven?- comenzó a gritar suave y agudamente. – O están ocupados, consigo mismos, con una mujer, o con su propio /&%.

Yo me reí, también ya un poco borracho, como nunca lo había hecho desde… desde hacía dos días, en L.A en la playa con Jim…

-Y los otros…. Están viejos, o son…

Comenzó a sonar "Turn, turn, Turn" de The Byrds. Ella gritó, y trató de pararse, pero cayó en mis piernas. Se rió.

-¿Tu crees que ya no estamos para estas cosas?- me dijo muy cerca a mi boca.

Yo, que si creía que lo estábamos, dejando todo mi miedo a un lado, asentí con la cabeza. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero nos besamos ahí mismo, como los jóvenes que fuimos en 1967. Esa pasión creí que nunca la volvería a sentir. Ella me cayó encima. Se rió.

-Ven, vamos a bailar.

Y yo le hice caso, pues ya no tenía nada que perder a estas alturas de la vida. Demostré de nuevo mi inutilidad dancística, pero a ella le parecía divertidísimo. Terminamos destrozando el lugar, como en nuestros locos tiempos. Cabe decir que nos echaron de allí, como aquella vez. Ya era la segunda. Salimos muertos de la risa.

-¡Pervertido!- dijo con la botella de Ginebra en la mano. - ¡No debiste levantarle la falda a esa vieja fofa!- dijo ahogándose en su risa, y golpeándome. Yo bebí, y también me reí.

-Tu culpa fue que tiraste a ese otro tipo sobre la mesa- objeté yo. – No lo hubieras hecho…

Ella se reía, y yo también. Mi vieja vecina de toda la vida, con su jovialidad, y su fuerza. Llegamos al Támesis.

Nunca te di gracias por haber ido por mí a Mozambique- dijo ella suspirando. – Creo que eres el único amigo, la única persona que tengo en todo el mundo.

No fue nada- dije sonriendo. Nos abrazamos, y nos quedamos viendo los barcos que pasaban.

¿Te gusté alguna vez?- me preguntó, como si lo hiciese con el clima.

Si, sabes que sí. Mucho- le respondí mirándola sonriente.

Tú eras mi segunda opción, luego de Mark- confesó ella. – Pero menos mal ya habías sentado cabeza, o te la habría cortado- confesó. – Makah lo logró. Siempre la envidié. Por lo menos ella estuvo más tiempo contigo… de lo que yo… yo te amaba…

Yo puse un dedo en su boca.

-Ahora estamos más arrugados. Más solos. Más golpeados. Más cansados.

Ella se volteó.

-Yo no estoy cansada- me dijo con un rictus de tristeza. – O bueno, si lo estaba. Solo te agradezco por todo- dijo yéndose.

Yo me quedé un buen rato pensando en todo lo que había pasado, confundido. Tenía miedo, si, ¿pero de qué? ¿De qué? ¿De que no funcionara, de que se muriera, de qué? Mi corazón ya no funcionaba, ¿o sí?

-Al demonio- me dije, y tiré el cigarrillo. Ya estaba demasiado viejo como para tener miedo. Y había descubierto que luego de Mark, no había querido a nadie más sino a mí. A mí. Yo no podía tocarla, le tenía demasiado respeto. Bueno, no desde que ya era un entrenador. ¿Por qué nada podía ser como antes?

O si podía. Llegué a su mansión, y la encontré fumando, en el jardín. Había llorado.

-Debes saber que eres totalmente impredecible para mí. Pero aún así… me gustaría verte más…

Ella no se inmutó.

-Entonces…- dijo levantándose. – Discutámoslo arriba. O si no, no vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa.

Me desconcertó verla en esa actitud tan dominante, tan segura, tan gélida. Ella subió, y yo la seguí. Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder. Era otoño. En nuestros cuerpos, almas, en todo. No se marchitaba aún. Solo era otra cosa.

No volvimos a hablar sobre eso. Solo sucedía, y ya, pero con ella era otra cosa. Era lo que tenía que ser.

Simplemente, le pedí que se mudara a mi mansión (la del tío Robert), y ella aceptó. Me quedé un buen tiempo en Londres, por ella. Yo, otra vez enamorado. Con Ulli era diferente, no como con Makah. Era un amor sereno, sin ningún tipo de afán o contratiempo. Nos dábamos miedo, pero ella me hacía reír, y en todo sentido, comenzó a volverse una diosa para mí. Nos dábamos compañía, y recuperábamos el tiempo perdido.

Lo hice en secreto, y ella aceptó. Cortaba rosas, jugábamos whistle, y nos la pasábamos en la habitación. Yo veía fútbol, y ella leía. Yo tenía miedo, aún. Y ella también. Pero no queríamos confesarlo. A pesar de todo, lo intentábamos.

-¡Anda viejo! ¿Porqué no nos dijiste que ya nos tenías madrastra?- dijo Jim, en una llamada, luego de haber ganado la Copa de la NSL. – Ahora en el puto Londres andan diciendo, como si fuese la Edad Media ¡que andas en concubinato! Cabrones. Ve y aclara la situación, Charlotte está como loca, y mis hermanos mayores tienen trauma. Melissa te manda ¿Qué mierda es? ¡Pero si es mierda!- protestó, y comprendí que Melissa estaba a su lado.- Eso, el mejor propósito para el universo y la iluminación. ¡Eso es mierda!- protestó. Oí los regaños de Melissa. – Bueno, te dejo. Voy a verme con una modelo. ¡Suerte!

-Ten- dijo ella seria, e incrédula. – Como si acaso dos viudos no pudieran juntarse, y a Eric Cantona si le perdonan todas sus guarradas.

Leí que nos habían estado espiando. Me dije que eso era el puto colmo. Por eso odiaba Inglaterra, todo el mundo pendiente de todo el mundo.

-¡Vives en concubinato!- dijo mi madre, que había entrado a mi mansión, a pesar de los criados. - ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Ya estás demasiado grande para...!

No dijo nada más. A la pobre vieja le dio un "soponcio" como dicen los latinos. Estuvo toda la familia pendiente de ella. A Ulli la trataban con cierta hostilidad Charlotte y mi hermana, y efectivamente, Alfred y Robert estaban traumatizados.

-Ya maduren. Sé que guardan la memoria de su madre, tanto como yo. Pero de veras que ella me hace feliz- les dije cortante.

-Nadie te dice que no, papá. Sino que hace mucho tiempo, no te veíamos así. – objetó Robert.

-No es lo mismo. No. Pero Ulli y yo nos prometimos hacernos compañía hasta la muerte, hasta que podamos volvernos a ver con Makah y Mark.

-Eso sería recordar el pasado, y sería una farsa- objetó Melissa.

-No lo es. Solo es el presente. Es lo único que nos queda. A los dos.- dije retirándome, para ver cómo estaba mi madre, conectada a todos esos tubos. Jim se mordió la lengua, por desearle la muerte a su abuela, pero no creo que le haya pesado mucho en la conciencia. Ella no le quiso nunca por revoltoso, como a mí.

Por eso se quedaba con Ulli, viendo como la atendía. Ella se sentía culpable por haber provocado "la tragedia". Lo peor vino cuando murió. Yo no sentí nada. Solo una profunda desolación por la madre que no tuve nunca, y que encontré en otras. Esa elegante mujer que me había mandado el campo para salvar mi propia vida. Fue el único y el último gesto de amor que tuvo para conmigo. Cuando tomaba el té, con su cabello castaño oscuro, y su mirada inquisitiva. Yo solo sentía una terrible desolación.

-Ella murió por su culpa- dijo Charlotte, mi hija, a Ulli. – Por su culpa.

Ulli se retiró, pero vi como Melissa le pegó una bofetada a su propia hermana. Las separé.

Basta, basta. No quiero peleas aquí- dije.

Papá se merece una vida. Ya ha hecho bastante por todo el mundo- protestó Melissa furiosa. – Ni siquiera ella- dijo señalando a su abuela muerta. – Quiso dejarlo hacer algo. ¡Es hora de que sea feliz y lo dejemos en paz!- gritó, y se fue histérica de la habitación.

Charlotte lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su abuela.

-Parece que olvidaras a mamá. Ya se te olvidó todo. Todo. Es tan fácil para ti.

Alfred y Robert parecían estar de acuerdo con ella, a pesar de la mirada recriminatoria de Latisha. Yo me enfurecí por primera vez en mi vida, contra mi familia.

-Maldita sea, ya no puedo ser feliz sin que pase algo desastroso- dije abandonando la habitación de un portazo.

Traté de razonar con Ulli, pero fue imposible.

-Es mejor dejarlo, James- me dijo visiblemente molesta, y tratando de no parecer compungida. Fumaba como loca - Siempre que nos juntamos sucede algún desastre. Y no quiero acabar con lo que tanto has luchado.

-No estás acabando con nada, no seas tonta- repliqué, irritado.

- Pasó lo que me temía. Esto altera todo. Todo, James. Ya no tengo tranquilidad, y sigo con esos mismos estúpidos temores de jovencita. No me importa tu familia, pero ellos te tienen a ti. Y no puedo quitarte eso, ¿entiendes?- dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

-Es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda mi vida- protesté. – Ellos tienen que aceptarte.

- No. No quiero que andes en pelea eterna por culpa mía. Es mejor… que… pensemos- dijo triste.

Yo me enfurecí. Las mujeres, aún después de viejas, seguían con sus mismas estúpidas y contradictorias razones. La verdad era que la pobre se sentía culpable de haber causado un caos. Pero no me quería decir nada, porque era más reservada y prudente que yo.

O más cobarde. No quise, como cualquier muchacho despechado, contestar sus llamadas. Ni quise organizar, ni siquiera ir al funeral de mi madre, para escándalo de su sociedad. En sus últimas horas, inconscientemente, me las había vuelto a cobrar, quitándome mi motivo de felicidad. Así que tomé un vuelo para Brasil, y me prometí sacar a Marina de esa condenada favela, aunque no quisiera saber nada de las malditas mujeres en toda mi vida.

No sucedió como yo esperaba. Causé un revuelo cuando llegué, y tuve que dar testimonio contra Barsole Bala en su propio juicio. Vi a todos sus compinches, incluso el moreno detestable que molestó a Makah, también siendo juzgados. No me importó si me pegaban un balazo (en realidad estaba fúrico, no me importaba nada), y conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Es usted un valiente- me dijo Roberto, una semana después. – Pero en otras cosas, es realmente cobarde.

-No digas nada mas- dije yo molesto. – Ya no es lo mismo.

-Otra vez vivimos juntos. Solo que ahora el huésped es usted. Vamos- dijo Roberto. – Levántese. ¿O piensa quedarse en la actitud del perdedor? Yo se la puedo mostrar, pero esa no es la idea.

Tenía toda la maldita razón. Ahora él era James, y yo el jovencito Roberto, furioso contra todo el mundo.

-Vamos, por fin ha ganado. Barsole Bala está en la cárcel. ¿NO quiere ir a verlo? Dijo que tenía algo que decirle. Lo dijo por prensa.

Gruñí, pero de nuevo, me dejé arrastrar. Cuando lo vi, ya había adelgazado muchos metros a la redonda, y era un espectro de lo que era en los 70. No era justo que me vinieran con ese recuerdo ahora.

No me atreví a decirle nada. Ni siquiera pude mirarlo. El no quiso decirme nada tampoco. Debió advertir esa misma desidia por el mundo en mí, como la que él tenía. Salí mareado, con el mundo girando sobre mí, sin mí. Me sentía insignificante, infeliz, humano. Me senté en una baranda, decepcionado de todo.

-¿Dónde están esos maravillosos años, Roberto? ¿Cómo pudo ser que pasaran tan rápido? – dije a punto de llorar. - ¿Porqué ya nada es inocente, fácil, sencillo? ¿Dónde está ese brillo? ¿Qué pasó con mi valentía, qué pasó con tu empeño, qué pasó con todo el mundo? Pronto me quedaré atrás- revelé. – Me voy quedando afuera. Y pronto… terminaré así. Mi peor enemigo, no es ese pobre diablo viejo. Era ese gangster enérgico con el que había que luchar. Ya nadie lucha. Yo menos. Menos- dije desconsolado.

Roberto se quedó en silencio.

-Terminarás como yo, lo sé. Y algún día yo terminaré como mi Tío Chester, y tú me darás de comer. Y pronto, esas tardes cuando caminábamos desde tu escuela (¿te acuerdas? Eran las mejores para que te enseñara cosas), serán solo una añoranza tonta, de la que ya nadie se acordará, sino solo tú, yo, y Marina. A ella tampoco la pude salvar.

-Quizá no tenía que hacerlo. Ella escogió eso. Siempre quedan días. Eso sabe usted bien que lo aprendí- respondió Roberto trémulo.

-Estoy solo, muchacho. Mi corazón está roto en mil fracciones. Seguro sigue siendo joven, pero no aguantará otro golpe más. No era como antes. Así que esto pasa cuando te vuelves viejo…- dije, descubriendo tristemente mi destino.

-Siempre quedan días- me dijo terminante. El sabía algo desde hace mucho tiempo, que yo no.

YO me la pasaba mirando las verdes montañas, y las favelas. Salía a caminar todos los días, pensando en Marina. Era tan divertido cuando decían que era mi hija... cuando éramos jóvenes, y solo queríamos vivir. Eso traté de hacerlo, y salí como un perro apaleado. ¿Qué era? No sé. Nunca supe que fui, ni lo que soy.

¿Qué buscaba? No sabía. Seguía vagando. Antes era el esplendor, ahora solo quedaban las cenizas. Trato de reconstruirme pieza por pieza, y de nuevo, todo se derrumba. No, me mentía, tenía miedo de intentarlo con Ulli. Habría luchado por ella. Dios mío, ¿porqué me habías hecho tan cobarde? Quizá por eso Makah se fue… mierda, que fundamentalista me había vuelto. Todo lo que no quería ser, ya lo era.

Roberto parecía ensimismado en su propio mundo. Así pasó dos semanas, hasta que me ordenó ir a nuestro viejo apartamento, que ya era de otras personas.

-¿Para qué? ¿Acaso piensas matarme de dolor?- le dije, fumando pipa, en bata.

-Deje de hacerse la _prima donna_, y más bien, venga- me dijo, como cuando yo lo regañaba.

-No quiero. Sabes que los recuerdos son veneno para mí- respondí, enfurruñado.

-O va o lo hago venir. En serio- dijo levantando sus cejas, y rogándome. – Por favor.

Yo fui, sin esperar nada. Cuando entré, me encontré a toda mi familia, a Marina, en el esplendor de sus cuarentas, a Perkins, a Dalloway, al viejo George, en sus últimos años. A mi suegro. A Rudy Schneider, con su hijo, Karl. A Levin. A Charlotte, mi hermana mayor. A Jim. A Ulli. Sin que pudiera decir nada, Alfred le dio una caja de terciopelo a Jim. Este se arrodilló.

-Sé que fui un mal novio de su hija…

-¡Jim!- le gritó Robert, y ahí si se puso serio.

-Pero ahora quiero que ella sea mi hermana. Y que tú seas… nuestra esposa. ¿Quisieras casarte con todos nosotros?- preguntó. Ulli se echó a reír.

-Ay, verdad, creo que eso te toca a ti, papá- dijo el levantándose. Yo supe en ese momento que él había planeado todo eso junto a Roberto y un poco con ayuda de Melissa. Yo le sonreí.

-Eres José entre tus hermanos- dije acariciándole la cabeza.

-Lo del anillo fue idea de Alfred- dijo el alzando los hombros. – Y Robert contactó a Marina.

Yo me arrodillé.

-Señorita Bowles… digo, Señora Stensen… ¿quisiera usted soportar a este viejo excéntrico, un poco amargado y sarcástico por el resto de su vida, quien promete amarla y respetarla tal y como es hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Yo dije si desde que te vi en la fiesta- dijo ella levantándome. – Me besó. Yo en seguida, corrí a abrazar a Marina, que tosió.

-Esta vez no me vas a negar nada, no en el día de mi compromiso- le rogué.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella escéptica.

Le entregué un fajón de billetes, y un cheque. La mandé a callar, como hace tantos años. Ella no podía resignarse.

-Sigue siendo el mismo.

-Definitivamente si- dijo Roberto, alegre. Yo lo abracé. Le debía tanta gratitud. ¡Tanta! No pensé que eso sucediese nunca. Yo ya con sesenta y algo, y todavía en estas cosas…

Y ahí mismo comprendí que la felicidad solo pasa, y es momentánea, y solo dura algunos años, maravillosos, pero aparece. No volvería a cambiar mi presente por nada del mundo. Ese era el único que tenía, y habría de luchar por él mientras me quedasen fuerzas. Aquellos maravillosos años habían pasado, y venían otros. Así fuesen días. Así solo fuesen tardes de fútbol, o niños de favelas que sabían jugar como dioses. Así fuesen miradas furtivas, y gangsters sin ganas de aprender nada. Eso eran. El tiempo no importaba. Y nadie nunca me podía quitar eso jamás.

Me casé. Tuve nietos, los primeros hijos de Alfred, y luego la hija de Robert con una princesa de Indonesia más pequeña que un Oompa Loompa (la excentricidad se hereda totalmente, estoy convencido) y comprendí que me extinguiría algún día. Era tan mortal como Roberto, alcohólico, como Bala, pudriéndose en la cárcel, como mi Tío Chester, paralítico. Como yo mismo, drogado, en ese hotel neoyorquino, y tantos años, tan gris, sin Makah. Pero yo había sido afortunado. Mucho. Así la vida me hubiese quitado a Makah, por quien ahora pido todos los días. Sé que es feliz, tanto como Mark. Se lo merecieron siempre.

Así paseaba yo, por la playa. Ulli dormía, en su silla, luego de leer. La tarde caía en Los Ángeles. Ese eterno sol de los venados que a Jim y a mí nos encantaba. Leía un recorte de prensa donde veía su gran triunfo con la selección Brasileña. ¿De qué me preocupaba? Jim había terminado en ese mundial, de cuarto, allá, donde ustedes. Le había dado buena pelea a Karl, y por fin era capitán. Pero sé que el fútbol no sería lo suyo para siempre.

-Vaya vaya- suspiré. – Qué maravillosos años- dije mirándolo todo a mi alrededor. – Tengo una mujer que me quiere, hijos geniales, una casa genial. Roberto triunfa, nada puede salir mejor. Pero siento que algo me falta…

Pensé que era de hombres estar inconformes, pero me di cuenta de que solo era cosa mía. Buscaba y buscaba. Hasta que un balón se posó en mi pie. Había un niño que venía a reclamarlo.

-Señor- dijo en su media lengua. - ¿Podría darme el balón?

Yo sentí de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica que tuve a su corta edad. Esas ansías que ese balón, como dices tú, Tsubasa, fuese mi amigo, mi compañero, la existencia misma.

-Si. Pero hazme un pase. – le dije levantándome.

Así volvió, todo a ser completo. La pelota y yo, listos, inseparables. Todo volvió a tener sentido. En ese niño todos los Robertos y Jims del mundo se revolvieron, y nada había terminado. Nada. Solo era otra cosa que se repetía, y estaría dispuesto a vivirlo. Otros años de golpes, otros años de alegría, de amigos. Otros maravillosos años.

Estuve listo para comenzar, de nuevo.

Y aquí estoy.

FIN.


	11. Un epìlogo

**Epílogo.**

Es un juego de ajedrez. Carlos Santana solo hace un pase que confunde a Kojirou Hyuga, en su ataque en la delantera. Si, el caballo se ha comido al peón. A otro.

Pero no ha terminado. El jugador lanza a su propio alfil, Karl Heinz Schneider, que le corta el paso. Pero viene el caballo, Chin Chun Kong, y le arrebata el balón. No dura mucho, pues los otros dos caballos, Jimbo Smith, y Dimitri Diminescu, en juego conjunto, le arrebatan el balón, y se van por la izquierda en doble pase. Como lo que hacen en el Arsenal. Pase. Otro pase. Al rey. Tsubasa Ozora, el puede ordenar todo. Cuidado con ese terrible alfil que ha lanzado, Naturezza. Es un duelo que tienen que resolver muy pronto. Bien, Tsubasa se le ha adelantado, pero ese alfil no está muerto. Si se devuelve, será su muerte. Ahora o nunca. Pase a Schneider. Jaque. Gol.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOL! ¡De los Astros Negros!- grita el locutor. - ¡Comandados por el entrenador del Arsenal, Sir James Douglas Smith, llevan la ventaja un gol por cero en este genial amistoso internacional! ¡Vamos a ver si Roberto Hongo, técnico de Brasil, cambia la formación!

Los dos fuman la pipa de la misma manera, y al mismo tiempo. Tienen las mismas gafas de piloto. No le hacen caso al locutor. Solo piensan en términos de estrategia.

-¡Kojirou! ¡La próxima vez al otro lado!- le grita James con un gesto. – Santana es peligroso ahí. Quiero que mandes a Wakabayashi a volar si tienes oportunidad.

- ¡Arriba tu, Levin, y Naturezza, mas pase, aquí no vale el duelo individual! ¡Ya tendrás oportunidad de enfrentar a Tsubasa! ¡Primero destroza el ataque central de los Arsenal!- le dice Roberto Hongo, con los mismos gestos de James Douglas Smith.

Los dos miran el partido, haciendo cambios. No pueden dejar ningún espacio libre, pues será aprovechado por el otro. Hacen el ademán de pararse cuando hay intentos de gol. Los dos protestan al árbitro del mismo modo, con las manos arriba. Siguen sentados, con la mano en la barbilla. Pasean. Uno manda a calentar a Pierre Leblanc. James ha hecho lo propio con Kaltz.

Hacen cambios. Gritan a sus jugadores, sin indicarles para donde moverse. Hasta que Levin, junto a Santana, aprovechan para hacer un pase largo de dos a dos, que ni Dimitri ni Jim, ni Tsubasa, logran frenar a tiempo. Jim lucha desesperadamente, mientras su padre se toca la boina, y Roberto manda a Taro Misaki a bloquearlo. Levin se la deja puesta a Santana. Gol, que Müller no puede detener. Roberto grita "! Si!" con un escandaloso gesto. James solo chasquea los dedos, pensando en cómo puede recuperarse.

El tiempo pasa, y el partido ha terminado en empate. Todo el mundo felicita a los técnicos, y hacen una rueda de prensa.

-¿Es verdad que piensa irse para el Hamburgo, luego de tres años de dirigir el combinado del Arsenal, señor James?- le pregunta un periodista. Este solo sonríe, como siempre.

-La verdad es que no se molestarán. Saben que a mí me gusta cambiar de aires. Averígüelo, y yo le confirmo si es verdad.

Más murmullos. Por eso era una leyenda. Ya podía hacerlo sin que nadie lo estuviese molestando.

-¿Cómo se sintió enfrentando a su maestro como colega por primera vez en su vida, Señor Hongo?- preguntó otro periodista.

El mira a su maestro, cómplice.

-Me parece genial poder ganarle en su propio terreno. Pero ya saben que él nos sorprenderá siempre. Aunque si, si se siente bien ganarle. Casi- dice con la misma sonrisa. Todo ahora se enfoca a él. James lo deja. Es su momento. El suyo ha ido y venido cuantas veces le ha venido en gana. El pequeño ladrón de favelas… míralo tan grande, como su propio rival.

James llega a casa, luego de despedir a su hijo Jim, que le ha dicho que dejará el club por dedicarse al rock. Se irá de gira. Está bien. Ya lo sabía. Lo dejaría en paz. Tal vez con sus nietos. Ya no importaba. El fútbol solo era parte de SU historia. Y nada más.

-James, ¡vamos a comer burritos con gelatina!- le ruega su esposa Ulli. –O quieres que haga algo mas… -¿Para celebrar?- le pregunta ella abrazándolo por el cuello. El sonríe. Mira los cuadros. Los familiares.

-Esos tontos no se darán cuenta- dice ella picándole el ojo.

-En un ratito, querida- dice el besándola. – Ya voy.

Su esposa se va. El por fin puede estar consigo mismo. Qué placer, eso solo lo daba la vejez. Mira los cuadros. Su padre, con su uniforme de teniente. Quiso ser como él. Su abuelo. Su madre, siempre tan rígida, aún en la inmortalidad de una pintura. Makah, en el único cuadro que pintaron de ella, con su níveo vestido coral. Bella, hermosa. Donde quieras que estés, piensa, algún día te veré, mi amor. Fotos. La de Bobby Moore, el hermano, otra estrella rutilante que siempre miraba. La de Kira Kozo, la piedra en el zapato, verdades más crudas que nunca. La de Roberto, su propia continuación. Tío Chester, en su silla de ruedas. Impasible.

-No tenías razón en eso, Robert- dijo mirando el cuadro. – No importó mi sangre. Roberto fue el hijo que le di al fútbol. Qué equivocado estabas.

Se sentó. Mira en el viejo arcón papeles extraviados. De pronto, se cae un cuaderno, un cuaderno muy antiguo. Lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que habías muerto- le dice con una sonrisa cálida. Lo abre.

"_Querido sobrino, cuando te encuentres rodeado por cinco jugadores, en lo que vulgarmente llaman las clases bajas "La Jaula del Pájaro", salte de ahí, o ve en dirección contraria. Haz de cuenta que son cinco cazas alemanes que van rodeándote. No lo pienses, tienes que ir en otra dirección. La ráfaga dolerá menos, y es más probable que puedas escapar. Me ha funcionado en los dos casos de maravilla. Un tiro alto te servirá si eres poseedor del balón…_

"_El tiro con efecto, o Drive Shoot, como lo llamamos en el club, tiene que desviarse de su dirección original, provocando confusión en el portero que la reciba. Es preferible con el empeine, un poco desviado, pero no en su origen… recuérdalo, no en su origen. Es probable errar el tiro. _

"_Un taco bien llevado, puede hacerse en ademán de retirada, como le pasó a Hitler con Rusia. Pero un taco mejor llevado puede hacerse cuando apenas eres imperceptible…_

"_Recuerda siempre practicar, pase, pase, pase, pase, corre, corre…"_

-Pase, pase, pase, corre, corre- dice para sí, concentrado con el balón. – Vaya- dice alegremente sorprendido. –Todavía funciona.

Entonces mira a la pared. Y su Tío Chester está ahí, en su silla de ruedas. Joven, con su bastón. Impecable, enfundado en sus corbatas de Bond Street. Sonríe lánguidamente, aprobando.

Y James le esboza esa sonrisa de complicidad que nunca le pudo dar estando vivo.


End file.
